The Infinite Perfection of Being
by Renaerys
Summary: All she's ever wanted is to confirm her existence. All he's ever wanted is to immortalize his existence. And somewhere along the way, they realize the only part that really matters is simply existing together.
1. Chapter 1

The Infinite Perfection of Being  
>Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto.<br>Rating: T  
>World: AU Ninjaverse<p>

* * *

><p>"Will you <em>please<em> stop squirming?"

"It tickles, goddamnit!"

"I don't _care_ if it tickles! Just sit still, for crying out loud!"

Haruno Sakura had had it up to here with his shenanigans. Honestly, for all the good medical ninja did for the world, she was at a complete loss for why people seemed to give them so much grief.

"Well, you're a medic. You're _supposed_ to care if I'm suffering," Sabaku no Kankuro grumbled.

Sakura rolled her eyes and let a burst of cold chakra run down Kankuro's spine. The male shinobi writhed and fell off the examination table with a yelp. Seeing him sprawled on the floor and only clad in a paper-thin hospital gown, Sakura could not help but sink to the floor and burst out laughing. Kankuro scrambled to cover his bare backside from her line of vision, scowling.

"THAT WAS NOT FUNNY, SAKURA!"

Sakura just kept laughing at him, clutching her stomach.

"I'm going to get permission from Gaara to kill you."

"Aw, what's wrong, Kankuro? Don't tell me you're ashamed of your body."

Kankuro blushed madly, averting his gaze. Sakura finally calmed herself down enough to stand up and hold a hand out to him. Kankuro glanced at the pink haired medic out of the corner of his eye and saw her smiling genuinely at him.

"Come on, get dressed. It looks like you're back to your old self, so you're free to go," she said gently.

Kankuro blinked at her, but accepted her offered hand. Sakura hoisted the larger ninja up with ease. No matter how much time he spent around her, Kankuro just could not get used to being physically weaker than the petite woman.

"Don't think I'm just gonna forget about this," he warned.

Sakura shot him an innocent look, the one she used when she wanted to get out of trouble.

"Don't pout. How about I give you a lollipop to make you feel better?"

Kankuro scowled, but could not help the curl of amusement at the corner of his mouth. Sakura noticed this and grinned at him.

"Get dressed. I'm sure Gaara will want to know about your progress."

Kankuro nodded and watched Sakura leave the small examination room. He turned to quickly pull on his loose-fitting Jounin uniform and followed her out the door in a matter of minutes.

"Want me to come with you?" Sakura offered when she saw him exit and walk toward her.

"Why not? It'll save me the trouble of hunting you down when Gaara gives me the ok to kill you."

Sakura rolled her eyes and swatted him on his bicep.

"How about a friendly arm wrestle instead?"

"That's cheating. You know you always win when it comes to sheer power."

"What's your point?" she blinked at him.

"You know, maybe it's not that I don't like hospitals so much as I don't like you personally."

Sakura looked hurt. "You don't mean that."

Kankuro sighed in exasperation. "Yeah, I know," he said, punching her upper arm lightly.

Sakura smiled at his behavior. They had become much closer ever since she had been assigned to Suna for her long-term mission. It was only a short three months ago that Tsunade had sent her to train new medical ninja and laboratory researchers in honor of the two villages' alliance. At first, Sakura had been totally overwhelmed having to adjust to life in the desert, of all places. But Kankuro had been assigned as her tour guide and all around go-to person should she have any problems. The two became fast friends, and she was infinitely grateful to the Kazekage for matching them up.

Kankuro, unfortunately, had been badly injured on a recent mission. Sakura and the team of medics she had been tutoring were able to patch him up in the end, but the jutsu he'd been attacked with left lingering affects on his nervous system, causing him to have random pain spasms. The attacks were less and less frequent once Sakura was able to concoct a numbing agent to soothe his nerves, but Gaara would take no chances concerning his beloved elder brother.

Sakura was now proud to say that Kankuro seemed to be all but cured of his malady, and she was looking forward to informing the young Kazekage. Gaara had a habit of worrying too much about his siblings, and Sakura had felt like yelling at him to calm down a couple of times during Kankuro's slow recovery. It would be a huge relief to be under his radar once more.

"Hey, at least now Gaara won't be breathing down your neck about me. The kid doesn't say a word to me, but he bugs you constantly. I guess I should consider myself lucky," Kankuro mused.

Sakura snorted and crossed her arms. "Yeah, tell me about it."

"Heh, you can't blame him, though. I think he's got a thing for you." Kankuro wiggled his eyebrows suggestively.

Sakura's face felt hot and she knew she must have been sporting a lovely blush. She glared at Kankuro out of the corner of her eye. "I certainly hope not."

"I can just picture it now. Haruno Sakura, wife and First Sand Lady to Suna's beloved Fifth Kazekage."

"Cut that out!"

"Aw, he's not that bad. I mean, unless you don't like redheads, I guess."

"I don't mind redheads at all!"

"So then, you want to date my brother?"

"I did _not_ say that!"

"Whatever. Gaara's come a long way, but I don't think he's discovered women yet. So I guess you're in the clear. For now."

"Oh my god, seriously, can we please not talk about this anymore?"

"_Oh my god, seriously,_ Sakura," he mimicked her tone. "You're cute. Why don't you just date someone? You know there are plenty of guys here who would love the chance to take out the Hokage's former apprentice."

"Oh? And what about you? You're only the second most eligible bachelor for hundreds of miles. Why don't _you_ get out and live a little?"

"Who said I don't get out and 'live a little,' as you put it?"

"Ugh, ok. I did not need to know that." She shook her head in mock repulsion.

"Hey! I didn't mean it like that!"

Sakura laughed, and they continued their playful conversation until they reached the entrance to the Kazekage's offices. Just as Kankuro was about to open the door, it swung open and Gaara marched purposefully out, nearly barreling into his brawnier older brother. Sakura stared at the Kazekage, surprised that he was running around his office so carelessly. Then she noticed the anxious glint in his eyes. Something was not right.

"Hey, Gaara, slow down! You almost knocked me over, idiot," Kankuro growled.

The young Kazekage blinked, finally noticing Sakura and Kankuro.

"What's going on, Gaara?" Sakura asked, her eyes questioning.

Gaara turned to pink-haired female and clenched his jaw. "Actually, I was just going to find you. Follow me." His tone brooked no room for argument. Turning to Kankuro he added, "You too."

Gaara took off at a brisk pace. Kankuro and Sakura exchanged a look, but they immediately made to follow. What was it that made the usually calm Kazekage look so nervous?

_Whatever it is, it must be big for him to get this worked up, _Sakura thought to herself, not without a hint of worry.

Gaara was headed to the hospital, where Sakura and Kankuro had just come from. Jogging, they caught up to the redhead and Kankuro tried to get him to reveal more.

"I cannot say anything here. This is top secret and I can't risk anyone eavesdropping. You'll see for yourself shortly," came his cryptic explanation.

Kankuro frowned, clearly unsettled that his brother, who usually confided in him, was being so cagey. It really must be something big, he thought. The trio arrived at the hospital and Gaara wasted no time in heading down a hallway to the left. Sakura immediately realized they were headed to the ward where injured enemy shinobi were kept until they were well enough to stand trial or be thrown in prison. Now she was really curious. Had they captured someone important?

Gaara led them all the way down the hall before taking a right. It led to another, narrower corridor with a single door at the end. This room was reserved for enemies too injured to be kept in the prison, but too dangerous to be kept around other patients. Sakura gulped. Gaara stopped in front of the door but did not open it. Instead, he turned to her and Kankuro.

"Sakura, Kankuro. What you are about to see and hear from here on is to remain absolutely confidential at all costs. There have been no decisions about how to proceed yet, so until I make those determinations I want this kept tightly under wraps. Is that clear?" Gaara spoke with a thinly veiled authority that reminded Sakura that this man, although the same age as her, was not to be trifled with.

Sensing the utter seriousness of the situation, neither spoke, instead choosing merely to nod their acquiescence. Gaara pursed his lips and returned his attention to the door, knocking three times. Immediately, an ANBU guard opened the door and took a moment to take in the newcomers' appearances. He swiftly stepped aside to allow the Kazekage and his guests through. Kankuro followed after Gaara, and Sakura entered last.

A team of four armed, masked ANBU guards not including the one who had answered the door manned the room. They stood stiffly against the room's four walls, facing the center. Gaara wasted no time before moving to the hospital bed in the center of the room and peering over what appeared to be a sleeping patient. Sakura and Kankuro hung back, waiting until Gaara would call them over. The couple of minutes that passed seemed to drag on as Sakura felt herself begin to sweat in the claustrophobic hospital room.

Finally, Gaara spoke. "Kankuro, Sakura, please come over here. I'd like you to confirm the identity of this prisoner."

Kankuro immediately moved to his brother's side, Sakura following right behind. Before she made it to the bed, she heard Kankuro gasp. Puzzled, she headed to the opposite side of the bed to get a look at the patient. What she saw made her blood turn cold. Green eyes widened in shock and her hands shook.

"It's not possible," she heard Kankuro whisper.

Without really thinking, Sakura reached out a hand to touch the man's face. He was warm to the touch, making her recoil. His cheeks were dusted pink, and she could detect the soft rise and fall of his chest. He looked gaunt, and his rust-red hair fell over his closed eyes. He was real, she thought, horrified. Memories of a day long ago flooded Sakura's mind, and she felt herself nearly lose her balance at the rush of emotion. She heard Gaara speak, but her eyes were locked on the figure sleeping soundly in the bed.

"Obviously, it is," Gaara deadpanned.

Kankuro had regained some of his composure and was now looking worriedly at Sakura. He swallowed hard.

"Akasuna no Sasori," he confirmed.

Sakura's eyes rose to meet his, and he saw the shock mixed with a distinct fear in her wide, jade eyes. He clenched a fist in anger.

"How?" he growled. "How is this possible?"

"That's what I'd like to know," Gaara said, fixing his steely green eyes on Sakura. "Sakura, I'd like you to discern what you can regarding his condition and why he's still alive."

Sakura tore her eyes from Sasori's sleeping form to meet Gaara's gaze.

"Akasuna no Sasori," she whispered.

"Yes. My ANBU stumbled across an Akatsuki hideout and found his body there. They've just returned, and we are the only people outside of them," he indicated the ANBU stationed around the room, "who know of this. What I want to figure out is how he's still alive. I was under the impression that he discarded his human body to turn himself into a puppet."

Sakura swallowed her palpable fear as she tried to switch into her more professional medic mode. "I'll see what I can do."

All of a sudden, Sakura felt a warm hand grip her shoulder. She whipped her head around and found Kankuro standing beside her. He gave her shoulder a light squeeze.

"We're right here with you."

Sakura immediately felt a rush of gratitude for the older shinobi. She stole another look at Gaara and he nodded to her, his eyes hard. Feeling significantly braver in their presence, she steeled her resolve and slowly moved her hands to rest on Sasori's chest. Forcing herself just to think about it as another nameless human body, she pushed her medical probing chakra inside his body and explored.

What she found was extremely disturbing. After what seemed like only minutes to her, she pulled back and looked up. Gaara was now sitting in a chair on the other side of the table, and Kankuro was leaning against the bed. She blinked at them and furrowed her brow

"You're finally finished?" Kankuro asked.

"Huh?"

"You were examining him for over half an hour," Gaara informed her.

Sakura gasped. She did have a tendency to throw herself into her work and lose all concepts of time and space sometimes. Although, she had a feeling this time it was more to do with the very strange discovery she'd made while examining Sasori. Sakura took a deep breath and began to explain what she'd found.

It seemed Sasori was indeed a living, breathing human. From looking at him, it was clear that he did not look the same age as the puppet she and Chiyo had fought several years ago. But he also did not look as old as she thought he should be, judging from the time he'd left the village. Sakura did not know how this was possible, she admitted.

Further inspection revealed traces of foreign chakra in Sasori's body. She explained that instead of remaining stationary, as foreign chakra tends to behave in another's body, this chakra flowed throughout Sasori's body, almost like blood through veins. Finally, Sakura revealed the most disturbing discovery she'd made. Sasori only had half of his heart, and the foreign chakra in his body seemed to gather around the remaining half before circulating around the rest of his body.

"But that's not possible. How can someone be alive with only half a heart?" Kankuro asked, incredulous.

"I truly have no idea. By all accounts, he should not be alive," Sakura admitted. After a pause, she added, "There's something else. I've never seen a living person with only half a heart, so I can't say for sure if it's a direct cause or if it's unrelated. But Sasori's bodily functions, everything from his heartbeat to the rate of cell division, are all sluggish. It's almost like he's living in slow motion, if that makes sense."

Gaara frowned. "He should be dead, but the fact is that he is very much alive. Sakura."

Sakura met the Kazekage's gaze.

"I have to make a decision on what to do about this. Akasuna no Sasori is a criminal. He kidnapped and murdered the Third Kazekage; that alone is grounds for execution."

Sakura did not miss the slight hesitation in Gaara's voice, however.

"I'll have to discuss this with the Jounin council. But ultimately, it's my decision what to do about this."

"What are you trying to say?" Kankuro asked, his tone skeptical.

Gaara rubbed his forehead. He was definitely going to have a migraine tonight trying to explain things to the Jounin council. "I'm thinking that it might be to our advantage to interrogate Sasori for information about Akatsuki. We hardly know anything about them or their true intentions."

Kankuro gaped at his brother. "Uh, not to rain on your parade, little bro, but I don't really think Sasori's in any condition to answer any questions. Or be alive, for that matter."

"That's why I have asked Sakura to be here."

Now, it was Sakura's turn to gape. "Oh, no. If you're suggesting that I revive him, then I'm afraid I'll have to decline."

"Why?"

"I have never seen anything like his current condition. I don't even know if he's curable. Judging from that foreign chakra in his body, it could even be a trap. It's risky."

"Unfortunately, you do not make the decisions around here, Sakura. As long as you are dispatched to Suna, you are answerable to me."

Sakura felt her eye twitch in annoyance.

"Of course, I will inform Lady Tsunade of this new circumstance. But I think you and I both know that the chances of her deferring to me in this are very much in my favor."

Sakura crossed her arms defiantly. Kankuro sighed.

"Gaara, you've really learned nothing about how to talk to women."

Gaara turned to his brother. "What is that supposed to mean?"

Kankuro chuckled and shook his head. "Nothing." He shot a devious look at Sakura.

Gaara sighed, knowing how stubborn Sakura could be. He decided to take a different approach. "Sakura, let me put it this way. You are a very capable medical ninja, and I have faith that you are more than qualified for this job. All I ask is that you do all that you can to wake him up. I will deal with what happens afterward."

Sakura peered at Gaara. Like Kankuro, she had gotten to know the stoic Kazekage over the past few months. He didn't get out much, and the only other woman besides Sakura he really had an opportunity to talk to about matters unrelated to work was Temari. She had initially been wary of him, the memory of a crazed Shukaku demon trying to kill her as a genin hard to put out of her mind. But Gaara was really a kind person deep down who just needed people to listen to and believe in him. He was a lot like Naruto use to be, and she could not help but be drawn to him. She sighed dejectedly, knowing she could never refuse him anything.

"Of course, Gaara. I'll do whatever I can. But I can't make any promises. His condition is very unusual."

Gaara nodded. "I understand. I'll assign a team of ANBU to oversee your work."

_In case he wakes up. Great. _The thought of Sasori waking up was downright terrifying.

"As soon as Temari gets back from Konoha, we better tell her, too," Kankuro piped up.

"Yes, it would be impossible to keep this from her."

Sakura smiled. Temari really kept the two of them on a tight leash. Sakura supposed it was how things got done around here. In fact, while Gaara might be the Kazekage in name, Temari ran a lot of the tedious office work behind the scenes. Behind every great man, there is an even greater woman, she supposed.

"So, when do you want me to start the preliminary diagnosis?"

"Immediately." He looked her over once, and then added, "After you eat something."

Sakura rolled her eyes. "Yes, Your Highness."

"Don't call me that."

Kankuro shook his head. "Seriously, though. What the hell are we going to do about this? I just can't believe it."

A moment of silence stretched between the three shinobi. Sakura returned her gaze to the sleeping Sasori. He definitely looked older than the last time she'd seen him. Back then he'd looked almost angelic in his perfectly preserved youth. And yet, he'd attacked her and Chiyo, his own flesh and blood, mercilessly. The Sasori she remembered was a villain in every sense of the word. She shuddered, wondering exactly what she was getting herself into. What kind of consequences would Gaara's decision to revive him have later?

"Let me figure that out. For now, Sakura, just concentrate on waking him up. Kankuro, I'm going to need your help when I talk to the Jounin council."

Kankuro knew what that meant. The council would surely throw a fit about Sasori being alive. He was Suna's most wanted criminal, even though most of Kankuro's generation and those younger didn't really know much about him. The older shinobi, however, would want Sasori's head on a pike for his involvement in the Third Kazekage's death. It would be a long night arguing if Gaara was really determined to keep Sasori alive for questioning. Kankuro really hoped Temari would hurry up and get back from Konoha. She was much better at the whole diplomacy and negotiation thing than Kankuro considered himself to be.

"You got it, little bro. I just hope Temari gets back soon."

"I've already summoned her. With any luck, she'll be here in the next couple of days."

Kankuro turned to Sakura. "So, let's get you something to eat so you can start Operation Frankenstein."

Sakura cringed at the gruesome metaphor. "Right. I guess this is what I get for choosing the path of life over death. Gaara, will you join us?"

"I'm going to start to preparing for the emergency meeting I'll have to call. You two go, but make it fast. The sooner we can wake him up the better. It might help me convince the council."

Sakura narrowed her eyes at him. "If Temari were here, she would demand that you eat something. I know you're going to be up all night with this, so this my only chance to make sure you don't starve in the process." She paused. "As your personal physician, I order you to eat something."

Gaara glared at Sakura, and she glared right back. For some reason, she always had this problem with him being stubborn about things normal people would never think to be stubborn about. He was a workaholic through and through, for better or for worse. But if he was going to use his position to order her around, then she had no qualms about doing the same to him.

"Fine. But let's make it fast."

* * *

><p>After a quick dinner with the Sand brothers, Sakura left them to deal with the political upheaval that was sure to occur in the wake of Sasori's return. Taking Gaara's advice, she tried not to think about that and instead began to ponder his medical condition. Truly, she was going to have to think creatively on this one.<p>

She returned to Sasori's room in the prisoners' ward, where two of the previous ANBU guards were waiting, much to her relief. Truthfully, she did not want to be left alone with even an unconscious, half-dead Sasori. The room was small and Sakura's lab was on the other side of the hospital, unfortunately. But in her absence, she noticed that someone had set up a mini lab on the long, metal table along the far wall. She took some time to check all the equipment, and after running to her lab to procure a few more items, she was ready to start running some tests.

It took a painstaking level of delicacy for Sakura to extract samples of Sasori's maimed heart, but she managed to accomplish the task in fairly good time. Using a microscope, Sakura examined the heart tissue sample and determined that it was healthy and normal, which was good news, if one could consider Sasori potentially waking up good news.

It seemed to Sakura that the best way to solve Sasori's heart problem would be to use a variation of Shizune's Regeneration technique to encourage rapid cell division. The heart should re-grow its missing half, much like a missing limb would regenerate under the same technique. Instead of using a different part of Sasori's body to act as a medium, Sakura began to wonder if she could use his heart and focus all the energy on actually stimulating natural cell division and growth. It just might work with the right amount of chakra control to guide the process.

But she would be taking a gamble; one wrong move and she could do irreparable damage to Sasori's heart. Really, she wondered why on earth he would put himself in such a dangerous situation. If he didn't have the trust of a highly skilled medic or two, it would be akin to suicide. What in the world had he been thinking?

One problem she foresaw was how she was going to pull off Shizune's Regeneration technique by herself. Gaara had made it pretty clear that he wanted this whole operation to be kept a secret, so she really didn't think he would be enthusiastic about letting Sakura have her pick of the hospital staff to help out. But maybe she wouldn't need any help. Not having to do the extra step of converting the cells taken from one part of the body into a form suitable for the damaged part would be a big break. That was the part that drained the medics while performing a normal Regeneration technique. Maybe, if she had enough time, she could pull off this much simpler regeneration by herself. In any case, she didn't see herself having much of a choice.

Next, Sakura examined a sample of strange chakra she'd carefully extracted from Sasori's body. It behaved in a very peculiar way, and upon closer inspection she realized that it seemed to freeze anything it came into contact with. Curious, Sakura injected it into a live mouse. The results were instantaneous. Observing with her chakra, Sakura watched as the mouse's bodily functions slowed almost to the point of stopping. It was almost like the mouse's internal clock was ticking more slowly. But the longer she probed, the more evidence she found that everything was working normally, just at a very subdued pace. Intrigued, Sakura removed the foreign chakra once more. The mouse twitched, as if having a seizure, and Sakura worried that she may have just killed it. But after a few tentative moments, the mouse rolled over and sniffed the air, scampering around the tabletop. It was as good as new!

Sakura turned to look back at Sasori's sleeping form. She was now thoroughly mystified by his condition. Somehow, the foreign chakra in him had nearly stopped time for his body, like a kind of hibernation. Perhaps that explained why he hadn't died yet. If his body were being preserved by the foreign chakra, it would probably take a very long time before his body reacted to only having half of a heart. If she could restore his heart before removing the foreign chakra, perhaps he would revive! In any case, the ANBU in the room seemed to sense her excitement as she scribbled hastily on a notepad and stole glances between the scampering lab mouse and Sasori.

"Is everything alright, Haruno-sensei?"

"Oh, yes, I think everything will be just fine."

Sakura was not thrilled about the prospect of reviving Sasori, but she could not shake her curiosity about his condition. Perhaps it would give her some insight on how to re-grow organs to save someone who has been fatally wounded. Or maybe she could use the knowledge to improve existing organ transplants. The possibilities were endless! But Sakura knew that the best way to get some concrete answers to give her theories real weight would be to ask him herself. Suddenly, she felt a new determination to succeed in this mission. Sasori would wake up whether he wanted to or not, if she had anything to say about it.

With that thought in mind, Sakura decided to turn in for the night. It was already very late, and she was going to need her strength for the days to ahead. So she excused herself and returned to her apartment. The next day would surely be even more exciting, especially if she could make some progress restoring Sasori's incomplete heart.

* * *

><p>Over the course of the next week, Sakura worked tirelessly on Sasori's heart. It turned out that re-growing his heart would take a lot longer than she'd originally predicted since she was working by herself. She had to direct her chakra to stimulate cell division while simultaneously controlling for any wandering energy that might negatively affect other organs. It was a very tedious process that required a high level of chakra control and patience. Sakura was thankful that her strenuous training with Tsunade and Shizune during past regeneration rituals helped her stay focused now. On the inside, however, Sakura felt like breaking something; this was taking <em>forever.<em>

Thankfully, she was nearly finished at this point. It was certainly paying off to proceed slowly and cautiously—more than once, she caught herself letting her chakra wander unnecessarily and stimulating other organs. Progress was moving at a snail's pace, but it was moving nonetheless. Just a little more, and Sasori would have a whole, working heart again.

"Good work, Sakura."

Carefully, Sakura withdrew from Sasori's system so she could address the newcomer.

"Temari."

"How's it going?"

"I should be able to complete the regeneration today. Then, all that will be left is to remove that foreign chakra. That should deactivate the hibernation technique, or whatever it is."

Temari nodded her understanding. The female Sand sibling had returned immediately when she received Gaara's summons, much to her brothers' relief. Temari was certainly better at dealing with the Jounin council than Kankuro.

"What brings you here?"

"Actually, I have an update on the verdict," she indicated Sasori. "The Jounin council has agreed to allow Sasori to be interrogated once he awakens."

Well. It had certainly taken long enough. Most of the older Jounin wanted to end Sasori's half-life on the spot for his crimes. It appeared that Gaara, with a little help from his siblings, had managed to garner enough support for his decision. Sakura was relieved to hear it.

"Although, whether or not he'll talk is another matter entirely," Temari added grimly.

In the ten days or so she had spent toiling over Sasori's unmoving body, Sakura had experienced a kind of change of heart. Originally, she'd wanted to revive Sasori just to see if she could actually do it. Sakura was more than happy to leave him to Gaara after the fact, since the memory of him still made her uneasy. But over time she could not help but wonder _why_ he was still alive, and _how_ exactly had he survived all this time? She was interested in hearing his story, no thanks to her damnable curiosity.

But she suspected she wasn't the only one curious about Sasori. Kankuro visited every day to check up on her. In reality, he was worried that she was overworking herself. So Sakura got into the routine of taking a break whenever he showed up. He eventually revealed that he was curious about how Sasori had retained his human form. Sakura suspected that as a fellow puppeteer, Kankuro held a vested interest in Sasori the way a student might regard a master. Never mind the fact that Sasori had tried to kill Kankuro in the past, she thought sardonically.

Still, she could not fault him. As much as she didn't want to admit it, Sakura was really anxious for Sasori to wake up, too. She could never forget her epic battle with him, and she definitely could not forget how he had openly acknowledged her. What would he think of her now? Would he be happy to be alive? Grateful, even? So many questions passed through her mind that Sakura was beginning to think she was spending too much time around Sasori's comatose body. She really wanted to hurry up and be done with all this so she could move on.

"I wonder if he'll cooperate in the interrogation," Sakura mused.

"I hope so. The man is a bit of a legend, and I'd be interested in what he has to say. I did a little digging into his background before he left Suna, and it's something else."

"What do you mean?"

"He left the village at fifteen years old. But he was already an S-ranked assassin in the puppet brigade. He totally revolutionized warfare during the Third Shinobi World War with his puppets. As far as I know, the only other person to ever match his skill level at that age is Gaara. The guy was really something else, and he wasn't even a Jinchuuriki."

"Why did he leave the village?"

"I don't actually know. It seems like one day he just decided to take off for no apparent reason. We now know that he kidnapped and murdered the Third Kazekage shortly after he left the village, though, so maybe that was his reason for leaving."

Sakura nodded, wondering.

"Well, now that I've told you that, I better get going. Someone's gotta make sure Gaara doesn't kill any of the councilmen."

"Are they still giving him trouble?"

"Only a few of the more stubborn ones. They won't leave him alone about it. But I can't really blame them. Sasori is definitely very dangerous, and a hated traitor of Suna. Oh, and speaking of which, I'm going to need you to report before you actually wake him up. Gaara wants to be here along with a team of ANBU to make sure nothing crazy happens."

"Of course."

"Ok, then I'll leave you to it. Good luck, Dr. Frankenstein," she teased.

Sakura frowned in mock hurt. "Not you, too. I swear, if I'm successful and word gets out about it, people will be asking me to revive the dead."

"Well, isn't that a compliment? You should be proud, Sakura. It's not every day someone can revive a guy with only half a heart."

"I guess."

"See you later. And don't forget to report before you wake him up, I mean it."

"Yeah, I know."

Temari left and Sakura immediately got back to work. She was too close to slack off now.

A couple hours later and Sakura heaved a triumphant sigh.

_Phase One, complete._

But this was no time to relax. Phase Two would be just as difficult, but it should hopefully go much faster compared to the regeneration. After a short snack break and a rejuvenating cat nap, Sakura cracked her knuckles, ready to begin. She had previously prepared a bowl filled with a chakra-neutralizing agent, which would be used to extract the foreign chakra without having to touch it. The technique was similar to the poison extraction technique Tsunade had taught her. Sakura stood over Sasori and reached a hand into the bowl, bringing a large bubble to the surface. Slowly, she pushed the slippery bubble through his chest and let her chakra wash through his system, searching for traces of the foreign presence. When the bubble was sufficiently full, she removed it and carefully siphoned the strange energy into a cylindrical, glass tube made to preserve chakra.

As to be expected, progress was slow. She'd managed to get most of the chakra out, but there always seemed to be a little bit left and she would have to do a full sweep of his system to catch it. After several hours, Sakura stood up straight and stretched her back. She wiped her sweaty brow on her lab coat and reached for a glass of water.

When she did the test on the lab mouse, it had woken up almost immediately after the foreign chakra was removed from its system, so Sakura was expecting Sasori to have a similar reaction. Before continuing, she turned to one of the ANBU guards in the corner.

"Would you please inform the Kazekage that I am almost finished?"

The ANBU nodded his understanding and exited the room. Satisfied, Sakura returned her attention to her patient. "Alright. Home stretch!" she cheered herself on.

Sakura settled a fresh bubble over Sasori's chest and performed another sweep, catching bits of the foreign chakra like fish in a trawl net. She removed the bubble and made to reach for another glass cylinder when all of a sudden the bed began to shake. Startled, Sakura returned her attention to her patient. Sasori's body was convulsing violently. Alarmed, Sakura immediately returned her palms to his bare chest to hold him down.

"What's going on?" the remaining ANBU guard asked as he immediately rushed to Sakura's aid.

"He's having a seizure. Something similar happened with the lab mouse before," she gritted out.

_Damnit, Gaara, where are you?_ she thought frantically.

"Haruno-sensei, move aside. If he wakes up—"

"He's having a seizure. He's not going to wake up just yet."

As suddenly as he'd started convulsing, Sasori fell completely still. Sakura blinked, taken by surprise, and observed him warily. He wasn't moving. He wasn't even _breathing._

"Shit."

She unleashed her chakra in Sasori's system. Now she was panicking a little—this had not happened earlier with the lab mouse. Could it be that she had made a mistake repairing his heart? But she'd quadruple checked it to make sure it was functioning normally! Sakura quickly concentrated her chakra around his mended heart to give him a jump-start, but he wasn't responding. _Damnit_, why wasn't he responding?

"Don't you dare die on me," she ground out.

Before Sakura could register a coherent thought, she felt a hand latch onto her wrist with an iron grip. Startled, she instinctively tried to retract her hand but it wouldn't budge.

"What the—"

"_You."_

Sakura's eyes suddenly flew to her patient's, only to find them staring straight at her! She felt an illogical panic take root within her and her eyes widened in shock. Sasori's eyes were open and he was looking at her as if she were the single most abhorrent sight in the world. His honey eyes almost burned with anger. But before she could find her voice, a whirl of sand surrounded her and forcefully pulled her backward. The movement painfully wrenched her wrist free of Sasori's grasp, and Sakura had to stifle a yelp of surprise. She landed against something hard and warm.

"Sakura, are you alright?" Kankuro's voice spoke from above.

Sakura turned her head to see that Kankuro was supporting her weight against his broad chest, a worried look in his eyes.

"Y-yes."

A muffled thumping sound grabbed her attention just then. She turned to look back at the hospital bed and saw Gaara standing over Sasori, who was now covered in sand. Four ANBU guards flanked him on all sides, ready to react forcefully if necessary. She saw him try to sit up, but it was no use—Gaara's sand was harder than tempered steel.

"Akasuna no Sasori," Gaara spoke, his voice chilly.

Sasori looked at the Kazekage, and Sakura noticed that his previous burning anger was no longer visible in his eyes. If anything, Sasori looked slightly annoyed. A moment of silence passed as Sasori continued to take in Gaara's appearance.

"She revived you."

His voice was light and slightly curious, but it wasn't a question. Sakura immediately realized he was talking about Chiyo. The old woman died to bring Gaara back to life.

"I'll be the one asking the questions here."

Sasori raised a brow at the young Kazekage, but didn't speak.

"Akasuna no Sasori," Gaara continued. "You will cooperate with an interrogation concerning any and all information you have about the criminal organization known as Akatsuki, of which you were a member for many years. Once I am satisfied that you have revealed everything you know about the organization and its goals, you will face execution for treason and assassination of the Third Kazekage, among other crimes."

Sasori blinked and let out a soft, humorless laugh.

"This is no joke, Sasori. You should consider yourself lucky to be alive right now. You've been given a rare chance to redeem yourself."

Sasori turned hard, cold eyes on Gaara.

"If you do not cooperate, you will be executed immediately."

"You plan to kill me anyway even if I do cooperate. What would be the point?"

"The point is you don't have a say in this. Either die now, or die later. It's your choice."

"That is no choice," Sasori said darkly.

Sakura gulped. It was that same, haunting voice from so many years ago. She could almost hear him taunting her, insulting her, reluctantly praising her skills. And now he was alive and lying only a few feet away from her. As if sensing her thoughts, Sasori's cold eyes suddenly locked on hers. Sakura felt the air leave her lungs, but for the life of her she could not look away. She could never forget those eyes ever since the day she thought she'd closed them for good.

"You," he said accusatorily. "What have you done?"

"She saved your life," Kankuro spoke from behind Sakura.

Sasori seemed to finally notice his self-proclaimed protégé.

"Kankuro."

Sasori and Kankuro exchanged a look, but nothing further was exchanged.

"You've wasted your time," Sasori finally addressed Sakura again.

He sounded like a man resigned to his fate, she thought. But it made sense. He was going to die either way. A small part of Sakura wanted to protest his impending execution after all the hard work she'd put into waking him up. As he said, it was a huge waste of time.

"Perhaps you need some time to think it over," Gaara said.

Sasori sighed and returned his gaze to that younger readhead. "I hate to drag things out, so I'll be upfront with you. No amount of torture will make me cooperate. And you would be doing me a favor by ending my human life, anyway."

Sakura gaped at him. Was he truly so flippant about even his own life? She glared in his direction.

"We'll see about that." Gaara turned to the ANBU guard on his right. "Take him to one of the holding cells. We will begin the interrogation immediately. In three days, if he hasn't talked, we'll move forward with the execution as agreed upon."

The masked ANBU voiced his understanding. He nodded to two of his peers, who immediately revealed two thin, silver bands no bigger than girl's bangles. They quickly slipped a band each around Sasori's wrists, and Gaara executed a complicated flurry of hand seals. The bands glowed red and shrunk until they were too small to remove. Sakura heard Sasori hiss, as if in pain, and wondered what the bands were for.

"I'll meet you at the holding cells in fifteen minutes," Gaara addressed the same ANBU guard.

Suddenly, the sand restraining Sasori to the hospital bed swirled into the air and disappeared through the cracks in the walls, leaving its previous prisoner unrestrained. But Sasori made no move to sit up or escape, and Sakura noticed that his breathing was labored. Two ANBU guards on either side of him hoisted him up and all but dragged him off the bed. Before Sakura could blink, they teleported out of the room in a flash of smoke. Gaara turned to her and Kankuro.

"Sakura, you've successfully completed your part of the mission. Good work."

Sakura blinked at Gaara, finally finding her voice again. "What are you going to do with him now? It didn't sound like he was going to cooperate."

"I will make him cooperate."

Sakura shuddered.

"If he doesn't talk at all over the next three days, then he will be executed. It's as simple as that."

"Gaara, I'm not sure if this is the best strategy to pursue with him," Kankuro said.

"Why would you say that?"

"He's not the type of person to give into physical pain."

"Everyone has a breaking point."

"Yeah, but last time I checked revenge isn't in the Kazekage's job description," Kankuro's voice took on a slightly venomous quality, earning a glare from his younger brother.

A pregnant silence lingered heavily as Kankuro's accusation hung around them. Flashes of the longest day of Sakura's life rose, unbidden, to her mind's eye. A hideous, hunchbacked shell of a man with a long, poisonous tail. An attractive, blonde teenager on a giant white bird. Gaara's lifeless body, cracked and sallow and twisted from the pain of the extraction process. And Naruto's tears. Most of all, Naruto's tears.

When Gaara spoke, his voice seemed constrained, like he had to force his words almost. "It's not about revenge. His information could mean the difference between life and death for many innocents."

Of course he would want revenge for what Akatsuki had done to him, for what they had almost done to his village when Deidara attacked. And Sasori had been an accomplice to the attack. Still, the medic in Sakura could not completely accept what she suspected was to come.

"You know what, I'm going to have to agree with Kankuro. You just whisked him off suddenly and now I can't even imagine what kinds of gruesome interrogation tactics you'll be putting him through. I will not argue with your methods, and I certainly won't argue that he doesn't deserve it. But as a medic, I have to protest. His condition is not stable. I need more time to monitor him to make sure his heart is in working order. And there may still be traces of the foreign chakra in his system. It's risky. If he dies now, my part of the mission will have been a complete failure. And you said so yourself that his information may be able to save innocent lives. It would be better to keep him alive for now."

Gaara studied his brother and Sakura, but his eyes remained hard. "Very well. Sakura, I'll keep you on call in case Sasori's heart fails."

"Uh, it will definitely be too late if you wait until he actually has a problem."

Gaara rubbed his head, willing his migraine to subside a little. Sakura noticed his discomfort and automatically moved to him, reaching out a healing hand to soothe the pain. When she finished, she heard Gaara sigh and lean into her healing hand, as if seeking comfort.

"Alright," he relented. "We're going to do this my way for now. If it's not working, then I'll change my strategy. It would be stupid to throw this opportunity to get information about Akatsuki away so carelessly." He paused, and then addressed Sakura directly. "Sakura, you may run check-ups on him for the next three days. After that, there will be little point unless he's talking. That's all I'm going to say for now."

Kankuro did not look very satisfied with this answer, but remained silent. With Gaara, it was important to wait for the opportune time to convince him. Sakura nodded her acceptance, but she was not entirely pleased with the situation. They'd dragged Sasori away only wearing pants in the middle of the desert, for crying out loud.

_I'm just concerned because he's technically my patient. And if he dies now, it will be a huge waste of my time and energy. All I need to do is keep him alive until it's time for his execution, _she thought.

Although, the thought that Sasori would be executed anyway still made her feel like her skills as a medic were just being abused and taken for granted. And at this point she would be outright lying to herself if she said she wasn't curious about what had happened to him after she'd 'killed' him. But still. She hated the guy. And for good reason—look what he'd done to Gaara. And his awful treatment of Chiyo was just the icing on the goddamn cake. Sakura would do her duty, and maybe she could satisfy her own morbid curiosity, but that was it. She felt no obligation to a villain who had willingly sided with an organization hell bent on killing her best friend.

Gaara left her and Kankuro to themselves, after telling Sakura to check on 'the prisoner,' as they were now calling him, in the morning. With no more objections, Sakura readily agreed. She would need to do some serious self-confidence boosting before she ventured into Sasori's cell tomorrow. There was no way she would let some memory from years passed scare her out of doing her job.

But somehow, a niggling feeling in the back of her mind told her that she was getting in way over her head.


	2. Chapter 2

The Infinite Perfection of Being  
>Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto.<p>

* * *

><p>Dawn came all too soon for the pink haired kunoichi. All night, she slept fitfully. Images of the hardest fight of her life had filled her dreams, no thanks to the return of a certain puppet-wielding ex-Akatsuki. Sakura decided to get up and start the day early; there was no way she would be getting anymore sleep as it was. After finishing her morning rituals and grabbing a quick bite to eat on her way out, she hastily made her way to the Sunagakure interrogation offices. They were connected to the correctional facility, alongside the torture chambers. She tried to avoid looking at the entrance to the torture holding cells as she headed for the interrogation offices. Sasori would be held in one of the cells in that building for the duration of his interrogation.<p>

The ANBU guards in the lobby directed her to a Level 1 Security holding cell, the highest security level available. Sakura almost expected to encounter pitfalls and a maze or two, but only a plain, grey door stood between her and Sasori's apparent holding cell. Not for the first time, Sakura tried to remind herself that this would be a routine check up and healing. She should just pretend that he was some random, anonymous prisoner and not the man whose memory had kept her tossing and turning the entire night.

The door opened and an ANBU guard greeted her formally on the other side. He motioned to the back of the room and Sakura gulped, steeling her nerves. She was utterly shocked to find herself looking at a fairly normal looking cell, complete with titanium vertical bars and ominous rusty shackles on the far wall. Seriously, they thought this old thing would hold an S-class criminal? She decided to voice her incredulity.

"Please don't be alarmed, Haruno-sensei," one of the two ANBU guards assured her. "The prisoner is in no condition to escape. We are two steps away should you require assistance."

Although skeptical, Sakura had no choice but to believe the ANBU guards. It was unlikely that they would let her into a cell with an ex-Akatsuki member without some level of certainty that no harm would come to her. Sakura reluctantly entered Sasori's cell and tried to fight the twinge of fear that sprang up at the sound of the cell's door clicking shut behind her. She took a calming breath and looked up to find her 'patient.'

Immediately, the medic in Sakura panicked. Sasori was slumped in an uncomfortable looking position against the far wall. He was still clad in only the thin pair of pants she'd last seen him in, and she could make out a rather nasty bruise that covered the better part of his abdomen. His eyes were closed, and she thought he might be unconscious. Alarmed, Sakura rushed to his side and immediately pressed her palms to his chest to assess the damage. She noticed that his skin was freezing, its texture rough with goose bumps. But her priority was making sure the guy was still alive.

Her first order of business was to check out his newly repaired heart. It was pumping faster than it should have been for someone unconscious, and Sakura mentally swore. Obviously, his body was not used to having a fully working heart again. Or maybe it was the fact that his body was just not used to functioning at full capacity, having been comatose for so long. She worked her chakra to help the heart compensate for the extra work, taking a few minutes to calm the organ down and bring his pulse to a more stable rhythm.

Then she did a quick scan of his body. The bruise on his abdomen, although she didn't know what it was from, had apparently been the result of several broken ribs and mild internal bleeding. Whatever they were doing to 'question' him, they were certainly not sugarcoating anything. Sakura weaved her chakra around his broken ribs, carefully mending them while simultaneously siphoning the old blood that had escaped into his system. After about an hour of diligent work, she was nearly finished.

"Stop," Sasori's voice rasped, barely audible.

Surprised that he had regained consciousness, Sakura opened her eyes and was met with a dark glare.

"I'm just healing you. There's no need to be alarmed."

"And I'm telling you to stop."

Sakura blinked at him, annoyance mixing with fear. "Why?"

Sasori stared at her, his eyes empty and cold. Sakura felt like she was looking into two black holes despite the warm color of his eyes.

"You're just wasting your time and mine."

"If I don't heal you, you'll die. I don't know if you understand, but you've only had a whole heart for less than twenty-four hours. You're not stable."

"In a couple days' time, that won't matter."

Fear was quickly replaced with anger at his flippant attitude. "Do you have any idea how much time and effort I put into bringing you back to life?"

He let out a humorless chuckle. "How perfectly ironic. You're the last thing I remember seeing when I died, and now the first thing I see when I'm revived."

"You mean, you don't remember anything between then and now?"

Sasori scrutinized her, as if trying to read her true intentions. Apparently, he decided it was ok to answer. "No."

"Then, for you it's like our fight happened only yesterday."

"I didn't say that."

"Then what exactly are you trying to say?"

"Why on earth should I explain myself to you?"

_Che, jerk, _Sakura thought bitterly.

"You're right. Why should I even care? I'm just here to make sure you stay alive long enough to be useful."

Sasori let his head lean back against the stone wall. His eyes drifted shut. When he didn't respond, Sakura decided to get back to work healing him. The sooner she finished, the sooner she could get out of here. Tentatively, she replaced her palms on his bare chest and let her healing chakra sweep through him.

"Lucid dreaming."

Sakura blinked, registering that Sasori had spoken. She opened her eyes to focus on him, but his own eyes were still closed.

"What?"

"It was like a lucid dream. I could feel time passing around me, but I wasn't fully aware."

_Oh. He must be talking about his time in a coma._

"What happened to not telling me anything?"

Sasori opened his eyes to meet hers, but his expression was blank, even bored. "I guess I have nothing to lose."

There was that resigned attitude again. It was really starting to piss Sakura off that he could be so depressingly acquiescent to his fate. Not that he had much of a choice, since he would be executed at some point no matter what. But still, it was unsettling that he wouldn't even fight. Did he really not even care?

"Your attitude is really terrible, you know? Do you even realize how amazing it is for you to have a second chance at life? And as a human, no less." He remained silent, so Sakura continued. "If you would just cooperate with the interrogation, you would have more than a couple days left."

"I don't see the point."

"The point is that you're alive. Why can't you appreciate that?"

"That's the problem with medical ninja. You look at everything from a purely scientific standpoint, and you fail to see what's truly important."

Sakura narrowed her eyes at his blatantly patronizing tone, suddenly hyper aware of the curiosity niggling the back of her mind. "Then explain it to me."

Sasori looked at her from the corner of his eye. "You would never understand."

Well. She couldn't very well force him to tell her, but she was a little put off that he thought her so ignorant. What on earth could be so hard for her grasp? Sure, Sakura had been trained to think in terms of hard, cold facts, but on a more personal level she was a very emotional person.

"Try me."

They stared each other down, the weight of her challenge hanging in the air of the small, dark cell. To her surprise, Sasori actually chuckled in slight amusement.

"What's so funny?"

"You're as stubborn as an ox."

Sakura gaped at him, not at all appreciative of his comparing her to a large bovine.

"Haruno-sensei," one of the ANBU guards called from the other side of the room.

Sakura turned to face him, trying unsuccessfully to ignore her irritation from Sasori's earlier jibe.

"Yes?" she said, a little edgier than she'd intended.

"Kazekage-sama has asked that you report as soon as you are finished."

In other words, hurry up, she thought bitterly. Fine, it's not like she wanted to linger any longer than was absolutely necessary. Still, her pride didn't want to let Sasori end their exchange with a one-up on her. Standing, Sakura moved to the entrance to the cell and approached the guards.

Sasori watched her speak in hushed tones and an ANBU guard left the room when she finished. What was she up to? A few minutes later, the guard returned with a bundle of some sort and handed it to Sakura, who reentered the cell. She deliberately walked to Sasori's place against the back wall and, before he could protest, she unrolled the bundle and let it fall on top of him. He reached up and pulled the thick cloth down to reveal his confused visage.

"You looked a little cold," Sakura said smugly.

Sasori looked down at the thick, wool blanket now pooled in his lap. Tucked messily within its folds was a long sleeved shirt. He met Sakura's eyes again, his lips pursed in irritation. "I don't need your help."

"Whatever you say."

She didn't stick around to see Sasori's reaction, but she could almost feel his glare boring into her retreating back as she exited the cell. When one of the ANBU guards secured the lock behind her, she turned to face him again.

"I'll be back to check up on you tomorrow morning."

* * *

><p>"If I hadn't gotten there as early as I had, his condition would have been much more severe," Sakura chastised an impassive Gaara.<p>

"He's fine, so it doesn't matter."

"Actually, it does matter. I don't think you really appreciate his medical condition." Sakura tried to remain calm, but her irritation was giving way to indignity. "His heart is unstable at best. The chances of him lapsing into cardiac arrest are not low. And I saw that bruise and broken ribs. It's not my place to preach humane treatment of criminals in a village that's not my home, and I certainly don't mean to give that impression. But from a purely medical perspective, if this kind of treatment continues he really will die. And you might as well kiss any information he might be hiding goodbye."

Sakura paused from her tirade to catch her breath. Gaara just looked at her as if she were a bleating child. It did not help her countenance in the least.

"Sakura's right," Kankuro said.

Gaara turned to his brother.

"We need to remember the goal here—get information about Akatsuki. This is a really good opportunity, just like you said. But if we kill him by accident, then none of it's gonna matter. We'll be back to square one."

Temari nodded her reluctant agreement.

"They make a good point, Gaara. I'm all for the execution at the end of all this—goodness knows he's earned it. But we have to think about the greater good here. If we can get any information out of Sasori, then that would put us a step ahead of the other Hidden Villages in solving the Akatsuki problem. But to do that, he has to stay alive until we can actually get the information."

"I understand everyone's concerns, but he will not respond to reason. He'll talk eventually, but we have to coerce it out of him."

"And no one here is saying otherwise," Kankuro placated his brooding brother. "Just, you know, try not to kill the guy before he talks."

"And if he doesn't talk?"

"Let's deal with that when it comes down to it," Temari offered.

Sakura sighed wearily. She was thankful that Temari and Kankuro had taken her side, sort of. If she had it her way, violent torture would not even be an issue, since she was primarily concerned for Sasori's condition. The longer he lived, the more time she would have to monitor his progress, and the more opportunity she would have to learn from this medical marvel.

"Fine. I'll make sure the interrogators back off a bit."

No one had anything to say to this, and Sakura had a bad feeling that this would not be the end of the problem. But what could she do? She would return to check up on Sasori tomorrow after a day's worth of interrogation. He only had two days left to talk, and then she wouldn't have to lose any more sleep. Still, something bugged her about the entire situation, but she couldn't really place what it was.

"If that's all, then I need to get back to the interrogation offices." Gaara left his siblings and Sakura to their devices as he teleported out of his office.

Temari exchanged a look with Kankuro. "There are still two days left. Let's just worry about things if there's been no progress at that point."

Temari left the office, mentioning something about paperwork that needed to be done. Kankuro and Sakura were left to themselves.

"How bad was it, really?" Kankuro asked as they walked out of Gaara's office together.

"Kankuro, he was close to mild hypothermia. If I hadn't shown up when I did, there's no way anyone would have even given him a shirt."

"Can you really complain about that, though? He's a criminal and a murderer."

"Don't play devil's advocate. If he dies, what will be the point of all this?" Sakura tried to keep herself from squawking in frustration. "Look, I get it, ok? I know he's a criminal, and I know he deserves every bit of the hospitality Suna's correctional facilities have to offer. But I just can't support such blatant abuse of human rights _in general_."

"This coming from the woman who killed Sasori once before. It's kind of ironic, don't you think?"

"It just doesn't seem right." She met his eyes, searching for some kind of agreement. "All that work will be for nothing. Do you understand that his condition is a true medical miracle? Just thinking about what I could learn from overseeing his recovery makes me excited. It could help me understand how to save other people, even if they're fatally wounded. I just can't condone throwing that all away."

Kankuro sighed dejectedly. "Look, I'm right there with you, Sakura. I don't like this either. And for the life of me, I really can't understand why. The guy almost succeeded in killing me. If it hadn't been for you," he trailed off, his tone taking on a wistful quality. "I really don't think he's going to talk even if Gaara kills him and you bring him back to life again. But I also think it would be stupid not to get whatever information he probably has."

Sakura scrunched up her brow, thinking. "There's got to be another way. Somehow, there must be something we can do."

"I just don't know what, exactly."

"He really doesn't seem to care about his own life, you know? I think he's just waiting for the execution."

"How do you persuade someone who doesn't even care about his own life?"

_How, indeed._

* * *

><p>The next morning, Sakura purposefully made her way to Sasori's cell. Steeling her nerves for what she might find, she waited for the ANBU guards to let her into his little prison. She was relieved to see that he was wearing the shirt she had procured for him yesterday, but the blanket was resting in a pile off to the side. Most likely to spite her, she thought bitterly. If he noticed her presence, and Sakura was sure he did, he didn't stir. Frowning, she approached him.<p>

"Sasori?"

He slowly let his eyes open, and Sakura peered down at him. Upon closer inspection, she saw that his right eye was badly bloodshot and wouldn't open all the way. An angry bruise circled around it, making him look like a raccoon. She also noticed that his left arm was bent at a disturbing angle. Swearing under her breath, Sakura immediately sat down beside him to assess the damage.

His arm was broken in three places, and he was lucky that the jagged fracture had not pierced his skin. A quick scan of his system revealed that the bone around his black eye was fractured. But this was of minor concern. Sakura concentrated on examining his heart. It was beating with a steady rhythm, much to her inward relief, but something was not right. He was still suffering from mild internal bleeding, although she thought she had fixed that yesterday. Frowning, Sakura pushed her chakra into his system, careful to probe more slowly than she had yesterday. If she hadn't been looking so closely, she would have missed it. Tiny granules of sand floated around the chambers of his heart and the surrounding area. Their foreign movement was leaving tiny scratches in the delicate tissue, releasing miniscule amounts of blood. The problem was, there were hundreds of them.

"There is sand in your system. How did it get there?" She already knew the answer, but wanted to confirm it.

"The Kazekage has quite the temper," Sasori said, a small smirk playing at his colorless lips.

That was all Sakura needed. That explained the ugly bruise and broken ribs yesterday. She had detected the tiny cuts in his abdomen, but healed them without much thought yesterday. Now it all made sense—Gaara had obviously used one of his sand coffin techniques yesterday. She gritted her teeth.

"Did he do anything yesterday after I left?"

Sasori didn't answer and let his eyes flutter closed. Sakura didn't press him, and let her chakra slowly work to gather the tiny grains of sand and bring them to the surface. She bit her lip, knowing that she would have to do more damage before she could fix anything.

"I need to remove the sand. I'll make an incision with my chakra and pull it out all at once. You'll probably experience some pain as I bring the sand closer to the skin, but I'll heal it as soon as I'm done," she said mechanically.

She proceeded, not really expecting him to answer. With her chakra, Sakura could almost hear the tiny ripping sounds the hundreds of granules made as she pulled them closer to the surface. She paused to pull up his shirt and quickly made a clean incision with a chakra scalpel. Sasori remained silent the entire time, even as she painstakingly pulled out a thin stream of sand with her chakra. After about twenty minutes of delicate chakra manipulation, Sakura pulled out what she hoped was the last of the sand. She had gathered it in a small pile on the floor, and it was sticky with his blood. She fought a grimace and turned her attention back to Sasori. Willing herself to concentrate, Sakura set to work healing the tiny scratches around his heart and the incision she'd made in his abdomen.

"You are quite skilled."

Sakura blinked, momentarily distracted from her ministrations. "Huh?"

"I'm not surprised you were able to revive my human body."

Sakura felt a mild blush heat up her cheeks at the sudden compliment.

"I thought you were angry about that."

"It doesn't mean I can't appreciate talent when I see it."

Sakura didn't know what to say to that, so she decided to just ignore it and get back to work. She tried to remind herself that she despised the guy. When she'd finished with the heart, she decided to work on his bloodshot eye, figuring it was probably more uncomfortable than the broken arm.

_Why should I care if he's uncomfortable or not?_

Sasori flinched when she suddenly brought a hand to his injured eye, and Sakura realized her mistake.

"Oh, I'm sorry, I should have said something. I'm going to heal your eye now."

He watched her out of his good eye and nodded imperceptibly. Sakura returned her small hand to rest gently over his injured eye and began to let her soothing chakra wash through it. Much to her surprise, she heard Sasori sigh softly, as if in relief. Perhaps he wasn't entirely unaffected by physical feelings, she thought with an inexplicable hint of satisfaction. The eye took a while to heal, since a tiny bone fragment piercing several blood vessels had caused the bleeding. She took her time with the delicate organ.

"So, have you decided to answer the interrogators' questions yet?"

_Really, Sakura? Small talk?_

"Obviously not."

"What's the big deal? I mean, you said yourself that either way you'll be executed. So why not just talk?"

"I could care less about Suna's interests."

"Is it because your loyalty to Akatsuki would be compromised?"

"I hold no loyalty to Akatsuki."

Sakura blinked at him, confused. "Really?"

"I don't like to repeat myself."

Sighing, Sakura removed her hand from his eye and watched as he blinked it experimentally. There was not a trace of the former injury and he looked at her curiously. For a second, Sakura thought he really didn't look like a villain at all. His boyish looks were really disarming, and she figured it probably worked in his favor to deceive people. She rolled her eyes and turned her attention to his mangled arm.

"You're irritated."

"No, just a little confused." She poked experimentally at the misshapen limb. Her ministrations earned her a hiss from the redhead.

"Don't be such a baby," she said automatically.

Sakura immediately bit her lip as she realized her slip. Damn her attitude. She was so used to patients like Kankuro, Naruto, and Kakashi who always complained about medical treatment that these kinds of reactions from her were becoming second nature. She met his eyes a little sheepishly and found him glaring at her. Obviously, he did not appreciate her words.

"Habit. Most of my patients are actually really immature about the whole hospital thing."

He didn't respond, but continued to glare daggers at her. Slightly unnerved, she met his gaze with shy, emerald eyes.

"Look, I take it back, ok? It was just a slip. You're not…a baby."

Wait a minute, was that curve of his lips a smirk? Was he _laughing_ at her?

"That reminds me," she said, narrowing her eyes at him. "How are you not the age you're supposed to be, anyway?"

He didn't respond right away, and Sakura decided she would get nowhere if she pressed him. Instead, she concentrated on his broken arm, first trying to reduce the angry swelling.

"It's a side effect of the jutsu used to preserve my human body."

Sakura whipped her face up to look at him, but he was staring at some point straight ahead, giving her a view of his profile. Worried that speaking might convince him to stop, she held her tongue and willed him to continue.

"The leader of Akatsuki used a special technique to preserve my body. You probably noticed when you were healing me that the technique left residual chakra in my system. It slows down the biological processes, almost stopping them. As a result, my body aged more slowly."

Sakura drank in the new information. She had deduced as much from her own independent examination of him, but to hear it straight from the horse's mouth made the truth of her theories much heavier. What kind of person could be capable of such a technique?

"The leader of Akatsuki must be very powerful to have that kind of ability."

"Yes. It was the reason I decided to join in the first place."

Sakura felt her breath catch. He had just revealed an important piece of information to her as if he were discussing the weather! Now thoroughly intrigued, Sakura wondered how much more information she would be able to wheedle out of him.

"You joined Akatsuki to put your body in a coma?"

He let out a humorless breath, and Sakura suspected he might be remembering a time long ago. "It was the only way to acquire the perfect vessel."

The perfect vessel? Sakura wracked her brain for what he might mean by this. What did she know about Sasori? He was a puppet master shinobi. He had left Suna at the age of fifteen and joined Akatsuki sometime after that. The last time she'd seen him four years ago, he had revealed that his body was actually a puppet, and the only human part of him was his heart. Sakura's eyes widened in comprehension. That had to be it!

"You mean, the body of a puppet?"

"Yes."

Okay, Sasori was definitely a little bit of a fanatic, she decided. Who on earth would willingly discard his human body for an artificial one?

"You took a huge risk. Splitting your heart would be fatal under normal circumstances. How did you do it?" Sakura decided to keep the questions unthreatening, lest he decide to clam up again. Unfortunately, the dark expression that now graced his features deflated her hopes.

"I used to employ a very skilled medic."

_Yakushi Kabuto._

She remembered that Sasori had told her previously about Kabuto being his spy, but when Sakura's team went to intercept him, they found out he was working for Orochimaru. He had betrayed Sasori. The ex-Akatsuki didn't say anything, and Sakura feared she had ruined the moment. Desperate to hear more, she tried again. "So, when you lost your puppet body, there were no capable medics around to wake up your human body?"

"Correct."

"But, if you didn't like your human body, why preserve it?"

"There was no other choice."

"What do you mean?"

"You ask too many questions."

He was obviously avoiding the question, she thought, mildly frustrated. She wondered if she should push her luck and try to get more answers. Why not? If he refused to talk, he would be executed tomorrow night anyway. The thought made her frown. If she didn't get any more information from him soon, she never would.

"I wish you would just cooperate with the interrogation." Sakura tried to busy herself by resetting the bone, not even realizing that she was using her chakra to numb the pain as much as possible. It was just a habit, really.

"Why should you care? You are not affiliated with Suna." He paused. "Why are you here, anyway?"

Sakura didn't think it would hurt to answer some of his questions. Maybe he would open up a little if she placated him.

"I'm actually here on a long-term mission to work with Suna's medical ninjas. They don't have a medical program as developed as Konoha's, so I'm just helping them out for the time being. It's part of our alliance."

"It must be embarrassing for the higher ups here to admit that kind of weakness."

"Well, if they didn't swallow their pride and ask for help, they would never fix the problem. "Besides, I don't really mind. I'm learning a lot, too."

"Your optimism is annoying."

Sakura blinked, unsure if she'd heard him right. Did he really just call her annoying? She bristled at the old insult she'd grown up hearing.

"I can't help the way you feel, but it doesn't change the fact that you're stuck with me for now," she said curtly.

"You're wasting your time teaching when you should be honing your own skills."

Sakura narrowed her eyes at him. She had finally finished healing his broken arm, so she focused her full attention on him.

"To teach others what you know is an honor. And it's not a waste of time. In fact, you learn more about yourself in the process. It's a learning experience for both student and teacher."

"A teacher should be a master of her skill before being so arrogant as to preach to others."

Sakura was now very angry. Who did he think he was, anyway? "And what on earth do you know about teaching others?"

"Nothing. I do not help others. But I don't pretend otherwise."

"If I hadn't personally made sure you had a functioning heart, I would be tempted to call you heartless."

"Your petty insults have no effect on me."

Sakura _really_ wanted to punch him. But the look of total resignation in his eyes made her more frustrated than angry. What was this guy's deal, anyway? It was like he had his own little thundercloud following him around, constantly raining on his mood.

"It's depressing to talk to you like this," she said.

"Then leave."

Fine. She should leave, anyway. What business did she have talking to a prisoner? She'd finished healing him, so she should be on her way. And yet, it bothered her to leave things like this. Damn her stupid sensitivity!

"You know, Chiyo-baa-sama commented that you let her final attack hit you. I have always wondered why that was, and I never could come up with an answer." She paused, making sure he was listening. "I thought that maybe you had owned up to your mistakes, and that you felt bad."

He glared at her, refusing to answer. Somehow, the fact that her words were affecting him gave Sakura a morbid sense of satisfaction. "No matter how much you tried to pretend, or to what lengths you went to discard your humanity, there was always something left, wasn't there? You can't escape being human, after all."

Sasori looked really angry now, and before Sakura could react he had pinned her to the floor of the cell, his body looming over her.

"You don't know what you're talking about," he said venomously.

"Then just explain it!" she hissed. "Why did you let yourself be killed?"

"Haruno-sensei!" an ANBU's voice sounded from the other side of the room.

Sakura heard the shuffling of feet and the clicking of the cell door as the ANBU guards made to intervene.

"Why do you care?"

Sakura tried not to flinch as she felt his grip tighten painfully on each of her wrists. The ANBU guards were opening the cell door and would surely be on him any second now.

"I-I don't know."

Sasori narrowed his eyes at her, but before he could say anything Sakura felt the ANBU yank him off her and slam him against the far wall. Sakura shot up to a sitting position and saw that the silver bangles on Sasori's wrists glowed an angry red, and he was breathing hard. One ANBU watched him, ready to attack if need be, while the other reached down a hand to help Sakura stand up. She eyed Sasori warily, trying to read his expression, but he was staring at the floor, a look of empty resignation back in his eyes. Sakura decided she really hated that about him.

"Are you alright, Haruno-sensei?"

"Yes, I'm fine. It was nothing." Without waiting for a response, Sakura turned on her heel and headed out the cell's door. She stopped before leaving the room, and turned to look back at Sasori's shadowed form. "I'll be back to check on you tomorrow morning one last time."

Without another word, Sakura left.

* * *

><p>When Sakura made her way to Gaara's office that evening to deliver her medical report on Sasori (and to give him an earful about using the sand coffin technique on a prisoner with an unstable heart condition), she was greeted by a very somber looking Kazekage and a few of the more prominent members of the Jounin council. Something was up, judging from the ANBU guards' insistence that she wait outside until summoned. What could be happening now?<p>

Sakura ended up waiting by herself in the lobby of the Kazekage's offices for the better part of an hour. She was starting to get really peeved; if someone didn't come out and tell her what the heck was going on, she was going to leave, medical report be damned. Suddenly, a door opened and a group of older Jounin trudged out, their voices hushed. It did not escape Sakura's observation that they all wore grim looks on their faces. Needless to say, none of them paid her any mind, which was just as well. After the last of the Jounin left the room, Kankuro poked his head out and signaled for Sakura to enter. Geez, what was she, some on-call personal physician? She had every intention of giving Gaara and his siblings a piece of her mind.

"What's the big idea making me wait out here for almost an hour? I thought my report had a formally scheduled meeting time in Gaara's calendar."

Kankuro looked weary, and gave her a tired look. She scrutinized him.

"Ok, what's going on? Is something really wrong?"

"I think you better sit down for this one," he said, ushering her into Gaara's office and indicating one of the chairs.

Gaara was seated behind his large desk and Temari was standing to his left. Both Sand siblings looked just as weary as Kankuro, and Sakura was now fighting the urge to shout at them to tell her what on earth was going on. Gaara cleared his throat.

"I've just received word from Konoha. There is news about your former teammate, Uchiha Sasuke."

Sakura felt her eyes grow wide as saucers. For the last three years, Sakura had stayed in Konoha to hone her medical skills while Naruto continued to train relentlessly with Jiraya. They had made a promise to each other to work together to bring Sasuke back, and to do that Sakura vowed to get stronger. But Sakura wasn't able to deal with the same routine over and over. Naruto came and went between Konoha and Mount Myoboku, so often times Sakura missed his presence in Konoha. Kakashi, Sai, and Yamato were always around to talk to her and train with her, but it wasn't the same without Naruto. And of course, there was that constant strain on her heart whenever she thought about Sasuke.

Coming to Suna had been therapeutic for her; everywhere she walked in Konoha carried a memory of the old Team Seven, making her more than a little depressed. But since arriving in Suna, she'd experienced a weight lifting off her shoulders. It was empowering to have a new purpose helping others, and she even felt useful. Still, any news about Sasuke was bound to make her anxious.

"What about him?"

"Konoha has confirmed that Uchiha Sasuke has successfully eliminated his brother, Uchiha Itachi."

Sakura gasped. Sasuke had finally gotten his revenge? She couldn't believe it. It seemed like forever ago that Sasuke had revealed his only goal in life to her and Naruto before leaving Konoha nearly eight years ago. And now he'd actually done it.

"Where is he now?"

"That's the problem. A team of Konoha shinobi led by your former team leader, Hatake Kakashi, was tracking Itachi in hopes of running into Sasuke. Apparently, they had a run-in with an unknown Akatsuki member who wore an orange mask. They were unable to identify him, and by the time they got past him Sasuke had disappeared, along with Itachi's body. His whereabouts are currently unknown, but it seems like the reigning theory is that he has been abducted by the unknown Akatsuki member."

Sakura's mind reeled. This was certainly a highly disturbing development. On the one hand, Sakura had always been hopeful that Sasuke would return to Konoha after killing his brother. But on the other, she remembered very well how heartless he had been the last time she'd seen him. Actually, that might have been the understatement of the century, since the last time she'd seen him Sasuke had tried to kill her. After that encounter, Sakura had swiftly put a stopper on her supposed feelings for the last Uchiha. It was not healthy to delude herself with visions of love for missing-nin who clearly placed no importance on her life. But still, Sakura was an optimist by nature, so she could never give up hope on him. The fact that he was now possibly in Akatsuki's possession was, needless to say, a frightening prospect. She feared for his safety, much to her consternation.

"My god. I need to get back to Konoha immediately."

"I'm afraid I cannot allow that."

Sakura blinked at Gaara, but his hardened gaze held hers steadfastly. "And why the hell not?"

"Your skills will be better utilized by staying here."

"I'm sorry, but maybe you didn't hear me the first time. I need to return to Konoha. Sasuke may be a lot of things, but he is still my teammate. I should be helping Naruto and Kakashi track him down, especially now that we don't know if he's even still alive," she said, her voice taking on an edge of panic.

"Listen to me, Sakura. These new developments are very disturbing, and I assure you that I sympathize with your situation."

"Yeah, right. You hate Sasuke."

"My personal feelings are irrelevant. Tsunade-sama herself has requested that you remain here."

"You can't be serious." She was beyond angry at this point.

"See for yourself."

Gaara pushed a small scroll toward her from across the desk. Sakura grabbed it and yanked it open, her eyes scanning its contents quickly. The more she read, the paler she became. This was outrageous. How could Tsunade do this to her?

"This is crazy." If she wasn't careful, she might lose her temper with him.

A hand squeezed her shoulder, and Sakura looked up to see Kankuro giving her a pleading look. "Sakura, just listen to what Gaara has to say, ok?"

She stared at the brunette shinobi. If Kankuro was this serious right now, then there must be more to it.

"What is this really about? Why would Tsunade-sama want me to stay here?"

"There's been a slight change of plans regarding Akasuna no Sasori. Now that Akatsuki has lost yet another member, Tsunade-sama thinks they might be planning something to compensate. It's better to assume the worst possible scenario and plan from there. We don't know why they would kidnap Sasuke, if that's really what happened. As far as we know, Sasuke had no connection to Akatsuki and has no reason to associate with them."

"Obviously. He was out to get revenge on Itachi," Sakura interjected rudely.

"What Gaara is trying to say," said Temari, "is that it's important that we work together to try to bring Akatsuki down before whatever they might be planning comes to fruition. We need to use every advantage we have against them."

Sakura's eyes narrowed in comprehension. "You're talking about Sasori. That's why I have to stay. Does this mean you've decided not to execute him?"

"No, he will be executed. Just not yet. Now, more than ever, we need his information."

"But I thought he wasn't cooperating with the interrogations?"

"And I am prepared to put the greater needs of this village first, even if it means harboring a traitor for a while longer."

"What are you trying to say?"

"We need to find a way to make him talk."

Sakura crossed her arms. "I thought your ingenious torture methods were supposed to 'make him talk.'"

"Little bro, I think it's time we try to come up with a strategy that will actually work," Kankuro said.

All eyes turned to him.

"There's got to be a better way to do this."

"Kankuro is right. He doesn't care about Suna, and he doesn't care about Akatsuki. He doesn't even care about his own life, from what I can gather. I'm not surprised he hasn't been cooperating."

"Why would you say he doesn't care about Akatsuki? If anything, I would think the opposite is true," Temari said.

"That's what he told me."

The tension in the room suddenly peaked, and Sakura gulped.

"He talked to you?" Kankuro asked, flabbergasted.

"What has he been saying?" Gaara demanded.

Sakura blinked, taken aback. "Now wait a minute, I didn't mean to say that he's spilling his deep dark secrets or anything. It's just," she searched for an explanation that wouldn't move her from the frying pan to the fire. "It's just small talk. Healing people in absolute silence is a little awkward for me."

Gaara was not convinced, but Kankuro beat him to it. "Well, Gaara, whatever Sakura's doing sounds like it's a lot more effective than the methods your interrogators are using."

"What are you suggesting?"

Kankuro looked thoughtful. "I'm not sure, but I might have an idea. Will you give me a chance?"

The room fell silent as everyone turned to focus on Gaara. After a moment, the Kazekage sighed in resignation. "That depends on what you suggest I do. I'll give you twenty-four hours. If you can come up with a plausible game plan, then I'll give you the benefit of the doubt."

Kankuro let out a breath he'd been holding and nodded. "I'll figure it out by then. Just keep an open mind, ok?"

Gaara didn't respond to that, but nodded grimly. Sakura watched as Temari squeezed her little brother's shoulder in an attempt to reassure him. While she was not very happy at the moment with the news about Sasuke or Gaara's hard line attitude, she realized he must be under an immense amount of stress. It was likely that the Jounin council had given him an earful about the Sasuke and Akatsuki situation, which could only exacerbate the problems surrounding Sasori. Sakura regretted her earlier outburst and reached a hand out toward the young leader.

"Hey, I'm sorry about my earlier behavior. I shouldn't have let my emotions rule my thinking. It was completely unprofessional of me."

Gaara stared at her outstretched hand, and Temari shoved him forcefully, making him scowl at her. But he slowly took Sakura's hand in his, and she squeezed comfortingly.

"Tell you what. Why not have Kankuro accompany me tomorrow morning for Sasori's check up? It might help."

"I agree with Sakura. Maybe I can get through to him a little."

Gaara sighed resignedly. "Why not? It's not like I could stop you, anyway."

Sakura and Kankuro exchanged a look, and she felt that Kankuro probably shared her determination right now. If there was any chance of getting Sasori to talk, it could mean the difference between life and death for Sasuke. More than ever, Sakura wanted to find out what Sasori might know.

"Then we'll do this tomorrow morning," Kankuro said, his eyes glinting with a newfound resolve. "We'll get through to him somehow. We have to."


	3. Chapter 3

The Infinite Perfection of Being  
>Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto.<p>

* * *

><p>The next morning could not come soon enough. Sakura was very eager to see what Sasori would say to their proposal. Although, if she thought about it, there was no proposal of which to speak at this point. She and Kankuro didn't know exactly what they were trying to get Gaara to agree to, so they had very maturely decided to 'wing it,' as Kankuro put it. Sakura considered herself to be a bit of a control freak, so not going in with a solid plan of attack was a little uncomfortable. Then again, she had never really expected Sasori to talk to her at all. Maybe there was a chance? Or maybe she was deluding herself into thinking that he might cooperate. In any case, she decided it would be a waste of energy to try to think about all the possible scenarios that could play out this morning and just try to give Kankuro the benefit of the doubt.<p>

"Good morning, Haruno-sensei, Kankuro-sama," the usual ANBU guard greeted respectfully.

Kankuro explained that he would be accompanying Sakura for her morning check up, to which the guards had no objection. Sakura was doubly relieved that Kankuro was there, since she guessed that one of the guards would have been breathing down her neck as she examined her patient—there would be no more oversight after yesterday's little incident. She and Kankuro were ushered into the cell and Sakura caught sight of Sasori. As usual, he was slumped against the wall lazily. But today, his eyes were alert and he was staring straight at Kankuro. Sakura fought the urge to fidget.

"Kankuro will be sitting in on your healing session today."

"Why?"

"Um, well," Sakura trailed off, not really sure what kind of answer to give him.

"Don't mind me. I'm just here to observe," Kankuro cut in.

Sasori was either satisfied by this answer or simply didn't care. Probably the latter. In any case, Sakura moved to sit beside him to start her preliminary examination. Kankuro watched them from the opposite wall, his eyes never leaving Sasori's form.

Sakura noticed that Sasori looked a little paler than usual, and there were dark circles under his eyes, as if he hadn't slept. Well, who could expect to get a good night's sleep in a prison cell? She frowned. Sakura had never liked having to visit patients in prison. She resented the inhumane conditions. Even if they were criminals, in her eyes all patients were equal and deserved to be housed in conditions favorable to a speedy recovery at the very least. There wasn't even a measly bedroll in here.

Unfortunately, it just seemed like Sasori's condition was getting worse. Not only did he look haggard, but also she caught the telltale signs of goose bumps on his exposed skin. Really, was he an idiot or just impossibly stubborn? She mentally groaned and reached around him for the blanket that still lay in a lumpy pile to the side. Without waiting for him to giver her permission, she jerked the thick blanket around his shoulders.

"I'm not cold," he snapped.

"Your body says differently," she snapped right back.

If Sasori didn't agree, he didn't say anything, but Sakura noticed that he didn't reach for the blanket. Sighing exasperatedly, she tugged on the end until it was securely wrapped around his shoulders. Honestly, the least he could do was situate it himself. She looked down to see his hands resting in his lap and immediately paled. The fingers looked suspiciously misshapen and purple. Sakura hissed and snatched one hand to better examine it.

"Your fingers are broken." She reached for the other hand to confirm the condition in both hands.

He didn't say anything, but didn't resist her examination.

"I am so sick of this." She turned to Kankuro and gave him a meaningful look, but he kept his expression grim. Bristling, Sakura proceeded to straighten out and mend the tiny broken bones in each of Sasori's ten fingers. A more disturbing thought crossed her mind suddenly. "How have you been eating?"

Sasori glared at her, as if her words angered him, but he didn't say anything. That was it. Sakura had had enough of this. Releasing his hand and ignoring the glower he was directing her way, she stood and motioned for one of the ANBU guards.

"Is everything alright, Haruno-sensei?"

"No, everything is _not_ alright, actually. When was the last time he ate?" She indicated Sasori.

"The prisoner is allowed one meal a day, every day at noon."

Sakura clenched her fists. "And is there anyone who checks to see if he's actually consumed the meal?"

"Yes, of course."

"What about yesterday's meal?"

"He didn't touch it. We assumed he wasn't hungry."

Sakura was thankful that there were thick, titanium bars separating her from the ANBU guard. Otherwise, she might not have been able to control her raging fists. Tsunade would not be pleased to know that Sakura had killed a Suna ANBU, though.

"You assumed he wasn't hungry? Tell me, ANBU-san. Did you know that Sasori's fingers are all broken?"

"We do not oversee his interrogations, only his confinement."

Sakura ignored his excuse. "And did you know that it is almost impossible to eat when all of your fingers are broken?"

The ANBU did not respond, but Sakura really hoped that he was sweating under that stupid porcelain mask.

"I'm reporting your incompetence to the Kazekage. He may be a prisoner, but it's my job to keep him alive and well. If his health deteriorates to the point that his life is in danger because of your _assumptions_, then I'll have your head on a silver platter. Is that clear?"

"Yes, Haruno-sensei. Please excuse this gross oversight."

Sakura did not miss the hint of contempt in the guard's voice. Of course, why would he care about Sasori's health, of all things?

"I understand your position, ANBU-san, but I know I don't have to remind you that his life," she gestured toward Sasori, "is of the utmost importance. I'm sure the Kazekage himself has informed you of this fact."

"Of course, Haruno-sensei."

The guard bowed swiftly and returned to his post. Sakura counted to ten in her head, willing her anger away. It would not do to let volatile emotions cloud her judgment during a healing session. Kankuro caught her eye and gave her a '_Really, Sakura?' _look. She shrugged at him, but he didn't protest her earlier little outburst.

"Your concern is unwanted."

Sakura whipped her head up to see Sasori looking at her with a look of boredom in his eyes.

"As the head medic responsible for your health, I think I have every right to be concerned if you're dying. Don't get all bent out of shape about it."

He looked a little confused by her words, but didn't deign to comment. That was just fine with Sakura, who busied herself healing his damaged appendages one by one. "Is there anything else I should be aware of?"

"I'm alive and well." The faint touch of sarcasm not lost on Sakura.

"You're half right."

"There is little meaning in this. Today is the third day."

Sakura looked up from her work and saw him peering at her curiously. She stared right back, and they stayed that way for several moments, challenging each other. Obviously, no one had told him yet that there was going to be a slight change of plans. Perhaps it was for the better until Kankuro could come up with a game plan.

"I see that thundercloud hasn't abandoned you yet."

This earned her a strange look from Sasori. Great, he probably thought she was nuts. Whatever, what did it matter? "I just meant that your attitude is depressing as usual."

"If you think death saddens me, you're wrong."

"It's human instinct to try to avoid death at all costs."

She heard him let out a sharp breath, as if he thought little of her words.

_Whatever._

"Have you decided to reconsider cooperating with the interrogation?"

"No."

Sakura sighed, not really surprised. "At least you could think of it as doing me a favor so I won't have to waste my chakra healing all these awful injuries." She released one healed hand and moved to the other one. "Your hands are cold."

She sent her chakra to promote circulation in an effort to warm up his frigid hands before continuing to heal his broken fingers.

"You don't honestly think I would do anything for your benefit."

Sakura rolled her eyes.

"Sasori, I never pegged you for small talk," Kankuro said from the other side of the room. "You barely say anything to the interrogators."

Sakura looked up at Sasori and scowled. "Well, lucky me to catch you at your most chatty."

Sasori didn't reward her sarcasm with a response.

"By the way, did you lose all the puppets you collected when you were brought to Suna?" Kankuro changed the subject.

"No."

"But you don't have them on you, obviously."

Sasori narrowed his eyes at his self-proclaimed protégé.

"You know, we still have all your earlier creations in storage. The puppet brigade uses them for training."

"It's still around?"

Sakura looked up from her work. Was that a hint of curiosity in his voice? No way, Sasori was _interested_ in something? Apparently, Kankuro picked up on it, too.

"Of course. Why, are you curious about your old division?"

"Hardly."

"The younger guys don't know much about the brigade's early days, other than the stories. But everyone knows your name. I'm sure they would jump at the chance to see _the_ Akasuna no Sasori in action."

"I'm flattered." He made it sound like it was a bad thing.

"We still fight with your old creations, too. They're pretty sturdy even after all these years."

"I thought I told you to make your own creations the last time we crossed paths. Did you completely ignore my advice?"

"Well, that's true, I remember you telling me that. But since you're the only one who knows their tricks, then it shouldn't matter. It's not like any of us would ever encounter you on the battlefield at this point, anyway."

Sakura peered at Sasori, wondering what he was thinking when he didn't answer. Did he feel any kind of anger at the fact that he would probably never battle with his puppets again? Not that she cared. One less crazy villain on the loose was definitely a plus.

"I wish we could fight one more time, though," Kankuro added wistfully. "I'd be interested to see how I fare against you now."

"That won't be possible."

Sakura examined him, thoughtful. Surely, he must be a teensy bit upset about his situation. "Hypothetically speaking, Sasori," she ventured. "Would you actually fight Kankuro again if you weren't stuck in here?"

"That is neither here nor there."

"That sullen resignation you've got going on is really depressing."

"Your naïveté is obnoxious."

Sakura and Sasori glared at each other until she scowled, breaking eye contact. What a rotten man. Really, though.

Kankuro shook his head at their argument. It was really interesting, he thought, how different Sasori was when he wasn't being tortured for information. It made him wonder if he could use it to his advantage.

"It looks like you're actually not as beat up as usual," Sakura said, having returned her attention to her medical examination. "Although, if you continue to ignore that blanket and eat only one meal a day, you're going to shrivel up like a prune."

"You have a way with words."

Sakura avoided his gaze but kept her voice even when she spoke.

"So I'm told."

"Well, I think I should be heading out about now," Kankuro announced.

Sakura glanced at him as he walked toward the cell's door, fully intending to leave. Before he stepped out, though, he locked eyes with her. "I'm heading out first. I'll see you later."

When he left, Sakura was once again alone with Sasori. She immediately found herself missing Kankuro's reassuring presence. Why did he just up and leave like that? Had he discovered what he was looking for and gone to report, perhaps?

"Why did he accompany you today?"

Sakura was caught off guard by his question, and it showed on her face. "Does it bother you?"

"No."

"I think Kankuro really respects you despite your different situations."

"He has a lot to learn."

"I don't know, he's pretty strong from what I've seen. A lot has happened in the last three years. I kind of wish I could see how you two match up now, too."

He let his head rest against the cold, stone wall behind him. After a few silent moments of him staring into space, he spoke. "Even if I wanted to, it would be impossible."

"Does that mean you want to?"

"I didn't say that."

"Oh."

She proceeded to ignore him as she finished with her check up and made to stand. Sasori watched her as she moved away from him. Before she left, she turned slightly to look at him. "Don't discard that blanket again. Human bodies can feel the cold, unlike artificial ones."

Without waiting for any response, she left him to await the day's interrogation.

* * *

><p>"Absolutely not," Temari said, shocked that her brother would even <em>think<em> to propose something so preposterous.

"Oh, come on, sis, keep an open mind!"

"This has got to be the worst idea you've ever had. And that includes the time you tried to slip Gaara sleeping pills."

Sakura, who was listening to Kankuro argue with Temari, sighed. Kankuro had voiced his idea to her later in the day, and her first reaction had been similar to Temari's. But the more she thought about it, the more intriguing it sounded. Of course, all Sakura cared about was having more time to monitor Sasori's recovery for purely scientific reasons. If this harebrained plan of Kankuro's actually worked, then it would directly facilitate this end. But first, they had to convince Temari before they brought it before the Kazekage. Everyone knew that Temari usually had the best luck convincing Gaara about anything.

"That was one time, and I thought I was doing him a favor! They didn't work anyway, so no harm done!"

"Your stupidity is appalling sometimes. This little plan you've conjured up is never going to work. Even if by some miracle we were able to convince Gaara, do you really think the Jounin council will stand for it? Not to mention the people of Suna."

"And that's exactly why we have _you_ to convince everyone."

Temari turned to Sakura. "And you agree with him?"

"Well, I have to admit that I'm skeptical. But I think it's a better shot than the current setup. He seems more forthcoming when he's not being interrogated."

"Exactly," Kankuro chimed in. "In any case, whatever information he might have could prove to be vital in bringing down Akatsuki. If torture won't work, then it's only logical to try a different approach."

"And you really think that he will be duped into letting his guard down long enough to talk?"

"Well, it's worth a try. I don't see us getting very far the way things are now."

Temari sighed, exasperated. "There are so many things wrong with this plan."

"Like I said, that's why we need _you_ around to smooth out the kinks!"

Temari shot Sakura a pleading glance, as if the pink haired medic were her last resort.

"I agree with Kankuro. I know it's not a perfect plan, but as long as we take the proper precautions, it might have a chance."

"I can't believe I'm agreeing to this," Temari grumbled.

"Let's go tell Gaara now," Kankuro said.

"You better let me do the talking."

"Of course, sis! You're better at this kind of thing than I am, any day."

"Yeah, yeah."

* * *

><p>"Let me get this straight," Gaara said, his tone eerily calm. "You want me to allow Sasori to train you," he looked at Kankuro, "and the rest of the puppet brigade."<p>

"That's right," Temari said. "The idea is that we'd kill two birds with one stone. The puppet brigade used to be a part of Suna's Special Forces until just after the Third Shinobi World War. The puppet technique was created here, and it would be a huge disadvantage to let it fade out. Enemies tend not to expect it."

"Just think about it, little bro. Sasori is a master puppeteer, maybe even the best who ever lived. With him as a trainer, the brigade would definitely regain its former standing, and that could be hugely advantageous in a future clash with Akatsuki or any other enemy force. Not to mention it would give Suna a unique service to offer as a mercenary tactic for future business clients. We've been talking about getting the brigade back on track for a long time now."

"At the same time, if what Kankuro and Sakura said is true, Sasori might be more willing to divulge information this way. He's obviously not responding to the torture, and he seems to have little regard for his own life. That kind of apathy is the worst possible attitude to encounter in an interrogation. If it's not working, we might as well try this more subtle method of persuasion," Temari said.

"You do realize that what you're asking is ludicrous."

"I prefer to think of it as creative," Kankuro grinned.

"Temari, I'm surprised you're in agreement with Kankuro. I value your opinion as the voice of reason."

"I'm surprised myself. But at this point, we have to accept the fact that if we continue to interrogate Sasori this way, we're not going to get anywhere." She paused. "Sakura thinks it's actually too dangerous to subject his body to such harsh conditions, anyway."

Gaara turned his piercing gaze on Sakura, who gulped.

_Thanks a lot, Temari._

"Sakura?" the Kazekage addressed her.

"I haven't changed my opinion of his current condition. You want the bare facts, so here they are. His heart is not completely stable. I noticed during his second checkup that there was sand lodged in and around his heart. My only guess is that it got there via a sand coffin technique. Stunts like that could present serious complications to his overall recovery."

Gaara gave nothing away, but Sakura narrowed her eyes in his direction.

"The cell he's being kept in is only making his recovery slower and more difficult. He had mild hypothermia the first morning, and I recently found out that he's only been receiving one meal a day. He didn't even eat the last meal he was served because his fingers were all broken. Your ANBU guards didn't seem to think this was a problem."

"I've received your complaint, and I have already dealt with the ANBU."

"That's not really the point, though," she said, exasperated. "Look, my honest opinion as a doctor is that Sasori needs to be kept in conditions conducive to a healthy recovery. If he stays in that cell much longer, he's going to die. No amount of healing can reverse the damage caused by living in a cold, stone cellar with no sunlight and barely any food. The torture just compounds the damage."

"That's a problem, then, because I need him alive for now."

"Then I'm sorry, but I have to agree with Kankuro. All I care about is getting him into more stable living conditions and putting an end to the torture. You asked me to bring him back, and I did. Now all I'm asking is for my hard work not to be undone so carelessly."

Gaara looked between his two older siblings and the Konoha medic nin. This plan was truly insane. Sasori was a criminal and a murderer, and they were asking the impossible. Prisoners deserved to suffer for their crimes, and as the Kazekage, Gaara was obligated to adhere to the laws of his village. Still, a small, traitorous voice told him to listen to what they had to say.

"Let's assume for a moment that I agree to this idiotic proposal. The first issue would be security. I'm sure I don't have to remind you that Sasori is a wanted criminal and murderer. I don't think the people of Suna would take kindly to the idea of him walking around so freely."

Temari stepped on Kankuro's foot before he could answer. "There's no reason to think that a skilled team of ANBU couldn't keep an eye on him. And there is that extra precaution you've already taken to regulate his chakra."

Sakura's ear's perked up at this. "What extra precaution?"

"I'm sure you noticed the silver bangles I had the ANBU put on him. I can regulate how much of his chakra he can access with them, and only I can remove them." He turned back to Temari. "But Sasori is known to be quite proficient in taijutsu. Even without chakra, he is a standing threat."

"That's what the ANBU are for, bro. And like Sakura said, he's not exactly in top fighting condition right now."

"It's risky."

"Then how about one of us stays with him at all times so that he's never alone?"

Sakura whipped her head around to gape at Kankuro. "Excuse me?"

"I mean, in addition to the ANBU. He'll have ANBU escorts, right? And he'll be spending his time training with the puppet brigade, so I'll be able to keep an eye on him then. When he's not doing that, I'm sure Sakura will want to monitor his health. Either way, someone will always be with him."

Sakura crossed her arms, mildly repulsed at the idea of spending more quality time with Sasori. Great.

"I'm still not enthusiastic about this," Gaara said.

"What other choice do we have?" Temari asked rhetorically.

There was a long pause as the weight of Temari's question hung in the air. Gaara rested his tired head in his hands, trying to find a way out of this. Tsunade had already promised to throw her support behind any plan he devised to get Sasori to talk, and she'd told him to dispatch Sakura as needed to make sure Sasori wouldn't die before they got information from him. Kankuro, he knew, was a huge admirer of the rogue puppet master in spite of everything, and this was probably the only chance Kankuro would have to really train with someone who could actually teach him something useful.

And then there was the issue of the puppet brigade. Gaara himself had already discussed its standing with Kankuro many times in the past, and even the Jounin council had agreed that it should be cultivated to regain its former glory at all costs. Master Chikamatsu Monzaemon, the original founder of the puppet brigade, had created the puppet technique in Sunagakure a century ago. The group had flourished as one of Suna's deadliest and most efficient military divisions, its infamy well known throughout the shinobi world. Sasori had been historically one of the more notorious members, having been the most skilled puppet master since Chikamatsu himself.

Recently, however, the brigade had fallen into obscurity. With Chiyo dead and Sasori gone, there was no true master left to pass on the teachings to the next generation. Kankuro had been able to train with Chiyo a little while she still lived, but he'd taught himself most of what he knew. Surely, Kankuro was a highly talented shinobi to be able to school himself just through reading and self-study. But the rest of the puppet brigade currently consisted of a measly four Chuunin level shinobi, all under the age of twenty-five. There was really no one left with any solid experience or in-depth knowledge of the puppet technique. Theory could only get one so far, after all. Objectively speaking, if his criminal history was ignored, Sasori's existence was a golden opportunity to revive one of Suna's best military divisions. If he was going to be held here for the time being, they might as well put him to good use.

"Alright," he said resignedly. "Until I can think of a better option, we'll go with this plan."

Everyone stared at Gaara, mystified that he had agreed without putting up much of a fight.

"What about the Jounin council?" Kankuro asked, tentatively.

"Temari will deal with them."

Temari looked outraged and the Kazekage shot her a look. "You're going to help me convince them while Sakura and Kankuro deal with Sasori. It's only fair."

Sakura studied Gaara pensively. Sometimes, she was reminded that he was still so young in the way he complained to his siblings in his own way. But she thought he was remarkably calm at the prospect of having to deal with a group of angry Jounin—Sakura would have balked at such a responsibility. If anything, she was a little relieved that she would only have to deal with Sasori and not the intolerable Jounin council. Not that Sasori was very tolerable, himself.

"If we're going to do this, I expect some concrete results." Gaara focused his hard, jade eyes on Sakura and Kankuro. "You two got us into this mess, so you better find a way to deliver."

"Now wait just a minute," Sakura protested.

"I don't want to hear any excuses, Sakura. If he dies, it's all on your shoulders. I expect Sasori to be the pinnacle of health. And you," he turned to Kankuro. "You better make sure he makes the puppet brigade the most elite Special Forces division Suna has ever seen by the end of this."

Kankuro nodded fiercely. "You won't be disappointed, little bro."

Sakura wished she could share Kankuro's enthusiasm. Of course he would be excited; it wasn't every day you were told you would be able to train with a living legend in your area of expertise. Sakura felt like she could sympathize a little, though. Training with Tsunade had filled her with a sense of purpose and determination, and she was proud to have earned her tutelage under the powerful Sannin. Kankuro had probably never had that kind of opportunity, and now it was sitting right in front of him. She offered him a reassuring smile, trying to convey that she was happy for him and for the other puppeteers who made up Suna's fledgling puppet brigade.

"Then let's get started immediately. I'll have him moved to a more habitable apartment near the hospital so that Sakura can have easy access to him in case of an emergency. I'll have to dispatch a team of my best ANBU to act as his personal escorts." Gaara pulled out a stack of files Sakura assumed were the ANBU rosters.

"I'll deal with the logistics," Temari said, pulling the documents out of Gaara's reach. "Why don't you start thinking about how to present this to the Jounin council?"

Gaara nodded. "I hope I'm not making the worst mistake of my life listening to you all."

Kankuro slapped his brother on the back amicably. "Don't sweat it, little bro. We won't let you down."

"Let's hope not, for all our sakes."

* * *

><p>One thing everyone had overlooked, in Sakura's humble opinion, was how Sasori would respond to this turn of events. Was it possible to make him cooperate in training the puppet brigade? If his behavior during the interrogation was any indication, Sakura highly doubted it. Still, Kankuro had taken it upon himself to break the news to the redhead, sparing her the difficulty. Actually, he had downright insisted that he do it alone. All Sakura had to do was make sure Sasori made a smooth transition to the heavily guarded apartment near the hospital in which he would be staying. She was suspicious of the ANBU guards, especially after the ones watching over Sasori's prison cell had proven to be so careless and indifferent about his health.<p>

Sakura had spent the entire day supervising two Chuunin medical aids move various medical supplies to the apartment. Gaara had made it crystal clear that Sasori was not to wander unnecessarily in an effort to keep Suna's residents less agitated, so Sakura would be forced to carry out her checkups in the comfort of the small apartment. She had protested, but Gaara would not budge on this. Thus, a very irritable Sakura found herself barking out orders to the poor Chuunin just doing their jobs.

They had just finished not ten minutes ago, and Sakura decided to help herself to a glass of water. It had been a long day. Of course, as her luck would have it, the ANBU squad assigned to escort Sasori picked this time to arrive. Sakura groaned inwardly, hoping she would have been out of there before the move happened, but it seemed fate was not on her side today.

"Haruno-sensei, we did not think you would be here," one of the guards addressed her.

"Ah, yes, well, we just finished moving in the necessary medical equipment I'll be needing for Sasori's checkups."

The shinobi in question walked slowly into the room, flanked on all four sides by his ANBU entourage. He did not look very excited to be here, and Sakura noticed that he seemed to be sweating a little. Odd.

"Will you be examining him now?"

"Um, yes, I'd like to take a look at him since I didn't get a chance to this morning."

Kankuro had visited Sasori in the morning and, presumably, informed him of the new arrangement. Since the interrogations had ended, Sakura decided to focus on getting everything in order for his transition. Now that she looked at him, though, he seemed a little off.

"Very well. We will be posted in the immediate area. We will know immediately if anyone leaves or enters the building. If there are any problems, we'll be close by."

The ANBU bowed respectfully and the team filed out of the room, leaving her alone with Sasori. She supposed she should probably get used to being alone with him. It wasn't like she was totally at his mercy or anything; she was a very competent kunoichi and, worst comes to worst, the ANBU were posted just outside. Plus, she'd killed him once before, right? Sakura still felt nervous, despite her attempts to rationalize the situation. She decided to focus on the task at hand.

"You look a little sick," she commented, lifting her hand to his forehead.

She had to look up at him, just now taking notice of the difference in their heights. Usually, he was slumped against a wall and height wasn't an issue. Huh.

"It's nothing."

"I'm going to check, anyway."

He didn't resist, and she let her chakra flow into his system, checking for abnormalities.

"You have a fever. I'm going to have to give you something for it."

She turned from him and rummaged through a bag containing various pills and potions, searching for something to help reduce the fever.

"Did you have anything to do with this?"

Sakura turned at his sudden question. It took her a moment to realize he must be talking about his new situation.

She shrugged. "It was Kankuro's idea. But I can't say I'm upset about moving you to a more hospitable living arrangement."

She located the bottle she wanted and walked to the kitchen for a glass of water. Armed with the medicine, she returned to Sasori, who was now sitting on a chair near the only table in the room.

"Take two of these. I'll have to monitor the fever periodically, so you'll have to suffer my company a little longer."

He took the pills and downed them with a glass of water, his eyes calm and empty despite his poor health. "This new strategy will not work."

"What are you talking about?"

He gave her a look that said _duh_.

"Hey, like I said, all I care about is your health."

He didn't respond and Sakura let her gaze fall to the silver bangles on his wrists. Gaara had mentioned that they served to seal Sasori's chakra. No wonder he was having a hard time recovering—chakra was essential to the natural healing process, so without normal access to his, Sasori was more prone to illness. She frowned, reaching out to finger one of the bangles.

"Do they hurt?"

"Pain is relative."

"So, they do hurt."

"I didn't say that."

"You implied it."

He didn't respond. Sakura was starting to sense a pattern.

"I'm not here to interrogate or manipulate you, Sasori. I'm a terrible liar, so I doubt I would get far even if I tried." She paused, shifting her weight, before adding, "We're going to be spending a lot of time together from now on. I'm just making conversation. It's not a big deal."

"I know that."

"Well, you have a weird way of showing it."

Sasori moved to finger the bangle Sakura was examining, and she looked up at his almost contact.

"Pain isn't a sign of weakness. We all feel pain. It's human."

"You seem to like reminding me that I'm human."

"And what's wrong with being human?"

His honey eyes stared into her green ones, but there was nothing there for her to read. It was like he was totally empty.

"Everything."

Something seemed to click in Sakura at that moment. She had no idea what he'd been through to make him despise humanity to the point that he'd willingly discarded his human body. She wouldn't even pretend to try to understand it. But in that instant, hearing him speak that one, little word and seeing the empty, half-dead look in his eyes, she made a decision. She would get to the bottom of it, one way or another. Maybe it would even bring them closer to discovering the truth about Akatsuki, which would mean she could be useful in helping Sasuke.

"Well, I'm a firm believer that negative thoughts will only lead to negative health."

"That's the least intelligent thing I've heard you say."

Sakura felt a vein pop in her head. "That's not a very nice way to talk to the only person who cares about your recovery."

"You don't care. You're following orders."

"Maybe I do care. Did you ever think of that?"

"No, because you don't."

Sakura crossed her arms defensively. "I care about you making a safe, speedy recovery, ok? I want that for all my patients."

"Then maybe you should reconsider this time."

"You are a huge pain in the ass."

He gave her a strange look.

"Oh, come on. Don't tell me no one's ever told you that."

"You seem to have a desire to prove your immaturity, little girl."

Sakura bristled. "I'm not a little girl. Maybe you haven't noticed since you've been in a coma for the last three years, but I'm almost nineteen years old. Unlike you, I don't have the luxury of aging slowly."

"I meant your attitude, not your physical age."

"I know what you meant. And I stand by my earlier pain-in-the-ass comment."

She finished her checkup, a little worried that his body seemed exhausted even though she'd been told he wasn't being interrogated or tortured anymore. She crossed her arms.

"Your body is overworked. If your heart experiences too much strain, you could go into cardiac arrest. From now on, especially once you start training with the puppet brigade, you should take it easy. Your chakra is restricted, so you'll tire out more easily. I can heal your injuries, but I'm not a miracle worker."

"You brought me back from the dead."

The way he said it, it was like he didn't think that was really a good thing. Still, Sakura looked down, self-conscious. "That's different."

"Not really."

"Whatever. In any case, if you put too much strain on your body, you'll be in big trouble. And don't go getting any ideas about wearing yourself out to the point of killing yourself. I'm not going to let you get off the hook that easily."

"I'm sure you won't."

_What the heck is that supposed to mean? Ugh. _Sakura shook her head, not wanting to think about this anymore.

"Anyway, I'll be back to check on you in a few hours. My apartment is actually just across the street from the hospital, so if you feel like you're dying or something, I'll be close by."Sakura thought belatedly that if Sasori actually felt like he was dying, he probably wouldn't even care. She'd have to keep a more regular watch on him. What a drag.

"Try to relax. Take a shower, eat something. I made sure they stocked the kitchen with healthy foods, so you have no excuse not to eat like a normal person. Get some sleep, too. That's what the bed is for."

He didn't say anything, just watched her carefully. Something occurred to Sakura just then, and she felt silly for not thinking of it before.

"Um, I know it's been a while since you were human, so some things that come naturally to people might not be second nature to you anymore." She paused, choosing her words carefully. "If you need help with anything, you can ask Kankuro or me."

"I am not a helpless invalid."

"All the same, my priority is to make sure you make a full recovery. So just…ask if you need anything. I'm here to help," she said, feeling inexplicably uncomfortable.

It wasn't weird, she reasoned. Sakura made sure all her patients knew that she was there to help if and when they needed it. Some of them really needed to hear that kind of reassurance; recovery could be a very long and arduous journey. And she had a bad feeling that Sasori was the type of person never to ask for help. She wouldn't put it past him to forgo any and all assistance, no matter what the problem.

He regarded her silently, almost suspiciously, but said nothing. That was probably the best she was going to get, so she excused herself and swiftly left his apartment-prison. Something told her she was in for a world of unnecessary suffering from now on, and she cursed fate for throwing her this nasty curve ball.


	4. Chapter 4

The Infinite Perfection of Being  
>Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto.<p>

* * *

><p>A week had passed since Sasori was transferred out of prison. Sakura had ended up not getting much sleep the first night because, as luck would have it, Sasori's fever spiked a few hours after her first checkup and she'd had to get a nurse from the hospital to help her break the fever. The Chuunin nurse, thankfully, stayed with Sakura the whole part of the night she was tending to Sasori. The redhead had succumbed to a fitful sleep, so she didn't have to endure his harsh cynicism about not caring whether he lived or died. It was a long night, to say the least, and the next day was just as bad.<p>

Being the good doctor she was, Sakura insisted on monitoring Sasori's recovery the next day to make sure he didn't have a relapse. Eventually, Gaara had sent Temari to force Sakura to go home and get some sleep—Sasori was no longer in immediate danger. Temari promised that she would have a nurse check up on Sasori periodically just in case. This assuaged Sakura's fears a little, and coupled with her total exhaustion, it was more than enough to convince her.

The next few of days were just as difficult. Sasori was still recovering from the brutal torture he'd experienced, and his body was very weak. It seemed like he would be feeble for a while, given that his human body had remained inactive and comatose for so long. It would take time to regain his strength, which meant he would still be susceptible to illness and other inconveniences of the body for the time being. She would have to keep a close eye on him, especially since she didn't quite trust him to alert her to any potential problems.

Sasori, for his part, refused to even acknowledge the work Sakura did to keep him healthy, preferring to remain snippy, or neutral at best. In his mind, he didn't see the point of doing something so useless when he was just going to be executed anyway. He already had it in his mind that he would not give Suna the information they wanted on Akatsuki, since it was of no consequence to him what became of the organization now that he was no longer a part of it. But Sakura had never broached the subject with him since that day in prison, and even then she had not pressed him for information. It wasn't much, but at least it made her slightly more tolerable. Although, he could not help but feel irritated by her stubborn countenance, like she wouldn't quit until she succeeded in whatever she did. For someone like Sasori, who would rather take a more realistic, down-to-earth outlook on life, she expended far too much energy when she should have been picking her battles more wisely. But he couldn't do much about it in his current position, so he wouldn't resist her attempts to heal him for now. It would do no good to fight the inevitable.

Incidentally, Sasori's health issues prevented the puppet brigade from starting its new training regimen immediately, much to Kankuro's dismay. But today would be the day. Sakura was still not entirely convinced that Sasori was in any condition to be training, but Kankuro assured her that, at least for now, Sasori would not have to exert himself. Just having him around as a source of knowledge would be enough. So after her all-day lesson at the Sunagakure research labs, Sakura had rushed to the puppet brigade's workshop and training field to watch Sasori's first 'lesson.'

"Kankuro!"

The brunette shinobi turned to see Sakura jogging toward him, looking a little frazzled. He grinned, waving her over.

"I'm sorry I'm late!" she panted as she came to a halt next to him.

Kankuro noticed she was still wearing her starched white lab coat. "What's with the doctor getup?"

"Oh, I was in the lab today with the researchers. I'm having them work on how to counter common ingredients used in poisons. I guess this is just part of the job." She indicated her long lab coat.

"Well, you're actually just in time. We haven't started yet."

Sakura looked around the training field and counted four other shinobi all on the younger side. All except one were male, she noticed with a frown. Females usually made up the minority, so she really shouldn't be upset.

"So, where is he?"

"Inside. The ANBU are briefing him. More like threatening him, I'd wager."

"I guess I'm not surprised."

"His freaking chakra is sealed. He's not going to do anything. He _can't._"

"But Gaara warned that he's highly proficient in taijutsu. It's better to be safe than sorry."

"Says the one who's been tending to him like a worried mother hen all week."

"That was an emergency, and I had a nurse with me. And besides, there were ANBU stationed right outside. I can't stand having them breathe down my neck while I work."

"Well, neither can I."

Sakura tried to fight a smile, but failed miserably. Kankuro was a really easy person for her to like, and they just clicked really well. It helped her ignore the bouts of homesickness she felt periodically.

"Hey, what if he doesn't want to cooperate? That would kind of be a huge fly in the ointment."

"I think it's going to be fine."

"How do you know? From what he's told me, he's not really the type of person to help others out of the goodness of his heart."

"I just have a feeling."

Sakura studied him. He was obviously hiding something. "What did you say to him when you told him about this new arrangement?"

Kankuro turned to look at her, his expression thoughtful. "Let's just say I made him an offer he couldn't refuse."

What was it with puppeteers? They all liked to avoid her questions. Sakura opened her mouth to ask him what he meant by that, but he cut her off.

"Here he comes."

Sakura turned to see Sasori exit the puppet brigade headquarters, surrounded by the usual team of ANBU. They were making straight for her and Kankuro. The brunette called to the other four shinobi spread out on the training field, hailing them over. When Sasori was close enough, the ANBU guards backed off to conspicuously station themselves around the training area. Sakura knew they would not go far, though. Kankuro greeted Sasori.

"So, Sasori, are you ready?"

"It's not like I have any choice in the matter."

"You could at least pretend to sound a little more enthusiastic."

"Why would I want to do that?"

Sakura rolled her eyes at Sasori's uncooperative behavior. Really, who was the immature one here?

"Kankuro-san," one of the brigade's shinobi greeted as they all joined the trio.

"Everyone, as I explained the other day, we're going to have a new training regimen starting today. Akasuna no Sasori will be working with us for a while."

Sakura watched the four shinobi and noticed that most of them were shooting dirty looks at Sasori. Obviously, they were not thrilled about the prospect of an S-class missing nin training them in anything. Sakura couldn't really blame them, but she wondered how things would pan out if everyone already seemed to be so decidedly against this arrangement.

"Haruno-sensei," the lone female of the group addressed Sakura. "Are you here to train with us today?"

"Ah, not today, Cho. I'm just observing."

Cho nodded politely. The girl was a couple years Sakura's junior, but they were on good terms. Sakura occasionally trained with the puppet brigade, much to Kankuro's delight. The only rule was that she wasn't allowed to use her enhanced strength because it cracked the puppets, rendering them useless. Sakura suggested they make stronger puppets, but this was traditionally met with protest, the reason being that the only people in the world with super strength were Sakura herself and the Hokage, neither of whom was likely to engage Suna as an enemy in the near future. Sakura didn't think this was a very good reason, but arguing had gotten her nowhere fast.

A silence descended as everyone looked between Kankuro and Sasori. Sasori didn't look at all fazed by the dirty looks he was getting, although Sakura hadn't really expected any different. Still, if it had been her on the receiving end of all that negative energy, she was sure she would be at least a _little _upset.

"This isn't really necessary, Kankuro-san," one of the male shinobi piped up.

"Yasude, we discussed this already. I hope I don't have to remind you that the Kazekage himself approved this arrangement."

"That doesn't make it right."

Murmurs of assent bubbled forth, and Sakura winced. Still, Sasori did not look like he'd even heard any of them. Sakura noticed Cho trying to shut the others up—apparently she was not entirely opposed to the arrangement. Or, at least, she had the tact to trust Kankuro's judgment.

"Sasori is a world-class puppet master, arguably the best Suna has ever produced. There is a lot we can learn from his expertise."

"He's a traitor and a murderer," someone grumbled.

"He's better off dead," came another voice.

Sakura crossed her arms, feeling a little uncomfortable. She stole a wary glance at Sasori, who looked as bored as ever. Honestly, did the man have no feelings at all?

"Che, I heard Haruno-sensei and that old crone Chiyo defeated him, so what could he possibly have to teach us?" another voice asked.

Sakura immediately bristled at this comment. She cracked her knuckles, ready to call out whoever had said that, but she was cut off.

"Who said that?" Sasori asked, his voice cold and hollow.

Silence. Sakura thought no one was going to man up to the petty insult and was about to brandish a chakra enhanced fist at them, when suddenly one of the dissenting male shinobi stepped forward.

"I did."

Sakura knew him as Hachi. She was surprised to see him act so rudely; he'd been nothing but cordial to her in the past. But he'd crossed a line insulting Chiyo's memory, and Sakura was prepared to give him a piece of her mind.

"Then I'm sure you wouldn't mind a little test," Sasori said.

Sakura blinked at him. What happened to not being interested in training the puppet brigade?

"Sasori, I apologize. I didn't expect this kind of reception," Kankuro said.

Sasori held up a hand to silence the younger shinobi. "I'm curious," he focused his amber gaze on Hachi. "Do you accept my challenge?"

Hachi glared at Sasori. "Sure. Whatever you think you can do, bring it on. But don't get upset when I teach you that things around here are different than you might remember, traitor."

Sakura crossed her arms and frowned. Who did this guy think he was? Sasori was certainly no pushover, she knew that from first hand experience. But what could he do without chakra? Did he have a plan?

"We'll have a simple competition to gauge your motor skills. Kankuro, give me two puppets, any model will do."

Kankuro blinked, curious about what the puppet master might be thinking. But he wasn't about to question, so he pulled out a scroll and unrolled it, summoning two standard puppets. Sasori immediately moved to pull one closer to him and indicated the other one.

"That one will be yours," he addressed Hachi.

Hachi, looking a little skeptical, but walked over to the lifeless puppet and awaited further instruction.

"Whoever can disassemble his puppet first is the winner."

"That's simple. We practice with these puppets daily."

Sasori regarded him silently, and Sakura was now itching to find out how this would end.

"Fine. The first to disassemble and reassemble his puppet will be the victor."

Hachi chuckled, clearly confident. "You're on."

Sasori and Hachi crouched to the ground, ready to tackle their respective puppets. Kankuro counted down from five, and the competition began. Sakura furrowed her brow in slight confusion as she observed Sasori examine his puppet, turning it over several times. Hachi had already begun to disassemble his puppet, though, and Sakura felt a twinge of anxiety. What was Sasori waiting for?

All of a sudden, Sasori deftly struck his puppet hard on its left shoulder and it broke apart effortlessly. She and the rest of the puppet brigade gaped at the feat. How did he figure out how to break it apart so quickly just from examining it? Hachi looked up from his own puppet and scowled, trying to move his hands faster as he finished taking apart his own puppet. Sasori didn't pay attention to anyone but the puppet in front of him, once again taking his time to scrutinize it. Hachi had already finished disassembling his puppet and was now working quickly to put it back together, one joint at a time. It looked to Sakura like he was moving faster, and she started to think Sasori might lose after all.

Then she saw Sasori smile faintly, the look in his eyes distant. He reached inside the right leg of his puppet, pulling on a cord Sakura hadn't noticed before. In a matter of seconds, the puppet was back to its full form, not a stray weapon poking out at all. It was perfect. A gasp sounded from somewhere in the group of puppeteers, and Sakura had to bite her lip to keep from smiling triumphantly. Hachi hadn't even finished reassembling his own puppet yet.

"Sasori wins," Kankuro announced.

Hachi glared at the redhead. "You cheated."

"No, I just knew all the tricks to this puppet."

It was at this point that Sakura noticed the faded red scorpion etched on the left breast of the puppet. Of course, she thought. Sasori had designed many puppets while he was still a shinobi of Sunagakure. And Kankuro had even mentioned that the puppet brigade was still using most of his creations to this day. No wonder he'd beaten Hachi.

"That's cheating," Hachi pressed. "It's just because you created that puppet."

"Then maybe you should think about creating your own," Sasori said, his voice taking on a darker edge. He turned to Kankuro. "Do you understand now why I insisted that you make your own puppets?"

Kankuro nodded, his expression serious.

"This is worse than pathetic," Sasori sneered at the group of would-be puppeteers.

Sakura saw Hachi bristle at the insult.

"If I'm going to be stuck working with this, then things are going to change around here. Unless someone would like to challenge me to another competition."

No one spoke, and Sakura observed that no one was giving Sasori dirty looks anymore. If anything, they looked a little scared. Sasori was not to be trifled with, and she was a little happy to see that he was still a force to be reckoned with. After all, his defeat was a big selling point on her shinobi résumé, so to speak.

"See? It's not so bad," Kankuro said quietly to Sasori.

Sasori gave him a pointed look. "They're amateurs."

"Well, that may be true, but they're pretty enthusiastic. I think you'll find that they take direction very well."

Sasori looked like he didn't believe Kankuro for a minute, and Sakura didn't really blame him, given the brigade's earlier reaction to him. The rest of the day, the members of the brigade toiled in the workshop. Sasori had everyone try to customize his old creations with their own weapons and traps. It would be the first step, since it was glaringly apparent that no one had any experience creating puppets from scratch. They would have to start from the beginning. Nevertheless, Sasori told the would-be puppeteers to finish by this time tomorrow, an order that was met with several muffled grumbles of futile protest. He was obviously not very patient. While the shinobi worked, Sakura approached Sasori.

"How are you feeling today?"

Sasori looked at her askance. "Fine."

Sakura watched him suspiciously. By now, she had become accustomed to not believing a word he said when it came to his own wellbeing. She reached for one of his hands and found that it was a little clammy. Examining it, she noticed an ugly rash developing where the silver bangles rested against his wrists.

"This must be a side-effect of the chakra-suppressing technique."

Carefully, she let her healing chakra soothe the raw skin covered by the bangles. Belatedly, she realized that it probably looked to the average observer like she was holding his hand. Almost as quickly as it had come, she squashed the uncomfortable thought like a bug.

"I hardly think this is necessary if the goal is simply to make sure I don't die."

Sakura looked up and noticed he was looking right at her with those soft, almost inviting eyes, a sharp contrast to his icy tone. Physical proximity had never bothered her, but she was a little unnerved by how close they were standing right now. Maybe it was because his aura was generally dark and cold enough to give her unpleasant shivers. Or maybe it was because she didn't feel quite so nervous around him anymore despite their history. Either way, it was a disagreeable thought. "I'm supposed to make sure you are 'the pinnacle of health,' in the Kazekage's own words."

"Hm."

"It's almost like you don't appreciate my help."

"I don't."

Sakura decided to ignore that and turned her attention to the members of the brigade frantically working at long desks. She wondered why they hadn't done anything like this before.

"Is it difficult to create an original puppet?"

"It depends. Better puppets require more time to perfect."

"I guess that makes sense."

Kankuro worked on his own puppet in the corner, but currently he was taking a break to help one of the other shinobi with a difficult weapon placement. She smiled.

"Kankuro seems like he knows what he's doing."

"I wonder."

"Do you really think so little of his skills?"

"I would have to see him in battle to pass any sort of judgment. It's been a while since I last confirmed his ability."

A few more minutes of silence passed. It was almost peaceful to watch the puppet brigade work on their puppets, the sounds of tools and metal clinking and clanking on wood, and the soft din of conversation as the shinobi exchanged ideas and suggestions. She walked to stand directly in front of Sasori after a while.

"I want to check on your heart."

Sasori did not protest as she gently palmed his chest. Everything seemed to be fairly normal, except that his heart still seemed to be overcompensating. The heartbeats were too rapid to be completely normal, and she entertained suspicions that he might have a type of arrhythmia. Still, most arrhythmias were fairly harmless as long as they were caught early. The most common type of arrhythmia, Atrial Fibrillation, was most likely Sasori's problem, although she couldn't be totally sure. In the worst-case scenario, AF could increase the risk of stroke or cardiac arrest, which _would_ mean almost certain death. Sakura pushed her healing chakra into the heart's atria, willing them to pump more deeply so the blood would fully reach the ventricles. After a few minutes, the electrical signals controlling his heartbeat seemed to work in time with her chakra pulses, calming down the rapid fibrillation. She was satisfied with her work, but she would have to monitor him to see if the arrhythmia returned.

"Your condition is strange. I think I know what's wrong, and it's not a life or death situation right now by any means. But I don't want to take any chances."

"I pity anyone who employs you as a personal physician."

Sakura opened her eyes and glared at him. "What's that supposed to mean?"

"You're unbearably meticulous."

"I'm thorough. Again, you could be a _little _appreciative about the whole reincarnation favor I did for you."

"Why should I be? You were the one who killed me."

"Technically, that was Chiyo-baa-sama," she said, although she couldn't fight the slight blush.

Sasori studied her, but Sakura could only discern the same emptiness in his eyes that she'd grown accustomed to.

"You've had three years to improve. It would be embarrassing if you didn't progress adequately in that time."

Sakura clenched her fists. What the hell was his problem?

"Do you always have to be so blunt?"

"There is no reason to skirt the facts."

Sakura was going to retort but Kankuro's voice distracted her.

"Uh, Sakura? I don't mean to be a pain, but it looks like Yasude has sliced his arm with a machete. Can you come and take a look at it?"

Sakura rolled her eyes. These people were supposed to be shinobi, honestly. "Yeah, I'm coming."

Sasori watched her walk away, his eyes always empty and golden.

* * *

><p>"So why did you decide to cooperate in the end?"<p>

Sakura was busy watching Sasori eat dinner. She'd asked one of his ANBU guards to keep track of how often he ate, and she was furious to find out that he barely ate anything at all. Hence, having to practically babysit him like a misbehaving toddler.

"Cooperate?"

He poked experimentally at his food, and Sakura felt her eye twitch.

"I think all the puppeteers were pretty intimidated by your ability to take charge. I just didn't think you would actually play the part of teacher. What did Kankuro say to get you to work with them?"

Sasori studied his food instead of meeting her expectant gaze.

"I find it disgraceful that the puppet technique is being passed down to such unworthy successors."

He poked at his food again, and Sakura gritted her teeth in annoyance. The fact that he hadn't told her what Kankuro had said to get him to cooperate suddenly didn't seem important as she felt her irritation escalate at his antics.

"You know, you could try actually eating it instead of poking it."

He looked up at her. She was literally _this close_ to shoving a forkful of dinner down his stupid throat.

"I can't remember which foods I used to like."

Sakura felt the breath leave her lungs. All of a sudden, she felt like crying. How incredibly sad was _that?_

"Why don't you try it?" she said gently, her earlier annoyance completely forgotten.

He looked at the plate before him with a mild degree of suspicion, but tentatively raised a forkful to his mouth and ate, chewing experimentally. It seemed like ages before he swallowed, and Sakura's irritation was beginning to manifest once more.

"Well?"

"Beef."

"Um, yeah. You need protein. Do you know how much your muscles have atrophied after _three years_ of disuse? I'm amazed you can even walk."

"The technique that preserved my human body slowed down everything. The level of deterioration is not as severe as you make it sound."

"I know that. Anyway, just finish all the food. Then I'll leave you alone."

"I don't despise your company."

She looked at him curiously. "Really?"

"I don't like to repeat myself."

"Yeah, yeah, I know."

Still, it was a little weird to know that he didn't loathe her presence. Maybe he was just accepting the fact that he wouldn't be able to get rid of her, anyway. Yes, that was probably it.

"Sasori?"

"Hm?"

She bit her lip. "You remember when we fought, right?"

"Yes," he said in that _duh _tone_._

"Why did you acknowledge me then?"

Sasori watched her, his eyes cold and calculating, as if trying to discern if she had an ulterior motive. "Because you surpassed my expectations."

"Really?"

He looked at her, irritated.

"Sorry, I know you don't like to repeat yourself."

An awkward silence fell over them as Sasori slowly ate the food in front of him.

"What was it like?"

He looked up from his meal, waiting for her to elaborate.

"I mean, not being human."

"It was easier."

She looked at him, unsure of what he might mean by this. He was staring into space again, and she figured he must be remembering something. There were a lot of things she didn't understand about him, she realized. And the person who knew him best, Chiyo-baa-sama, was dead. Other than getting him to talk, she was unsure of how else to find out more about him.

"Didn't you ever miss being human, though? I'm sure there are so many things that you couldn't do as puppet."

"Nothing worthwhile."

"That's kind of sad," she said wistfully. "I think life is wonderful."

He didn't respond to that one.

"There must be something you enjoy about being human."

His gaze bore into hers, and she found herself unable to look away.

"I gave up my human life for a reason."

"Why?"

"You wouldn't understand."

_And we're back to that excuse._

Sakura decided it was best not to press him right now. Instead, she stood up and made to leave him in peace, lest he frustrate her further with his evasive answers.

"I have my shift training the medics at the hospital tomorrow morning, but I'll see you at the puppet brigade's training. You better finish all that food, or I might have to force feed you. And it won't be pleasant."

He smirked ever so slightly at her little threat.

"I thought my recovery was of the utmost importance."

"I can easily fix any damage I do."

"You make it sound like you could hurt me."

Sakura wanted to object to that particularly arrogant comment, but she bit her tongue. She would be the bigger person here. "Get some sleep. It's what the bed is for."

"You've already said that."

"Well, I'm emphasizing my point."

She turned and opened the door. "I'll see you tomorrow."

The door clicked shut behind her without another word.

* * *

><p>Sakura cringed as she watched Sasori critique the puppet shinobi's work. He went down the line, one by one, dissecting each puppet and pointing out flaws in its modified structure and traps. She was secretly relieved that she was not one of his students.<p>

"This weapon placement is rudimentary. Any opponent of Chuunin level or higher would easily see it coming," he remarked during his evaluation of Cho's puppet.

Sakura's heart went out to the puppeteers who had to tolerate Sasori's harsh criticism. But deep down, she knew this was good. If they took the criticism in stride, they would surely improve. And that would only help Suna become a more formidable Hidden Village. If Sakura had learned anything in all her life, it was how to take criticism and use it to her advantage. She hoped these shinobi would do the same.

"Good. This is a smart trap," Sasori commented offhandedly to Ari, the fourth male shinobi. It was a rather nasty looking switch hook embedded in his puppet's left hand. "It would be better if you drenched in it poison."

Sakura cracked a smile. He certainly was not above giving praise where it was duly earned. At least he wasn't totally pigheaded. After a full hour of evaluation, Sasori announced that they would be preparing for actual combat.

"You should know your puppet's secrets like the back of your hand. Familiarize yourselves with them."

Sakura watched as the puppeteers spread out without complaint, each brandishing a customized puppet. The puppet technique had always intrigued Sakura. It must require a certain level of control to be able to manipulate chakra strings, she thought. Everyone seemed to be doing a pretty good job from her perspective. Sasori walked among the practicing shinobi, observing and giving what she assumed must be comments. Eventually, he made his way to the end of the line and looked out over the group.

"Stop."

Everyone stopped and turned to face him.

"Is this the best you can do?"

Immediately, Sakura noticed that several of the shinobi glared at Sasori, their expressions contemptuous. She winced. He was really a hard ass.

"Puppetry is like an elegant dance. It is the highest expression of art. If you cannot make it look beautiful, then you're doing it incorrectly."

"Who cares what it looks like? All that matters is killing the enemy before we get killed," Yasude countered.

"Wrong. You obviously have no conception of what it means to manipulate a puppet."

Sakura heard grumbles of dissent from among the brigade's ranks.

"If you can make it beautiful, it is a testament to your skill as a puppeteer. To an observer, a true master will look like he expends little effort delivering complex ninjutsu. If you fail to grasp this concept, then you are incompetent."

_Well, leave it to Sasori not to beat around the bush, _Sakura thought grimly.

The shinobi resumed their practice, trying to grasp Sasori's vision of a dance. When they thought the redhead was out of hearing range, they would mumble complaints, but no one dared raise any protests directly. Sakura walked over to where Kankuro was practicing and noticed he had two puppets out. He controlled one with each hand, testing the modifications he'd made to one against the other.

"I don't understand how you can control more than one puppet at the same time," Sakura said, genuinely intrigued.

"Pretty awesome, huh?"

She rolled her eyes at his mock-arrogance.

"It's like a double-edged sword, though. You have to split your concentration equally, so it's important to be hyper aware. A puppeteer's skill is directly correlated to the number of puppets he can wield simultaneously."

Sakura's memory flashed back to her battle with Sasori. Back then, Chiyo-baa-sama had used ten puppets at the same time, but Sasori had been able to summon one hundred. What a monstrous feat. She wondered if he could still do that even with his human body.

"So, it must be possible to have too many puppets out at once, right? So many that you can't possibly concentrate on them enough to be effective."

"Yeah, of course. That's why it's really something when someone can successfully command several puppets at once. Chiyo-baa-sama was especially good at that."

Sakura looked back to find Sasori explaining something to Cho, who looked a little overwhelmed talking to him. Sasori looked very serious, even though Sakura couldn't hear what he was saying.

"He's really passionate about it."

"You really think so?"

"He's a true master. I think we really lucked out convincing Gaara to let him train with us."

Sakura was about to reply, but Sasori walked over to them at that moment, effectively cutting her off.

"Kankuro, I expect you're not as hopeless as the others."

Sakura exchanged a look with the brunette and saw him grin. She couldn't help but feel happy for him; he really was excited to work with Sasori. She backed up a few steps to give them some space and watched as Kankuro worked his chakra to manipulate his puppet, launching various weapons and traps. He used the other puppet to deflect the projectiles.

"You could add a flamethrower here." Sasori indicated the puppet's mouth.

"Yeah, that could work. But I've already got a hook and line in the abdomen, so where would the fuel tank go?" Kankuro studied his puppet.

"Keep it in the head. That way, it can attack independent of the main body."

"Oh, I see your point. But right now I've got a senbon launcher in there." Kankuro pulled the puppet's jaw apart to expose the hidden weaponry.

Sakura shook her head at their decidedly nerdy conversation. Really, they were like two peas in a pod. Kankuro was usually the more laidback sibling in his family, but right now it was refreshing to see him so serious and focused. Maybe this arrangement would truly benefit the puppet brigade. In that case, she was happy that she'd let Kankuro convince her. Perhaps there was a chance that this crazy plan would actually work.

After another two hours of training and Sakura having to heal some inadvertent injuries, everyone disbanded. They were tired from the earlier evaluation and, most likely, the lack of sleep they experienced trying to memorize their modified puppets. He might be a harsh teacher, but Sasori was very thorough. The ANBU guards suddenly materialized and surrounded Sasori, ready to take him back to his assigned apartment. Sakura decided not to go with him, but wanted to remind him to eat something.

"I don't plan on starving myself."

"You really expect me to believe you?"

He gave her a withering look, and she held up a hand.

"Whatever you're going to say, just don't. I'm tired, and I'm just going to wait to check up on you tomorrow."

Sasori inclined his head at her, and Kankuro offered to go with the ANBU to walk him home. Sakura really needed to shower and sleep for fifteen hours. What a long day.

* * *

><p>The next few days passed in much the same vein. Sasori had the brigade shinobi test out their modifications further by pitting them against each other while he pointed out weaknesses in strategy and flaws in design. At the same time, he reminded them that they should be making preliminary designs for their first original creations from scratch. He was so demanding it was scary. But Kankuro seemed to be on a level above the other shinobi. Sakura didn't make most of the training sessions, but she enjoyed watching the brigade whenever she finished her medical training obligations early.<p>

"How's it going with him?" Temari asked as she and Sakura watched the training session.

Temari, Sakura learned, admired her brother's unique fighting style and enjoyed watching the brigade train. Usually, the blonde was very busy with politics, but whenever she had free time she would slip away and watch the training, much to Sakura's delight. It was just a shame that Gaara couldn't get out as much.

"He's very hard on them. But I think they're actually learning something valuable."

"Huh."

"The first day, one of the shinobi, Hachi, called his abilities into question. I think that made Sasori want to put him in his place. It was almost embarrassing how much he outclassed Hachi."

"Well, he's S-class for a reason, I guess." Temari turned to regard Sakura fully. "Have you learned anything significant?"

Sakura thought carefully, replaying her interactions with Sasori in her mind. "Nothing relating to Akatsuki."

"But you've learned other things?"

"Not really. He seems to think I 'wouldn't understand' why he turned himself into a puppet."

"I wonder why he did it? It's not everyday a guy turns himself into a walking corpse."

"I'm not really sure. But it's pretty clear that he doesn't like being human."

"Maybe he was afraid of getting old."

They talked for a while longer, watching Sasori's harsh training session. Sakura noticed that the shinobi looked a lot more serious than she'd ever seen them. Maybe they were starting to turn his comments and critiques to their advantage.

"Hey, I wanted to let you know that there's still no news about Sasuke."

Sakura stiffened at the mention of her old teammate. "I see."

"I'm actually due to report to Konoha soon. Maybe when I get back there will be some new developments."

Sakura appreciated her friend's attempt to reassure her. But Sasuke's fate was currently out of her hands, and there wasn't much she could do from Suna. She still wished she could be in Konoha to help out with a search team, though. If it weren't for her mission to keep Sasori alive, she might be back in Konoha now, come to think of it. She stole a furtive glance at the redhead, suddenly feeling a wave of resentment toward him. But there was no use dwelling on what-ifs.

"It's ok, Temari. I'll be fine," Sakura placated the well-meaning blonde while trying to convince herself, more than anything, that it was all right.

"Tell you what. Maybe after a little more time, I can arrange to send you back to Konoha for a couple of days. Tsunade-sama will probably want a progress report on your training with our medics and researchers, anyway."

Sakura brightened. "I would really appreciate that."

"I can't promise anything, but I'll do my best."

"Thank you, Temari."

They fell silent for a while, content to watch the training. Sakura laughed when she saw that Hachi was caught in the line of a water cannon belonging to Ari's puppet and proceeded to shout angrily at him. Sasori apparently didn't feel the need to intervene at all, so it was left to Kankuro to play mediator.

"I'm actually a little surprised that he's willingly helping," Temari mused. "I wonder if he has some kind of evil ulterior motive."

"I thought the same thing at first."

"And now you don't?"

"Kankuro obviously said something to him, but I haven't been able to figure out what." She paused, thinking. "But the way he talks about puppetry, it seems like he's really serious about it. So I think when he realized that most of them aren't even near his league, he was a little upset."

"You think he's disappointed in them?"

"Yeah. It's almost like he'd rather teach them himself then let them continue to mess up. I guess he's kind of a perfectionist."

"That doesn't seem like a very strong reason."

"Maybe not. But I trust Kankuro, and whatever he said or did seems to be working."

Temari nodded her agreement. "He's been behaving, I gather. The ANBU squad assigned to escort him hasn't reported any problems. I almost hate to admit it, but maybe my brother was actually right."

"Hey, I'm as surprised as you are, believe me."

"How are you holding up, by the way? I hear you check up on him daily. Is it ok for you to be alone with him so much?"

"It's not as bad as I thought it would be. He's not violent or psychotic or anything like that."

"Sure."

"His chakra is sealed, and I'm not so helpless that I couldn't at the very least stall him until that ANBU team arrived. And they are literally right outside. It's not a big deal."

"Just be careful, ok? You of all people should know what he's capable of."

Sakura nodded. "Yeah, I know."

"Ok then. I have to report back. The Jounin council is still upset about this whole arrangement. But maybe I can placate them a little now that I've talked to you."

"They're still giving you trouble? I'm surprised no one has interrupted the training here, then."

"Sasori's ANBU guards have reported a few angry shinobi trying to snoop around, but so far nothing they can't handle."

"I see."

"I'll see you later, Sakura."

After Temari left, Sakura stood up and stretched. It had been a while since she'd punched a good hole in the ground. Maybe she should take a day off to do some training of her own.

"Sakura!" Kankuro called out, jogging over to her.

She walked to meet him halfway.

"You guys finished?"

"Yeah, we've been at it all day. I think everyone needs a break."

"Are they getting any better?"

"Well, these things take time. But I think, secretly, everyone is starting to warm up to him. But don't tell them I told you that."

"Temari was saying how she's really surprised that he's being so proactive."

"Yeah, well," Kankuro turned to see Sasori giving some last minute comments to Ari, who was nodding vigorously. "I'm not surprised."

"You really have a soft spot for him. Careful now, we can't have you getting too attached."

"I'd be lying if I said I won't care when he's not around to train with us anymore. I really value his input; no one else can really grasp this stuff like he can. I feel like I should not think about his execution for now."

Sakura nodded, pensive. "Yeah, let's just focus on the mission at hand for now."

"Hey, by the way, would you mind helping me take some stuff over to his apartment?"

"What kind of stuff?"

"Parts, tools, you know. He's a really prolific designer, so it might be useful to have him work on some side projects."

"You mean puppets? But doesn't that require access to weapons?"

"Well, yeah, but obviously we wouldn't be giving him any. Just the puppet parts. Aside from weapons and trap placement, the puppet's shell has to be very creative to house everything."

"Oh, I see. Sure, I was going to give him a checkup tonight anyway."

They made their way to the workshop and Kankuro directed her to pick out the right puppet parts while he assembled a set of various tools. Sakura nearly jumped out of her skin when she turned around and nearly ran into Sasori.

"Can you _please_ not sneak up on me like that?" she said, trying to calm the shock-induced spike in her heart rate.

"I wasn't sneaking anywhere."

"You know what I meant."

"What are you doing in here?" He reached out to touch an incomplete puppet hanging from a nearby hook.

"Actually, I'm glad you're here. You're obviously more familiar with this kind of thing than I am." She gestured to the roomful of parts and puppets. "Kankuro thought it might be a good idea if you could work on some puppets when you're not here or with me."

He didn't give any outward indication of what he thought about that.

"I'm not sure what kind of parts he thought you should take."

"I'm sure I can manage it from here."

"Ok."

Sakura waited while Sasori selected a puppet shell and gathered several spare parts on a long worktable. Kankuro returned shortly with an armful of various screwdrivers, wrenches, mini picks, hammers, nails, and a score of other tools Sakura couldn't even name.

"I was trying to find a curved chip carving knife, but there aren't any in the back," Kankuro addressed Sasori as he set down the inordinate amount of tools.

Sasori held up another mysterious tool. "A drawknife is a good substitute."

Really, it was like a foreign language to Sakura. "Do you really need all of these?"

"Yes," he said, as if it was the most obvious thing in the world.

"We actually have just about everything you can imagine, from small hand picks to large power saws. Creating puppets from scratch requires a lot of work," Kankuro explained.

"I never realized it was such a complicated process," Sakura admitted, fingering a tiny hammer.

"Puppet creation is an art."

Sakura turned to look at Sasori and noticed he had a softer look about him as he let his fingers pass over the various tools and spare parts. A faint warmth gathered in her chest at the sight.

"So, let's try to get this stuff moved in one trip," Kankuro said.

* * *

><p>They managed in one trip, but Kankuro had to spend a full fifteen minutes convincing Sasori's ANBU escorts that the puppet parts and tools were harmless. Still, the guards insisted on thoroughly inspecting everything for hidden weapons or poison. They even refused to allow some of the sharper tools past. Sakura had to intervene so that Kankuro wouldn't get too worked up. To him, they may have been tools for creative purposes only. To the ANBU, they could be used as deadly weapons in the hands of a skilled shinobi. Sakura had no objections to that argument.<p>

In the end, it was another hour and a half before the approved parts and tools were moved to Sasori's apartment and set up on and around a small desk. Kankuro was summoned to the Kazekage's office before they could finish putting everything away, leaving Sakura alone with Sasori again.

"I guess I can do your checkup now and let you get back to setting things up."

He agreed and Sakura motioned for him to take a seat. It did not escape her notice that he moved slowly, almost lethargically.

"Your movements are sluggish. Are you tired?"

"No more than usual."

She frowned. No uninjured shinobi would ever move like that. She decided to do a scan of his system, but was puzzled to find everything, including his heart, functioning at a normal pace. It seemed that the arrhythmia hadn't yet made a comeback. Then a thought occurred to her. She reached for one of his hands and let her chakra examine it. "So that's why!"

"Why what?"

"You say you're fine, but you're clearly exhausted. And yet, as far as I know, you haven't been under any physical duress. It's because of these." She waved the wrist she was holding in front of him for emphasis.

"They sap my chakra. Of course they make me tired."

"Well, it's pretty dangerous. If you're this physically weak all the time, it just makes you more susceptible to illness and other unpleasant health problems."

"There's nothing I can do about that."

"I know that. But that doesn't mean it's not a cause for worry."

Sakura busied herself with healing the angry rash marks that had returned underneath the bangles, her brow furrowed in slight consternation.

"There's nothing wrong now, but that doesn't mean something couldn't go wrong later," she muttered.

Sighing, she ran a hand through her long, pink hair.

"Should you really be worrying about me?"

Sakura flicked her eyes up to find Sasori regarding her thoughtfully with an unreadable expression on his face.

"I'm your doctor. Go ahead and pity yourself, because I do have to worry about you."

His lips curled in faint smirk.

"I think for now, the best thing for you would be to get a good night's sleep. And eat something. Honestly, I know you didn't require food for a long time, but you have to think about your body's needs."

"My body's needs?"

"Yes, _needs_. If you don't, I'm going to have to think about them for you. And I know you think I'm 'unbearably meticulous,' as you put it, so think of it as incentive."

His eyes flashed with some unidentifiable emotion, and Sakura narrowed her eyes in suspicion.

"What?"

"Nothing."

She regarded him for another moment, but gave up and decided to call it a day.

"I'll see you tomorrow."


	5. Chapter 5

The Infinite Perfection of Being  
>Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto.<p>

* * *

><p>Sasori watched Sakura go, the door clicking softly behind her. It was a weird feeling; he was alone in the apartment now, but he knew the team of ANBU guards was stationed just outside, ready to incapacitate him should he try anything funny. He sighed wearily, letting his eyes drift shut. It was all so ridiculous, really. Here he was, trapped like an animal with no way out, awaiting an execution on a yet undetermined date. And all the while, he was being coerced to share his jutsu and puppetry skills with the village he had forsaken so many years ago. He rubbed one of the silver chakra-suppressing bangles, looking thoughtful.<p>

It wasn't that he was so upset about his new role as teacher. If anything, he would have been offended had Kankuro not approached him with this proposition. But that didn't mean Sasori had to comply. It was what Kankuro said that made him rethink his position.

_::Flashback::_

Sasori sat slumped in the cold, dirty cell looking listless and world-weary. Today was the third day. Today he would die a second time, but this time there would be no coming back. He smiled bitterly at the thought. It was just as well, too, if he could escape his wretched humanity for good. That pink haired girl was a talented medic, no doubt about it, but even she could not raise the dead. After today, it would all be over.

"Sasori," a male voice pulled him from his thoughts.

The redhead looked up to see Kankuro's silhouette looming over him briefly before it took a seat before him.

"Come to say goodbye?" Sasori said humorlessly.

"Frankly, I'm shocked that you're giving up so easily. You're supposed to be a world-class puppeteer, not some worthless nobody who just lets others decide his fate without even putting up a fight. What happened to the master shinobi who went so far as to trade his human body for a chance at immortality?"

"Change of plans."

"Bullshit."

The two puppeteers glared at each other.

"There is still so much you can do," Kankuro said, breaking the staring contest. "You have a second chance here."

"Need I remind you that in a few hours' time, I'll cease to exist? Permanently, this time."

"What if I told you that wasn't the case?"

"Then I would call you a liar. Suna will not let me live as long as I'm a captive."

Kankuro chuckled. "I can see why Sakura's been pulling her hair out. You're not the easiest person to talk to."

"I don't feel like chatting idly, Kankuro. If you have nothing useful to say, then leave."

"I have a proposition for you."

When Sasori didn't acknowledge his words, Kankuro decided to continue.

"Remember I told you about the puppet brigade? Well, the higher ups have been talking for a long time about getting it back on track. It used to be an elite division of Suna's Special Forces back in your day. The Jounin council thinks it would be unforgivable to let the puppet technique fade out of existence when it was developed right here in this village over a century ago."

"I know the history, boy."

Kankuro took the slight insult in stride, seemingly unfazed.

"I know how impatient you are, so I'll cut to the chase." He met Sasori's honey eyes through the gloom of the cell. "I want you to train us, the puppet brigade. There is no master of the puppet technique alive in Suna, and I'm a poor substitute next to you. You have the experience and the expertise we need to progress. In exchange, you'll be moved out of this dump into normal living arrangements. And no more interrogations, of course."

Sasori kept his face neutral. If he was completely honest with himself, he had seen this coming. Kankuro had mentioned the puppet brigade the last time he'd seen him, and Sasori knew better than anyone that with Chiyo and himself gone, there was no master to succeed the technique. Still, he was surprised the Kazekage would condone this.

"So the Kazekage is desperate enough to enlist the services of a traitor. I'm flattered."

"Your execution will be postponed indefinitely."

Sasori regarded the younger ninja silently. Indefinitely, huh? He didn't like the sound of that.

"Why should I prolong the inevitable? It's a waste of time and energy. And I hardly see the benefit for myself."

"It's an opportunity to end this torture and interrogation. Gaara understands that you're not going to break no matter what the interrogators do."

"So this is just another way to get information from me."

Kankuro sighed. "If you want to think of it that way, that's fine. But I prefer to see it for what it really is—an opportunity to do something great."

"I have no desire to do anything for this village."

"We both know you are the only person capable of passing down the puppet technique the right way, Sasori. Think about it. This will be your legacy to the world."

"My legacy?" he sneered. "That died when Chiyo-baa and that girl ended my puppet half-life. There is no legacy."

"You're wrong. I know you think you failed. I get it. I understand that desire to create something timeless, to be remembered. But you didn't fail. You still have a chance—"

"Enough," Sasori said quietly. "You don't know anything about it."

"I've studied your creations since I was a kid. It's been my life as a shinobi. Everything you've done, all those creations, they're still here. They lived on, even after you left the village and forsook your human life," he said, exasperated.

Sasori just watched the younger shinobi, almost curiously.

"We all die. The goal isn't to live forever; it's to create something that will. Don't you understand? Those creations that you put your heart and soul into are your legacy. They've inspired others, the next generation, to continue the tradition."

Kankuro's words had taken on an earnest tone as he all but entreated the older shinobi to understand. Sasori averted his gaze, but couldn't find the words to interrupt Kankuro's speech.

"This is your chance to become infinite, Sasori. If you train the puppet brigade, the technique will be passed down to the next generation along with your creations. It will immortalize you in a way that turning yourself into a puppet _never_ could. You will live forever in the memories and performances of the generations to come."

A heavy silence descended between the two shinobi as Kankuro's words hung in the air, their weight bearing down on Sasori. For one unguarded second, a flash of raw emotion passed through his eyes. He was truly touched by Kankuro's words, and he didn't know what to say. He knew he'd failed in his ambition to become true art, and he'd all but resigned himself to that failure and its consequences. But maybe there was still a way. Maybe…

Sasori chuckled softly, much to Kankuro's surprise.

"The next generation," he said softly to himself.

"Just give it a shot. What have you got to lose?"

"Kankuro, you've grown up."

Kankuro blinked at the redhead, unsure if it was meant as a compliment or just a simple statement of fact. Sasori let his head lean back until it met the stone wall behind him, staring off into space.

"Fine. I'll accept your proposal."

Sasori was putting his faith in Kankuro's words, and Kankuro felt the pressure of responsibility like a welcome weight on his shoulders. It felt good to know that Sasori respected him enough to give him a chance.

"But I expect to be given free reign as far as the training goes."

"You got it. I promise it won't be a waste of time."

He held his hand out to Sasori, who peered at the offered handshake for a moment before tentatively reaching out to accept it. They shook hands, sealing the deal.

"No. I'll make sure of that," he said softly.

_::End Flashback::_

Sasori fingered a wooden forearm, remembering the deal he'd made with Kankuro half a month ago. So far, it seemed his efforts hadn't been in vain. Actually, it was refreshing to get back into training, even if it was mostly technical and theory instead of hands-on sparring on his part. The students were dismal, at best, but Kankuro wasn't lying when he'd said they were enthusiastic learners. It pleased Sasori somewhat to know that they respected the puppet technique enough to work hard at it. And it was obvious that they were growing to revere him for his expertise. Well, that was to be expected, though.

"A timeless inheritance for the next generation. Maybe this is a kind of immortality," he whispered to himself.

Kankuro's words had really resonated with him, and if it hadn't been for that he probably would have demanded the execution. But despite everything, Sasori still recognized that glimmer of emotion deep inside him that screamed for him to put his faith in Kankuro's words. He wanted to believe them, so he decided to give it a chance. And even though he admitted it only grudgingly and never out loud, it seemed Kankuro might be right. Perhaps this was a better way.

A knock at the door drew his attention, and he frowned slightly. Was the medic back again so soon? He moved swiftly to answer the door, but felt an incomprehensible feeling of deflation at the sight before him. It was not the pink haired teenager, but a rather ancient looking man. His eyes narrowed in recognition.

"Ebizo-ji."

The old man's sunken eyes peered at Sasori, taking in his changed appearance. Those eyes had always been off-putting, like two black pits.

"So it's true. My precious grandnephew has returned."

Sasori pursed his lips. "Not by choice."

"I wonder if I could trouble you to invite me in for a bit. It's been such a long time."

He'd never been extremely close to Ebizo, unlike his grandmother. Chiyo's younger brother had always been nothing but cordial to Sasori when he was a child, though. His instincts told him to turn the old man away, but he was slightly intrigued that Ebizo would seek him out. A small part of him wondered what the old man could want. Well, Sasori was never one to turn away company, even of the worst sort. He stepped aside, noticing how Ebizo's eyes widened slightly at the unspoken invitation. Perhaps the old man had thought Sasori would not indulge him.

"Thank you," he rasped.

Sasori glanced around outside. He noticed an ANBU guard watching the exchange, a silent warning. He closed the door without another thought. Back inside, he turned to see Ebizo looking at the desk piled high with puppet parts and tools.

"I see you still like to keep your hands busy."

"What do you want?"

Ebizo turned to look at him, really taking in his appearance.

"You're human again. I heard from the Kazekage. I would have come sooner, but I was…discouraged."

Sasori watched the old man and decided to take a seat at the table. Ebizo followed his lead, sitting across from his grandnephew.

"If you're here to reminisce, I'm not interested."

"You always were very impatient. Chiyo always complained about it when you were just a boy."

Sasori clenched a fist at the mention of his dead grandmother.

"So that's what this is about. Were you lonely after I killed Chiyo-baa? And now you've come here to seek out the only family you have left."

Ebizo sighed wearily, but made no indication that he was offended by the jab. Sasori inclined his head, wondering what the old man was thinking.

"I never approved of her deceiving you. You were just a boy, but I didn't think it was right."

Sasori remained very still. He hadn't been expecting that. The memory of how Chiyo had tried to cover up the truth about his parents' deaths to protect his impressionable child's mind made him angry, but on the surface he retained that cold, aloof persona he had spent so many years perfecting.

"But she wouldn't listen to me, said she was protecting you. Still, it never sat well with me. I truly regret that I wasn't more upfront with her about it."

What was the old man playing at? If he was trying to get a rise out of Sasori, he was sorely mistaken.

"I shouldn't be here. But when I heard that the Konoha medic revived you, and that you're here and training the puppet brigade, I had to see for myself. I brought you something."

Ebizo reached into the folds of his long sleeved tunic, rummaging around for something. Curious, Sasori watched his motions intently. After a few moments, Ebizo pulled out a picture frame, his feeble hands shaking. Slowly, he set it on the table and pushed it toward his grandnephew. Sasori looked down at the photo and his throat knotted in an uncharacteristic surge of emotion.

It was a picture of him as a little boy, surrounded by his family. His mother and father each held one of his hands, while Chiyo and Ebizo stood to the sides. Everyone looked rather peaceful, and Sasori himself had a bright smile on his face. He remembered the day that picture had been taken so many years ago. He'd been a boy of about eight, just before his parents left on a mission that would be their last. He looked into Ebizo's sunken eyes, gritting his teeth.

"I thought you should have it."

"I don't need this. And I think it's time you left."

"Sasori, what you've done is unforgivable. I know you will be executed for your crimes, but you are still my grandnephew. We are family."

Sasori stood up and walked to the door, opening it in a clear sign that he no longer wanted his granduncle to be there. Ebizo sighed wearily, but stood up and hobbled to the opened door. Before he exited, though, he turned to his grandnephew and gave him a sad smile.

"I know how lonely you've always been. One of my greatest regrets was doing so little to ease that pain when I had the chance."

"You know nothing of pain, old man. Get out."

"Sasori, you were never really alone. And you're not alone now."

"Get out, or I'll throw you out myself."

Ebizo nodded sadly, trudging out the door. Sasori hated his pity. Stupid old man, how could he understand? He'd stayed in this godforsaken village, surrounded by people who looked up to him. He had never felt the crushing pain of solitude. As soon as Ebizo was out the door, Sasori slammed it behind him. He stood there, willing himself to calm down for several minutes. Human emotions were truly a burden, and now that he was human again he felt their weight on his shoulders like a ton of bricks. If he was really honest with himself, he knew he'd never really been able to separate himself from human emotions even when he'd been a puppet. It was ironic, really. But as a human, this was so much worse.

He turned around, noticing that his shoulders sagged with exhaustion. The strain on his body was almost unbearable. He was constantly worn out, and intuitively he felt that something was very wrong with his restored heart. But he kept it to himself. If his body failed him before Suna had a chance to execute him, then that was all the better. Something on the table caught his eye, and he realized Ebizo had left the picture frame here. Sasori slowly approached the table and gingerly picked up the picture, studying the faces of his family. His child self looked so happy, like he didn't have a care in the world. A bitter smile tugged at his lips.

Ebizo didn't understand this pain. The aphotic depths of his solitude had driven him to extreme measures, all in the hopes of finding some kind of escape. But he'd failed in the end. Seeing his Mother and Father puppets after so many years had affected him in a way he never thought possible, and he realized that even as a supposedly unfeeling puppet, all he really wanted was to feel their loving embrace, if just one more time. It was ok to die like that, he thought, even if his own moment of weakness disgusted him. Truly, he could never escape the gnawing pain of isolation, no matter how powerful he became, no matter how many puppets he added to his collection. They were never enough.

He absently touched a finger to the cold glass of the picture frame. Cold and dead, just like Chiyo and his parents. It was just a dream now, a memory of a different life. This was reality. He would spend his last days tied down here, training the puppet brigade and clinging pathetically to a life that wasn't his, until the higher ups decided he was no longer useful. Deidara would have scoffed at his predicament.

Sasori frowned at the memory of his old partner, knowing the blonde would have scolded him for his compliance, preferring to 'go out with a bang,' just like the exploding clay sculptures he'd insisted represented true art. The memory of their many arguments filled him with a strange nostalgia. But that, too, was another time, another life. It was neither here nor there. The smiling faces in the old picture seemed to mock him now, but he couldn't look away. It was despicable, how he still wished for them. But this, he supposed, was the humanity he could never escape no matter how hard he tried. The perpetual loneliness would give him neither rest nor reprieve.

An image of Kankuro and Sakura flashed across his mind's eye, unbidden, the two people he interacted with the most now. Really, it was their fault he was in this situation at all. He could have accepted a swift execution to put him out of his misery once and for all, but no. And the worst part was that he'd let Kankuro convince him that this was a better option. But Sasori had always known himself to suffer from delusions of grandeur—as a true artist, it came with the territory. And a small, traitorous part of him still wanted to buy into those delusions. He would probably die, yes, but he would not go without immortalizing his existence first. He would do what Kankuro had asked him to do, if only for his own selfish reasons. He didn't want to be forgotten, because it would just prove that he was truly and utterly alone. No, if people could remember him, and if he could pass on his creations to the next generation, perhaps that would be enough to give him an eternal purpose he craved.

And Sakura, well, he knew he was just using her, too. She provided a small respite from his solitude, and because of that he didn't mind her presence. She was pretty to look at, too, despite her mortality, and Sasori had always had an eye for pretty things. Granted, she was almost quixotic in her idealism, but she sought him out, talked to him. Sometimes, if he tried hard enough, he could even ignore the fact that she did all of it for the sake of her mission, not because she actually wanted to. Not that it mattered, anyway. He would take as much as he could, just like he always had. He knew Sakura was compassionate, almost foolishly so, and it would serve his purposes. Sasori never liked to be alone, and her presence fulfilled an unspoken need on his part. That was enough; it _had_ to be enough.

He traced the lines of the smiling faces in the picture again, letting his thoughts dwell on the past. He didn't have that life anymore, and it should be enough that he was passing on his legacy to the next generation. But somewhere deep down inside, he craved something more fulfilling—a more intimate kind of existence. It had to be his human body and its natural cravings. A human body sought connections with others, physical and emotional, and he found it very taxing to repress this natural urge. It left a bad taste in his mouth. He thought about Kankuro and Sakura again. Somewhere in the darkest corners of his mind, he let his traitorous thoughts flourish. Could they distract him from his loneliness, if only a little? Could they be more? Could he be more?

He rubbed his temple hard, pushing those thoughts back to their dark, cold corner. Even if they could be more, it would never happen. Could never happen. Delusions of grandeur tickled at the corners of his consciousness, cruelly tempting him, and he gripped the picture frame until his hands hurt to dispel them. No, even if he wanted them to be more than what they were, it could never happen.

And for some reason, that harsh reality made him feel heavy with inexplicable despair.

* * *

><p>Sakura found herself lounging in the hospital's break room sipping stale coffee. It was a slow day, and she felt herself feeling lethargic with nothing to do. She'd already gone through a lesson on limb reattachment with some of the medic nins in the morning, but they were not ready to try out their skills on living people yet. For now, they were working on cadavers. How unexciting, she thought. But at least they were making progress. Suna's medics might not have had the resources that Konoha had, but they were smart and quick learners, for which she was very grateful.<p>

"Haruno-sensei," a voice called to her.

Sakura looked up from her lukewarm coffee to see Tachibana Ryuugamine, the chief of surgery and the ultimate authority in the Sunagakure hospital. Sakura almost spit out her drink as she quickly scrambled to stand up and look alert. This man was more than twice her age and had an uncompromising air of authority about him that made people not want to get on his bad side. But the doctor was known for his kind disposition among the patients, and he was very popular with them. Some of the other, younger doctors seemed to resent Sakura's presence, claiming that they shouldn't need some little girl teaching them medical ninjutsu. But Tachibana had always defended her position, not that he really needed much to shut up the others. Sakura had more medical knowledge and skill in her little finger than any of the other doctors. Unfortunately, this only made her less popular with some of the more stubborn doctors, usually the males with super inflated egos.

"Tachibana-sensei, I was just getting some coffee."

"No need to explain yourself, Haruno-sensei," he said neutrally. "It's quiet today. I know you have other important matters to attend to, so you're free to take the rest of the day off."

Sakura blinked at him. She knew that as her direct superior, Gaara had informed him about her duties to Sasori, but he'd never once mentioned it to her. She couldn't tell if he was upset about this change of events, or if he simply didn't feel it was any of his business. Sakura wondered if he was offended that Gaara put her in charge of Sasori instead of him.

"Are you sure? I can stick around longer, it's not a problem."

"No, that won't be necessary. You have been putting a lot of time and effort into your mission here, and I appreciate your dedication. But everyone needs a break sometimes. I would prefer it if you took a few days off, actually."

"Oh, I couldn't do that, sensei. I have a class schedule to stick to. Besides, my other mission is pretty flexible, on most days."

Tachibana regarded her silently, and Sakura wondered if he would just order her to take some time off. She hoped not.

"You're done for the day. But I'm serious about the vacation. Perhaps not right now, but soon. You've taken hardly any time off since you first arrived."

Sakura nodded respectfully, knowing that it was not her place to argue. He was just looking out for her wellbeing, and she should appreciate the concern.

"Go, now. I will see you tomorrow morning," he said dismissively.

"Yes, sir."

After he left her alone, Sakura sighed. She was actually thankful that she didn't have to stay today, since not having much to do was stressing her out. Dumping the rest of her coffee in the sink, she made her way to the locker room to deposit her lab coat. In about ten minutes, she was walking out of the hospital and into the blazing, desert sun. Luckily, Temari had accompanied her to shop for the appropriate wardrobe when she'd first arrived in Suna a few months ago, and Sakura was thankful for that. Otherwise, she would probably be permanently sunburned and sandy all day. Still, the desert was not the most forgiving place in the world, and not for the first time, Sakura found herself wishing for the lush forests of Konoha.

How was everyone doing? Did Sai and Naruto miss her? She wondered how the search for Sasuke was going. Had they picked up a trail? Sasuke was notoriously difficult to locate, and the Akatsuki were even more elusive. She just wished she could know what was going on. It hurt not to be included in this important mission. And it hurt even more that she didn't know if Sasuke was even still alive or not. She prayed that he was, so she could give him a welcome home hug followed by a painful piece of her mind. If his quest for revenge ended with him being captured by Akatsuki and tortured or worse, she would never forgive him. Sasuke had always been a selfish man, only caring about his own goals and never accommodating others.

Sakura shook her head. She could not think like that. She didn't hold Sasuke in the same regard she had as a child, not by a long shot. But she still felt connected to him and she cared about what happened to him. Maybe, if she could see him again after so long, she would be able to make sense of her feelings. But right now, she had a job to do, so she couldn't be wallowing in the past and worrying needlessly about a man who'd tried to kill her the last time they met.

"You're better than that, Sakura," she told herself. "Cheer up."

The sun was high in the sky, too early for her check up on Sasori and the puppet brigade's training. So she decided she would do a little training of her own. She made her way to the puppet brigade's training ground, reasoning that it would definitely be empty at this time with everyone holed up and working in the workshop or otherwise occupied. After arriving at the site, she noticed her intuition had been correct; there was not a soul in sight. Sakura set her bag down in the shade by the puppet brigade's workshop and pulled out her water bottle to take a quick drink. In the desert, it seemed like she was always thirsty no matter how much water she drank.

Sakura stretched out. It had been a while since she'd last trained, and her muscles felt stiff from disuse. She pulled her long, pink hair back into a ponytail and walked to the middle of the field. There were targets scattered around the area, along with miscellaneous puppet parts most likely from the previous evening's training session. She looked thoughtful as she surveyed the scene.

_I probably shouldn't punch craters in the ground. I doubt the puppet brigade would be too happy if I ruined their only training grounds, _she thought.

Instead, Sakura worked on her *_Nijuushiho_, or advanced formal exercises combining different taijutsu techniques. The exercises helped with practicing proper technique and honing balance, both essential for delivering swift, effective attacks and dodging the enemy's blows. Sakura punched and kicked the air, turning her hips to put extra power behind the moves. There was a comfortable grace to the movements. Where a less experienced shinobi might seem mechanical, Sakura moved through the poses swiftly and fluidly, like they were second nature. With each new movement, she exhaled sharply to remind herself to breathe.

"Kiai!" she called out as she finished her first set.

Over the years, and especially after her battle with Sasori, Sakura had decided to make a concerted effort to become impossible to hit. She trained relentlessly until she became quick enough, graceful enough to avoid any attack that came at her. She wouldn't always have an antidote like she had during her battle with Sasori, so she wanted to avoid that situation in the future entirely if she could. She'd sought help from Rock Lee to improve her speed without sacrificing technique, and she liked to think that it had paid off. She eventually gained a reputation as Konoha's number one field medic. While she was not ANBU, that organization's captains usually vied for her spot on their teams. She was a good medic, and she could be relied on not to sustain injury on most days. For a field medic, it was the highest achievement one could hope to accomplish.

Sakura brought her knee up to kick out viciously before twirling around into a low block. Technique was everything in taijutsu. Controlled power, as Rock Lee liked to say. Even a small girl could throw a mean jab with the right technique. Although, Sakura was no meek little girl—her punches could crush mountains, after all. But it was important to be able to fight without her chakra, as Tsunade had drilled into her time and again. So Sakura made a point of focusing a lot of energy on perfecting her techniques.

"It's you."

Sakura nearly jumped out of her skin at the sound of his voice. What was he doing here?

"Sasori."

The redhead approached her slowly, his loose fitting clothing billowing slightly in the desert wind. Sakura thought he looked well suited to the environment with his rust and honey coloring. She, on the other hand, probably looked a little silly with her pale skin and loud, pink hair. She narrowed her eyes at him.

"You know, I have a name. And it's not 'you.'"

"Hm."

She frowned. Had he ever actually addressed her by name before? She couldn't remember, which made her lean towards no.

"Why are you here?" Sakura looked around him, noticing that only the ANBU guards were around. It seemed he was otherwise alone. "You came here by yourself?"

"I wanted to stop by the workshop. I've sent the students to find inspiration for their original puppet designs, but they have not returned yet."

"Inspiration? Like a model?"

"Inspiration can come in many forms."

"Aren't you quite the poet," Sakura said lightly.

"You're training," Sasori commented disinterestedly, ignoring her teasing.

"Yeah, trying to, at least."

"You move better than you did last time."

She looked visibly surprised by this. He'd been watching her? She couldn't ignore the flare of pride at his small compliment. "Well, like you said, it would be disgraceful if I hadn't improved in four years," she said, her tone guarded.

He smirked. "If I recall, your taijutsu consists mainly of brute strength. That's not a good strategy on most days."

Sakura crossed her arms. One minute, he complimented her, and the next he was back to berating her. It was almost like he couldn't give one without the other. "I know that. And I've been working hard to change it."

"Show me."

"You're welcome to watch, I guess," she said, although the idea of Sasori watching her exercise was a little unnerving.

"No," he countered, shifting into a relaxed fighting stance. "_Show_ me."

This time, Sakura actually gaped at him, earning her that slightly disturbed look he got whenever she reacted dramatically. "You want to fight me? I don't think—"

"You don't have to think. Come at me."

"You're really serious," she said, incredulous. "But, in your condition this could be very dangerous. I could severely injure you."

"You make it sound like you can hurt me," he smirked.

Sakura fumed. He was such an arrogant jerk! Did he really not appreciate his own physical debilitation? Well, she'd give him something to be concerned about, damn it. She pulled her gloves tighter.

"Fine. Have it your way, then. I won't be using any chakra or weapons. But don't expect me to hit you with everything I've got. I can't have you dying on me."

He gave a soft laugh, and Sakura marveled at the sight. He looked amused, and the hot, desert sunlight reflected in his honey eyes as he inclined his head casually.

"I suggest you worry more about yourself, not me."

Fine. If he wanted to be cocky, then she would let him. She would not give him the satisfaction of knowing that his words got under her skin. Perhaps this little exercise was just what she needed to show him that she was not to be trifled with. Sakura crouched in her usual defensive stance, fists raised to her cheeks, elbows tucked into her sides, and shoulders loose.

She didn't have to wait long. Sasori lunged at her and she twisted, lifting her right arm to block a hook to her temple with little effort. She quickly switched her feet and spun, her leg seeking contact with a mean roundhouse kick. Unfortunately, her shin connected hard with Sasori's forearm in an expertly delivered deflection. He took the opportunity to throw a hard jab at her jaw, but she leaned backwards, her hands shooting out to launch her into a backwards handspring.

Sakura panted with the short exertion and took the opportunity to recompose herself. She didn't have a long respite, though, because Sasori suddenly appeared _behind_ her and kicked at her back. If it weren't for her quick reflexes, she would have taken the full hit instead of a graze to her flank as she twisted. Mid-twist, she turned to deliver a back-fist strike, which he blocked with his arm tucked close to the side of his head. Hitting him was more difficult than she'd imagined, and she frowned.

"I thought you were a distance fighter," she managed as she watched him veer in from her left with a jab too close to block effectively.

"A great shinobi has more than one trick in his arsenal," Sasori returned as he let his fist connect with her jaw, his body lurching forward to give the punch some power.

Sakura knew she couldn't avoid the hit, but she could position herself for an immediate counterattack. She knew he would put his body weight into the hit, so she brought her left leg up and around in a wide arc, bending her knee at the last minute. Sasori's stomach collided with her knee, knocking the wind out of him as Sakura's head twisted in pain from his punch. But in the end, Sasori went down. Ignoring the pain in her face, Sakura leaped at the opportunity and moved herself on top of Sasori in a clearly advantageous position. She smirked and moved a hand to his throat.

"Maybe you should stick to puppetry."

Her victory was short-lived, however. Sasori moved his arms between Sakura's and pushed until her hands now rested on the ground away from his neck. Then he reached up with his right hand to grab the back of her head while his other hand gripped her right elbow and pulled it close to his body. With his right foot, he twisted his body and pulled his right leg in between them. Sakura felt him push her back with his shin, and she realized what he was doing too late. He flipped them both over until he was now on top and restraining her hands so she couldn't block any attacks. It all happened in the course of two seconds. Sakura glared at him.

"To be underestimated is usually an advantage," he said quietly.

Sakura stared at him. Part of her was angry that she'd let him roll her, but she _had_ underestimated him. How could she have known that even in his poor health, he would be so fast? She met his eyes, and something odd registered in her mind. Those honey eyes that could freeze anything they gazed upon now danced with something akin to amusement and the rush of the moment. He could feel her as much as she felt him, and for a fleeting second in time she let herself appreciate that fleetingly intimate familiarity between them. She liked the look in his eyes right now, even if she couldn't quite place what it was.

"You're staring."

Sakura blinked, jarred from her short reverie, and realized he was right. She felt the telltale warmth on her cheeks, and she was mortified. Without worrying about the potential consequences, she pushed chakra to her limbs and forcefully threw him off of her before scrambling to her feet.

"You didn't have to taunt me like that," she said indignantly as he pulled himself upright.

"I was just making an observation." He paused to take in her flustered appearance and narrowed his eyes. "You're distracted."

"No, I'm not distracted," she said resolutely. He inclined his head and peered at her, as if evaluating the veracity of her claim. "But I won't be taking you lightly again," she added.

"Then come at me," he said, his eyes locked on hers.

This time, Sakura didn't hesitate to deliver the first blow. They continued exchanging hits for what seemed like a lot longer than it was, no thanks to the infernal heat of the desert sun beating down upon them. After the first couple of hits had connected, they reached an unspoken agreement to merely mark their hits instead of putting the full power behind them. It turned into more of an unorthodox exercise in technique, each reacting to the other as they moved together. He was good, Sakura thought. It amazed her that he could move so fluidly even in his deteriorated condition. By the end of it, they were both sweating and tired, Sasori more than Sakura, but the exercise had been refreshing.

"Let me check your heart. You haven't exerted yourself this much since the interrogations," Sakura said as she padded over to Sasori.

He straightened to his full height and looked down at her as she palmed his chest. To Sakura's satisfaction, the arrhythmia had not returned. But his heart was pumping more weakly than it should have been, which bothered her. She carefully pushed healing chakra into the organ to help it pump regularly. Still, he was ok even after taking a few hits and moving around. Perhaps he was stronger than he'd let on. She decided that telling him about the arrhythmia at this point would do nothing to help, since it hadn't yet returned. She would cross that bridge when she got there.

"Without chakra, your stamina is severely lower than it would normally be, but that's to be expected."

Sakura stepped back and lifted her head to give him a reassuring smile. "I'm surprised you lasted this long, actually."

"Truly, you give me no credit."

"Well, excuse me for worrying more about your health than your ego."

"Hey! What are you two doing out here?" a voice called out.

Sakura and Sasori turned to see Kankuro walking toward them.

"Kankuro," she greeted amiably.

"So what's going on here?" the brunette puppet wielder asked. "I thought the brigade was out doing fieldwork for their original creations."

"I was just doing some training exercises when he showed up," Sakura indicated the redhead. "He decided to join."

Kankuro shared a glance with Sasori. "But you don't have any chakra."

It wasn't a question.

"Unfortunately not," Sasori said neutrally.

Belatedly, Sakura wondered what a battle between the two puppet shinobi would be like. She wished she could see it.

"Sakura, train with me," Kankuro said suddenly.

"Really?" she asked.

"He's not really in any condition to be giving you a full-out spar, so fight me instead."

Sakura glanced at Sasori out of the corner of her eye, but his expression was unreadable. Still, she did not want to pass up the chance to fight against Kankuro, who was usually too busy to spar with her.

"Alright."

They moved away from Sasori to give themselves some space. Kankuro pulled out a scroll from his sleeve, and Sakura felt her heart rate speed up. He was going to use his puppets against her. And Sasori would be watching. She felt an inexplicable feeling of nervousness at the almost déjà vu.

"My original puppet won't be ready for a while, so I have to use one I already have," Kankuro explained as he unrolled the scroll. "I haven't had a chance to test it out since I fixed it up."

Sakura watched him as he performed the appropriate hand seals until a distinct _pop_ resounded. A cloud of smoke rose from where Kankuro had laid the summoning scroll, dissipating slowly. Sakura narrowed her eyes at the shadow concealed in the smoke. She made out a slouched, humanoid figure clad in black pants. Rust-red hair materialized through the vapor.

"This is the most recent addition to my collection. Scorpion."

Sakura stared numbly at the puppet before her. It looked exactly as it did the last time she'd faced it, only now there was no canister concealing Sasori's human heart. Kankuro attached his chakra strings to Scorpion and flexed his knuckles, making the puppet twitch awkwardly. It was as mechanical as the day she and Chiyo had fought it. The vacant, glassy eyes sent shivers up her spine.

But this was not Sasori, not anymore. This was nothing more than a facsimile of some distant nightmare too weak to keep her up at night anymore.

Sakura stole a glance at the human Sasori standing a few yards to the side. He seemed to be eyeing his old shell with slight distaste, if his narrowed eyes and twisted mouth were any indication. One could only guess as to what he thought about Kankuro using his old shell in combat now.

* * *

><p>"I guess I'm not surprised that you salvaged it," Sakura said calmly. Her face betrayed nothing, and Kankuro wondered if she was trying to hide her true thoughts.<p>

"It was a good opportunity. Leaving it would have been a waste."

Kankuro watched Sakura with a critical eye as she seemed to take in Scorpion's appearance. He hadn't been around to see her and Chiyo-baa-sama's fight against Sasori four years ago, and unfortunately there had been no witnesses willing or able to give an objective recount. All he knew was the official report Sakura had given after the fact outlining such important information as the Third Kazekage puppet and Sasori's Red Secret Technique: Performance of One Hundred Puppets. The details, and whatever words might have been exchanged, remained a mystery. Still, Kankuro had gotten to know Sakura pretty well over the past few months. It was obvious that she was deeply affected by her encounter with Sasori, and he suspected that Sasori was not entirely immune to the memory, either. But perhaps it was cruel to pit her against an old enemy like this. Perhaps he should use a different puppet?

"What do you hope to accomplish with that failed experiment, Kankuro?" Sasori asked.

Kankuro and Sakura both turned to the redhead, who regarded the puppet with what looked like mild disgust.

_At least he finally admits that he failed in that hopeless pursuit of immortality, _Kankuro thought with bitter satisfaction.

"I guess I have a tendency to adopt your old pet projects," he said humorlessly. "I wonder if I will be able to wield Scorpion better than you could."

If Sasori was angry, he didn't show it. Amber eyes peered at Kankuro for a moment before slowly shifting somewhere over the younger nin's shoulder. Turning, Kankuro caught sight of Sakura, who seemed to be sharing a glance with the older puppet shinobi. Kankuro grinned.

"So, Sakura, maybe you would be the best judge. Care to test out Scorpion and see how you fare after four years?"

Sakura's emerald eyes met his and Kankuro grinned wider. He watched the previous shock and trepidation turn to fiery determination as Sakura slid into a fighting stance. She was a tough cookie, and he was now very eager to spar with her.

"I know all that puppet's tricks. I defeated it once before," she said.

"Maybe," Kankuro said cryptically.

A moment of silence passed as the hot, afternoon sun beat down upon the trio. Kankuro could see the heat rising off the sand between Sakura and himself. A new resolve entered him then—he would earn the respect of the greatest puppet master who ever lived. And he would do it before and in spite of Sasori's execution, he promised himself. With that thought, Kankuro subtly twitched his fingers, sending Scorpion flying toward a waiting Sakura. Another flutter of his fingers and Scorpion's sides opened up to reveal two poles, which in turn fanned out into five blades, respectively. Kankuro stepped forward as he urged Scorpion on, the blades spinning as it hurtled toward Sakura.

The pink haired medic jumped high into the air, barely dodging the whirring blades, and Kankuro was forced to speedily change Scorpion's projection. He fluttered his fingers expertly, and Scorpion's right hand opened up to reveal a hollow tube. Sakura spun in midair, her fists glowing blue, and Kankuro noticed her frown deeply. But he didn't stop to ponder the expression as another flicker of his dexterous fingers unleashed molten flames spewing toward a falling Sakura.

_Even if you know Scorpion's old tricks, that doesn't necessarily mean you can counter them, _he thought.

But Sakura was not to be underestimated. Kankuro watched with little surprise as Sakura slammed her fist into the ground. A thick cloud of sand flew up around her, followed by hard earth and rock. The fire hit the wall of rock and earth, effectively missing Sakura entirely. Kankuro smirked at her ingenuity. It appeared she did remember Scorpion's secrets, after all. No matter. There was more where that came from.

Another twitch of Kankuro's hand brought Scorpion's left hand up and sent out a jet of compressed water. The liquid hit Sakura's rock wall with an incredible pressure, slicing through the rock and turning the earth to mud. Sakura leaped out of the way and disappeared momentarily behind the collapsing rock wall. Kankuro decided to play it safe and withdraw Scorpion a few feet in case Sakura launched a sneak attack.

He didn't have to wait long.

"Son of a—!"

Kankuro yanked Scorpion out of the way just as a large slab of rock went careening into the spot it had been standing only a fraction of a second earlier. Had she just thrown a freaking boulder at his puppet? But he didn't have time to regroup when Sakura materialized in midair to meet the retreating Scorpion, a blazing fist aiming for its torso. Kankuro smirked, fluttering his fingers once more. The whirring blades bent and sliced at Sakura when she came within range. The pink haired girl took the hit to her abdomen, and for a moment Kankuro was truly worried that he'd seriously injured her. When she _popped_, leaving a clump of earth in her place, he didn't know whether to feel peeved or relieved.

"Where are you, Sakura?" Kankuro whispered to himself as he scanned the area for her presence.

Suddenly he felt her chakra spike, and with a twirl of his hand Scorpion's left forearm and hand detached from its body and shot out to grip Sakura's neck a few yards away. The pink haired medic choked, but the telltale _poof_ told Kankuro he'd nabbed a clone instead of the real thing. Eyes widening in realization, he returned his attention to Scorpion and saw that the real Sakura was about to send his newest puppet into oblivion with another chakra punch. He didn't have time to pull Scorpion away this time, so he decided to block her attack, instead.

Scorpion's right breastplate opened up just as Sakura's fist was about to connect with its face. A hair's breadth later and the mechanical light shield block would not have materialized in time. For a split second, Sakura's chakra-filled fist battled against Kankuro's shield, and he felt the strain on his chakra as he worked to maintain the block against her inhuman strength. When he blinked, she had propelled herself backwards to regroup and Kankuro let the shield dissipate. Panting, he met the girl's eyes.

"Not bad, Kankuro," she grinned.

Kankuro could tell she was getting tired, but he had to hand it to her to be able to counter his attacks, especially the ones she hadn't encountered in the past.

"This isn't over yet!" he said excitedly.

For a while, Kankuro used Scorpion's thick coil of steel rope embedded in the puppet's abdomen to keep Sakura at a fair distance; he wanted to avoid letting her get close enough to land another punch. He would have to think of how to catch her off-guard, but she was proving to be very cautious using shadow clones and the body switch technique. And if Kankuro didn't know better, he'd say she was starting to anticipate Scorpion's attacks by watching his hands. A less-proud part of him began to truly appreciate the fact that she'd beaten Sasori four years ago, even if she'd had help doing it.

And he had yet to land even a single hit on her.

At one point, Sakura caught a length of the steel rope in a death grip and yanked as hard as she could. Kankuro found himself in a kind of tug-of-war with his opponent.

"I'm not done yet!" she cried.

Kankuro barely had time to counter as she jumped into the air and made to slam Scorpion into the ground using the steel rope as leverage. Somewhere behind him, Kankuro fancied he heard a soft chuckle, but he didn't spare it a glance. He watched as Scorpion made contact with the earth and broke apart into various pieces. Sakura landed not far from the pile and panted, worn out.

"Now I'm done," she said with a grin.

But the look of satisfaction in her eyes quickly dissipated when Kankuro spoke up. "Are you sure about that?"

Before Sakura could reply, Kankuro twitched his thumb. Scorpion's detached head opened its mouth and a rain of senbon shot out toward Sakura, making her eyes widen. The distraction was all Kankuro needed as he fluttered his fingers. Scorpion's disconnected body parts immediately pulled themselves back together like a puzzle. In a matter of seconds, the puppet was back to normal and ready to fight.

"How did you do that?" Sakura asked from across the training ground.

"A magician never reveals his secrets, Sakura," Kankuro grinned as he launched Scorpion forward in a new assault.

Sakura punched the ground again, but Kankuro had been expecting this and used Scorpion's water pump to propel the puppet up and around the mess of earth and shale bursting from the earth like great trees. Sakura jumped to the top of a rising stone spire and Kankuro saw his chance to hit her finally. Just another twitch of his fingers and he could get her by the throat, force her to yield—

But nothing happened.

As if in a dream, Kankuro watched as Scorpion stopped its path through the air and fell to the ground like a helpless doll. Stunned, Kankuro twitched his fingers again, willing Scorpion to launch its attack against the waiting Sakura. Still nothing.

"I have new tricks, too," Sakura said, breathless.

Kankuro turned to look at her, immediately realizing that the one Scorpion had been aiming for must have been a clone. But when had she done it? It was then that he noticed the chakra scalpel glowing in her right hand. Understanding dawned.

"You cut my strings," he said, peeved.

"It was the only way to disable that thing," she indicated Scorpion.

"But when did you get close? I didn't even see you make a clone."

"It was a genjutsu, not a clone," she explained. "I concealed my own presence and made you think you were fighting the real me. All I needed was an opening."

"You mean, when you punched the earth the second time," Kankuro trailed off. "That's totally low, Sakura!"

Honestly, how unfair was that?

"Oh, stop complaining," she groused. "You nearly had me with those senbon. I wasn't expecting that at all," she admitted.

"Damn," Kankuro sighed.

* * *

><p>Sakura smiled wearily at her sparring partner. She hadn't been this tired in a long time. Truly, Kankuro was far more capable than he let on. If she hadn't already known most of what to expect from Scorpion, she was sure she would not have escaped the battle unscathed. In fact, she was sure she would not have come out the victor, and even then she'd been forced to resort to slightly underhanded tactics.<p>

"I'm impressed that you pulled Scorpion back together so quickly," she said honestly.

"Actually, you gave me the idea. If one punch from you can break a puppet, I thought I'd find a way to counteract that," Kankuro mused.

Sakura looked surprised at this. He really had put a lot of work into modifying Scorpion. "Kankuro, you are really something else," she said softly.

"Kankuro," came a voice from nearby.

Sakura and Kankuro turned to see Sasori approach them and scrutinize his protégé. "Perhaps there is hope for you yet."

Sakura watched as Kankuro's eyes widened, making her want to smile. As suddenly as it had come, though, it was replaced with a more serious expression.

"The way you pulled the puppet back together was truly ingenious."

"Thanks," Kankuro said, a little taken aback.

"But you foolishly let her cut your chakra threads."

Sakura winced at the thinly veiled disappointment in Sasori's voice. Kankuro smiled sheepishly and scratched the back of his head.

"Yeah, well, she caught me in a genjutsu. And I've never seen anyone able to cut chakra strings before." He paused, looking thoughtful. "I supposed I could strengthen the threads, though."

"No. You just need to split your focus. Even though you were only wielding one puppet, you should always be aware of potential distractions. In this case, hyper focus on your puppet distracted you from detecting the rather obvious genjutsu."

Sakura crossed her arms and scowled at Sasori. He really had a way of making people uncomfortable. _Asshole._

"Hey, I won the spar, you know," she said. "Even if cutting the strings was a little sneaky, all's fair in love and war."

Sasori turned to look at her and their eyes locked, and for the second time that day Sakura could not look away. Those eyes were different, not like the ones on the puppet she'd just fought. No, the real Sasori's eyes glistened like amber, a dark sea of emotions hidden deep within their depths. She couldn't read him, but she knew now what she saw there on the surface, plain as day.

_Life._

He was not an empty doll, but a living, breathing human. And it made her inexplicably happy.

"So they say," he said softly.

"It looks like the puppet brigade is here," Kankuro said offhandedly, his voice returning Sakura and Sasori to reality and breaking their eye contact.

"Ah," Sasori acknowledged. "Let's see if they've done something useful with their time."

Sasori started to walk slowly toward the workshop to meet with the young puppeteers when he stopped and looked over his shoulder. The soft light of the sinking sun cast shadows on his profile.

"Kankuro," he said. "I would like to fight you again one day."

Sasori continued to walk away, not waiting for an answer. Sakura felt her breath hitch at Sasori's words. She reached up to put a hand on Kankuro's shoulder and he looked down at her. His eyes were wide with wonderment.

"He said he wants to fight me," Kankuro said. "_Me_."

Sakura smiled shyly at him and moved her hand to squeeze his reassuringly.

"I would like to see that fight," she said sincerely.

"I know it's not possible right now, but just hearing him say that," he trailed off. "I won't stop here. I have a puppet to make," he added with a newfound determination.

Sakura laughed happily. She had never seen Kankuro so dedicated, and it showed in her spar with him just now. Sasori may be unpleasant in more ways than she could count, but for the positive effect he was having on Kankuro, she was eternally grateful. It felt good to see this positive change in her dear friend.

"Then I'm going to work hard, too. I won't have to cut your chakra threads next time to wipe the floor with your dollies," she teased.

Kankuro immediately glared at her. "They are _not_ dollies," he spat the last word as if it burned his tongue.

"I don't know, Kankuro. You know, grown men who play with toys tend to have psychological dysfunctions. Maybe I should check you into the hospital—"

"I WILL SERIOUSLY KILL YOU, SAKURA!"

Unfortunately, Sakura was already skipping away from him, taunts involving playing dress up with his puppets trailing behind her, much to Kankuro's furious embarrassment.

"That was _one time_! And I told you not to tell anyone!" he shouted as he ran after her.

Neither shinobi paid any mind to the destruction left behind from their vigorous battle as they ran off, hardly a care in the world.

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note: <strong>_Nijuushiho,_ which means "Twenty-Four Steps," is the name given to a series of kata, or formal exercises, in Shotokan karate by its creator, Funakoshi Gichin. It's a kata practiced by more advanced belts. There are different types of kata for different types of martial arts.


	6. Chapter 6

The Infinite Perfection of Being  
>Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto.<p>

* * *

><p>It had been a while since that last time Sakura had seen the puppet brigade training. Lately, they had been so busy working on their original prototypes that they had barely any time to actually train. And watching them toil over their creations in the workshop everyday would have been rather dull. Today, she hoped things would pick up a bit so she decided to make an appearance. As she approached the training grounds, Kankuro turned to her and waved.<p>

"Hey! Check it out, they finished the prototypes," he said enthusiastically.

"About time!" she returned cheerfully.

Sakura turned her attention to her right, where Hachi and Yasude's impromptu battle raged. They artfully controlled their puppets with elaborate hand gesticulations. Squinting, Sakura could faintly make out the thin chakra strings connected to their puppets.

"I didn't think they would finish so quickly," she commented. "I thought making an original puppet took a lot of time."

"Well, these are more like the first draft. There's a lot of fine-tuning to be done, and really, a puppet is never actually finished. There are always adjustments to be made," Kankuro said. "But these guys have been pulling all-nighters trying to get them done. I think everyone is really motivated to impress you-know-who," he whispered discreetly.

Sakura glanced at Sasori, who was now watching the battle a short distance away with a frown on his face. She wondered what he thought about this new progress, and turned her attention back to the warring puppeteers. Hachi's puppet was fairly compact and equipped with what looked like nasty stingers on its arms and head. Yasude's puppet had a long torso and a whopping six pairs of arms, making it look more like an insect. It appeared that Yasude was trying to catch Hachi's puppet with its arms, while Hachi dodged gracefully, trying to land a hit with one of the very sharp stingers.

"Where are the others?" Sakura asked.

"Inside. They're also finished with their prototypes, but I think they're making some final adjustments. Everyone wanted to be done today to start practicing the actual puppet technique."

As if on cue, Cho and Ari emerged from the puppet brigade's workshop and headquarters, both carrying their puppets. Well, dragging was more like it. Cho, especially, looked awkward as she struggled to carry her rather large puppet. Sakura immediately jogged to help her.

"Cho, Ari, let me help you," she offered. "I don't have super strength for nothing."

Cho beamed at the older girl, grateful for the help. Ari, however, ignored her and trudged past without a word. His puppet was very bulky, and it was clear that he was having a bit of difficulty walking purposefully. Sakura rolled her eyes.

_Men._

Once everyone had gathered around in a group, Sasori looked around at the new puppets with a trained eye. It seemed like everyone was holding their breaths, waiting for his evaluation. They had finished earlier than expected, but would it be enough?

"I didn't expect everyone to finish their prototypes so quickly. Well done," he said evenly.

Everyone tried to keep a neutral face, but it was obvious that they were relieved to hear that they had done something right. They knew how impatient Sasori could be, after all.

"However, there will undoubtedly be major flaws in your original designs, and you will likely find that your creations are severely lacking in certain respects. Rushing often leads to careless oversight."

Sakura sweat dropped. Of course, everyone should have expected this kind of blunt reaction from the redheaded puppet master.

"For now let's see what you can do with your new puppets. Then we can decide how to improve upon their designs."

A new determination came over the small group as they eagerly paired up, ready to test out their first original creations. Sasori walked toward them in order to better observe their duels, but Kankuro made no move to participate.

"You're not going to join them?" Sakura asked.

"Well, there's an even number," he trailed off.

"Oh."

The two of them stood there in silence, and Kankuro watched the four other members of the puppet brigade duke it out with their fledgling creations. Sakura worried that he was feeling left out, but wasn't sure what to do about it.

"What was it like to fight him?"

Sakura blinked, glancing at Kankuro out of the corner of her eye.

"You've fought him before, too," she said softly.

"He dismantled my puppets and poisoned me. It was hardly a fair fight," he said, his voice laced with the barest hint of disappointment.

"You couldn't have known that he would do that. And it wasn't your fault—we didn't have antidotes on hand at the time."

"What was it like, though?"

Sakura paused, thinking.

"It was like nothing I have ever experienced before," she said truthfully. "It's almost hard to describe. The memory is so vivid, but it feels like one big rush of feeling."

"Is it true that he summoned one hundred puppets?"

"Yeah. It was incredible. He was really terrifying back then."

Sakura watched him carefully, taking note of the hint of wistfulness on his features. She shifted.

"What do you think the chances are that Gaara would give him back his chakra for one fight?"

Sakura should have been expecting this question, but it still made her feel uneasy to hear him voice it. And the way he tried and failed to keep the twinge of hope out of his voice made her groan inwardly.

"I don't know."

"It's just such a waste, you know? To think what I could learn from fighting him and not having to worry about dying. A hands-on approach would be much more valuable than any amount of theory."

Sakura sighed, looking to where Sasori was talking to Ari and Cho. He was gesturing with his hands, as if trying to show them a more proper way to move their fingers to better execute a particular jutsu.

"I'm actually a little worried about those chakra suppressing bangles. They drain him to the point of lethargy, and they leave these really nasty rashes on his skin."

"Well, I think you should definitely bring that up with Gaara, then. If this is a health concern, then I'm sure—"

"I really don't think Gaara will budge on this one, Kankuro. Giving Sasori back his chakra would be like signing our own death warrants."

"Sakura." He turned to look at her, his eyes hard. "Do you have reason to believe that Sasori would try to kill you given the chance? Be honest."

Sakura opened her mouth to respond that yes, obviously he would in an instant. But she closed it again, thinking. Would he try to kill her? She recalled her simple spar with him the other day. Technically, he was weak from a lack of chakra, and it would be foolish to assume he couldn't seriously hurt her. But their spar had been nothing but productive and exhilarating—it wasn't the least bit dangerous to her. He was a threat regardless, but she and Kankuro had both visited his apartment alone numerous times now and there had been no perceived threat. So _technically_, that could be construed as Sasori making a conscious decision not to be hostile. In fact, the only time he had ever acted in any way hostile toward her had been in the first few days after he'd woken up while he was still being tortured. The way things were now, she could almost say they were on decent terms.

"I'm not sure."

"Has he tried anything?"

"Well, he didn't seem very happy when he first woke up. And there was one time while he was still in prison that he pinned me to the ground because I said something he didn't like."

"But recently? How do your checkups usually go?"

Sakura looked thoughtful, trying to think objectively.

"He doesn't like the fact that I'm supposed to keep him alive. But he never actually tries to hinder my treatments. At worst, he won't tell me if something is wrong, like if he's in pain, which is technically just as bad." Kankuro looked at her expectantly and Sakura sighed. "Since he was moved to his apartment, he's never given me any reason to feel threatened," she said reluctantly.

Kankuro crossed his arms.

"I know I'm being selfish, and maybe this is totally out in left field. But I don't think you understand how incredibly amazing it would be for me to fight him for real. I wish there was a way."

Sakura reached out and squeezed his arm in an attempt to comfort him. Kankuro had a way of convincing her to do things she would otherwise never think to do. In a way, he reminded her a little of Naruto, who had a similarly uncanny ability to make her want to think outside the box. Maybe they could bring it up with Gaara, just for kicks. The worst he could do was say no, right? Then, at least she would have tried. If anything, she was a little disturbed by the effects of those chakra-suppressing bangles, herself. She would bet her left foot that they were directly inhibiting his recovery.

"I'll talk to Gaara. There's no point in not trying, at least."

"No, _we'll_ talk to Gaara. Together. I'm not going to throw you to the wolves by yourself for my sake," he said, looking determined.

Sakura smiled at him. "You know, I really don't understand how you convince me to do these things. I'm afraid somewhere down the road, this is going to come back to haunt me."

"Nonsense. You're just paranoid."

Sakura stole another glance at the puppet brigade and Sasori, noticing now that they had all stopped and were listening to him give his comments. They seemed totally absorbed in whatever he was saying, although Sakura could not hear from this distance.

"I hope you're right," she whispered.

* * *

><p>Sakura really liked her mission to train Suna's medical ninjas and researchers. <em>Really<em>, she did. Even though the majority of her students possessed only average knowledge and skill in medical ninjutsu and theory, it was usually very rewarding to help them. It's just that sometimes they asked the same questions over and over. And over. And even after she explained the issue, they still couldn't take that extra step a normal, intelligent person should be able to take to apply what one knows to new situations. She really wanted to help them, but sometimes she wanted to pull her hair out and scream.

Today, she was scheduled to work in the labs with the researchers on antidotes to common poisons. Luckily, the researchers she would be working with today were quite advanced. At least it would be more interesting for her not to have to go over the same rudimentary steps over and over. And over. Ugh.

But before she went to the lab, she was due to check on Sasori. She knocked, waiting for him to answer. Over time, Sakura had become acutely aware that Sasori was a very impatient man. He was never one to drag things out or make people wait, which was actually a good habit on most days. But today, he was not answering the door as promptly as he should have been. It made her a little worried given his usually impeccable punctuality.

"Sasori? Are you in there?"

_Of course he's in there, idiot. It's not like he could leave._

Sakura looked around, wondering if she should alert one of the ANBU she was sure were stationed somewhere nearby out of sight. She was about to do just that when suddenly the door opened.

"There you are. I was worried something might have happ—"

She never finished her sentence. And how could she possibly speak when Sasori, clad only in a pair of loose fitting pants and mussed bed head, was standing casually in the doorway? He yawned, and Sakura gulped. Obviously, she'd had the misfortune of waking him up. This was just not fair. She was not prepared to deal with this_._ How _dare_ he stand in the doorway without a freaking shirt on!

"Good morning, S-Sasori," she managed.

Sasori peered at her for a moment. His silent scrutiny was doing nothing for the heat starting to creep onto her cheeks. To her utter horror, he leaned down until they were eyes level and proceeded to scrutinize her.

"You look a little feverish," he said.

_Sakura, stop. He's a patient. And a _criminal_. You're not allowed to look at him like that. Even if he is kind of cute._

Sakura actually had to grab the edge of the doorway to keep herself from falling over in shock. On the inside, she banged her head against a concrete wall, willing herself to _just stop. _Honestly, she'd spent a lot of time with him already, and she'd seen him shirtless before. Since _when_ was Sasori cute? And why did she have to notice it for the first time _right this second_?

There was only one thing to do about this: ignore it, obviously. Clearly, she had eaten a bad batch of pancakes this morning and was thinking like a crazy person. Shuddering at her traitorous thoughts, she took a deep breath and forcefully pushed past him into the small apartment. She came to a stop in the middle of the room and whirled around to face him, suddenly very irritated.

"Is there a reason you're not wearing a shirt? Do I have to remind you that your body is weak and very susceptible to illness? If you don't wear clothing, you're going to get sick and that means more work for me," she said in what she thought was her best 'disappointed doctor' voice.

Sasori walked casually past her and reached for the dresser behind her to pull out a long sleeved shirt. He turned to face her and held it out.

"It was too hot to sleep in a shirt," he said neutrally.

"Whatever. Just get dressed, please. I have to run my checkup."

He peered at her in that infuriatingly curious way for a moment before pulling the shirt on. She hoped he was still too new to human emotions to have picked up on her earlier discomfort.

"Did you sleep well?" she asked as she tentatively moved to palm his now (thankfully) clothed chest.

No answer. She stole a glance upward and saw him looking off into the distance. It was then that she noticed the faint, dark circles under his eyes and she frowned. Obviously, he hadn't slept well.

"Something keep you up last night?" she asked.

"Nothing life-threatening."

She had half a mind to call him out on that, but knew it would be a waste of energy. Instead she focused on checking his system. He seemed to be less sluggish than normal despite his lack of sleep. It was a bit of a relief—she'd been worried that their previous sparring session would take a toll on Sasori's ailing body. But she noticed that the arrhythmia had finally returned, much to her dismay. Biting her lip, she sent chakra pulses to the organ, once more willing it to pump more deeply and efficiently so the blood would reach the ventricles. After about fifteen minutes, she was satisfied that it was calmer than before.

"What's the problem?" he asked.

Sakura took a deep breath and willed herself to speak neutrally. It was about time she told him about his ailment, now that she was convinced it was not going to go away of its own accord anytime soon. She would have to start thinking about a more invasive treatment, but she worried about the strain it might put on his frail body. In any case, as a patient, Sasori deserved to know what was happening to him, at the very least.

"It's not an uncommon condition. You seem to have a type of arrhythmia called Atrial Fibrillation, or AF for short. Basically, it means that your heart flutters inefficiently and the blood doesn't reach the lower chambers. I've already identified it, and as an isolated irregularity it isn't exactly dangerous."

Sasori immediately picked up on her unsaid words. "But it could lead to complications that are dangerous."

"Potentially, yes. But it's my job to make sure that doesn't happen," she said, her voice low and serious.

"How can you be sure that I have AF? Perhaps it's simply a flaw in your organ regrowth technique. Arrhythmias are not easy to diagnose."

"You sound like you're familiar with the subject," she commented, deciding to ignore the insult to her medical abilities.

"I invented the human puppet technique. I should think it's obvious that I have intimate knowledge of the human anatomy."

Well. Sakura could overlook that particularly arrogant comment because it was just the plain and honest truth, but she didn't really want to think about forced mummification so soon after eating breakfast. Although, the idea of turning people into puppets was interesting from a medical standpoint, to be sure. She remembered how Sasori's Third Kazekage puppet had full access to its chakra, but she could not fathom how that was possible. She made a mental note to revisit the topic again later.

"Well, it's true that heart rate can easily change depending on a lot of things. Exertion, for example, makes the heart beat faster to better circulate oxygen when your muscles are working harder. Emotions can affect heart rate, too."

"How so?"

"Extreme nervousness or anxiety can speed up the heart rate, for example."

"I see."

Sakura looked thoughtful for a minute. The arrhythmia was not a threat in and of itself, and she'd reported as much to the Kazekage. But for some reason, her instincts were telling her to be wary. And Sakura's instincts almost never let her down before. She shook her head.

"Maybe I'm just paranoid." She moved away from him to rummage around in the kitchen. Sasori probably had not eaten any breakfast yet, and she could not condone a lack of sustenance on her watch. "When is your training today?" she asked, wanting to change the subject.

"There will be no session today."

"Oh, so I guess you've got the day off," she said as she shoved a bagel into the small toaster and set it to medium.

"Yes."

Sakura stared at the toaster as it heated the food. She didn't think a bagel would be a good breakfast by itself, but she didn't have much time to dawdle before she had to get to the research labs. Sasori would just have to deal with it for today. Suddenly, she had a very interesting idea. "Hey, how would you like to come with me to teach a class on poisons?"

He looked at her like she'd grown antlers. Sakura shrugged nonchalantly.

"You don't have to do anything. It's actually just a couple of the more advanced lab researchers. We've been working on antidotes recently, but they've started asking about the poisons themselves. To be honest, I don't have as much experience mixing poisons as I do counteracting them."

Sasori regarded her with that slightly condescending look he got when he was about to criticize someone. The toaster popped and he approached her. With a paper towel in hand, he artfully plucked the bagel halves from the heated machine while Sakura opened up the cream cheese.

"You really think the ANBU guards would agree to let me work with poisons?" he asked, his tone sarcastic.

"Well, it's more of a theory class. There wouldn't have to be any actual poison mixing. If anything, I would rather have them mix the antidotes." She paused. "If you don't feel like it, you don't have to come. But since you're an expert with poisons, I thought it might be interesting for everyone. And it's not like you have a busy schedule today, anyway."

Sasori spread some cream cheese over one half of the bagel silently as Sakura watched. He brought the food to his mouth and took a bite. The bagel crunched, and Sakura noticed that he'd gotten a bit of spread on his lip.

"Alright."

"Really?" she asked.

Before he had the chance to retort, she interrupted, "Sorry, I know you don't like to repeat yourself. I guess it's just a habit to ask for confirmation."

She didn't notice him smirk at her as she shoved a napkin in his direction. He accepted it, but noticed she would not look at him. Tentatively, Sasori wiped his mouth of the excess bit of spread, his honey eyes trained carefully on the pink haired medic.

"Well, let's get going then. I'll just have a word with the ANBU," she said, excusing herself to go outside.

* * *

><p>Sasori walked next to Sakura through the stark, white corridors of the Sunagakure hospital. They'd departed soon after he ate breakfast, mostly because Sakura refused to leave until he'd finished the whole bagel. His ANBU escorts formed a loose barrier on all sides, much to Sakura's dismay. She was worried that their presence might make the hospital's patients nervous, but they insisted. Oh well.<p>

"I'm actually surprised I didn't think of this sooner. I guess I didn't think you would care, though," she said offhandedly.

"Hm."

"Actually, you've been a lot more open to the whole teaching thing than I thought you would be. That's saying a lot coming from the guy who thought teaching others is a waste of time," she snickered.

"I am a master puppeteer. I have every right to impart my knowledge and experience to others if I so choose. And you said yourself that I am an expert with poisons."

Sakura gaped at him. Seriously? _Seriously,_ though? A nasty retort itched at the tip of her tongue, but she bit it back. She clenched her fists and mentally counted to ten. If she blew up at him like this, it would only prove that he affected her. And that was probably what he wanted, the conniving bastard. No. Instead, she would play his own game even better than he did.

"It's just as well, then. I knew you'd make an effective teacher."

Sasori turned and saw Sakura watching him, a mischievous glint in her eyes. He looked a little disturbed.

"You're very objective and down to earth, and you're good at finding flaws and correcting them," Sakura elaborated, hoping her praise would catch him off guard.

He sighed softly. "I've never had a reason to teach others."

Sakura blinked at him, wonderment quickly replacing her previous desire to one-up him. He was staring ahead, but it seemed like he wasn't really seeing. Sakura got the distinct feeling that he was remembering something again, and wished she could read his mind. It reminded her that there were depths to this man that she did not know, and that familiar curiosity niggled desperately at her consciousness. She wondered if he would ever willingly explain his actions to her. And she wondered why all of a sudden, that really mattered to her.

"Well, whatever your reason, I'm glad you have one now." She meant her words as she held the lazy, sideways glance he shot her.

They arrived at the chemical lab on the eastern side of the hospital to find that none of the 'students' had arrived yet. Sakura decided to busy herself arranging various dried plants, vials of strangely colored liquids, and an assortment of powders on a large stainless steel table. Then she went to retrieve bowls, pestles, empty test tubes, and various other tools that might be useful for examining substances and mixing them together. Sasori watched her silently.

"What made you interested in poisons?" Sakura asked.

"It's a good weapon for any shinobi."

"Yes, but most of us don't go mixing our own."

"There is an inexplicable satisfaction that comes with creating something unique."

"You mean like a puppet?"

"It's the same general concept, but the two are decidedly different."

"Sasori," she said tentatively.

They stood with the stainless steel table between them.

"The other day, when I fought Kankuro," she trailed off.

To her surprise, he chuckled softly. "An unexpected trip down memory lane, don't you think?"

She narrowed her eyes at him, suspicious of his words. "I thought it was a little strange, actually."

He didn't respond to this.

She shifted her weight. "Did it bother you that he used your, um," she hesitated.

"My old body?" he clarified in that blunt _duh_ tone. "Why should it?"

"Why wouldn't it? I thought you might be angry."

Sasori leaned forward and rested his chin in his hands as he gazed languidly at a tense Sakura. Truly, she let herself get so worked up over the most trivial things, he thought. "That body is a failed experiment."

"But it was _your_ body once," she argued, slightly exasperated.

Sasori inclined his head, his honey eyes examining her seemingly stressed features. Why was she so worked up about it? "It's a puppet. That's always what it was," he said thoughtfully.

Sakura blinked. He was right—it _was_ just a puppet. A lifeless golem. "I prefer the way you are now," she said without thinking.

Sasori's eyes narrowed at her words, as if searching for the lie in them. What kind of frivolity was she babbling about now?

"Why did you do it?" she asked all of a sudden.

He regarded her carefully. The last time they had crossed paths, he had explained his vision of art somewhat, but he doubted she could comprehend his philosophy. Now, she seemed hyper-focused on whatever he might reveal.

"I won't understand unless you explain it to me," she added earnestly. "All of it."

A strange light flickered across his honey eyes and he cocked his head slightly to the side, as if trying to get a better look at her.

"Why should I?"

"I want to know," she said with quiet resolve. "I need to know."

A long silence passed, and Sakura was sure he wasn't going to tell her.

"It's a long story."

"I have time."

After a few moments of tense silence, he opened his mouth to say something.

"Haruno-sensei! I'm sorry we're late," a male voice penetrated the silence.

If looks could kill, the guy who had just interrupted would be dead on his feet. Sakura glared angrily at the intruder, knowing Sasori would not speak with others around.

"Dan," she addressed the newcomers. "Kawabata-san, Mihara-san."

The three researchers all nodded to her before settling wary gazes on Sasori.

"This is Akasuna no Sasori. Please do not be alarmed. His chakra is sealed and there is a team of very capable ANBU guards right outside," she said, fighting to keep the irritation from being interrupted out of her voice and failing.

The three researchers tentatively stepped into the lab, carefully and very obviously skirting Sasori with a wide berth. The lone female, Kawabata Maki, was a mousy woman in her thirties with large, round spectacles. She approached Sakura, keeping a wary eye on Sasori.

"Um, Haruno-sensei, is this really appropriate?" she whispered.

"It's fine," Sakura bit out a little more forcefully than was really necessary.

Kawabata's eyes widened in surprise and she scampered to the other side of the table to join the two male researchers. It was slightly comical the way they huddled together in a clump while Sasori practically had the entire right side of the table to himself as he lounged almost lazily on a stainless steel stool. Sakura rolled her eyes.

"Look, I understand your apprehension, but I assure you this is perfectly safe. I would not put you at risk," she tried to assuage their fears.

Mihara Kazuaki, a tall man in his forties, spoke up.

"Might I ask why?" he trailed off, indicating Sasori.

"I'm glad you asked that, Mihara-san. Actually, I'm sure you are probably aware that Sasori is a poisons specialist. Since you all wanted to talk about poisons instead of antidotes today, I thought it would be a good idea to bring in an expert. I myself am not a poisons specialist, so it seemed only natural to enlist some professional help."

She could almost hear the collective _gulp_ from the three researchers. But she supposed she should cut them a little slack—they hadn't spent as much time with Sasori as she had, so their apprehension was justified. She was about to say something to try to calm them down, but the youngest researcher, Maehara Dan, spoke up.

"Haruno-sensei, if you think this will further our understanding, then I am eager to get started."

Sakura blinked at the younger male. She had always liked him, but now she felt a twinge of respect for him that she hadn't felt before. It was always nice to see people who put personal differences behind them to focus on the task at hand.

"I'm glad to hear you say that. Sasori is actually just here to observe, so I'll be leading the class. But please feel free to speak up if you feel so inclined," she addressed the redhead.

He nodded, his eyes empty and cold once more. She tried to ignore the uncomfortable twisting in her chest at the sight.

"Well, let's get started, shall we?"

* * *

><p>The class consisted of a general lecture about common poisons and their effects, as well as familiarizing themselves with certain ingredients that, when properly mixed, could create different poisons. Of course, Sakura did not want to actually let anyone make poison while Sasori was around, but at least they could see and touch the ingredients. Separately and properly contained, they were relatively harmless.<p>

"This is a sample of ethylene oxide," Sakura explained, holding up a seemingly empty vial. "Can anyone tell me what will happen if we mix it with water?"

"It should produce ethylene glycol, a very toxic substance that is fatal when ingested," Mihara said, reaching for the vial.

Sakura handed it to him to examine.

"That's right. Ethylene glycol is a poison usually used during assassinations. It is odorless and colorless, and it has a faintly sweet taste. Mixed with wine, for example, it can be almost undetectable."

"Ethylene glycol has a syrupy texture, though," Sasori spoke up. "It's not necessarily the best option to mix with a liquid because a skilled shinobi may detect the difference in viscosity."

Sakura looked at him with mild surprise.

"What do you suggest instead?" Kawabata asked Sasori, a look of genuine interest on her face.

Sasori eyed her, and Sakura wondered if he was thinking about whether or not to reveal anything.

"It really depends on the situation. Poisoning someone's food or drink is generally not a good idea if your target is someone important. They will more often than not employ a taster to test anything they plan to ingest. It's better to inflict a wound with a weapon doused in poison," he explained.

"So, do you mean that ingested poisons are generally less effective?" Mihara asked.

"Not necessarily. Hydrogen cyanide, for example, is a gaseous poison. If it is inhaled, the victim can die almost instantly depending on the concentration. The toxicity is caused by the cyanide ion, which halts cellular respiration," he elaborated.

Mihara looked a little pale at the implications.

"Of course, an instant killer is not always beneficial. Sometimes it may be more useful to use poisons that take time to kill. It depends on your purpose," Sasori said, a glint in his eye that made Sakura want to shudder.

The three researchers watched Sasori with looks of morbid awe in their eyes. He described the poisons with an almost wistful ring to his voice, like he was discussing a fond memory. Truly, the man had a flair for imparting knowledge while simultaneously scaring the living daylights out of people.

"And that's why it's important to know how to make an effective antidote," Sakura interjected. "Hydrogen cyanide isn't quite as common on the battlefield because the only way to remain immune would be to wear a respiratory mask—even the user would be susceptible otherwise. Still, there is an established antidote that you should all be aware of."

The class ended up being much more interesting for Sakura than she'd predicted. Sasori was generally quiet, but he would share his opinions and insights at key moments. His input seemed to put things into perspective on the effectiveness and appropriateness of certain poisons. Of course, he tended to say things that blatantly indicated he had more than a lifetime's worth of experience poisoning people than the average person, which Sakura suspected made everyone more than a little uncomfortable. He was certainly more knowledgeable about poisons than Sakura was, and she found herself a little envious of his know-how.

But once it was clear that he knew exactly what he was talking about, the researchers had jumped at the opportunity to ask his opinion on certain poisons, how to store them, what the most effective method of contamination might be, and anything else that crossed their minds. Sakura was secretly pleased that he answered their questions in stride whenever she couldn't. She also noticed that he worded his answers in a way that would address any potential follow-up questions the researchers might have. He even managed not come off as harsh and intolerant, the way he sometimes was with the puppet brigade when they made mistakes. By the end of the day, Sakura knew more about how to kill people with poison than she really cared to know.

"Sasori-san, thank you for sharing your insight with us!" Dan said enthusiastically. "I hope you will consider visiting our class again in the future."

Sakura grinned deviously at a confused looking Sasori, earning her a scowl from the poisons expert. Clearly, though, the fact that he was a source of specialized knowledge seemed to weigh more heavily in Dan's mind than the fact that he was a criminal who had killed countless people with the very poisons they were so keen to learn more about. Mihara and Kawabata were a little less enthusiastic, but equally satisfied with their new knowledge.

"Haruno-sensei, perhaps next time we can work on actually creating some of these poisons?" Mihara asked, glancing discreetly toward Sasori.

"I suppose we could do that. I'll have to run it by the Kazekage, though, and make sure he's aware that we might be mixing chemical weapons," she replied.

They politely bid Sakura and Sasori good day, leaving the two of them alone once more. Sakura sighed and rubbed her temples; teaching always made her inexplicable tired. She reached for the materials now strewn haplessly over the stainless steel table and proceeded to return them to their designated storage compartments.

"See? That wasn't so bad," she said lightly as she reached to try to slide a microscope onto the top shelf.

A hand rose to grip the tool above her own, and she looked up to see Sasori pushing the microscope onto the taller shelf. He was a few inches taller than her, so his reach extended a bit farther than hers. Sakura noticed that he was standing very close to her in order to reach the shelf, and she was vaguely aware of the heat he emanated through his clothing. She felt her cheeks tingle with warmth.

"Oh, thanks for your help," she mumbled, avoiding eye contact.

"Why are you nervous?" he asked.

Sakura met his eyes, blushing.

"Why would you say that I'm nervous?"

"You're blushing. And it looks like your heartbeat is accelerating," he pointed out as he scrutinized her.

Damnit. Of course he would remember what she'd told him earlier about emotions affecting heart rate. And _of course_ he would turn her words against her. Damnit.

"Well, I'm not nervous, ok? It's just hot in here," she grumbled, pushing past him to retrieve more supplies from the table.

"You're a bad liar."

"I don't have to explain myself to you."

She walked past him once more with a rack of test tubs and stoppers, making a beeline for the storage closet. He watched her put the equipment away safely before she turned around and faced him.

"You asked about why I turned myself into a puppet earlier."

Sakura froze, her earlier jitters forgotten.

"Yes," she said, tentatively.

"I don't have to explain myself to you, either," he said matter-of-factly.

Sakura felt her eye twitch. Damn him, using her own evasive technique against her.

"There's nothing to explain," she said quietly.

"I see."

A tense silence fell around them, and Sakura fidgeted. What was he trying to do? She didn't even really understand why she'd been embarrassed. She had just been a little startled at their proximity. And also, she hadn't expected him to help her put the lab equipment away. Yes, that was obviously it.

"I just didn't expect you to help me put everything away. And I guess," she hesitated, feeling suddenly awkward, "I guess I was just a little startled when you were all of a sudden standing right next to me."

She looked somewhere to the right of his shoulder, feeling unbearably awkward at the admission. Why should it matter? She really shouldn't let this get to her.

"I make you nervous."

She flicked her eyes up to meet his.

"I didn't say that."

"But you were nervous just now."

"I—," she cut herself off.

Sakura crossed her arms over her chest, an unconscious defense mechanism. A frown found its way onto her mouth as she bit down on her lower lip in consternation. If she had been looking at Sasori, she might have noticed the way he shifted his weight, his honey eyes regarding her silently, curiously, as if he was carefully analyzing the new information with an uncanny degree of calculation.

"I wanted to obtain the perfect body, one that would never age or rot. True immortality," he said softly.

Sakura's head snapped up, her eyes wide with surprise.

"But as you know, that plan ultimately failed."

Sakura blinked. This could be a rare opportunity for her to glean more information from him.

"But why would you want to be immortal? Was it really worth leaving behind your human life?"

"I wanted to become true art."

She gaped at him. _That_ was his reason?

"Art is something that retains its beauty ad infinitum. Something truly timeless."

"So something that doesn't stay beautiful forever isn't art," she said, trying to understand.

"Yes. Take the human body, for instance. It ages and rots, only to shrivel up and die one day," he said, the disgust evident in his tone. "Humans are finite, imperfect creatures."

"But isn't there beauty in that, too? I would think something so perfect is by association a bit dull. It's the flaws that make every person unique. I think that kind of imperfection is beautiful in it's own way."

He regarded her the way a knowing parent would regard a rebellious teenager. That patronizing look made her blood boil.

"I can understand why you would want to defend humans. After all, you yourself are human. But you will not be young and beautiful forever. And one day, you will die and turn to dust, and your memory will fade as if you never even existed."

Sakura was speechless. Maybe it was the fact that she now had a better understanding of what was clearly one of his core philosophies. Or maybe it was the fact that he had inadvertently called her beautiful. Either way, that hint of resignation in his tone reminded her of how hopeless she'd felt talking to him during his first days of imprisonment. It made her angry.

"You're human now, too, Sasori. You will grow old and die eventually."

"Wrong. I will be executed before I have the chance," he said.

"What are you not telling me? You say you wanted immortality, and yet you seem to have a fatalistic outlook on your life. What's really the issue here?" she challenged.

"There is no issue. I have simply accepted my fate."

"I don't understand you. You're a perfectionist, the way you harp on the puppet brigade. Everything you do is with the end goal of achieving the highest level of perfection. And yet you're accepting defeat so easily. Just like the time you let Chiyo-baa-sama kill you."

Sasori's eyes narrowed dangerously.

"You don't know what you're talking about."

"Then _tell_ me," Sakura cried. "Why did you let us win? Why would someone so focused on achieving immortality and infinite beauty just give up in the end? Why are you giving up now?"

He glared at her, and Sakura felt herself shaking with the intensity of her feelings. She'd probably just blown any chance of finding out the truth at this point, if the way he was glowering at her was any indication. She let out a pained, frustrated sigh and shook her head, trying to clear her muddled emotions.

"I know you're hiding something, and I know you don't want to tell me what it is. But I'm not going to push you to reveal anything. It's your secret to tell or to keep," she said, rubbing the back of her neck to work out the stiffness.

After a moment, Sasori seemed to revert back to that cold, hollow look he usually sported. "Why do you want to know about me?"

Sakura smiled bitterly.

"Because you acknowledged me when no one else would. You and Chiyo-baa-sama. That fight was one of the only times in my entire life that I felt like my existence was essential to others. I guess I can't let that go. It's kind of pathetic."

"It _is_ pathetic."

"Well, it's the truth."

The silence stretched between them, but somehow Sakura felt a little better now that she'd finally voiced her insecurity. For as long as she could remember, she had warred with herself about how to be useful to others. And as much as she hated to admit it, the fight with Sasori four years ago had really left a deep impression on her. Never in her life had she felt more alive, knowing that she was so close to death and no one was holding her back, trying to 'keep her safe.' Chiyo had praised her countenance, and Sasori had acknowledged her skills, albeit grudgingly. And yet, they had both died shortly after the fact, leaving no proof of the exhilarating experience. As time went on, Sakura herself began to doubt it had ever happened; that particular feeling of usefulness had been nearly impossible for her to replicate since then.

"Come on. It's late, and you should eat something," she said softly, taking care to avoid eye contact.

He didn't say anything as they left the lab in silence.


	7. Chapter 7

The Infinite Perfection of Being  
>Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto.<p>

* * *

><p>On the evening of the next day, Sakura found herself in the Kazekage's office unsure of her position on the Sasori issue.<p>

"He's really good with the puppet brigade. I haven't seen everyone so determined to improve for as long as I can remember. Everyone's finished prototypes for their first original creations; it's incredible," Kankuro enthused.

The Kazekage regarded his brother, seemingly impervious to the older Sand sibling's gusto.

"So he's cooperating without difficulty?"

"Not just that, he's interested in our improvement. He's not the type of person to half-ass anything, so he's really hard on everyone. But the results are there. I know it's only been a few weeks, but it's amazing how far everyone has come in such a short time. I hate to admit it, but there's no way I could have made this progress with them alone in the same amount of time."

Gaara looked thoughtful.

"And Sakura let him sit in on a lecture she gave to the advanced lab researchers on poisons. I guess he really left an impression," Kankuro added.

"I wasn't aware that we were allowing him to work with poisons," Gaara said, an edge to his voice as he turned his gaze on Sakura.

"It was mostly a theory class. I'm not stupid; I wouldn't just give him access to poison," she said defensively. "And honestly, I'm not a poisons specialist, so it was really helpful to have him there to fill in the gaps in my explanations. Even the students were appreciative of his input. You can ask them yourself."

"Do I need to remind you both that this man is a dangerous criminal and murderer? If my ANBU weren't reporting stellar behavior and cooperation consistently, I would be tempted to force you both into corrective therapy. I hope you're not getting too comfortable around him."

Sakura fidgeted. "Actually, I think he's beginning to warm up to us."

"What do you mean?" Gaara asked, the look in his eyes skeptical.

"He told me a little about why he turned himself into a puppet. Usually, he keeps personal information to himself, but sometimes he talks about it if I ask."

"Well, can you ask him about Akatsuki? That would make things go a little faster," Gaara said, irritated.

"He doesn't really reveal too much at a time. It's obvious he doesn't trust me, so it's tricky," she responded.

"But it looks like he's saying more now than he ever did during the interrogations," Kankuro interjected, causing Gaara to sigh dejectedly.

"Yes, I realize that. I've already agreed to your plan, so there's no need to remind me of that." He rubbed his temples before continuing. "I can't say I'm not pleased with this situation. If we're getting the maximum benefit out of his skills, then that's all the better for Suna. It almost makes up for the fact that we haven't learned anything significant yet."

Sakura and Kankuro remained silent, mulling over this fact. Sasori was actually doing something to help Suna, if indirectly, by just cooperating with them. Sakura supposed it was a good thing, too, since he was obviously a highly accomplished shinobi in his own right. Kankuro caught her eye and they shared a significant look. She took a deep, steadying breath.

"Listen, Gaara, there's something we've been thinking about," she began tentatively.

The Kazekage immediately narrowed his eyes in suspicion. "What," he demanded.

"I want you to give him back his chakra so that he can do more hands-on training with the puppet brigade," Kankuro said somberly.

Gaara blinked at his older brother. "You must be joking."

"I'm serious. Did you know that he once summoned one hundred puppets all at the same time? That kind of feat is unheard of. Even Master Chikamatsu could only control ten puppets at once. And he _invented_ the technique," Kankuro argued.

"Kankuro, you're asking me to give an S-class criminal access to his chakra. An S-class criminal who can perform such a monstrous feat. In the middle of our village. Have you completely lost your mind?"

"To be honest, I highly doubt it would be possible for him to summon one hundred puppets as a human."

"That's not the point."

Sakura watched their exchange silently, knowing it was probably futile. Secretly, deep down, she wanted to test her skills against Sasori again at his full power. Would she be able to take him on her own this time? Or would he outclass her in every way? She was curious, but she knew it was probably never going to happen. She felt a stab of pity for Kankuro, knowing how he shared her sentiments.

"You could release just a fraction of his chakra. I know you can control the suppression technique like that," Kankuro said.

"Even with a fraction of his chakra, he is still dangerous. I'm not willing to put the village at even greater risk while we harbor a criminal."

"What if we increased the security? Right now, there's only one team of ANBU watching him, but maybe we could add another?"

"I don't have the resources to spare."

Sakura bit her lip, wondering if she should speak up.

"Gaara, he hasn't made any indication of hostility at all. Sakura and I have both spent time with him alone, and he isn't threatening in the least. We all know he's technically still dangerous even without his chakra, but he hasn't even tried to escape." Kankuro ran a hand through his messy, brown hair, willing his words to reach his stoic younger brother. "You said yourself that the ANBU have only reported good behavior this entire time. What happened to making the puppet brigade the elite Special Forces unit in Suna? Without more hands-on training and demonstration, it's just the same thing I've been doing all my life trying to convert theory into practice. It's like fumbling around in the dark."

Gaara watched his brother, and Sakura noticed he looked very tired.

"Kankuro, as your brother I want nothing more than for you and the other puppet brigade shinobi to have the opportunity to flourish. I know what an incredible opportunity it is for you to train with a master in your field, and if I could I would do whatever it takes to facilitate that end." Gaara clenched his fists and sat up straighter in his chair. "But I am the Kazekage. I have to take certain measures to keep this village and its people safe. It is a huge risk to think about giving Sasori a better opportunity to escape, or worse, hurt innocent people."

A heavy tension filled the room. Sakura's heart went out to Kankuro, but she knew that Gaara's responsibility to the village had to come first. Even if Sasori had been on his best behavior thus far, he was still a prisoner, and he was still very dangerous. She understood Gaara's decision, and she guessed Kankuro probably understood, as well. It was just very unfortunate, especially since Sasori had demonstrated almost no proclivity for violence whatsoever. Sakura reached for Kankuro and took his hand in hers, squeezing reassuringly.

"I'm sorry, Kankuro," Gaara said, his tone laced with remorse.

"It's ok, little bro. I'm proud of you for doing your job. It's not easy," Kankuro said sincerely.

Gaara nodded, and Sakura and Kankuro left the office.

"I know how you feel," Sakura said once they were outside. "I wish I could have the chance to fight him again, too."

"I'm sure I'll get over it eventually. It just feels like a huge waste. Why else would he be here training the puppet brigade?"

Sakura tried to give him a reassuring smile, but he waved her off.

"It's ok, Sakura. I appreciate your sympathy, but it's not the end of the world."

He was surprisingly mature given the situation. She knew this was really hard for him to accept, and she wished there was something she could do. But there wasn't. Sasori was a criminal and a murderer, and that wasn't going to change. She would do well to remember that morbid fact.

"Hey, I have to go check up on him now, actually. Do you want to come with me?"

"Sure. I'd like to see what he's been doing with those spare parts I gave him. Knowing him, he's probably created some kind of masterpiece."

They made their way to Sasori's apartment, greeting the ANBU guards when they arrived. Kankuro chatted with one of the guards while Sakura knocked. There was no answer. She frowned. Could he be asleep already? But the lights were still on. Odd.

"Sasori?" she tried, knocking again.

Suddenly, she heard a sound like glass shattering. Her eyes narrowed in suspicion as an unsettling rush of panic took hold of her.

"Did you hear that?" she asked Kankuro and the ANBU guard.

"Hear what?"

Almost immediately, a low _thump_ sounded from somewhere inside, like something heavy had fallen to the floor. Without thinking twice, Sakura used her super strength to yank the door clean off its hinges and burst inside, Kankuro and the ANBU guard hot on her heels. The sight that greeted her made the blood drain from her face.

"Sasori!" she cried, dropping to the floor beside him.

His face was contorted in pain and he was clutching the left side of his chest—just above his heart. Almost as soon as Sakura made it to his side, he made a gruesome choking sound and fell limp. Panicking, Sakura palmed his chest and forced her chakra inside to assess the problem. Kankuro and the lone ANBU guard rushed to Sasori's other side, and the ANBU began radioing his teammates. What Sakura found made the air leave her lungs, as if she'd been punched in the stomach.

"He's going into SCA!" she cried, the panic making her hands shake as she tried to focus.

"What does that mean?" Kankuro cried, equally panicked.

"Sudden cardiac arrest. His heart is failing," she deadpanned.

This was bad. The lack of oxygen due to heart failure would leave Sasori with irreparable brain damage within even five short minutes of inaction. She would have to move quickly and decisively if she was to have any chance of saving him. Biting the inside of her cheek, Sakura forced her instinct to panic to the back of her mind and focused singularly on the task at hand. Kankuro watched her glowing hands with a grim expression on his face.

"Damnit," she swore.

"What is it? What's wrong?" Kankuro asked, his voice hoarse with worry.

"I need to shock him. His heart needs an electric jolt to stimulate normal contractions. Usually there is always a medic on hand with Lightning release," she trailed off.

A sudden urge to cry in frustration overcame her, but she gritted her teeth hard to keep the sound in. _Damnit_, why did he have to go and keel over like this? She almost wished he'd suffered a stroke instead of cardiac arrest, since at least that wouldn't require a skill she didn't possess to reverse. It was her own fault. She should have planned for this possibility. Why hadn't she thought this far ahead? And _why_ didn't she have the necessary chakra nature affinity to solve this problem? Kakashi had Lightning release. She wished he were here now. Sasuke had Lightning release, too. He would probably know what to do in this kind of situation. He had always been quicker to improvise than she had been…

"Haruno-sensei, if you need electricity I may be able to help," came a voice from behind her.

Sakura turned to see another ANBU guard from the squad that usually guarded Sasori. The other two had probably rushed to inform the Kazekage of the new circumstances.

"I have Lightning release," the masked ANBU added quickly.

His words pushed her unbidden thoughts of Sasuke from her mind and she refocused on the present. This was not the time. "Good," she nodded somberly. "Take a seat over there," she indicated the side opposite her.

"What do you need me to do?" he asked as he took Kankuro's place across from Sakura.

"I'll need you to direct 360 Joules to his heart exactly when I tell you. You may have to do it more than once. Can you release that exact amount on command?"

"I can, but I can't promise it won't do any damage. The jutsu is meant to hurt, not heal."

"I should be able to direct your chakra in a way that will not be harmful to him," she said. Sakura didn't know how accurate that statement was, but she wasn't about to let that small detail deter her. Not when they had a real chance here.

"Alright," the ANBU said as he summoned glittering, white sparks to his fingertips.

Sakura positioned the ANBU's hands across Sasori's unmoving chest, one on the right pectoral and the other just below the left pectoral. She positioned her own glowing hands over the ANBU's, ready to direct his chakra. "Now," she commanded. "Clear!"

A jolt of electricity made the hairs allover Sakura's body stand on end, but she worked her own chakra to control the lightning so that it would not do any damage. When the shock passed, she quickly began to administer emergency cardiopulmonary resuscitation.

Ten chest compressions.

Twenty.

_You cannot die. I will _not_ let you,_ she thought fervently.

Thirty chest compressions. Sakura swiftly lowered her mouth to Sasori's and breathed for him. After two breaths she drew back to examine him, but there was no reaction. A cold panic squeezed her chest.

"Again," Sakura commanded, the sweat beading on her forehead and her panic rising in the back of her throat. "Clear!"

Electricity caressed Sasori's latent heart once more, willing it to pump freely. Sakura felt it sting her hands as she tried to keep the tiny bolts from burning him. Without even waiting for the ANBU to move his hands, she began another round of CPR. Thirty chest compressions followed by two assisted breaths. And still, nothing.

_No, no, NO!_

Sakura felt a strange heat forming behind her eyes as she felt time slip by. Every second put them closer to Sasori suffering permanent brain damage. Every second was one more closer to death.

"Again," she directed the ANBU to shock him once more, a bit more frantic than before. "Clear!"

Another jolt of electricity and Sakura began the third round of CPR. _I will not lose you like this_, she thought as her hands compressed his chest.

"Wake up, damnit," Kankuro's shaky voice reached Sakura's ears, and it made her want to lash out. This was _not happening._

"I will _not_ let you give up," she hissed as she lowered her face to his for another assisted breath.

Sakura's lips barely touched Sasori's when he coughed, his body beginning to spasm with the delayed reaction.

"Sasori!" Kankuro called out as he and the ANBU used their combined body weight to restrain the redhead.

Sakura didn't waste any time. As soon as she witnessed his reaction, she moved her hands to his chest, green chakra flaring brightly. She searched his heart and his lungs before moving a hand to his forehead. He was burning up, but his brain was receiving a normal, healthy flow of oxygen rich blood. He was out of immediate danger. A drop of liquid fell onto his cheek, followed closely by another. And another. She reached a hand up to confirm that they were her own tears.

"Is he going to live?" the second ANBU guard asked, kneeling next to Sakura.

Sakura looked at Sasori's face. It was deathly pale and clammy, and he was still unconscious. But he was breathing, and her chakra told her that his heart was beating normally again.

"Yes," she rasped, her own voice sounding too haggard to be recognizable. "He will."

* * *

><p>It was the second time in under a month that Sakura found herself spending the night in Sasori's small apartment. When was the last time she had spent the night in a man's apartment? She couldn't really remember, which suggested that it had been far too long. Half-lidded eyes took in the redhead's feverish form as the thin sheet moved up and down in time with his chest with each steady intake of breath. He was alive.<p>

But Sakura was not about to leave him alone at such a critical juncture. He may have been out of immediate danger, but there was much to be done. He required constant monitoring to make sure he didn't have a relapse. She'd already quadruple checked his system to make sure he didn't need invasive heart surgery. She didn't know what she would have done if that had been the case. She was no Shizune, after all.

But what she did find made her blood boil. It was obvious that the arrhythmia she'd been picking up on over the last few weeks was the cause of Sasori's sudden heart failure. But why was he having the arrhythmia in the first place? People developed arrhythmias for many reasons, and sometimes for no reason at all. The same was true for cardiac arrest. But Sasori was no ordinary patient, and his heart was far from normal. It had taken hours of careful probing, but finally she zeroed in on the source of the problem. Some of the strange chakra that had kept him in his state of time-frozen hibernation still lingered in miniscule amounts in the ventricles.

Why hadn't she located it sooner? She'd been thorough in her sweep of his system. Then again, she was only human, and humans made mistakes. When she discovered her error, Sakura nearly punched a hole through the wall of Sasori's apartment. It was _her fault _that he had nearly died. _Died!_ What kind of medic was she?

She shouldn't be so hard on herself, realistically speaking. Even Tsunade would have had a hard time cleaning out all the foreign chakra, much less detecting any unaccounted for residue. But still… It took another hour to remove the last traces of the foreign chakra. No wonder he was experiencing AF—the atria were probably trying to compensate for the sluggishness of the ventricles, but the chakra was too potent. As a result, they fluttered uselessly. Sakura wondered if her efforts to calm the arrhythmia had inadvertently discouraged the heart's natural recovery vis-à-vis the foreign chakra.

She stayed up all night with him, much to Gaara's dismay. The Kazekage had insisted that she get some sleep, that he could send another medic to watch over Sasori while Sakura got some much needed rest. He was out of critical danger, so what was the harm? But Sakura stubbornly refused, insisting that this was her mess and she was obligated to clean it up. In truth, Sakura didn't trust any of the Suna medics to give Sasori the impartial, professional treatment he deserved. He was a notorious missing-nin, after all, and it was no secret that most people resented him. Kankuro convinced Gaara not to press her, mumbling something about how she was like a bull in a china shop if she didn't get her way.

Kankuro stayed with her most of the night. He told her stories about his childhood to distract her from her self-condemnation. Once, he told her, he'd snuck into Temari's room and snipped off one of her four pig tails while she napped. It had taken months to grow back. Kankuro reminisced that it was the worst beating he'd ever received. Not one to take such insult lying down, Temari had repaid him by replacing his face makeup with permanent dye. His face was smudged an ugly magenta for weeks where he'd tried to rub the dye clean. That part had Sakura laughing good-naturedly, and Kankuro didn't even mind being the butt of a joke if it could lighten the mood a bit after what had happened. It was comforting to listen to Kankuro talk, and it made her feel a little better. She shooed him off around five in the morning to get some rest. He complied, albeit grudgingly—he had a meeting with the Jounin council in a couple of hours, after all.

"You don't have to do this all alone, you know," he told her as he stood to leave. "You're not the only one who cares about him."

Sakura blinked, a bit taken aback at his choice of words. "It's my job to make sure he's alright."

Kankuro gave her a withering look before letting out a tired sigh. "It's ok, you know. I get it." He held up his hand when she attempted to refute him. "I care, too. It would be impossible not to. Not with him."

He left without another word, leaving Sakura to her thoughts. Why would Kankuro say something like that? She did not care about Sasori as anything more than a doctor would care for a patient. And this patient was her mission. She was allowed to feel personally affected when her patient's life was in danger, right? But it seemed like Kankuro cared. That was probably not a good thing, although she couldn't say she wasn't expecting it. Sasori was like a kindred spirit for Kankuro in some ways. He brought out a more serious, dedicated, almost passionate side of the usually lackadaisical brunette that Sakura had rarely, if ever, seen before. She should have expected him to get attached. But Sakura? Yeah, right. At least, she would do him a favor and not tell Gaara.

With a lingering glance at Sasori's sleeping form, Sakura stood to stretch her legs. It would not do to fall asleep on the job. A soft clink of glass underfoot gave her pause, and she peered over her toes to locate the offending object. It was a picture, from the looks of it, and it was face down on the floor with a few pieces of glass surrounding it. Belatedly, she registered that this was probably the sound of breaking glass she'd heard just before she muscled through Sasori's front door. Sakura bent over to retrieve the picture, handling it as if it might suddenly break apart in her hand. When she turned it over, she furrowed her brow in puzzlement.

It looked like a family portrait. There was an older man with sunken eyes on the left, and a smiling young couple in the center holding a child, whose smile was the brightest of all. The figure on the right was an older woman with greying, red hair and a topknot. She looked vaguely familiar.

Suddenly, Sakura sucked in a sharp breath as recognition dawned. That woman was Chiyo-baa-sama! She hadn't recognized the old woman because she was obviously much younger. Sakura's eyes roved over the picture's subjects once more. If the old woman was Chiyo-baa-sama, then that meant…

"Sasori," she breathed, her voice hitching in the back of her throat.

The little boy looked so happy. The two people holding him up were obviously his parents, although she couldn't name the old man on the left. Sakura's eyes were riveted on the child Sasori's laughing face. He looked like he didn't have a care in the world, like any little boy should look. He was so…so…

"Human," she spoke the words aloud.

Sakura wasn't sure what came over her, or why it should affect her at all. But the constricting feeling in her throat made her inhale sharply to compensate for the sobs that broke free. She'd never seen Sasori smile like this before. She hadn't even thought it was truly possible. And that made her feel unbearably sad. Her mind went back to that day four years ago when she and Chiyo-baa-sama defeated Sasori. In the end, he was impaled by his Mother and Father puppets—puppets inspired by the two smiling people in the picture.

Sakura turned back to Sasori and reached out her free hand to rest on his forehead. It was still warm with a slight fever, even though it was already the morning of the day after his near-death experience. His forehead was a bit clammy with the last traces of fever, but he slept soundly. Kankuro's earlier words returned to her—they no longer seemed quite so farfetched. Sakura had always been a terrible liar, especially when the very person she was trying to deceive was herself. Her fingers absently wove their way into his unruly hair. She wondered if he was dreaming. He looked so innocent like this, she couldn't help but think.

"What happened to you?"

Where was the little boy in the picture? Why did he even have that picture? She thought he hated Chiyo-baa-sama. There were so many questions, but for now she placed the broken frame on the nightstand. She couldn't say when she fell asleep, but her next thoughts came to her in dreams. They must have, because she fancied she saw Sasori watching her guilelessly, the brilliant smile preserved in a broken picture frame beaming down at her. It was the best dream she'd seen in a very long time.

* * *

><p>Everything felt heavy, like trying to run through water up to his chin. The more he struggled, the less he moved. Why couldn't he move? His face felt pleasantly warm, and he fancied he was sitting in a sunny field. This couldn't be Suna, then. There were no fields in Suna. He inhaled deeply and caught the barest scent of flowers. It wasn't anything specific, just a floral whim. He was definitely not in Suna. There were no flowers in the desert.<p>

Perhaps this was what true death felt like. He remembered his parents, and Chiyo and Ebizo. Where had he seen them recently? Their smiling faces burned brightly in his mind's eye. But he couldn't see them now. There was no one here but him. It made him want to laugh at the irony. He was alone in death, just as he'd been in life. A fitting end, he supposed. Sasori could appreciate the symmetry.

He'd died once before. It wasn't peaceful the way people described it. There was no cathartic release from the pain of the living. For Sasori, there was hardly ever any physical pain to begin with. Death the first time had been more of an awakening than a descent into eternal slumber. It was probably because he hadn't truly died then. Caught between life and death, Sasori had been forced to wait _so long_. He hated to wait. And worst of all, he had no control over himself. His first death had been nothing but torment.

But the darkness had stayed with him then. Like beauty, darkness was eternal. They were the only constants in this world. Sasori had lived his life mired in beauty and darkness. He supposed he might experience true death in a similar fashion. He liked the balance in that theory. It made his second, truest death that much more of a welcome relief. Finally, he could be released from the torment of the living, even if now, too, he was meant to be alone.

Something warm and soft curled in his hair, feather light. He almost didn't feel it. Belatedly, he realized he wouldn't have felt it at all if he were still a puppet. It didn't bother him that he could feel the touch. But did that mean there was someone here? Did it mean he _wasn't _dead?

That thought hit him like a bucket of ice water and his eyes shot open. Immediately, he recoiled from the bright light. _Too bright._ He preferred the dark. Tears moistened his eyes like a salty succor. He waited a few seconds until his eyes recovered and tentatively cracked them open once more. The brightness was still there, but less intense this time. He wasn't in a field of flowers, it seemed. The sun shone through a veiled window above his head. That would explain the warmth on his face. Sasori shifted his head slightly and felt the strangest sensation.

It was like a gentle caress, warm and almost inviting. Pillows didn't feel like that. They didn't feel this _nice._ He turned his head a little more, feeling the soft _something_ weaving through his hair. The scent of unnamed flowers filled his nostrils. It was the same scent he's smelled before. But he'd already confirmed that he was not in a filed; more than likely, he was in his apartment in Suna. His eyes finally adjusted to the light, so he shifted them to the left.

What he saw made the breath leave his body. There was a _girl_ half collapsed on his bed! She was most definitely the source of the faintly flowery smell. It took him a split second to register pink hair splayed, unkempt, over the sheets.

_Her._

The medic looked like she was angled in an uncomfortable position. She was sitting in a chair at his bedside, but her upper body was slumped over on the edge of his bed. She wasn't touching him at all except for…

Sasori's eyes followed the slender length of her right arm, but his field of vision could not stretch past her lower arm. This would not deter him. Tentatively, as if he dared not wake her, he lifted his left hand from the bed. It hovered over his face until he resolved to move it to the side of his head where he felt the warm gripping sensation. Artist's fingers traced a delicate wrist upwards until he brushed angled knuckles and wisps of his own hair. The medic's fingers were entwined in his hair.

For the briefest of moments, Sasori was not sure what the most prudent course of action would be. Should he wrench her hand away and be polite about it? Or should he smack her over that pink head of hers so she would remove it herself? No, the latter might cause her to react instinctively and rip out his hair. It would be pointless to inflict unnecessary injury upon himself, especially since he knew she would probably fuss about having to heal it later. Either way, she would probably be embarrassed about their current position. Sasori had not been privy to ways of men and women for many years—puppets didn't have human needs, after all. But he certainly remembered a thing or two from his human life. This girl had already proven that she was nervous around him, and a rather sinister part of him urged that it was for less than innocent reasons, however preposterous logic made that theory out to be. Such was the result of his human state, he thought sourly. Without a male body, he hadn't had to worry about such thoughts for years. As far as he was concerned, such base, carnal urges were a hindrance. There was a kind of control to be had, but it was ephemeral and unreliable, at best. He would do well to suppress them, lest they consume him like they did most, lesser men.

Still, no doubt she would be embarrassed regardless. She seemed to overreact quite a bit. Well, Sasori had always been a decisive person, and it was already unacceptable that he'd allowed himself to toy with a decision for this long. Unfortunately, as he was mulling over the issue his hand had come to rest atop the medic's. Her hand was small but warm, and padded with callouses from the nature of her profession. He let himself lean into her touch bit. Human contact was truly a marvel, and something he'd almost forgotten. What would it be like to feel this all the time? What would it be like to be able to reach out to touch her and actually _feel_ her?

As soon as the thoughts had come, he banished them from his mind. Suddenly, he was incensed like he had not been in quite some time. What was the meaning of this situation, anyway? Why was she here? Why was _he _here? He could remember a dreadful pain in his heart, followed by the medic girl calling his name. After that, there was nothing but darkness. Until now. Had she brought him back? Had she intercepted his death? Who did she think she was, making decisions like that? Meddling brat. He wanted her to be sorry, to realize that she was _wrong. _ His hand closed firmly around the medic's and yanked down hard, effectively prying her fingers free of his hair. A few strands of hair were yanked out with her hand, but Sasori didn't care at this point. He was irate.

* * *

><p>Sakura woke so suddenly that for a split second she thought she was being attacked. Someone had wrenched her arm painfully, and her first instinct was to reach for a kunai. But there was no kunai on hand. Momentarily dazed, and anxious about not being armed, she jolted awake and blinked the sleep away. Bleary eyes focused slowly on the figure glaring bloody murder at her.<p>

Oh.

She wasn't in danger. It was just Sasori. _Sasori!_ He was awake!

"Sasori," she said groggily. Had she fallen asleep? The intensity of the sunlight through the lightly curtained windows told her she'd been out for several hours. "You're awake," she managed a tired smile.

The grip on her wrist tightened painfully, and all of a sudden Sakura realized that Sasori had been the one to tug on her arm. She frowned. "Hey, let go. Is something the matter?"

"You stupid woman," he hissed. "What have you done now?"

Sakura, now much more alert thanks to the dull pain in her wrist and his scathing tone, furrowed her brow. "What are you talking about? I just saved your life, Sasori. You experienced a sudden heart failure."

His mouth twisted in an angry scowl as he violently released her wrist and pulled himself up into a sitting position. He towered over her from his elevated position on the bed. "This is not how it's supposed to be."

Sakura blinked at him. Like a slap in the face, she suddenly understood that he was furious. And it was because she had _saved his life. _She gritted her teeth together in a preemptive countermeasure. She could not lose her temper with him. "You nearly _died. _I _helped_ you. Don't you think this is the opposite reaction I deserve?"

Sasori's eyes narrowed dangerously and he bared his teeth. The last time she'd seen him this angry had been during their fight four years ago. A cold dread crept up her spine.

"You had _no right_. Just like the last time you revived me. You insolent woman," he seethed.

Sakura could not control the anger that was threatening to burst. She stood up with a force and pulled herself to her full height. The change put her a few inches above him. "I don't understand you. Why on earth do you want to die so badly?"

"I would rather die a thousand human deaths than bear even another day of human emotion—"

Sasori never finished his rare outburst of emotion. A loud _smack_ing sound cut him off, making his head whip ninety degrees to the side. Sakura's hand throbbed from the hard slap, even though she hadn't applied chakra to the blow. She was so angry she could spit.

"How _dare_ you. You're so selfish it makes me sick. You're the vilest person I have ever known."

Sasori slowly turned his head to face her again, the customary frigid look in his eyes that turned her blood to ice. It was like he didn't even _feel _anything.

"Then why can't you just let me die?"

"Because I don't _want_ you to die!"

A thick silence descended momentarily penetrated only by Sakura's ragged breathing. She was so worked up that she hadn't thought to guard her words. They came as a shock to her now, after they had already escaped her traitorous lips, and her eyes widened. Had she really just said that?

Sasori was not so impressed, and he narrowed his pretty, honey eyes at her in suspicion. "Liar," he whispered, his fists clenched in his building rage. "Liar."

The barest hint of hysteria in his tone was not lost on Sakura. It was crazy, after all, what she'd let slip. But it was even crazier that he refused to believe it. That was unacceptable. Sakura had always prided herself on her ability to be true to her feelings, even if that meant accepting something as mystifying as this.

"I—" she choked. It felt like she'd been thrown in a frozen lake. With earth-shattering clarity, the force of her revelation hit her like a ton of bricks. She wasn't sure when the tears had started, but by now the hot liquid ran down her cheeks with gusto. There was no way out of this. She would not even try to find one.

"I don't want you to die," she said, her voice detached, like she could hardly believe her own words. "I would miss you if you were gone."

Sasori's honey eyes bore into her, searching for the duplicity, any hint of insincerity at all. She was a mess with her frazzled hair and her puffy, red eyes. But it was the fact that she was shaking like a leaf, brittle and breakable, that gave him pause. Could she be telling the truth?

Sakura stared at Sasori, almost unseeing, as a million thoughts raced through her mind. But everything fell into a dull roar as she noticed the subtle shift in his expression. Hard, honey eyes widened like saucers, almost melancholy, and his mouth untwisted until his lips were limp and slightly parted. The only other time she'd ever seen him so vulnerable and unguarded was in the split second when his Mother and Father puppets drove their swords through his heart canister. It made her choke on a sob, and fresh tears streamed down her face as if through open floodgates.

She couldn't be here anymore. She had to get out now before she completely lost it right in front of him. So she turned on her heel and made for the door. It opened swiftly, and she didn't even think as she pushed her way through it.

"Sakura, wait," his voice called out to her, almost pleading.

But she paid it no mind and closed the door behind her. She didn't look back until she was safely behind the closed door of her own apartment. It wasn't until she had slumped to the floor, totally spent, that she realized he'd finally called her by her name. She laughed bitterly and cried tears of air.


	8. Chapter 8

The Infinite Perfection of Being  
>Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto.<p>

* * *

><p>"Fuck."<p>

It was the only word Sasori could think of to properly express how he was feeling. _Feeling._ This was all her fault. None of this would be happening if she'd just minded her own damn business. But no. She had to meddle in things she had no right to be meddling in, and now look what had happened. He was swearing out loud, something he never did. Such was the direness of his predicament. _Their_ predicament.

A day and a half had passed since he'd last seen the medic. Kankuro was nowhere to be found, either. With both of his familiar companions conspicuously absent, Sasori found himself feeling more alone than he'd felt in a while. His ANBU guards never ventured inside unless there was an emergency, but at this point he thought he might prefer their presence—at least they would not pester him with stupid questions about his health. Not like the annoying male hospital aid that had been checking up on him recently.

"Drink this." The aid returned from the kitchen and handed him a steaming cup of thick, greenish liquid that smelled almost as suspicious as it looked. "It's for your heart."

Sasori spared the man a glower, but he had little energy these days to dish out his usual snide remarks. "What is it?"

"It will make you feel better."

"That doesn't answer my question."

The aid pursed his lips in irritation. The small victory was not very satisfying for Sasori, however. _He's not even worth the effort,_ he thought bitterly as he resigned himself to the mysterious concoction. Willing himself not to inhale, he brought the steaming cup to his lips and took a long swig. Almost on reflex he spat it out all over the aid's hospital scrubs.

The aid recoiled and made an indignant grunting noise. "Hey!"

Grimacing, Sasori tried to calm down. His taste buds were very sensitive, probably because he had not tasted anything for as long as he could remember and was still trying to reacquaint himself with the sensation. Good things tasted fantastic, and bad things tasted like death. This green goop reminded him a bit of a moldy gym sock in liquid form.

"Your clothes are green, anyway. It's an improvement."

The aid mouthed wordlessly, fighting and obviously failing miserably to control his outrage. "I don't know how Haruno-sensei can put up with scum like you. She must be either a complete angel or deaf and dumb."

With that, the aid marched unceremoniously out the door, all the while muttering to himself unintelligibly. When he was gone, Sasori unclenched his fist lest he shatter the cup in his hands. It would not do to flay his flesh, what with no one around to heal it. He gently set the simmering potion on the nightstand and stared at his lap.

It took a lot of effort simply to remain in a sitting position on his bed. One of the hardest things about being human again was getting used to the idea of physical limitations. His puppet body had been able to withstand any exertion with almost no limitations at all, save for the one on his chakra supply. And on the exceedingly rare occasions he expended all of it, he never felt anything remotely akin to chakra exhaustion. Growing up, he remembered Chiyo-baa warning him about the dangers of overexertion and chakra depletion. Many a shinobi died from total loss of chakra, after all. But as a puppet, Sasori never had to worry much about such drawbacks. He was a machine whose only purpose was to kill and become stronger. Life had been much simpler back then. That is, until a certain Konoha medic had come round, fists flying.

This was truly all her fault, he decided. But he couldn't go back in time and change the past, so there was no use sulking about the fact that he was still stuck here. He needed to decide what to do going forward. The question was what? Should he demand to know why she'd done it? No, that would be useless because she would probably spout the same defense that it was her mission to keep him alive. He could always wait until she broached the topic first. She would have to come back eventually, he knew. The medical aid that had taken charge of her duties up until now was fairly incompetent next to her, and would be of little use in another emergency situation. But Sasori did not like this option because it meant waiting on another person. And waiting for someone else meant he was not in control of his situation, which was entirely unacceptable.

Then again, if he did confront her about this mess it would open up a whole new can of worms. Even if she did give him the usual excuse about her mission, it would no longer be enough for either of them, not after what had happened. Sasori reflected on the last words she'd spoken to him several days ago. He thought he'd been delirious from his near-death experience, and perhaps he was. But her conspicuous absence now proved that he'd heard her correctly.

"_I don't want you to die."_

He didn't believe her, not even a little bit. She had to be lying or have some ulterior motive, at the very least. If there was one thing Sasori had learned in his life, it was that the only person he could trust was himself. People might shower him with praise or promises, but in the end they all wanted something in return. He preferred the company of puppets—they never lied and they could never betray him. But he had no puppets of his own anymore—only Kankuro and _her._

"_I would miss you if you were gone."_

More lies. Maybe this was some cruel and elaborate ruse designed by the Kazekage to penetrate Sasori's ironclad defenses. Maybe she was trying to soften him so he would divulge information on Akatsuki. The thought made his blood boil. It was illogical to be so incensed about it. The thought of such treachery left a sour taste on the back of his tongue. There had to be a reasonable explanation that did not involve asking her directly. He tried to sort out everything he knew about the pink-haired girl's character. She hated to lose, even when all the odds were stacked against her. That made her as obdurate as a bull. She was also resourceful and intelligent, both book smart and highly adept in combat, from what he'd experienced first hand. She was too compassionate, overly optimistic and true to herself to a fault. He knew that intuitively both from the nature of her chosen profession and her treatment of him personally. In sum, she was like the brilliant shinobi who had had the great misfortune of being raised by thickheaded simpletons—sharp and talented, but a victim of the type of bleeding heart syndrome that plagued the most pathetic civilians. If he had to guess, she'd either had civilian parents, or a lax teacher, or both. The fact that she was raised in Konoha only fueled his suspicions.

And yet…

Something told him, _dared_ him even, to fancy the truth of her words. She'd said herself at some point that she was a terrible liar. What if she had spoken truthfully? But that was preposterous. Of all the kunoichi alive today he figured she would be the absolute last one in the universe to develop a soft spot for Akasuna no Sasori. He remembered the disgusted rage she directed at him moments before his first death, just after he insulted his grandmother. And he'd felt something akin to that revulsion the other day, just before she all but confessed to him. How could someone who clearly despised his very person admit the exact opposite just moments later?

He thought about Chiyo-baa. Even during their final battle the old hag had not given up on the grandson she had once loved. At the time he thought her stupid and even craven not to let go of him because of some familial bond they had shared so long ago. It was like she would never give up on him no matter what he did to offend her or her godforsaken village. If people could be so driven in their emotions even under such duress, he supposed just about anything might be possible. At least, for those people with the biggest hearts and not even the barest shred of common sense. That sounded a lot like the Konoha girl, too. If he allowed himself to believe her words…did that make them true? Could this girl actually _care_ about him? Could she truly hold a place for him in that foolishly big heart of hers? And if she did, what did that even mean? And for god's sake, _why?_

"Fuck."

He wanted to break something. Maybe this was how Deidara felt all those times he voiced his desire to blow something up. This feeling was absolutely preposterous. He might try to deny it, to fool himself into believing otherwise, but deep down he knew the truth. In a moment of unguarded vulnerability, as he watched her blurt out that admission and let loose a flood of tears, he had let himself indulge in her pretty words. She became a possibility of something true and constant in a sea of frigid loneliness. Sasori lived for true and constant.

"Sakura."

He allowed himself to test out her name again. It sounded like any other name, really. There was nothing special about it, and it was the most unoriginal choice for a girl with her particular looks. He supposed it should suit her, but it seemed almost like a jape. Maybe her parents thought it would be funny or cute to name her after a flower the same color as her outrageous hair. Cherry blossoms were probably his least favorite flower, if he thought about it. He didn't like flowers in general, but cherry blossoms were by far the worst sort because their lives were so short. They were the kind of flowers Deidara would have liked—an explosion of color on the wind, ephemeral, dying only days after the first bloom. For Sasori, that was the basest kind of existence—finite, fickle and forgettable.

He liked her name not at all.

He liked associating her with that dainty flower even less.

Sasori grabbed the cup of now lukewarm green goop and drained the contents in three gulps. Then he proceeded to smash the porcelain cup on the floor with all the strength he could muster. Shards of white porcelain drizzled in green liquid scattered across the floor in every direction. It didn't make him feel any better. He couldn't smash the tumult of emotions he was feeling like that stupid little cup. Hour after hour he pondered the events of that night and the morning after. He was so tired of it all, but he could not let it go. There was something there, something that begged to be discovered if only he could figure it out. In any case, it was her own problem if she let her emotions get the better of her. Irritated, he ran a hand through his rust red locks and gripped a fistful, willing some chance revelation to come to him.

_I wonder if her hair feels like mine?_

The thought was random, merely fancy, but it made him wonder nonetheless. He remembered the sensation of her fingers in his hair when he regained consciousness. She was the last thing he saw and the first sight that greeted him, just like before. She was always witness to his moments of physical debilitation, and always there to bring him back from it—another constant. He let his fingers run through his hair again, memorizing the feel of it. It tickled a little, and he decided it was different from the sensation of Sakura's fingers.

He released a low growl from the back of his throat and lay back on his bed. That train of thought was trouble. Unbidden, images of Sakura blushing at him, smiling, or nervously avoiding eye contact rushed his mind. This had to be one of the worst parts about being human again. It was probably because she was the only female with whom he interacted regularly. It had nothing to do with her personality or how she behaved around him. And it definitely had nothing to do with how lithe and ethereal her features were, or the feel of her pinned to the ground beneath him, breathless and flushed, wide, jade eyes gazing up at him in contented wonderment.

His traitorous body reacted to this train of thought and Sasori wished he had another cup to smash on the floor. This was the problem with being left alone for too long—his overactive mind began to wander places to which it had no business wandering. If he wasn't careful, this could very well become his problem as much as hers.

"Fuck."

* * *

><p>For two days, Sakura had kept largely to herself in an attempt to recover from her confrontation with Sasori—and reassess her sanity. She had gotten nowhere fast, of course, because she was too focused on trying to read into the details. He'd called her a liar and that hurt. A part of her was elated that he'd said her name, but a more cynical part of her warned that it was probably a slip that meant nothing. What would have happened if she hadn't run out on him when she did? Expecting some kind of heart-to-heart conversation was definitely wishful thinking, if not plain stupid, she surmised. More than likely, he would have expressed his contempt for her weakness.<p>

But she could not change the way she felt. Kankuro was right—she did care about Sasori. He was a real person to her, not just a prisoner or a patient or an old foe. How this had happened, she could not say. There was no single moment in time that marked her change of heart, although she could distinctly remember feeling wary and even hostile when she first laid eyes on him after so long. Sometime between then and now she started to see him in a slightly different light. And when he fell victim to his heart ailment, she suddenly felt an overpowering need to help him in a way that was wholly at odds with her role as the detached, professional medic.

But he had been so angry when he woke up. He resented her, that much was clear, but she couldn't understand why. What was so bad about living a little longer? She knew he despised being human because it meant he was mortal and subject to the pains and difficulties of sickness, aging and death. Sasori like perfection and beauty and constancy, none if which fit the definition of 'human' in his mind. But what did it matter if he knew he would die soon anyway? Sakura could not get the image of a young, smiling Sasori out of her head. That little boy and the monster she had once faced seemed like two vastly different people. The monster was a dead, cold, unfeeling thing, but the little boy was happy and so full of life. And the man she had been nursing back to health…who was he? Who was Sasori now? He was neither the soulless monster nor the innocent boy. She didn't know who he was.

But she wanted to see him smile like the boy in the picture. She wanted to see that more than anything.

Perhaps she could hope that it would come in time, but more than likely it would not. The bigger problem for now was that she cared at all. What should she do from now on? How would he react to her? And perhaps most mystifying of all, in what capacity did she care about him?

She was avoiding him. Childish as it was, Sakura was too embarrassed, too ashamed to face him just yet. She could hide behind excuses if she wanted—she was too exhausted, he was out of immediate danger, the hospital aid was more than capable—but they rang hollow in her ears. Thankfully, on the afternoon of the second day Kankuro finally banged on her door and forced her to come out of hiding. He was worried about Sasori's chakra-suppressing bangles, and his anxiety served to distract her from her personal problems. Sasori's health was obviously a more pressing concern than Sakura's emotional drama. The two of them decided enough was enough—they had to convince Gaara to budge on this or Sasori would likely die. The Kazekage remained the greatest obstacle between her sanity, Sasori's recovery, and Kankuro's determination.

"Gaara, you must hear reason," she said, her tone all business.

The Kazekage had not slept well in days, and Sakura felt badly for him, but this was too heated a topic to put it off any further. Kankuro stood by her side and Temari by Gaara's. Both sides faced off in the heat of controversy, but Sakura knew that a sound, plausible argument based on concrete evidence would determine the victor. She had set her mind to this, and she would be damned if she didn't get her way this time.

"Think about what you're asking of me, both of you." Gaara shifted his gaze between his medic and his brother. "Think about the consequences of your proposed actions and how they will affect everyone in this village. He is _dangerous_."

"This whole time he's been calm and compliant with his situation. He hasn't given us any reason to think he'll attempt an escape or react violently," Kankuro said, not missing a beat. "By all rights and reason, he deserves the smallest consolation."

"The only thing Akasuna no Sasori deserves is his head on a pike," Temari said.

It did not help that Temari had decided to take Gaara's side on this, but Sakura was not about to let that fact deter her. "Gaara. Those chakra-suppressing bangles were an indirect cause of his cardiac arrest. He has no chakra, and that is directly inhibiting his recovery. I originally thought that once he was removed from torture and interrogation, he would begin to regain his health. But it's not enough."

Gaara studied the pink-haired Konoha kunoichi carefully. "What do you mean they were an 'indirect cause'?"

"He developed a common arrhythmia known as Atrial Fibrillation, or AF. People get AF for many reasons, or even no reason at all, so I was initially puzzled by the condition. But AF is a known cause of cardiac arrest, and I have no doubt that it was the major culprit in Sasori's heart failure. When he was recovering, I made careful sweeps of his system and located trace amounts of the foreign chakra that preserved his human body for the past few years. That was the cause of the AF."

"I assume you have removed that leftover chakra from his system?"

"Of course."

"Good. Then there should be no further risk of this happening again. The chakra bangles stay."

Kankuro scowled, but Sakura put a hand up to cut him off before he could say anything injurious. "I wasn't finished. As I explained before, the foreign chakra is able to slow down the biological processes. The remaining amounts were concentrated in and around Sasori's atria, causing them to pump sluggishly or not at all. As a result, the ventricles overcompensated and fluttered. This was the cause of the AF. When I used my chakra to calm the ventricles, I was inadvertently putting extra strain on his heart. I'm actually surprised his heart didn't fail sooner."

"That still does not give me a good reason to remove the chakra-suppressing bangles."

Sakura pinched the bridge of her nose in an attempt to calm herself. "There are two reasons. First, had Sasori had access to his chakra, it would have reacted hostilely to the foreign chakra and snuffed it out better than I ever could. There would have been no AF and, consequently, no cardiac arrest. Secondly, by completely sealing his chakra his body is not only unable to heal itself, it is actually becoming frailer. He is far more susceptible to injury and illness. A simple cold could escalate to pneumonia. A small cut could become easily infected, and without chakra to speed up production of antibodies, the infection would spread. In both scenarios, he could easily die."

"As long as you are around to monitor his health, I see no reason to worry."

Sakura was at her wits' end. Didn't he understand?

"Sakura's not a miracle worker, little bro. It's not fair to set impossible expectations."

"Sakura is a very capable medical ninja, Kankuro," Temari answered for her brother. "Perhaps one of the best in the world."

"Will you two shut up and listen to what you're saying for one second?"

Sakura's eyes widened and Temari looked equally taken aback. Kankuro was livid at this point and glaring daggers at his siblings. "You're placing an unfair burden on her. If Sasori dies, it's on her shoulders. But if you won't remove the bangles, you make it impossible for her to do her job. That's the same thing as killing Sasori yourself and foisting the blame on her!"

"It's hardly the same thing—" Temari began.

"It's _exactly_ the same thing!" Kankuro slammed his palms on Gaara's wide, oaken desk to emphasize his point. "You're acting like a child. A child shirks his responsibility or blames others for his mistakes, but a Kazekage does not."

Gaara blinked owlishly and leaned back in his chair. Sakura never thought she would see the day when Kankuro scolded his infamous little brother. She felt slightly awkward, and she sensed the other Sand siblings shared her sentiment.

"Gaara," Kankuro said a little more gently. "He's doing a great service to this village by training the puppet brigade when he very well could have refused. He's been nothing but cooperative since he was moved out of the prison. But most importantly, the best medical ninja around says he'll probably die without access to his chakra."

Temari's fists were clenched and her jaw set, but she slouched and the fight was gone from her eyes. Gaara's eyes, on the other hand, were closed as he rubbed them.

"He's my enemy as much as yours, but you know as well as I do that for now, he's more valuable alive than dead."

Finally, Gaara met his brother's gaze and Sakura thought he looked much younger. "How can you be sure he won't try to escape? Or resort to violence?"

Kankuro let a small smile play at his lips. "I can't be sure. No one can." He reached out and put a hand on Gaara's shoulder. "But I know him a lot better than you do—I know how he thinks. Training with the puppet brigade is important to him, and he won't give that up until he's satisfied."

Gaara sat back in his chair and slumped, losing five inches from his height. He was so very tired. "Alright," he whispered. "I'll consent to returning some of his chakra."

"You're sure about this?" Temari addressed her youngest brother.

"Sakura is right. He'll have a relapse if we do nothing, and he might not live through it next time. He's no good to us dead at this point. As the Kazekage, I will be the one to bear that burden if it comes to that." Gaara rubbed his aching temples. "And I trust Kankuro's judgment. Temari."

"Yes?"

"I want Sasori's file pulled. Get me everything we have on his history both in and out of Suna. I want to know everything he's capable of with chakra. I want to know everything you think he _might_ be capable of. And I want the two best sealing specialists you can find to join his ANBU guard. If something goes wrong and I'm not around, I want him incapacitated and his chakra sealed before he even hits the ground."

"Little bro, Sasori's ninjutsu completely revolves around puppetry. As long as he doesn't have a puppet, he's not much of a threat. And even then, he'll only be as good as the puppet he's wielding. A puppet is useless without traps."

Gaara fixed hard, jade eyes on Kankuro. "He will be recovering his health. With that will come increased stamina and musculature. We already know that he is highly proficient in taijutsu, and his file indicates that he has notable skills in genjutsu. Puppetry may be his specialty, but S-class shinobi are such because they hone their skills in multiple areas. He's also human now, so his techniques and fighting style may be very different from what either you or Sakura experienced fighting him in the past. Besides, you can't expect me to believe that a puppet wielder of Akasuna no Sasori's caliber would be truly hindered by the type of puppet he uses."

"There's also the fact that he'll be training with the puppet brigade. He could easily pilfer a weapon or take a hostage," Temari added.

Kankuro crossed his arms defensively and gave his sister a look that said "traitor." Gaara intervened before things could escalate. "That's why I'll be adding the two sealing specialists to his personal guard. And Kankuro, I'm sure you and Sakura will remember to keep an eye on him during your respective duties."

It was a rather obvious warning, but Sakura nodded and stepped on Kankuro's foot before he said something he might regret. "Of course, Gaara."

"One more thing. I'll only be releasing half of his chakra. There's no reason for him to have access to all of it."

Sakura's first instinct was to protest. With only half of his usable chakra, it would take twice as long for Sasori to recover than if he had all his chakra. Then again, having access to fifty percent of his chakra was better than having no access at all. As long as she was careful to monitor his progress and stimulate healing whenever possible, he should be okay. She also wasn't sure how she felt about the prospect of a fully recovered, battle-ready Sasori. The last time she faced him like that, should have died.

"That should not be a problem," she said. She stomped on Kankuro's foot again for good measure, which earned her a yelp of pain and a disgruntled glare. But he merely nodded his agreement.

"Fine. I'll release his chakra immediately."

* * *

><p>Sakura should have been more excited about this. With Sasori getting half of his chakra back, she could rest a little easier knowing that his healing would start to make some real progress. But she was almost dreading the thought of seeing him again after what had happened. Unfortunately, Gaara set a brisk pace so she couldn't lag behind much.<p>

"I assume he's been cooperating with your treatments?" Gaara said without looking back at her.

"He's not the most enthusiastic patient, but he doesn't cringe at the thought of being treated."

"If anything changes once he has his chakra back, inform me immediately. We don't know what he'll do once he knows he can use ninjutsu."

Sakura thought that was a fair warning, but she didn't want to believe that Sasori would suddenly make an attempt on her life while she tried to heal him. It seemed beneath him. Then again, he was still dangerous and very cunning. And even though she had admitted to herself that she cared about him, he had not made any indication that he reciprocated her feelings. For all she knew, he was lying in wait for the opportune moment to strike and make his escape. In the worst possible scenario, he might even try to take advantage of her emotions and make a break for it.

But it didn't make a difference. There were too many unknowns, but what she did know is that she had a place for him in her heart now. The fact that he was supposed to be her enemy didn't change the way she felt. The only part that mattered was facing her feelings with her head held high. Sakura knew all too well how it felt to care about a traitor, and she knew that it was pointless for her to fight those feelings. They were just feelings—it wasn't like she was going to abet any attempt to escape on Sasori's part. She should be free to bestow her favor on whomever she chose, right?

Kankuro had gone to help Temari dig up information on Sasori's background and hunt down two sealing specialists at Gaara's behest. Sakura was not looking forward to the moment when Gaara left her alone with Sasori to make sure his body adjusted to having its chakra back. She swallowed the dryness in her throat.

"Temari informed me of your desire to return to Konoha to report to the Hokage."

Sakura blinked at the sudden change of subject. When had she said anything like that to Temari? She tried to remember, but her mind was drawing a blank. The only time she'd talked to Temari recently about returning to Konoha was a month ago, and Temari had been the one to suggest it. Suddenly, understanding dawned and Sakura felt infinitely grateful to her friend. "Yes, if it wouldn't be too much trouble."

"I'm sure I can find a replacement medical ninja for a few days."

Sakura could not help but smile. But why was he doing this? The last time she pleaded with Gaara to let her return to Konoha he had staunchly refused. Why the change of heart? She caught up to him and matched her stride to his. Gaara was staring straight ahead and his jaw was set uncomfortably. Sakura's features softened at the sight. "Gaara?"

She reached out and looped her arm in his. The intimate action was enough to make him snap his head around and look at her. She flashed him a radiant smile. "Thank you."

He merely blinked at her before forcing his gaze forward again. She almost felt bad snickering at the faint blush that dusted his pale cheeks.

"It will have to wait a bit, of course. Now that Sasori will have chakra, I think it would be best if you remained here until things settle down." _Until we know he won't go ballistic and escape._

"Of course. I can wait." But on the inside she knew she would be counting the days. How she longed to see Sai and Naruto and Kakashi! And she hoped she might be able to help them with their search for Sasuke in any way she could. Sakura was so preoccupied by her thoughts that she didn't realize they had arrived at Sasori's doorstep until Gaara knocked.

"Sasori. Open the door."

The response was prompt, and Sakura didn't now whether to feel relieved that he must be feeling a little better or nervous that there was no going back at this point. Sasori opened the door (fully clothed, thank god), and looked mildly surprised to see the Kazekage calling. It took Sakura a moment to realize that he wasn't looking at her or Gaara, but at their linked arms. His gaze lingered for a half-second too long, but he recovered smoothly and met Gaara's eyes.

"Kazekage."

Sakura decided to release Gaara's arm, feeling suddenly claustrophobic. She shifted uncomfortably.

"Sasori." Gaara did not wait for an invitation, and instead pushed past the older redhead into the small apartment.

Sasori followed him soon after without sparing Sakura even a sideways glance. Dumbly, she stood alone in the doorway for a moment before gathering her bearings and marching inside.

_I must be imagining things._

Inside, Gaara stood before Sasori's worktable examining the puppet shell he had been working on. Sasori himself returned to sit on the edge of his bed. Sakura's trained eye noticed that he made slow and deliberate movements, almost like a man in pain. He must still be very weak from his heart failure. She itched to go to him and run a check up.

"This will have to go," Gaara said in a bored tone.

An ANBU guard entered shortly afterward and Gaara indicated the puppet parts and tools that littered Sasori's worktable. "Get rid of all of it."

The ANBU guard nodded and soon he and his teammates hauled off all the equipment. In only minutes, the worktable was completely barren. Sasori had remained silent the entire time and given no outward indication of his feelings. Sakura wondered how much time he had invested in the unfinished puppet.

Finally, Gaara turned to face them both. "I trust you are recovering?"

"I'm alive and well."

Sakura winced at the mocking tone and felt the urge to shake some sense into him.

"Fine." Gaara crossed the room until he stood directly before Sasori.

"Is it time for the execution already?" Sasori looked up at Gaara, but his face and tone were completely neutral, almost lighthearted. He could have been asking about the weather.

Gaara narrowed his eyes at his prisoner. "No. I've come to release your chakra."

At this, Sasori let out an amused chuckled. "So you think I'll trade you information for my chakra, is that it?"

"If you'd like to divulge anything, I'm all ears," Gaara said icily. "But no. This is simply a measure to ensure you live through your next medical emergency."

He reached out and held an open palm in front of Sasori. "Give me your wrist."

Sasori narrowed his eyes at the Kazekage, suspicious, but did as instructed. Gaara closed his hand around one of the bangles and executed a flurry of seals with his free hand. The bangle glowed red for a few seconds and then faded. Sakura noticed Sasori clench his jaw, as if in pain.

"Now the other."

Gaara repeated the process on the other bangle. When the red glow subsided, Sasori let out an audible sigh and let his shoulders slump. His relief was short lived, however. In a flash Gaara had him by the neck with his sand. Sasori was suspended in the air, his feet hanging just above solid ground.

"Consider this a consolation. But if you try anything underhanded, you'll answer to me. Any attempt to escape will be rewarded with a slow and painful death."

Sasori peered down at the Kazekage. To Sakura's amazement, he kept his face quite neutral even though she suspected he was having trouble breathing.

"Gaara, stop this!" She moved to his side and put a firm hand on his shoulder. "You'll injure him." Her voice was a mixture of anxiety and anger.

The Kazekage paid her no mind. "I am stronger than you and information or no, I will personally see to it that you answer for your crimes against this village. Do you understand me?"

The sand swarmed violently and Sasori coughed. His neutral façade was fading. "Stronger than me, and yet you felt threatened enough to seal my chakra."

The sand tightened and Sasori choked.

"Gaara, _please_!" Sakura implored.

He regarded Sakura out of the corner of his eyes. The sand squeezed around Sasori's neck one last time for good measure before finally releasing him to land in a heap on the bed to sputter and suck in breath.

"Hey, is this really how a Kazekage should be acting?" The way Sasori said it made it sound like that was exactly how he'd expected Gaara to act—like a paranoid megalomaniac threatened by a man in no condition to fight. Sasori rubbed a hand around his neck where the sand had strangled him.

"See that he recovers. I'll await your report," Gaara said, ignoring Sasori's jibe.

She nodded her understanding and Gaara left through the front door. After it had swung closed behind him, Sakura immediately turned toward Sasori, who had started coughing intermittently. She didn't think twice about reaching for the hand guarding his neck and tugging it away. He shot her a wary glance.

"Let me see it," she commanded.

He allowed her to examine him. With soothing, green chakra, Sakura probed and prodded his neck area. There was no mark, but there would be later. She urged her chakra to sooth the distressed muscles around the trachea so they wouldn't cause him any discomfort later. After checking his windpipe and healing the damage, she withdrew and moved her hands to his chest to check his heart.

"I can't believe he did that. I'm a _medic_, for crying out loud," she groused as she examined Sasori's heart with her healing chakra. A sweep of his system afterward gave her a good look at his chakra pathways. They weren't flowing as vigorously as she would have expected, but then she remembered that Gaara had only released fifty percent of his chakra. Still, the chakra that had been released was already flooding his system. Soon it would merge with his cells and fulfill its role as a catalyst to natural recovery.

"How are you feeling?" she asked as she continued to peruse his internal chakra network.

When he gave no answer she pulled back and searched for his eyes. He was looking past her shoulder at something. Curious, she turned her head sideways and caught sight of his hand, opening and closing, opening and closing. She frowned. What was so interesting about his hand?

Suddenly, blue chakra crackled to life on each of his fingertips. Sakura pulled back slightly out of reflex and watched as the tiny sparks grew out of his fingers in the shape of fine, glowing threads. Fascinated, she watched as the threads extended farther and farther, twisting like so many little rivers. They landed on an apple that had been resting on the nightstand and poked it experimentally. Sakura watched with rapt attention as the glowing chakra strings lifted the apple into the air and caused it to float toward them. Sasori reached out with his other hand and gently grasped the apple when his chakra threads disintegrated.

"Sasori."

He ignored her and took a bite of the apple. A small splash of juice landed on Sakura's cheek and she blinked in surprise. She wiped it away as Sasori continued to munch on his apple.

"You got juice on me."

He finally let his gaze meet hers. It had always puzzled Sakura how his demeanor could be so cold and withdrawn when his eyes were the color of warm honey on a summer afternoon. At least the look in those eyes wasn't cold right now.

"Here." He held out the maimed apple for her.

Sakura frowned. Why would she want an apple with a bite already taken out of it? "Sasori, I don't—"

"Finish it."

Now she was completely baffled. The shiny red apple was inches from her face and the juicy white of the meat where Sasori had already taken a bite glistened. Deciding it would be better not to argue with him, she accepted the offered fruit and tentatively took a bite—on the side opposite Sasori's bite.

"Why did he release my chakra?"

Sakura watched him with guarded eyes as she munched on the apple. "Medical reasons."

He narrowed his eyes at her. "You have a lot of influence over him."

"Apparently not enough to keep him from attacking a recovering patient."

Sasori tilted his head to the side but said nothing. Sakura took another bite of the apple, feeling a little strange about eating while he watched her. If she searched the apartment, she fancied she might find an elephant camping out somewhere. The awkward tension was almost palpable. She didn't know what to talk about, and he was eerily quiet, too. Had she expected him to shout at her? To shoo her out of his apartment the first chance he got? Bitterly, she wished he would apologize for his behavior a few days ago, but that would probably never happen.

"I meant what I said before," she said, eyes glued to the apple in hand.

The temperature in the room dropped a couple degrees and Sasori stiffened on the bed beside her. Still, he said nothing.

"I know you probably don't believe me, but that's ok."

The silence stretched on and Sakura found she had no appetite. This was like talking to a brick wall. It seemed pretty clear that he wasn't going to apologize or yell at her or anything. She almost wished he would criticize her emotional weakness because then at least he would be saying _something. _She felt invisible in his silence.

"Sakura."

Sakura's eyes widened like a deer caught in the headlights. Did he just—

"I don't like your name," he said casually. "It doesn't suit you."

She mouthed wordlessly for a moment, trying to understand what had just happened. He said her name like it was the simplest thing in the world, when before she thought he must have made a concentrated effort not to say it. But this was now the second time he'd said it. _It wasn't a slip of the tongue. _That thought gave her the confidence to speak up.

"It matches my hair. Most people would say it suits me perfectly."

He frowned at her, and she wondered if he resented the idea of being lumped together with 'most people'. It wouldn't surprise her.

"It doesn't suit you," he insisted. "You're more of a weed than a flimsy flower. There's no getting rid of you."

She thought she should feel offended by his words, but she suspected he didn't mean them as an insult. She had never cared for her name, either. "Weeds are hard to kill. It looks like you're stuck with me."

She braved a small smile, but he didn't reply. He merely stared at the apple in her hand, his brow slightly furrowed.

"I'm not expecting you to say or do anything, you know. I just needed to be honest with myself."

"Then you stand by your words."

"Yes," she said confidently. "Yes, I do."

He didn't look at all convinced, but he didn't argue with her about it. Instead, he reached for the apple she had all but forgotten and took a bite where she'd left off. This time, no juice splashed onto Sakura.

"With the right poison, even the most stubborn weed will wither and die," he said softly.

It was odd. Usually, Sasori was so blunt it made her want to slap him. But now, he seemed to be speaking in riddles and dancing around what he really wanted to say. Was he that uncomfortable? Sakura did the only thing she could think of to ease his discomfort. She reached out a hand and placed it on top of his, the one holding the apple. Sasori immediately flicked his eyes up to lock with hers.

"You forget," she said, a devious smirk playing at her lips. "I have the antidote to your poison."

As soon as she had initiated the simple contact, she pulled away and rose off the bed. Maybe he was trying to warn her, or maybe it was a threat against her life. But whatever he meant by it, he probably wasn't going to tell her. It was nearly impossible to get information out of him, so why should this be any different? Still, she was happy that he had said her name again. That was enough for now. She padded to the kitchen to wash the sticky apple juice from her hands and decided to change the subject. She never saw that way he watched her retreat to the kitchen.

"I imagine having your chakra back will affect your training with the puppet brigade," she called to him in the other room. She turned off the faucet and dried her hands with a dishtowel. A glance to her left revealed a mountain of clean dishes in the dish drainer that Sasori had obviously neglected to put away.

_Men._

Why couldn't they take five minutes to put away the dishes? Was it really such a taxing chore? Maybe she shouldn't be so hard on him—at least these dishes had been washed. She reached for a couple of plates and checked the cabinets for their appropriate storage place. When she found it, she reached up and shoved them inside. Then she returned her attention to the dish drainer to continue with the rest, but a number of the dishes were floating in midair.

"Seriously? Now that you have your chakra back, you're too lazy to do a little manual labor?"

Sasori was now standing to her right and using his chakra threads to return the clean dishes to their proper places in the cabinets. "It's more efficient this way."

"I think you should conserve your chakra at least until your body rehabilitates. You haven't used chakra as a human for a very long time. There are limits to what you can do."

He narrowed his eyes at her and paused his work. A porcelain mug hung in the air between them. "You're an excruciating nag."

Sakura crossed her arms and rolled her eyes. "I'm relieved to know that your sharp tongue wasn't afflicted by your heart failure."

His lips twitched in amusement and he resumed putting away the dishes with his chakra, as if he hadn't heard a word she just said.

"You could at least pretend to value my medical advice. I _am_ your doctor, you know."

"I value your input very much." He finished his task and focused his full attention on her. "And I never _pretend_ to anything."

"Well, you have a weird way of showing it."

"That's your opinion."

"It's the truth."

"And you always tell the truth."

Sakura narrowed her eyes at his mocking tone. "If this is about what I said the other day, then it's as I just told you. It was true then and it's true now."

He lowered his face until they were eye level and only inches apart. Without thinking she raised a hand up and pushed lightly against his chest so he would come no closer. Noticing this, Sasori gripped her wrist tightly and peered into defiant, jade eyes. Tense seconds ticked by, and Sakura swore her pulse sounded like a war drum pounding in her ears.

"You have hardly changed at all."

She furrowed her brow in confusion. It was another of those lines that could have been a compliment or a slight—she wasn't sure. He looked at her with a sense of wonderment, much like way she had stared up at him during their spar. It was like he was seeing her for the first time.

"Sakura."

Her heart felt like it might burst through her chest, it was pounding so hard. When had the mere sound of her name inspired such a spike of nerves? And then he released her and took a step back. Her naked wrist tingled in the absence of his warmth.

"I will have to restructure the puppet brigade's training regimen. Perhaps some demonstration is in order."

Sakura blinked dumbly at him. He was changing the subject, and the way he looked at her expectantly hinted that he was waiting for a response. And Sasori did not like to be kept waiting.

"Um, right. Now that you have some chakra you can participate in the training. But hey." She placed her hands on her hips. "If you overexert yourself there will be consequences. There's this phenomenon called chakra exhaustion. Maybe you've heard of it. I don't know what it was like for you as a puppet, but your human body can only take so much exertion. You have to take it easy, especially so soon after your illness."

"You speak as if I'm an ignorant child."

"And you're making excuses to avoid the issue."

She sighed wearily and raked a hand through her pink locks. After the events of the past couple of days, she felt emotionally drained. "I know you think I'm a huge nag, but I'm just asking you to be careful, ok? Is that really so much to ask? Don't go summoning your one hundred puppets just yet, ok?"

"I cannot perform my Red Secret Technique in this body," Sasori said, as if it should have been obvious.

"Really?"

He gave her a withering look, but held back his usual reproach when she held up her hands in mock defense. "In any case, it was as flawed technique. I see now that large numbers are usually never as effective as the high quality of one or two puppets against a highly skilled opponent. They drop like flies."

Sakura thought back to the final push in her battle against Sasori. There had been more puppets than she could shake a stick at, but they had all fallen without too much effort. At least, as long as her antidote had been working.

"Kankuro mentioned that a puppet user's skill is directly correlated to the number of puppets he can wield simultaneously. But he also said that having too many puppets could result in a lack of focus."

"Perhaps."

Sakura inclined her head inquisitively, but Sasori was staring at the now vacant worktable. He had that faraway look about him, and she wondered what he was thinking about.

"So, do you have any ideas for what you'll do with the puppet brigade from now on?"

Honey met jade under the soft rays of the languid, afternoon sun. A smirk just as devious as any Sakura might have sported curled the corners of his mouth.

"A few."


	9. Chapter 9

The Infinite Perfection of Being  
>Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto<p>

* * *

><p>"Sasori, are you in there?"<p>

Kankuro knocked on the door for good measure. It was already late in the morning, and he figured the puppet master should be up by now. Not one to disappoint, Sasori promptly answered the door.

"Kankuro."

"Yo."

"What are you doing here?"

"Yeah, about that." Kankuro signaled the two shinobi standing behind him. "I wanted to introduce you to these two. They'll be joining your ANBU guard from here on out."

They were dressed in long, white robes and khaki scarves with their sandy hair tied back in top knots. Other than sparing a cursory glance between the two men, Sasori acknowledged them long enough only to notice that they were identical twins. He turned his attention back to Kankuro. "Precautionary measures, I presume."

Kankuro grinned, unfazed. "Yeah. But don't sweat it. They won't be intruding or anything. I'm sure you would have noticed them sooner or later, so I thought I should make the necessary introductions."

The two male shinobi bowed politely before excusing themselves. Sasori watched them go with a neutral expression. Kankuro wondered how he felt about this. "They're sealing specialists."

He didn't have to say anything more.

"They can activate the jutsu to seal my chakra on command."

"Yeah, pretty much."

Kankuro scratched his head sheepishly. Somehow, he felt a little bad about this, but orders were orders. It never hurt to be cautious. Still, he couldn't help but feel strange that it had to be him to alert Sasori to this change—it was like saying he didn't trust him. Not that he truly did anyway, but still. "So, do you have anything planned for today?"

"Why would I have anything planned?"

"Is that a no?"

"Yes."

"Well, the puppet brigade's been waiting for you to return to training. I bet Sakura would rather you didn't do anything physically taxing yet, but everyone's been asking about you. So I was wondering if you wanted to do a training session? If you're up for it, I mean."

"Sakura…warned me not to overexert myself," he said with a hint of disdain.

Kankuro gave him a look that said, _And you're really going to listen to her?_

Sasori smirked. "Give me two minutes."

* * *

><p>"Sasori-sensei!" Cho called out when she saw Kankuro enter the puppet brigade's workshop with Sasori in tow. She jogged to meet them. "Are you feeling alright? We heard about what happened." Her face was wrought with concern.<p>

Kankuro smiled discreetly at Sasori's confused reaction.

"I'm fine," the redhead said curtly.

Cho smiled shyly at him and fussed with her short, chestnut hair. Yasude joined them. "Glad you didn't die," he said with a smirk, crossing him arms.

"Hachi, Ari, come over here a sec," Kankuro called for the other two. When everyone was paying attention, he said, "As you all are probably aware by now, Sasori suffered a case of heart failure several days ago. Sakura was able to revive him, and now he has half of his chakra back to help him recover."

"You have chakra?" Ari asked.

"Hey, maybe now you can actually show us something useful," Hachi said derisively.

"I'll try not to disappoint you."

Hachi and Sasori shared a momentary glare before Kankuro decided to intervene. "Right, so, I'm sure Sasori will need some time to figure out a lesson plan going forward. Why don't we work on our original puppets for the time being?"

Grumbles of dissent bubbled forth, which didn't surprise Kankuro very much. They had all been working non-stop to improve their creations, using Sasori's suggestions as a guideline. But unfortunately, Sasori's medical emergency had left them to work without any evaluation and they were itching for something new.

"No," Sasori addressed his self-proclaimed protégé. "We'll be doing something a little different today."

Ari and Yasude exchanged satisfied grins and Cho beamed her excitement. Even Hachi looked curious about what new things they might be trying, though he tried to hide his enthusiasm.

"Let's convene outside. Leave your puppets."

They heeded Sasori's command without question and jogged to meet him outside as quickly as possible. Sasori did not like to be kept waiting, after all.

"So why no puppets today?" Ari asked when everyone had gathered outside.

"The puppet technique is not only a powerful weapon, it is also beautiful to behold," Sasori said. "But every technique has a weakness. That's why it's important to have a plan b. Hachi."

The younger puppeteer locked eyes with Sasori. "What?"

Instead of responding, Sasori flung something at Hachi. Stunned, Kankuro was too late to react. On instinct Hachi drew a kunai to deflect the projectile, but his delayed reaction allowed the object to graze his shoulder. Kankuro noticed Sasori frown. Hachi bent to pick up the offending object—a wooden ball no larger than a baseball.

"That's the kind of reaction I would expect from a scared Genin."

Hachi seethed as Sasori yawned, bored. "What was that for?"

"Now it's your turn. Use whatever means you like to attack me."

A collection of confused murmurs bubbled forth.

"Sasori, is this really a good idea? I know Sakura tends to overreact about medical stuff, but it's only been a few days since your heart failure," Kankuro said.

"I don't like to be kept waiting," Sasori said, ignoring Kankuro.

Hachi blinked but quickly recovered. He sneered and cracked his knuckles. "Alright. But I'm not going easy on you, _sensei_."

Of course, Sasori made no outward reaction to Hachi's petty jape. Instead, he braced himself for whatever attack Hachi might launch at him. Kankuro signaled for the other students to step back as Hachi executed the seals for his jutsu.

"Earth Release: Great Rock Serpent." Hachi slammed his hands on the dusty earth as he chanted the name of his jutsu. The ground began to rumble before it split open to belch out a long, writhing snake. The earthborn creature slithered through the air at high speed toward Sasori, who just stood there calmly.

Just when it looked like the snake was too close for Sasori to dodge, his fingertips glowed blue with crackling chakra. The threads stretched from his right hand and latched onto the mass of rocks careening straight for him. Once they were all attached, Sasori shot his right had forward in a halting motion. Unbelievably, Hachi's Great Rock Serpent came to a screeching stop a mere foot in front of Sasori's face. The momentary silence was penetrated only by the sound of sand and small pebbles crumbling off the sides of the rock snake.

"Wha— How did you _do_ that?" Hachi stammered.

Sasori chuckled softly and fluttered his fingers. The great snake lurched and turned around until it was now facing Hachi. One simple flick of the wrist and it would attack its master.

"What did you think I meant by a plan b?" Sasori let his hand fall and the long mass of rocks and sand fell to the ground with a loud _thump_. An ensuing cloud of dust and sand rose up all around it, eliciting a few coughs from the group.

"You stopped his technique with chakra strings!" Cho said.

"That's totally insane. Show me how to do it!" Yasude said.

"How did you pick up that trick?" Kankuro asked. "I think it would require either enough chakra to override the user's or perfect control. Or both."

"I am a master of the puppet technique," Sasori answered, as if it should have been obvious.

Ari was busy rubbing it in Hachi's face, while Hachi himself still looked a little dumbstruck that his technique had been turned against him so effortlessly.

"Today's lesson will be on other uses for your chakra strings," Sasori announced. "You will learn how to do what I just did. You will find a balance between chakra push and chakra control. I stopped Hachi's technique by using my chakra to override his. This requires a high degree of precision."

"Hey, Hachi, use your jutsu on me. I want to try stopping it," Yasude said.

Hachi glared at him. "No way."

"Why not?"

"Because I'll probably kill you."

"You will start with wooden balls," Sasori said authoritatively. "Pair up. One partner will throw and the other will attempt to stop the attack with chakra strings. You're not ready for a technique with chakra behind it yet."

No one tried to argue. Yasude and Hachi paired up, as usual, while Ari partnered Cho. That left Kankuro to face off against Sasori himself.

"Ok, don't go easy on me," Kankuro said, grinning.

"Keep your eyes open and your mouth shut," Sasori reprimanded, pulling out another wooden ball from his sleeve.

Kankuro didn't have to wait long. The wooden ball zipped toward him at an alarming speed and he summoned his chakra strings to meet it. Kankuro had never been as adept at chakra control as Gaara, but the puppet technique demanded that he improve if he hoped to master it. His shimmering strings touched the flying ball and slowed it. Belatedly, he thought it felt almost slippery, like trying to pick up a bar of soap in the shower. He pushed a little more chakra into the strings in an effort to get a better grip, but the ball slipped through them and continued its projection until it hit Kankuro square in the forehead.

"Ow!"

"You nearly had it. You just need a better grip."

Kankuro rubbed his forehead where the ball had connected. He was sure an ugly, red bump would appear soon. "It's a little harder than I thought it would be."

"At the end you pushed your chakra too quickly. Try again."

So he did. Again, and again, and again. By the tenth throw, Kankuro had four budding welts. The other six throws, though, had been successfully stopped. He briefly entertained the idea that Sasori would have been a decent pitcher on the local baseball team.

"I think I'm getting the hang of it," he said, rubbing at a sore spot on his left bicep.

Sasori wasn't paying attention, though. Kankuro turned to look where he was looking and caught sight of Hachi and Yasude. They were alternating their throws, but they weren't having as much luck as Kankuro had. They were able to slow down each other's throws, but it seemed that they were having trouble actually attaching their strings to the ball. Kankuro shifted his gaze to Ari and Cho.

"Cho," Sasori said as he walked over to her.

"Oh! Yes?" she said, clearly caught off guard.

"You're doing it wrong." He grabbed her right hand and flattened it against his. "Try it again, like this."

Sasori signaled for Ari to throw the ball again. Cho's fingers glowed blue as her chakra mingled with Sasori's. The blue threads shot forward to meet the hurtling ball and stopped it dead in its tracks this time. They moved their hands in one fell swoop and the ball went flying back the way it came. Ari had enough sense to duck in the nick of time.

Cho blinked in surprise before turning to Sasori and smiling genuinely. "So that's how!"

Kankuro cracked a smile at her antics. As the only girl in the brigade, she was usually sober and shy. Seeing her look so openly excited now brought him a sense of satisfaction.

"Ari," Sasori addressed Cho's blond partner. "Again."

This time, Sasori did not help Cho—and she didn't need it. Her chakra strings met the ball and artfully caught it, like a ball in a mitt. She pulled her arm back and then lunged it forward. The ball mimicked her movements until it was flung back the way it came.

"You did it!" Ari said as he ran to retrieve the ball.

Cho's success spurred the other three to step up their game. It wasn't long before Ari, Hachi and Yasude were able to stop the wooden balls with seemingly little effort. Hachi and Yasude had even begun flinging their ball back and forth in a queer game of catch using only their chakra strings.

"The next step is to apply the concept to a jutsu," Sasori announced. "Kankuro."

"Wait, seriously? Now?" He was a little nervous about the idea of trying to stop a jutsu. He'd only just figured out the trick with the ball!

Sasori shot him a condescending look, like he was upset that Kankuro would be questioning him. "Yes, now."

_Well, shit._

He positioned himself opposite Sasori and summoned chakra to his fingertips. If he died, Sakura would probably kill Sasori in retribution. If not her, then certainly Gaara and Temari. He sighed, allowing himself to lament his situation for the barest of seconds. When he was ready, he nodded dejectedly to Sasori.

"Fire Release: Flaming Torpedo Technique."

A bundle of flames shot toward Kankuro with incredible speed. He slashed at it with his chakra strings, just as he'd done with the ball. Only this time, he felt Sasori's chakra pushing back on his own. To compensate, he coaxed a little more chakra through his threads.

_Just a little more!_

The fire was intangible, so he had to make a connection with the chakra fueling the jutsu. But that, of course, was easier said than done. It was like trying to hold a live fish out of water.

_Come on, Kankuro, come on! _he encouraged himself. He fluttered his fingers in an attempt to change the angle and gasped when he found a solid hold where the push of Sasori's chakra was weakest.

_There!_

When he finally had a good grip on the speeding fire bullet, it was nearly too late. The jutsu stopped inches from his nose and singed him. Kankuro swore and jumped backward, resisting the urge to rub his blistering nose. He expected one hell of a sunburn there, and maybe an earful from Sakura when she saw the injury later.

"That was so cool, Kankuro!" Yasude called.

Sweating, Kankuro flung the blazing bullet away to fizzle out in the sand. He wiped his brow and took a shaky breath.

"Really? It was pretty hot from where I was standing."

"It's a little different when the thing you want to stop is a jutsu with chakra behind it," Sasori said casually.

"Yeah. Just a little," Kankuro said sarcastically.

"But now you know how."

And he would not forget it anytime soon. If someone had told Kankuro a few months ago that he would be learning how to stop jutsu with a wave of his hand, he probably would have laughed in his face.

_But now I know how._

"Again. And don't hold back this time," Kankuro said, ignoring his sore nose.

Sasori smirked and prepared to launch another attack while the other members of the puppet brigade cheered Kankuro on.

* * *

><p>It had been a long day, compounded by the trek back to his apartment. Sasori's first order of business was to jump in the shower and scrub away the grime and dust. He'd always been a bit of a neat freak, and that included personal hygiene. Of course, it had been much easier to stay clean as a puppet. Human bodies just <em>sweat<em> so much. And they got dirty in the strangest of places.

He was tired. It was strange having his chakra back, but it was a welcome feeling. He felt almost normal for the first time in years. Even with only half of his chakra, he'd been able to drill the whole brigade today. He let a faint smile play at his lips. They had done much better than he'd expected. They were improving, and he was proud that it was his contributions that were driving that progress.

Sasori walked over to his barren desk and took a seat out of habit. He liked fiddling with the puppet parts Kankuro had brought over in his spare time—it kept his hands busy. But now they were gone, and he had nothing to occupy his time for the moment. Sakura should be stopping by to check up on him later, but he wasn't sure what time she would be arriving.

_Sakura…_

It was strange, really. He thought he would be more disturbed by the turn of events. He wasn't sure what to expect the other day when the Kazekage left them alone together for the first time since The Incident. He thought she would try to avoid him, or maybe yell at him. He was actually surprised she didn't demand an apology for his behavior that had caused her to flee in tears. Not that he would have apologized, anyway. The sooner she learned to accept things the way they were, the better off she would be.

He wasn't sure what to say to her when they were alone. Usually, she was the one who carried the conversation, and he would contribute when absolutely necessary. Or to get her to shut up. It was oddly comforting to be able to depend on her to always have something to talk about. He never had to force himself around her. And she never seemed to mind his manner of speaking. Well, most of the time, that is. Perhaps she was merely tolerating him until the day came that he would be executed and she would be rid of him.

Or maybe not.

It appeared she was adamant in standing by her earlier declarations. Try as he might, Sasori found it a bit difficult to boil everything down to a farce. She wasn't cunning enough for that sort of thing. But it bothered him. No one had claimed to hold him in any kind of emotional regard since he left Suna so many years ago. And now that he was back, it was like the feelings he'd left behind had found him once more. If he chose to believe her, that is.

He clenched his fist, the one that had gripped her wrist the other day. She was quite small, and her wrist was even smaller, he thought. But maybe most young kunoichi were small like her—they couldn't very well be great, fat oafs. She had been small back then, too, perhaps smaller. Like a fly on a wall.

_A fly with a mean right hook._

He didn't know if he believed her, but when he'd leaned down to catch her at her eye level, a part of him _wanted _to. He wanted to trust in her words, in her touch, in the way she sometimes smiled at him when she forgot just who and what he was. Because she hadn't changed from so long ago. She was still the same little girl, running in with fists flying and stupid proclamations of honor. She was still outspoken and fiercely protective of the people she loved. She was still too kind-hearted, still too brilliant for her own good. She was a constant in his life now, perhaps one of the few he had left.

The only thing that had changed at all was her looks. She'd grown into her beauty. She wasn't that scrawny little girl with the might of the Incredible Hulk—she was a woman now. It was one change Sasori didn't mind noticing.

Absently, he opened the desk drawer and pulled out a pen and paper and began to write. Another thing that had not changed was her tendency to do useless things. She didn't have to heal his bruises. She didn't have to put away his dishes. She didn't have to _care._ And yet, she did. She did it without question, without prompting, or so she claimed. He scowled as his pen scratched across the paper, spelling out the long, foreign words as he was careful not to make a mistake.

"Women are always doing useless things."

He spent the next three hours writing furiously and checking the clock every five minutes, wondering when she would come to him.

* * *

><p>"Thank you for your hard work today, Haruno-sensei!" a young hospital aid called to her.<p>

"You too! See you tomorrow," Sakura said, waving. After a long shift at the hospital working with Suna's medical ninja, she was relieved to be going home. A hot bath was definitely in store after this grueling day.

She was proud of the progress everyone was making. Tachibana had even congratulated her on behalf of her students. Today, the advanced class managed to reattach severed limbs to a cadaver without making any mistakes. Tachibana suggested that the time to work on living patients was drawing near. The thought made Sakura grin. When she'd first arrived a few months ago, the Suna medics didn't even think limb reattachment was possible. Now, they were doing it without even breaking a sweat. A quick sweep of the area confirmed that no one was around to see her, so she punched a fist into the air and even jumped a bit for good measure.

"Hell yeah!"

Her apartment was close to the hospital so she made it home in just under three minutes. A kettle sat on the stovetop and she filled it with water for tea. The bath could wait a little longer, she decided. Just as she finished changing out of her lab coat and into more comfortable garb, a knock drew her attention. Odd, she wasn't expecting company. Maybe it was Kankuro with news about Sasori's first day back training the puppet brigade. She strode to the door and opened it, but the sight that greeted her only made her scrunch up her eyebrows in confusion.

"Can I help you, sir?"

The old man standing in Sakura's doorway blinked down at her through thick, bushy eyebrows. After a few moments of his strange scrutiny he raised his sunken eyes to hers. "You are the Konoha medical ninja."

"I am," Sakura said slowly. The man looked vaguely familiar, but she couldn't quite place him.

"The same one who helped Nee-chan defeat Sasori. Yes, that was you, wasn't it?"

"Nee-chan? Wait, you couldn't be…Ebizo-jii-sama?"

"Ah, yes, we did not meet properly the last time you were here, if I recall. You were quite busy with Kankuro-kun."

Sakura remembered him now. He was Chiyo's younger brother, the other Suna Elder. They had not spoken back then, but he was always with Chiyo. If he was her younger brother, then that made him—

"I wonder if I could intrude for a short while?" he asked.

"Oh! Yes, of course. Please come in." Sakura stood aside to let the old man pass. "I was just making tea. Would you care for a cup?"

"Yes, that would be very good."

"Of course." Sakura nodded and returned to the kitchen after showing Ebizo to a chair at her table. The kettle whistled shrilly and she removed it from the stovetop to steep the tea. After grabbing two cups, she returned to living room. Ebizo accepted the cup of steaming tea and took a sip.

"Please be careful, it's very hot."

"I like my tea piping hot. It tastes better this way," he said, taking another sip.

They sat in silence for a few moments. Sakura blew on her tea to cool it down. When it didn't look like he would broach the silence, she decided to take the first step.

"You're Sasori's granduncle."

Ebizo warmed his spindly hands around the small cup, but she couldn't tell where his eyes were looking. They reminded her of two black pits—hardly eyes at all. How did he see anything? He must be very old.

"That's right."

He didn't elaborate, so Sakura continued. "Is there something I can do for you, Ebizo-jii-sama?"

He took another sip of the tea and sighed in satisfaction. "My whole life I've toiled to protect this village, first as a shinobi and later as a member of the Jounin council. Did you know that shinobi of Suna are very proud of their village?"

"Yes, I see that every day. I'm glad the shinobi of Suna take such pride in their village."

"Ah, yes, it's very good. But pride is a double-edged sword. Did you know this? Pride gives our shinobi the strength to fight even when they're exhausted, all for the sake of the village. But it also makes them arrogant. And arrogance makes them weak."

Sakura nodded, unsure of where he was going with this.

"Nee-chan and I… We were opposed to the alliance with Konoha from the beginning. We, who had worked so hard to make Suna into a splendid village for the next generation, were disgusted at the decision. It was blackmail to ensure that our village would not rise up in arms against Konoha again after that unfortunate incident at the Chuunin Exams. We lost our Fourth Kazekage back then…"

Sakura took a sip of her too-hot tea and winced; she'd burned her tongue. She wasn't sure she liked where this conversation was going.

"Suna was in shambles and Konoha took advantage of us." Ebizo paused and looked directly at her, as if daring her to protest. But Sakura was well-trained in the art of holding her tongue; she'd spent enough time around a volatile Tsunade to get the message loud and clear.

"Even when our Fifth Kazekage was kidnapped by Akatsuki, I still did not trust you Konoha lot. It was disgraceful that our own shinobi could not retrieve Gaara-kun unaided. If I had only been younger, perhaps it would have been different," he trailed off and took another sip of tea. "Your presence here now proves that Suna is still inferior to Konoha in terms of shinobi talent. Relying on foreigners to train our medics? It's downright shameful."

"Ebizo-jii-sama, with all due respect I don't appreciate you coming here to insult my village—"

"I'm not here to insult you, child." He set down his cup and folded his hands on the table. "I'm here to thank you."

"Thank me?"

"They say that wisdom is a blessing of old age. But sometimes I feel like it is the younger generation that is the wiser. Without Konoha's help, Suna would not be as prosperous as it is today. Without Konoha, we would not have our Kazekage back. Without you…"

He tugged on his white whiskers and sighed. "Without you, I would never have seen my grandnephew again."

Sakura set her tea down and peered at the ancient man sitting across from her. She couldn't detect any duplicity in his words, but then again she'd never been particularly adept at spotting a lie.

"Ebizo-jii-sama," she started, but she wasn't sure what to say to him. You're welcome? Any time?

"You probably think me strange, coming here to thank you for saving the life of a criminal and traitor to my village."

"Most people would think that."

"Most people, yes." He leaned forward slightly, as if to get a better look at her. "But not you?"

Sakura shifted uncomfortably. "I only meant that as Sasori's family, it's understandable that you might be grateful to have the chance to see him again before…"

Ebizo watched her through sunken eyes. Surely, he must know about Sasori's imminent execution? He sighed wearily and leaned back in his chair. "Ah. At the very least, I am the only family he has left."

His words sounded bitter to her ears. Or was that her imagination? Was he actually ashamed of his kin? Sakura supposed she couldn't blame him if that were truly the case. After all, Sasori had done plenty and more to deserve the scorn of all Suna. But that couldn't be right. He'd come to thank her for giving him the chance to see Sasori one last time. No, this person understood. He still harbored feelings for his grandnephew despite all Sasori had done. He simply seemed sad that things had come to this. What had Chiyo said when Sasori was on his deathbed? Something about how it was the teachings of Sunagakure that had turned Sasori into a monster. Sakura hadn't really taken those words to heart at the time—her fury had been too fresh. But now, speaking to Ebizo, she felt the need to give him some kind of assurance that she understood, too.

"He's not like he used to be."

"Is that so? What is he like, then?"

"He's…" Sakura tried to think about how to phrase it. He wasn't repentant, but he wasn't hostile, either. She would never describe Sasori as pleasant in the conventional sense, but there was something she liked about how easily familiar he was now. There was potential in him, yes. He could be more than what he was, if only he wanted to be. And he had acknowledged her, had become a constant reminder that she _was_ capable, that she could be more than what she was if she worked hard enough. He had taught her that when they first clashed years ago. She wondered if she could help him be more, too.

"He's more than what he was," she said softly.

"I'd very much like to believe that."

They sat in silence for a while longer and Sakura refilled their tea cups.

"You know… Sasori has been alone for a very long time."

There was a hint of melancholy in Ebizo's words. The minute he said them, she found herself believing them to be true. Loneliness… It was always the root of the unfortunate events of her life. Naruto had been alone for so long simply because he was the Kyuubi Jinchuuriki, a fact that made Sakura's blood boil. Kakashi visited Konoha's memorial on a daily basis; he had lost so many important people. And Sasuke… An image of the last Uchiha flashed across her mind's eye. Those eyes…why hadn't she made the connection before? Sasori had that same faraway look sometimes, whenever he fell silent, like he was remembering something. It was so obvious that she could have kicked herself for not picking up on it before. Sasuke had been all alone, and her foolish, twelve-year-old self had never been able to grasp that kind of pain.

She knew Sasori's parents had died when he was young, but she didn't know the details. Why did he leave Suna in the first place? He'd still had family here, so why throw that all away? And for that matter, why was he able to attack Chiyo without feeling even the barest hint of remorse?

_What happened to you, Sasori?_

"Well, he's not alone now. Kankuro and I are with him every day."

Ebizo smiled at that. "Perhaps you two can take away some of that pain he's been keeping locked up inside for so long. Even if it's just temporary, I think he needs it."

Sakura smiled bitterly. "Sasori hates the temporary. He's the type of person who can only appreciate something infinite, something beautiful. That's how he thinks."

"Yes, that's true. That's very true." Ebizo set his empty cup on the table and rose. Sakura stood with him. "Thank you, Sakura, for listening to this old man's ramblings. You are certainly more pleasant that your master."

Sakura suppressed a laugh at that. Tsunade was not known for her patience with the elderly. Sakura opened the door for him and bowed politely, thanking him for stopping by.

"I wonder," he said as he stood in the doorway. "Sasori is indeed wedded to his artistic ideals, but perhaps there is still time."

"Time for what?"

"Ah, forgive me, Sakura. I tend to babble nonsensically in my old age."

"Not at all, Ebizo-jii-sama." She flashed him a bright smile, the same, trademark smile that had welcomed Naruto home after his solo training with Jiraiya.

He looked visibly surprised, but nodded. "Yes, perhaps there is still precious time for him."

Ebizo departed, leaving Sakura slightly puzzled by his cryptic words. She closed the door and transferred the used tea cups to the kitchen sink for washing later. Right now, she was thinking covetously of her bathtub. She was soaking in the hot bathwater a short ten minutes later and reflecting over her brief encounter with Sasori's relative.

It had been rather strange and impromptu visit, but not in a bad way. It was actually rather nice to know that Sasori had a family member who still cared about him in some way. He probably didn't deserve it, and she was a little surprised that Ebizo still admitted to caring about his estranged grandnephew. But blood is thicker than water, as they say. Even Chiyo had loved Sasori up until the moment she died. Sakura could not begin to imagine what it must have been like for the old woman to fight her beloved grandson. She died thinking Sasori was a villain.

"_Is_ a villain."

_He is a villain._

It was a hollow declaration, though. The Sasori that died that day in River Country made every effort to demonstrate his wickedness. But he also purposely failed in the end, she reminded herself. He let Chiyo deliver that final blow…

Sakura dunked her head under the surface and opened her eyes. The lights on the ceiling flickered in and out of focus. Underwater, the world looked different and she had to use her imagination to pick out the cracks in the sandstone ceiling. They slithered with every undulation of the bathwater, making them appear curvy instead of jagged. She closed her eyes and tried to calm her body. Kakashi had often made Team 7 practice holding their breaths as a precautionary measure. A water jutsu gone wrong could mean the end of the line. She could hold her breath for a good two minutes, but even the best shinobi cannot live without air.

Suddenly, Sakura's eyes shot open and she abruptly sat up in the tub. Water sluiced through her hair and over her bare skin. She sucked in a fresh gulp of air and felt rejuvenated. A few blinks and the world came back into focus. The cracks on the ceiling were serrated instead of smooth.

"_Sasori has been alone for a very long time."_

Even the best shinobi cannot live without air.

Sakura dried herself off and quickly dressed. Sasori wasn't in as much danger now that he had his chakra back. Surely, there was no need for her to hover over him like a nervous mother hen. He never tired of reminding her of her overly meticulous ways.

She was out the door in under ten minutes and running over sandstone rooftops toward Sasori's apartment. The evening air was chilly and the wind carried tiny granules of sand, as it always did. She would have to take another bath later. It was only minutes before she reached Sasori's doorstep and greeted the ANBU guards, as per her usual. They did not question her.

She knocked. "Sasori?"

He answered promptly and she noticed that he looked tired and a bit mussed. He yawned.

"Hi," she said, smiling brightly for the second time that day.

"_Sasori has been alone for a very long time."_

"Sakura."

He had a softer look about him the instant he recognized her presence. It made her heart beat a little faster. She pushed past him and turned to look at him over her shoulder, her brilliant smile still in place.

"Sasori."

Even the best shinobi cannot live without air.


	10. Chapter 10

The Infinite Perfection of Being  
>Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto.<p>

* * *

><p>"Dead!"<p>

Sakura couldn't help the satisfied grin that spread across her face at the feel of splintering wood beneath her gloved knuckles. The unadorned marionette broke apart like a house of cards under the brute force of her power punch and landed several yards away in a heap of disjointed limbs.

"Is that all you got?" she added, turning on her heel and ready to pounce once more.

Sasori pursed his lips in irritation. "You've already destroyed three. Who do you think will fix them after this?"

Sakura cracked her knuckles and jumped, twisting to avoid a punch from another puppet. He'd started with five, and now he was down to two. The second puppet flew up next to her as she gracefully dodged the first one's attack, only to punch her forcefully in her left flank. She grunted in pain, but it was just wood. Sakura could handle a few swipes from a doll.

"I thought you were supposed to be able to handle any puppet," she said.

The first puppet, whose punch she'd avoided earlier, materialized behind her and made a grab for her ankles, but one well-aimed stomp to the torso shattered it to smithereens.

"And dead!" she whooped.

"Stop smashing them!" Sasori said. "You know they have no weapons."

"Not my problem!"

Sakura had wanted to get some exercise in today, so she enlisted Sasori's help in the matter. The rest of the puppet brigade was busy working on their original puppets and Sasori's chakra string deflection technique, so Sakura fully intended to take advantage of his free time. Truth be told, she'd been itching for a rematch now that he had his chakra back. The fates, however, were cruel and unforgiving when it came to S-class traitors returned from the dead. Sasori's ANBU guards had outright forbidden him from using armed puppets in any capacity. Now that he had access to chakra, they argued, he was far more dangerous. Who knew what he might be capable of with a fully armed, battle-ready puppet at his disposal?

_This is totally useless, _Sakura thought. _What's the point if he can't use armed puppets?_

Without any hidden weapons or traps, Sasori's puppets had to resort to close range taijutsu attacks against Sakura. As a consolation, Sakura promised not to use chakra to enhance her strength. After she'd destroyed the first puppet with little effort even without chakra, he blocked her attempts on the remaining four with strategically timed chakra shields. It was at that point that Sakura decided to throw her promise to the wind and let loose at her full power. Sasori's unarmed puppets began to drop like flies.

It wasn't a _complete_ waste of time, she supposed. Sasori was truly gifted with puppets in any event, and Sakura discovered early on that catching the little buggers was easier said than done. They moved with the grace of prima ballerinas, always twirling just out of range of her super powered kicks and punches at the last minute. Next to them, she felt a bit like a fat, pigeon-toed beetle.

But now Sasori was down to one puppet. The playing field was even and Sakura panted from the exertion. They had been at it for a while now and she felt healthily flushed and energized. But it was time to put an end to their little exercise; she had one more puppet to smash.

"Let's do this," she said.

Sakura and Sasori's remaining puppet clashed in midair. She tried to get a firm hold on it but Sasori artfully manipulated it out of her reach. A gust of wind blew her bangs in her eyes, blinding her momentarily. It was all her wooden opponent needed to land a nasty uppercut to her chin. Sakura's vision swam and her jaw felt like it might fall off, but she ignored the pain. How on _earth_ could she let an inanimate object land such an embarrassing hit on her?

Without thinking, she reached a hand forward and closed her fingers around cool, smooth wood. With a force fueled by angry adrenaline, she yanked the thing up and over her head, twisting her feet with the arc of its trajectory. The sickening _crack_ of wood clashing with earth and failing miserably resounded across the training grounds. The dust began to clear and Sakura loomed over the mess of wood and sand and earth.

"Dea—"

She didn't have a chance to finish her breath when a sudden force of wind and a prickling on the back of her neck alerted her to the impending collision. She barely had enough time to deflect the punch aimed at her left cheek, the force of which sent her staggering backwards. Just as she'd recovered and begun to realize what was happening, another blow honed in on her midsection and forced her to leap awkwardly to the side. She nearly lost her footing and tripped.

Sasori had decided to enter the battle himself, something she had not thought he would do. She knew he preferred fighting at a distance with his puppets, and now that he had chakra she'd assumed he would do just that. Apparently, she had assumed incorrectly. He kept coming at her with a flurry of jabs and kicks, moving too fast to give her a chance to properly recover. It was all she could do to sidestep and twist out of the way. Suddenly, he let up for just a moment, but it was all the time she needed to regain her footing and lunge. Honey met jade as Sakura extended her fist toward that too-perfect face. Closer and closer, and he wasn't even trying to block!

Just a couple more inches and her fist would connect…

And just like that Sakura's fist was moving past Sasori's face. But that was impossible! She hadn't seen him move an inch. Was her aim off? Instinct forced her legs to halt her movement, but they didn't react fast enough. She felt sluggish, like every command her brain was sending out was being ignored. Her fist seemed to be driving her motion of its own free will and her feet were not quick enough to keep up. Eyes wide, Sakura opened her mouth in a silent gasp. She _knew_ this feeling.

In a blur of motion over which she had no control, Sakura found herself falling forward behind her fist, chasing after an unseen target. Or rather, she was being pulled from her fist while the rest of her body followed. Lashes of chakra slashed over her free arm and around her midsection, followed closely by a strong hand gripping her wrist. The force of the chakra strings brought her to an abrupt and unpleasant stop. She tried in vain to suppress the urge to gag at the sudden loss of air. Then, like a queer slingshot, her body recoiled against its previous trajectory until her back came into contact with something hard.

Slender fingers slid along her collarbone and came to a rest about her exposed neck. A soft squeeze made her freeze and abandon any thought of potential resistance. The only sound was that of the breeze rustling her hair. Sasori shifted behind her until his mouth hovered next to the shell of her ear.

"Dead."

His voice, usually so deadpan, was a mere whisper. And something in the way he said it sent shivers up her spine. All of a sudden she took note of their proximity. He was so close she could smell the desert wind in his hair and feel the steady, full beating of his mended heart through their clothes. His fingers were wrapped securely around her neck in a clearly threatening gesture, but their grip was delicate, almost like a loving embrace. He could kill her now, and she truly would be dead.

This man was dangerous, and she had forgotten that.

Sakura shut her eyes tight and tried to regain some sense. Sasori had her in a very compromising position and she was completely at his mercy like this. Pathetic! And she was letting herself become distracted by the soft warmth in his fingers and the firmness of his lean body behind her—

A blush crept up her cheeks and she began to sweat. Where the _hell _had that come from?

"S-Sasori?" It came out sounding meeker than she would have liked, but his grip on her throat was putting a little too much pressure on her windpipe.

His chakra strings seemed to tighten around her and Sakura sucked in a breath of air through her teeth. She pushed her back into him reflexively to escape the slight sting of his chakra and tried to turn her head toward his to get his attention.

"Yield," he whispered. His face ghosted hers and Sakura could feel his every breath on the shell of her ear.

The sound of his voice made her heart beat a little faster. If she yielded he would release her. That was what happened in spars—one person came out victorious and the other yielded. He had won. It was only natural to yield to him like this, she thought.

"Yield, Sakura."

She tried to swallow and the action returned her attention to his fingers laced about her throat. "I-I yield."

After a moment's hesitation he released her neck and wrist. His chakra strings dissolved on her skin and he took a small step back. Sakura tried to regulate her breathing as she rubbed a hand over her throat. Slowly, she turned to face him.

He was watching her with an unreadable expression in his honey colored eyes. The desert wind lightly tousled his hair and loose clothing. Wooden puppet parts littered the training area behind him. It was like they were a universe unto themselves on that lonely training ground. She was struck in that instant by how fragile he looked. It was strange—he seemed more likely to splinter under her touch now than he'd ever looked as a puppet. She took a step toward him and made to reach out a hand—

"Sasori-sensei!"

Yasude came running up to them looking excited despite the obvious bags under his eyes. Sakura retracted her hand and Sasori seemed to freeze over at the intrusion. The moment was gone, and their universe had been invaded.

"What?" He turned to his student.

"We finished. The original puppets, I mean."

Sasori blinked at the boy. "Where is Kankuro?"

"Ari went to find him. But come see, everyone's waiting."

The faint smile that graced Sasori's face then was not lost on Sakura. Maybe it wasn't quite the size of the smile in the photograph of him with his family, but it was something.

"Go," she said. "You hate making others wait, right?"

Sasori turned to her but made no move to speak. That unreadable glint in his eyes made Sakura feel a little self-conscious.

"I don't mind waiting. We'll continue another time," she said with what she hoped was a reassuring smile.

"Fine." He turned away from her and followed Yasude back to the puppet brigade's headquarters. His team of ANBU guards followed at a safe distance.

When he was out of sight Sakura sank to the ground on her knees and let her shoulders slump. Somehow she felt like she'd just gotten off a particularly violent rollercoaster. Her stomach was all twisted and her throat felt tight despite the conspicuous lack of Sasori's chokehold. She gripped her hair and dug her nails into her head.

"What's happening to me?"

* * *

><p>Sasori was actually impressed.<p>

The puppet brigade had presented their new creations one by one, eagerly awaiting his evaluation. He went down the line and tested each one for durability, ingenuity, design, and flexibility. When he asked them to demonstrate their traps and hidden techniques, he found himself raising his eyebrows in mild surprise at their creativity.

They were learning.

Gone were the rudimentary trap placements and the weak joints that had plagued the first prototypes. Before him stood a small army of almost-battle ready wooden warriors. And the most intriguing part was that they had picked up on one of the fundamental aspects of the puppet brigade without him having to tell them. Alone, each puppet surely had exploitable weaknesses, something that could never be completely eliminated. Sasori of all people knew the truth of that. But together, the puppets were practically indestructible.

Hachi's puppet was made for attacking at close range with giant stingers drenched in poison. But a well-aimed katana could split his puppet in two and that would be the end of him. Yasude's puppet made up for this deficiency by having enough arms to counter multiple attacks simultaneously. Its long body gave it the ability to spread out over a several yards and form a shield around Hachi's puppet, while supporting with attacks from all sides to keep enemies at bay.

Ari designed his puppet to split into multiple parts that could work independently to overwhelm a host of enemies. Alternatively, they could band together to create one puppet with skin of steel capable of withstanding most physical attacks. Cho's puppet supported brilliantly from the sky. Her puppet was light enough to catch the wind and fly, giving her the aerial advantage to cover Ari's puppet in a pinch.

Kankuro's puppet was a clever design uninspired by bugs. Upon first glance it looked like a ball the size of a tractor wheel. In that form it could bowl over enemies like a bulldozer. But when he worked his chakra strings, it revealed an interwoven network of arms and netting. Kankuro explained that each arm had a hidden trap or ability, but he refused to reveal them. Even while the arms remained tightly coiled, Sasori guessed there must be at least one hundred of them, if not more. The puppet looked like it had the strength of a hundred warriors, too. Kankuro's puppet worked as a close, mid, or long-range fighter, making it both an excellent support puppet to the rest of the brigade's creations and a capable front line attacker.

There were still minor flaws that could and should be improved upon, and truly a puppet designer's work was never finished. But Sasori was not above giving credit where credit was due.

"Well done, everyone. I'm impressed by your progress."

They whispered amongst themselves, but their happiness (and relief) was obvious. Finally, they had earned Akasuna no Sasori's praise.

"From today onwards, you will train constantly with your puppets. But don't get complacent. A puppet master should be able to wield multiple puppets simultaneously. You will have to create many more works of art before you can hope to assemble your final puppet armies. This is merely the beginning."

Normally, this would have elicited groans and various complaints, but they were too pleased with themselves to let Sasori's firm grounding in reality get them down. Sure, they would have to keep improving and create more puppets—it was a lifetime commitment. But for now they were happy to have earned Sasori's rare approval.

"Kankuro. Your puppet is unusual."

Kankuro wasn't sure whether that was a compliment or an insult. "You think?"

"It's an interesting design. What inspired you?"

"I once heard a rumor that you summoned one hundred puppets. I wanted to see what that kind of power would look like, so I created one hundred hands to do my bidding."

"Your method is different from what I used. My Red Secret Technique required one hundred chakra strings for one hundred puppets."

Kankuro smirked. "Well, this is my Black Secret Technique. I can accomplish with ten chakra strings what you accomplished with one hundred. I'd say that's proof that I've surpassed you."

Sasori narrowed his eyes at his self-proclaimed protégé. "Don't get cocky."

Kankuro laughed. "Maybe we should have a battle to settle this. What do you say?"

Sasori regarded Kankuro thoughtfully. He had come a long way in just a short time. No, that was wrong. Kankuro had already been far ahead of Sasori's preconceived assessment. He'd just failed to notice it right away. It was the same as that time Kankuro used Scorpion against Sakura a while ago. Back then Sasori had been surprised at Kankuro's skill, even going so far as to fancy the idea of wanting a rematch—a real one, this time. He still wanted that rematch, but not quite yet. The ANBU wouldn't even allow him to use an armed puppet.

"Some other time, perhaps" he said.

Kankuro shook his head. "I'm gonna hold you to that."

"I know."

The sound of steel on steel drew their attention. Hachi was launching an attack against both Ari and Yasude, while Cho looked unsure whether or not she should intervene. Sasori almost moved to stop them, but then he noticed that Hachi was doing well. He was a cocky little brat, but he was probably the most skilled at the puppet technique of the group.

"Cho," Sasori called.

The girl turned around nervously, as if afraid of a reprimand. "Yes?"

"Fight with Hachi. I want to observe everyone."

She nearly jumped out of her skin but quickly moved to obey. Sasori frowned. She was too skittish to be a shinobi.

"Hey, I saw the mess you and Sakura made on Training Ground Three. I suppose you're not going to clean that up," Kankuro said.

Sasori had forgotten about that. He turned to Kankuro and smirked. "There is that," he said. He raised his voice so the four younger shinobi could hear him. "You four. Whichever team loses the spar will clean up Training Ground Three and repair the puppets."

Whatever complaints they might have voiced were drowned out as the battle intensified. No one wanted to be on the losing team.

"I'm pretty sure you're abusing your position," Kankuro said.

"I prefer to think of it as strategic motivation."

The battle of the puppeteers raged on.

* * *

><p>"Haruno-sensei, will Sasori-san be joining our class again?"<p>

Sakura looked up from her microscope and found Dan looking at her with an eager glint in his eyes. Or maybe that was the glare of the fluorescent lighting reflecting off his gigantic goggles. "I'm not sure. The Kazekage returned half of his chakra, so I can't imagine that he'll be allowed near poisons at all now."

"Oh, I see."

He looked a little crushed by her words, but Sakura didn't think there was anything she could do to reassure him. The truth was that she highly doubted Gaara and the two sealing specialists recently assigned to Sasori's personal guard would be at all enthusiastic about letting him near toxic chemicals if they didn't even let him use an armed puppet for training. Something told her this was one battle she would not win if she brought her case before Gaara; she and Kankuro had already exhausted enough concessions. She was a little disappointed that Sasori would not be here to help her run the poisons class since he was clearly more knowledgeable about the subject than she could probably ever hope to be. And it was strangely exciting to hear him speak so effortlessly on the subject. He was a toxicologist of remarkable erudition, and she found herself completely absorbed in his explanations the last time he had spoken on the subject. It seemed the others shared her sentiments.

"It would be great if he could come back and teach us to create new poisons from scratch," Mihara said.

"Oh! Y-yes, that would be very interesting," Kawabata said. "Of course, if Kazekage-sama would allow it."

Maybe Sakura could at least talk to Sasori about any ideas he might have that she could bring to the class on his behalf? It would be better than nothing. "I'll speak with Sasori. Maybe he'll have some ideas we can explore together in our next class."

They nodded and thanked her, but Sakura knew it wasn't enough to completely appease them. Like her, they craved a deeper understanding of the topic. But she was no elite toxicologist, and she almost felt like she was holding them back from their studies.

It had been three days since she'd last seen Sasori. After their impromptu spar had ended abruptly, she had gone to the hospital for her regular shift. As luck would have it, Jounin and Chuunin teams were returning to Suna in droves from various missions, many of them sporting critical injuries. That was how it always was at the hospital. One day might be slow and she would be lucky to see a broken rib or two, and the next she would be up to her eyes in emergency surgeries. She'd had to reschedule this advanced poisons class twice because of the dramatic influx of patients and the shortage of skilled surgeons, and today was the first chance she had to make it up. Life in the hospital was like running a marathon that never ended, but Sakura loved her job and she would have it no other way.

Incidentally, her busy schedule had given her minimal opportunities to think about the most recent incident involving a certain redheaded patient of hers. Now that she had some time to breathe while the three advanced researchers ground herbs and took notes, she found herself replaying her last interaction with Sasori over and over and over in her mind.

Their spar had been going just fine until he decided to whisper in her ear. It was bad enough that she'd lost to him (again), but did he have to rub it in like a smug housecat that had just discovered the hidden cache of cream? He was such a jerk sometimes.

"_Dead."_

Damn him. That one little word had done things to her head and made her stupid. All she could think about when her very life was on the line was how nice his voice sounded when he said the word 'dead.' There had to be something wrong with her. When does the word 'dead' ever sound nice? Maybe she was spending too much time dissecting cadavers with her residents. Next, she and Sasori would be sharing candlelit dinners and while he elucidated the undoubtedly gruesome and bloody process of turning people into puppets, just to make her blush prettily.

"Oh my god, stop."

"Haruno-sensei? Did you say something?"

"Uh, no. Don't worry about it, Dan."

Sasori was attractive. Fine, she could admit that. It wasn't like it was hard to see or anything. It wasn't his _fault_ that he was good looking. Just like it wasn't his fault that his voice could sound like melted dark chocolate when he wanted it to.

_Goddamnit._

More importantly Sasori was dangerous, and that sparring session had reminded her of that fact like a collision at twenty-five hundred miles an hour. She would not forget it ever again. Unconsciously, Sakura raised a hand to her throat where Sasori had had her in a chokehold days ago. His grip had been steady but not particularly painful. It could have been, though. She swallowed the dryness in her throat at the thought.

_I'm uncomfortable because he scared me. He could have killed me so easily, and I underestimated him._

But the unspoken words left a bitter taste in her mouth. Sasori was strong and capable, but he had never been hostile or violent with her since he was transferred from his prison cell. She didn't want to believe that he would actually make an attempt on her life at this stage of the game. They had come a long way since the beginning. He was just in a difficult position as a prisoner in a village he'd forsaken a lifetime ago. Sakura thought about her conversation with Ebizo. The old man had not been very forthcoming, but he had clearly conveyed his concern about Sasori's tendency toward solitude. Sakura wanted to think that Sasori would be the type to prefer being alone, but the more she reflected on all their time together the less weight that theory seemed to hold. When she'd gone to visit him after her talk with Ebizo it had been late at night and for no particular reason. But Sasori had not questioned her motives or asked her to leave. He simply let her talk to him and fuss over his recovery. He never got seriously annoyed with her to the point of wanting her to leave, even when they'd had their explosive argument. In fact, at the time he'd asked her _not _to go.

He was an intellectual and an artist. Once she got him talking, almost everything he said was thoughtful and carefully processed as long as he wasn't being rude. He didn't accept whatever she said simply because she said so. She had to defend her beliefs, and even if he found them unsound he never made her feel like a lesser person for holding an opinion. It was more like he had resigned himself to people not understanding or disagreeing with him. As much as he claimed to hate being human and the transitory nature of his current existence, he seemed able to adapt fairly well whenever she was around. It got better every day. In the beginning, he had been intolerant and unapproachable, but now he seemed content, even a little eager to listen to whatever came to her mind. When Ebizo told her how Sasori had always been alone and how painful that was for him, she immediately understood the problem. Naruto had been alone for so long, too, and she'd seen what it did to him. People needed each other like air, whether they admitted it or not. Sasori needed her and Kankuro and the puppet brigade and Ebizo. They were all the people he had left to connect him to this world and this life.

Every day she saw him, Sasori seemed a little more human. Every day she saw him, she cared a little more. She wanted to help him change because she knew he could, even though he despised the concept on a fundamentally philosophical level. He had confirmed her abilities and made her feel useful, even as they waged war against each other. He had been the one to encourage her to improve herself, whether he'd done it purposely or not. It didn't matter. His acknowledgement of her then and now gave her strength and she would forever be indebted to him for that. She had truly needed him, still did. Without Sasori she would not be who she was today. She would not be here training Suna's entire medical shinobi force. She would not have brought him back to life twice. She would not have come this far. She would not be racing closer and closer to Naruto, Sasuke, Kakashi, and everyone else who had always been so far ahead of her. Sakura rubbed her neck where he'd held her life in the palm of his hand.

He frightened her.

He awed her.

He made her feel more alive than she'd ever felt before and she _liked _that feeling.

She cared about him. She wanted to talk with him some more, to spend more time with him and make him understand. She wanted to prove that he _wasn't _as selfish as he made himself out to be, that he didn't _have_ to be if he would just let her in. She was probably breaking twenty different shinobi laws by simply entertaining such thoughts toward an S-class criminal, but that had never seemed to bother her before when it was Sasuke.

_Sasuke…_

Sakura used to love the way Sasuke talked. The deep timbre of his voice had always been pleasant to listen to, even if his words tended to hurt. But the last time she'd seen him and he'd tried to kill her, she thought his voice didn't sound so nice anymore. The way he looked her right in the eyes when they were only inches apart and said her name should have made her insides turn to jelly. But there was nothing rich or appealing about his tone of voice then; it was hard and cold and _uninterested. _It didn't help that he'd had a katana at her throat.

And yet, when she'd been in a similar situation with Sasori she had felt the opposite reaction.

"_Yield, Sakura."_

Sakura dropped the blood slide she had been examining earlier and stared at the stainless steel table, unseeing.

"Haruno-sensei, you dropped the slide. Here, I'll get the mop," Kawabata's voice drifted over to her.

_Oh. God._

She felt like she'd just stepped into a sauna and had to brace herself on the edge of the lab table with a free hand. Her attraction was so obvious that she could have kicked herself for not realizing it before. No, that would have been impossible. It was hard enough for her to admit her feelings when she was honestly trying to be objective, but when she had refused to see them by her own machinations there was no hope at all. Until one little trigger opened the floodgates and swept the truth before her eyes, forcing her to acknowledge it or drown in it. How had she not picked up on it before? The way he made her nervous, the way he sometimes got close enough for her to see the faint freckles on his nose from too much time in the sun, the way fancied his eyes saw her like she was the only thing in the world worth looking at… She wanted to be afraid. She wanted to worry that this would be dangerous for everyone. One wrong move and the terrible effect would ripple outward until the shame and treachery of it all reached the highest levels in Suna and Konoha. It was selfish and unconscionable and wrong, wrong,_ wrong._

But she could not deny it any longer. Sakura had always been a bad liar, especially when it was herself she was trying to deceive.

"Haruno-sensei? Are you ok? You look a bit pale," Mihara put a concerned hand on her shoulder.

_I have to deal with this. Somehow, I have to fix this._

"Yes, I'm fine." Sakura blinked and looked around. Kawabata was mopping up the shards from the shattered blood slide and Dan was watching her with a look of barely concealed worry. "I'm sorry, I think I'm feeling a little tired from the rush these past few days."

"You should go home and get some rest," Dan said.

"Oh, but we still have another hour of class time left. And I thought we would go over the properties of hemlock today."

"Haruno-sensei, you need to rest. Go home and eat something, take a nap. We can always continue with the lesson another time," Kawabata said with a reassuring smile.

Mihara and Dan nodded their agreement.

"At least let me help you clean up. I made the mess to begin with," Sakura said.

"It's perfectly alright. We'll make sure everything gets put away and lock up. Go home," Mihara said sternly.

Defeated, Sakura nodded and thanked the researchers, apologizing one last time for the inconvenience. Her legs carried her out the hospital and into the cool evening air on autopilot. It was getting hard to think straight, but one thought kept fighting to be heard above all others. She wanted to talk to Sasori about this. He needed to be aware of her folly. Surely he would understand the delicacy of the situation and work with her to mitigate the problem. Or at the very least, he would say something unpleasant and ruin it before it could get out of control. That would be supremely helpful for a change.

Before she knew it, Sakura found herself not at her own front door, but at Sasori's. She hadn't intended to visit him just yet, but now that she was here it was probably as good a time as any. She raised her hand to knock and noticed that her hand shook slightly. Why was she so nervous? It wasn't like she'd come here looking for something from him. She couldn't be rejected if there was nothing to confess.

He answered after three swift knocks. Honey eyes peered down at her through rust red bangs. He needed a haircut. The thought made her smile.

"You made me wait three days."

She looked at him, a little startled at his reprimand. "I-I'm sorry, I didn't mean…"

He stood aside and waited for her to enter. Sakura's feet carried her inside. He locked the door behind them out of habit.

"How are you feeling today?"

"Fine."

"Let me take a look, ok?" She closed the distance between them and palmed his chest. To her relief his heart was holding up much better than it had been before he regained his chakra. As long as she kept an eye on him and he didn't do anything drastic, his heart should continue to get stronger and healthier. "Your chakra is a little depleted. I guess that means you were training today?"

"Mm."

"No one hundred puppets, right?"

"Sakura," he said, his tone carrying a hint of irritation.

"Sorry." She reached for one of his wrists to examine the chakra suppressing bangles. _Why am I stalling? _"Are these still bothering you?"

He let his eyes flicker to the wrist Sakura held in her hand. "No."

_Yeah, right. _"Somehow I don't believe you."

Sure enough, the rashes still marred his skin beneath the bangles. She didn't like the sight of them. They reminded her of his cardiac emergency and how he'd almost died. Her hand wandered from the bangle on his wrist and found his hand.

"I was swamped at the hospital these last few days. I even had to reschedule the advanced poisons class twice." _I wasn't avoiding you._ "I just came from there, actually."

After a few moments of silence he pulled away from her and went to his desk. She couldn't do this, after all. He would probably ridicule her and tell her to grow up. She was a shinobi and she should act like one. There was no way he would appreciate what she had to tell him. She clenched her fists, wishing she could be stronger.

"Sakura."

Sakura looked up when he said her name. Sasori held out a thick stack of loose-leaf paper for her. She furrowed her brow. "What's this?"

"Take it."

She did. The handwriting was neat and small, done in black ink and organized into several columns. The leftmost column contained a list of strange words in alphabetical order, written in a foreign language. The next column's words were equally as unfamiliar but clearly written in her native tongue. _Widow's Tears, Kiss of the Snake, Dream Draught…_

Sakura's mouth fell open as understanding dawned. She flipped to the next page and the next. The third column contained listings of an array of plants, herbs, and spices, as well as mixing and storing instructions. Her hands shook and she lifted her eyes to look at Sasori.

"This is _incredible_."

It was pages upon pages of different poisons, their properties and effects, and how to mix them. A quick scan of just the first couple of pages told her that she recognized not even half of the names, let alone how to mix them.

"I left the last column blank. I've never had a use for antidotes, but I'm sure you can fill in the gaps."

Sakura almost wanted to cry. There must have been at least seventy pages of Sasori's compact handwriting and hundreds of different poisons identified by their scientific and common names. "How…? This is…"

"I invented about half of them. The rest I picked up over the years from enemies on missions. A few were developed by Orochimaru when we still worked together."

She had no words. It was so unexpected that she could not even think straight. Sasori must have spent _days_ compiling this list. He had no books… How could he remember every poison in such detail from _memory_? His mental prowess was astounding. But more importantly…

"Why?" Her voice was strained.

He watched her carefully, as if trying to find an ulterior motive behind her words. "Compared to antidotes, your understanding of the poisons themselves is rudimentary at best. I suggest you take advantage of this opportunity and learn something useful."

She shook her head. "No, that's not it. That's not why you did it."

He frowned at her. "Sakura—"

"You did something pointless. There's no benefit for yourself in this because you did it for _me_." Sakura took a step closer to him, her jade eyes searching. "You did it because you knew it would make me happy."

His honey eyes flashed with irritation and something else she couldn't quite place. "It's not a big deal."

He wasn't denying it. Sakura laughed, not caring that a couple of tears had escaped. She'd come here to put a stop to her feelings before they got out of control. She'd come to remind herself that this man was still a criminal and a traitor and _too dangerous_ and she couldn't possibly involve herself with him any further. She had not come here to close the distance between them and fling her arms around his neck. She had not come here to pull him closer.

But some things could not be planned. Or maybe it was that they had always been planned and were simply out of her control. She'd wished beyond wishes that he would care even a little, that he could look beyond his selfishness, but Sasori only cared about himself. She knew that in spite of her own feelings. She'd known it all along. But now, for the second time since she'd met him, he'd done something for her sole benefit. The first time may have been because he had nothing to lose in the face of death, but he wasn't dying now. He was warm and real and alive, and she felt him.

"Thank you," she whispered in the crook of his neck.

It was the second time she'd been so close to him. As on the training ground, she could feel his heart beating through their clothing and smell the desert wind in his hair. She hugged him tighter. His arm slowly snaked around her waist and she smiled.

"Thank you," she repeated.

Something warm and tentative tickled her hair, and she realized he had woven his other hand among her unrestrained pink locks. It was a gentle caress at first, but then his grip strengthened and he pushed her away a bit.

Sakura searched for Sasori's eyes, but they were downcast and partially obscured by his bangs. He still held her by the waist and she froze when she felt his fingers run through her hair, agonizingly slow. There was something both tender and melancholy about the action.

"Sasori."

His eyes flickered to hers and she saw that same unreadable glint in them from the other day after their sparring match. But from this distance, only inches apart, there was no mistaking it. She opened her mouth to say something but it was lost even before it had come.

Words no longer seemed important as Sasori swiftly touched his lips to hers and the stack of poison papers fluttered to the ground, forgotten.


	11. Chapter 11

The Infinite Perfection of Being  
>Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto.<p>

* * *

><p>Two days.<p>

Two _fucking_ days she made him wait. If she wasn't one of the only things left in this world keeping him sane and grounded, he might just be tempted to kill her. Then again, maybe he should kill her anyway and be done with it. That would undoubtedly speed up his impending execution, and everyone would be better off. He could have done it the other day when he had her in the choke hold.

_Snap._

Sasori's pencil splintered under the pressure of his clenched fist, causing him to scowl. He threw it in the wastebasket next to his desk and absently pulled a couple of splinters from his palm, seething. Just the thought of his last spar with Sakura put him in a black mood. For someone who had always been in control of himself and his situation, the idea that he was floating in an open space at the mercy of fancy made him want to break a hundred more pencils.

This was all her fault, as usual. It was her fault that he was stuck here thinking about what would happen the next time they saw each other—would she smile at him or would she avoid him? His wounded palm stung as he clenched his fist again, the sticky blood catching under his fingernails and outlining the nails in bright red halos. If there was one thing Sasori loathed, it was dwelling on the thoughts and feelings of others.

Maybe it didn't matter. Maybe he shouldn't even be thinking about it—_obviously_ he shouldn't be thinking about it. He rose and made his way to the white tiled bathroom to wash his bloody hand. Warm water sluiced over his palm, rinsing thin rivers of blood down the drain. The cuts weren't bad, but they were numerous and stung slightly under the rush of water. After several minutes he twisted the faucet and stopped the flow of water, letting his hand drip in the sink before toweling it off.

He examined his reflection in the mirror. The beginnings of dark circles bloomed beneath his eyes; he hadn't slept well recently. It was no matter, though. He had managed to finish the poisons chart after hours and hours of labor, much to his satisfaction. He'd always enjoyed the feeling of accomplishment after completing a particularly grueling or meticulous task, always striving for perfection and the highest quality. Sasori never did anything halfway.

Warm honey eyes stared back at him from behind rust red bangs. He studied his face with a trained eye, hunting for imperfections and signs of aging. Other than the faintly dark circles that served to give him a bit of a hollow look, he appeared like any normal young man. Sasori had never considered himself to be particularly vain, but he would never abide letting his looks go to waste. In puppetry the preservation of the face was of utmost importance. If he could recreate the face of the original and preserve it for all time, no one would ever forget the face. No one would forget _his_ face.

But maybe some faces didn't need to be carved out of wood and stone and blood to leave an impression. He would never forget the look on his grandmother's face when her final attack hit his heart canister. By then her face was wrinkled and marred by age spots, and he could even recall the few blood smatterings across her sallow, saggy cheeks. An ugly face, to be sure, but one he could never quite smother from his memory. He liked to think he let her strike him just to see the shock in her beady little eyes, but he knew that was lie.

He also recalled Sakura's face with its luminous green eyes and pastel pink hair. It was a frivolous thought, but he remembered when he first met her he thought she looked utterly ridiculous, like a birthday cake or a tacky lawn flamingo. The longer their battle raged on, the harder her breathing came. Sweat plastered her pink bangs to her wide forehead and blood and dirt splotched her skin. But those eyes remained bright and full of life, almost laughing at the thrill of their fight. At some point he got it into his head that he wanted to preserve those eyes, and he offered to turn her into a puppet. He wondered if, given the opportunity, he would have actually been able to maintain the glow in her eyes after the metamorphosis.

Sasori's reflection sneered at him. _You would have failed,_ it seemed to say. Perhaps it was a good thing that he never got the chance to find out. She wouldn't be here now to dote on him if he'd killed her then. In any case, it wasn't worth dwelling on because she still had that same, fiery look even after all this time. Their most recent spar came to mind again as he replayed the memory of her fists smashing his unarmed wooden puppets as if they were made of glass instead of military-grade battle timber. She'd been enjoying the battle, and he indulged her for a while. But in the end, he could not abide her beating him when it would have been an empty win against an unarmed foe.

A darker part of him wanted to steal the fire from her eyes, force her to submit and beg for mercy. He wanted to see the fear in her. It would be so unlike her, and that made him wonder what it would take to cow her so thoroughly. Deep down, he already knew what it would take and that he had the power to force her submission, should he choose to use it. So he intervened, taking her by surprise and bringing her fun to an end.

Sasori brought his injured hand up to eye level and examined it carefully. Three days ago that very hand had held her life. Her neck felt so thin and brittle that he was sure it would snap with the barest twist of his trained wrist. It would have been so easy, and he didn't like to drag things out. She knew it, too, because she froze on the spot and nearly stopped breathing. The only indication that she was still alive was the thunderous beating of her heart against his slender fingers as they wrapped around her throat like a noose.

He remembered the feel of her skin. It was hot and slightly sweaty from exertion, but smooth to the touch. The way her body fit against his chest made him remember just how small she truly was, despite possessing the strength of twenty men. He scared her then, he was sure of it. His chakra strings restrained her quite harshly, ensuring that she could not escape or hope to launch a counterattack. But she didn't even try. In fact, she leaned into him more as if he were a source of comfort and _safety_, of all things.

He laughed. It was utterly ridiculous. One minute he was in complete control of the situation, forcing her to stand down and bend to his will, and the next he was all too aware of her shallow breathing and the way wisps of her hair tickled his cheek as he inadvertently found himself leaning down, closer, just to see if she would let him.

"_I-I yield."_

Sasori abruptly turned on his heel and marched out of the bathroom, unwilling to face his mocking reflection any longer. He didn't like denying himself the things he wanted—what was the point? But in this particular case, up until now, he thought it best to do just that. Sakura, Kankuro… If they should take the fall for his actions it would be unsettling because he would owe them a debt he could never repay. That kind of responsibility would follow him to the grave and beyond, like a grudge he could never shake. Sasori knew a thing or two about grudges, and he knew he was the type of person to let his grudge hound him like a second shadow. He could not repay that debt, certainly not in this life and probably not in the next.

If Sasori were reincarnated, he imagined he would come back as an earthworm or some other vermin without eyes or a brain or the capacity even to lament the lack of such organs in the first place.

What was even worse was the knowledge that this was not Sakura's fault at all, no matter how convenient that excuse usually was. It was the fault of their situation. It was his presence here, and the sheer coincidence that she happened to be the only medic available for miles around with the ability to revive his comatose body. It was the fact that she was the only woman with whom he had any meaningful contact on a regular basis. She was one of only two people in this world who actually seemed to care about what happened to him—he refused to believe that old geezer Ebizo felt anything more than selfish guilt about the past.

But that was wrong, too. If it had been anyone else, things could have turned out differently. Sasori only concerned himself with people who could add value to his existence, and the rest were akin to old gum stuck on the sole of his shoe—a nuisance unworthy of anything more than disdain and completely forgettable. Sakura was anything but; she refused to be. When had his rancor toward her for abetting his downfall and pulling him back from the dead mutated into something utterly unrecognizable? He could not detect that old, familiar resentment toward her no matter how hard he looked. At least, the antipathy he bore her was not for the same reasons as before. Now…

If she ever got so close to him again, he would probably end up doing something she didn't condone.

And yet, he wondered what it might be like to screw the consequences and indulge himself. Deidara would have done it without question, but the boy had always been reckless and easily riled. Sasori always warned him it would lead to an early death, but Deidara simply laughed and told him he was being a stick in the mud. The tangent thought made him wonder if Deidara was still alive out there somewhere, or if he finally kicked the bucket—or perhaps a hornet's nest, in the blonde's case.

Unlike his former partner, Sasori preferred to think things through and devise a sound strategy before making his move—or deciding against it. That was one of the only things he didn't mind taking his time with. But time was something he didn't have, not anymore. Should he take a risk and take what he wanted, or should he turn her out of his mind and skirt the consequences entirely? What _exactly_ did he want, anyway?

_I know what I want._

But still he hesitated.

Sasori walked to his bed and lay down, propping his head up under his arms and staring at the sandstone ceiling. Discolored patterns and cracks rippled across the surface, revealing impurities and signs of weathering. Things were so much easier when he indulged his inner misanthrope. Life was simpler and more predictable when he had been a puppet. His art had meaning, and he had a future. He was always in control.

He wondered what Sakura would think of this, if only she knew. He could tell she felt nervous around him sometimes, and she admitted she cared about him, but that didn't mean she was attracted to him as anything more than… What was he to her, anyway? What was she to him?

She was someone who existed in his universe, which was more than he could say for most people. Deidara had never lived in Sasori's world, preferring to delude himself with splashes of color and bursts of light—fleeting moments gone almost as quickly as they appeared. That was no way to exist, only a way to die. Sasori's first partner in Akatsuki, Orochimaru, understood. They were very similar in many ways, each seeking a higher plane of existence and the means to prolong that existence ad infinitum. Orochimaru didn't have an appreciation for art and beauty, but he knew a thing or two about chasing eternity. But Orochimaru let himself be carried away by lofty ambitions. The Sannin's ravenous appetite for power and glory ruled him, and he could not hold Akatsuki's goal in equal measure with his personal agenda. Sasori hated him for his betrayal, having felt personally wronged by the older shinobi. He never forgave the snake shinobi who had been the closest thing he had to a comrade since leaving Suna.

Sakura was nothing like either Deidara or Orochimaru in her understanding of existence. All she seemed to want was to exist for the sake of others, which Sasori found utterly unconscionable. And yet, she existed for him, too. She expended gratuitous amounts of time and energy helping him recover and return to some semblance of humanity, for better or for worse. Bound by duty but mired in compassion, she was the oddest kind of shinobi he'd ever met. She was also the most open-minded person he'd ever met. Who could claim to care about a man who once pulled out every trick in his arsenal to try to kill her?

He never hated her. He never even really disliked her. When they met, she annoyed him peripherally, but never accomplished anything more than that. It was only what she did later that offended him on a fundamental level, bringing him back from death's release twice without his consent. Now, he wasn't sure he resented her for it anymore. It meant he could spend more time with her, with Kankuro and the puppet brigade, solidifying his legacy. If he only had a limited amount of time left, why not spend it with someone he liked? Why not take what he wanted?

He liked her, he supposed. He _needed_ her, too, but he would never admit that out loud. It would mean less than nothing if she didn't return the feeling, and that was why Sasori preferred to avoid human relationships in general. There was some degree of control to be had in the most intimate kind of relationships, but it was misplaced if the other person was unwilling. Force was beneath him, as were the types who used it to get what they wanted. As far as Sasori was concerned, indulging primeval urges in such a way was proof of weakness and stupidity no matter how you look at it.

But to convince someone to give in… That would be a testament to his power and influence. It was risky, though. One wrong move and it would blow up in his face. He didn't want to push her away like he'd done in their last fight. She was one of the only things left to him that actually mattered.

Sasori rolled over on his side and groaned into his pillow. This was not how it was supposed to be. This was not how he envisioned his life turning out. But here he was, stuck between a rock and a hard place. His choices were clear. He could go down, away from her, descend back into the darkness and solitude he'd grown accustomed to for the better part of his life. Or he could go up, close the distance between them, pull her deeper into his universe where only a few had dared travel before.

Sasori had always been a decisive person, but for the first time in his life, a decision was not his alone to make.

* * *

><p>On the third day since his spar with Sakura, Sasori found himself growing steadily more agitated. He was still suffering from muscle atrophy due to the debilitating side effects of both his three-year coma and his still somewhat recent brush with death. He suspected that having only half of his chakra back was not helping as much as it could have—it would have been more helpful to have it all. Recovery was sluggish, and he constantly felt lazier than he should. He busied himself doing some simple exercises, from pushups to lunges, in order to get his heart pumping and his muscles stretching. He soon tired. Well, "soon" was a relative term. As a puppet, he'd had all the stamina in the world. As a feeble human with only half his chakra and eighty percent of his potential muscle mass, he felt like he had the energy of a toddler.<p>

Luckily, Kankuro swung by for puppet brigade training. It was a welcome distraction from dwelling on thoughts of his agonizingly slow discovery and his growing attraction to a certain pink-haired medical ninja.

"I'm actually relieved to see you," Sasori said. He really must have been going stir crazy if he was admitting such things to Kankuro.

Kankuro stared at him dumbly for a half a second before grinning unabashedly. "Glad to hear you're warming up to me."

"Let's not get ahead of ourselves."

"Sure, sure."

The pair walked toward the puppet brigade's headquarters at a leisurely pace, the afternoon sun beating down upon them mercilessly. Sasori could feel his scalp beginning to sweat. _It's easy to remember why I hate this place so much._

A discreet glance to the left revealed one of the twin sealing specialists recently added to his ANBU guard stalking them silently under the shade of passing houses. Unlike the regular ANBU guards, the twins seemed to like keeping themselves in Sasori's line of sight whenever he went out, as if to remind him that they had the power to shut off his chakra supply as easily as they would turn off a running faucet. He decided he wouldn't mind killing them, if he had all of his chakra and a good puppet or two.

Kankuro seemed to pick up on his irritation. "Pur and Pyr," he said. "Most people simply refer to them as 'the Twins.' Bit unoriginal, if you ask me."

"Mm."

"I made Jounin with them a while back. They don't talk much, and they have a weird tendency to stare, like they can't understand what you're saying otherwise."

They continued down a side street. Sasori never walked down the main streets of Suna, so as to avoid attracting unnecessary attention. It didn't matter to him either way, since he didn't care what anyone in Suna thought of him. But this was the way the ANBU decided to lead him around, so he wouldn't argue. It would get him nowhere. In any case, Sasori was not one for large crowds.

"It's funny. I never usually walk through Suna," Kankuro said, clasping his hands behind his head in a lazy stature as they meandered down the quiet street. "I'm always running around like a chicken with its head cut off. If it's not the brigade, then it's always something for Gaara or the Jounin council. Who needs training when I'm running around the village all day?"

Sasori would not admit it out loud, not ever, but he appreciated Kankuro's attempts to talk to him about insignificant things. It took his mind off of the last few days and a confrontation with Sakura he knew was probably coming sometime sooner or later. Sometimes it was nice not to think.

"Maybe you should ask for a raise."

Kankuro sighed. "You're right. I don't get paid enough, but who does?" He paused, grinning. "I almost feel like you should be getting paid for all your work with the puppet brigade."

Sasori frowned at this. "What would I spend money on?" He never had a reason to want money, now that he thought about it. As a puppet, he required no sustenance of any kind, and his body could stand adverse weather conditions much better than a human body. Other than to purchase food and shelter, he didn't see much use for currency of any kind.

"I don't know, maybe something for yourself?'

Sasori turned his head to fully regard Kankuro, but the younger nin was looking up at the sky.

"Like what?"

"Well, what do you want?"

"Nothing that money can buy."

Kankuro inclined his head, giving Sasori an unreadable look. "So you want something money can't buy?"

"I didn't say that."

Kankuro watched him for half a second longer before returning thoughtful eyes to the road ahead. "No, I guess you didn't."

They fell into a comfortable silence for several minutes. Low sandstone dwellings passed them by, like little beehives clustered together for warmth. They had few windows and most were rotund, although in the distance Sasori could make out taller buildings over seven stories—business offices, he knew from the past. The Kazekage's tower loomed in the distance, the tallest of all the buildings in Suna. The last time he'd been there, it was a black night with no moon, and he'd scaled the walls as silent as a wraith. Taking the Third Kazekage by surprise had been easier than he'd originally imagined. It almost made him wish he'd engaged the man in combat on the field. The spoils of victory were usually only as sweet as the battle to win them was bitter.

In the end, though, Sasori's prize had been sweeter than any he could have hoped for. He wondered if the remains of the puppet Sakura smashed to smithereens still lay beneath their battleground-turned-graveyard in River Country.

"You could use money to buy something for someone else."

Sasori blinked, Kankuro's voice having pulled him from thoughts of the past. "A present?"

"Yeah, something like that. Getting presents makes people happy, you know?"

"That sounds shallow and materialistic."

"Depends. You've gotten presents before, right?"

They were passing through a slightly more crowded district now, and Sasori could hear children laughing as they played tag or hide and seek down a nearby alley. Women walked past, empty baskets in their arms as they made their way toward the market on the main street to the west. Most people didn't spare the pair a glance except to nod politely at Kankuro. No one recognized him anymore. He couldn't decide if he liked that or not, but it at least served a purpose for now.

It wasn't the first time Sasori had passed this way. Many years ago, he remembered coming this way with Chiyo. A little boy his age had fallen and scraped up his knee, causing him to bleat like a goat in pain. Sasori remembered thinking he was a stupid weakling—seven-year-old boys should never _cry, _especially not Genin_. _But when the boy's parents helped him up and brushed him off, Sasori's haughty reaction melted away until all that was left was that familiar emptiness and a cutting pang of envy that he didn't have parents who would pick him up when he fell. Sasori had to pick himself up now.

Chiyo bought him candy that day. She never bought him candy. When he was a boy, he remembered her insisting that shinobi could not indulge in such luxuries because it made them soft. Soft shinobi were dead shinobi, she'd always say. But she bought him the candy when he asked for it that day, and in retrospect he wasn't surprised. But candy was not enough to free her of the guilt he hoped she felt all those long and lonely years for keeping the bitter truth from him. Lying never solved anything, and it _never_ made him feel better. The only thing lying ever did was breed anger and treachery and more loneliness, like some sick carousel where all the horses were dead, their entrails spilling out like grey icy waterfalls.

They passed by the candy store where Chiyo once presented him with a bar of chocolate.

"Yes, I've gotten presents before."

Suddenly, Kankuro jogged and turned around to face Sasori, walking backwards. "Hey, tell you what. Why don't we do something different today?"

"What are you talking about?"

"If you want to train with the puppet brigade, that's fine. But maybe you feel like doing something else for a change? Just say the word, and we can do it."

Sasori stopped walking entirely, his face scrunched up in slight confusion. "Why?" he asked, suspicious.

Kankuro shrugged. "Why not? You're schedule seems pretty routine. I figured you might be a little bored doing the same things all the time."

Sasori could not detect any insincerity in Kankuro's tone, which should have surprised him more than it did. Kankuro never said anything, but Sasori knew the younger shinobi respected him a great deal. He seemed quite comfortable around him, more so than the other members of the puppet brigade. He was probably the closest thing to an ally Sasori had, although the more cynical part of him would not go so far as to classify the younger puppet user as such. A breeze whipped up some sand from the ground and ruffled Sasori's hair. He got the same feeling with Kankuro just now that he felt that day Sakura told him she meant what she'd said about caring for him.

"Well?"

_Maybe…_

"Okonomiyaki."

Kankuro blinked at him. "Huh?"

"I want to eat Okonomiyaki."

_Maybe he could be more._

Kankuro chuckled and patted Sasori on the shoulder. "Sure, no problem. I know a good place."

* * *

><p>It was just as he remembered it. It was funny how things like the taste of a certain food had stayed with him through the years when they seemed so insignificant in the greater scheme of things. Sasori and Kankuro sat across from each other at a small booth in the back of the tiny restaurant, a sizzling Okonomayaki pancake in between them. It was a casual establishment with dirt floors, making Sasori dubious about the A health rating posted in the window. Still, Kankuro swore up and down that this place had the best Okonomiyaki in Wind Country, and Sasori didn't feel like arguing since he couldn't think of any way to refute the claim. In the end, he supposed it didn't matter because the food was delicious.<p>

Kankuro reached for an unmarked mayo bottle and squeezed the white substance onto the food. Sasori watched his actions.

"They make it here, in the back. Temari loves it so much that I got her a bottle for her birthday last year. Too bad she's terrible in the kitchen, so in the end she just came here and brought the bottle with her. Kinda pointless in the end," Kankuro said as he drew patterns across the food.

"Sounds like a poor decision for a gift on your part," Sasori said, taking another bite.

"Hey, give it a second to cool. You just picked that up right from the grill."

"It tastes better hot."

Kankuro sighed but said nothing. A waitress set down two mugs of draft beer for them, smiling politely.

"Ahhh," Kankuro sighed, taking a drink of beer. "You can't have Okonomiyaki without a cold beer to wash it down."

Sasori inspected the light golden liquid with a skeptical eye. He hadn't had a drink in ages, not since turning himself into a puppet. Curiosity got the better of him, though, and he soon found himself taking a sip of the cold liquid. "It's bitter."

"It's beer."

Sasori took another sip, and another. "It's…interesting."

"Try eating something first, then drink. Oh wait, put the sauce on before you—yeah, like that."

Sasori dressed a bite of Okonomiyaki as per Kankuro's instructions, ate, and then took another sip of his drink. Intrigued, he met Kankuro's expectant gaze.

"It's better together."

This earned him a satisfied smirk from the younger puppeteer. "Of course it is. I said so, didn't I?"

They continued their meal, Sasori savoring the taste of the food while it was still hot. It seemed the more time he spent as a human, the more things he found that weren't _entirely_ intolerable about it. Taste was one of those things. Touch was another. He remembered the way he woke up after his cardiac emergency to the feel of Sakura's fingers laced in his hair.

"How far would you go to get something you want?" It was supposed to be a silent thought, but it came out as a verbal question wanting an answer.

Kankuro paused, chopsticks hovering just in front of his mouth as bits of cabbage fell off the chunk of Okonomiyaki they held. "I guess…it depends on what it is."

Sasori knew Kankuro wanted to fight him, for real this time. But he didn't know what else the younger shinobi might covet, if anything.

"Something very difficult to obtain."

Kankuro looked thoughtful. "If I wanted it bad enough, then I'd do whatever it takes."

"It seems like a waste of energy if you fail in the end."

"Yeah, well, that's always a risk. But the greater the risk, the bigger the payoff. That's usually how things work in this world."

Sasori didn't disagree with that opinion. It was how everything worked in the shinobi world, at least. _The spoils of victory are usually only as sweet as the battle to win them is bitter. _Why should it be any different in any other aspect of life?

"One thing's for sure, though," Kankuro continued. "If you want something, you usually have to get it on your own terms. No one can get it for you. Otherwise, it was never really yours to begin with."

Sasori raised an eyebrow at this, taking another bite of food. "Who taught you that?" he asked rhetorically.

"You did, when you showed me how I would never get anywhere just by using puppets you created. I have to branch out and do something unique, so my strength will be my own."

Sasori's eyes widened at the casual admission. For once, he wasn't sure exactly what to say. It was an odd sensation, speechlessness. There were a million things he could have said, but nothing would do Kankuro's words justice.

Kankuro picked up his drink and held it out to Sasori. "Cheers. To getting what you want on your own terms, if you're willing to take the risk."

Unsure of how else to react, Sasori mimicked Kankuro's action and held out his own drink. "Cheers."

Their glasses clinked together, and when Sasori took another drink he decided he liked the taste of beer very much.

* * *

><p>The rest of the day was spent working with the puppet brigade. They were still getting used to their original puppets, making their traps and weapons second nature. This part of puppetry had never taken Sasori much time to master, but the puppet brigade seemed to need a little more time than he would have liked. He had to remind himself that they were still amateurs, learning as they went. For amateurs, though, they were doing quite well. Somewhere in the depths of his understanding, he felt that maybe, with a lot more work and guidance from him, they might become worthy successors to the puppet technique…in the far distant future. Nevertheless, that thought was enough to make him work one on one with Hachi to increase the speed of the latter's attacks.<p>

"I can't go any faster," the short brunette complained. His brown eyes narrowed, belying his frustration.

"It's all in the hand movements. You have to train your fingers to move as if they were the puppet's appendages."

"Yeah, that's what I've been _doing, _in case you haven't noticed."

"Hachi," Sasori said, his tone much colder than it had been moments ago. "If you don't start taking this seriously, I will remove you from the puppet brigade."

This seemed to get through to the teenager, and he mouthed wordlessly for a moment before straightening his posture and refocusing on his puppet.

"Do it again. And this time, put some effort into it."

Hachi pursed his lips, but he didn't argue. A flicker of his fingers and the puppet lunged, cutting the air with sharp stingers meant to gouge and poison.

"Better. You should be able to cut your execution time in half, though. You have the best command of the puppet technique of everyone. I expect better from you."

For once, Hachi did not grace Sasori with a snide retort. In fact, he seemed slightly taken aback by the compliment. "Yeah, I'll work on it."

It was not lost on them that Sasori was in charge here and able to back up his leadership with pure, raw ability. If Hachi could recognize that, perhaps there was hope for them yet.

"Sasori-sensei," Ari called out.

Sasori turned at his name, spotting the dark-haired teenager approaching him. "What is it?"

"I was just wondering…"

"Spit it out."

Ari shifted his weight, as if embarrassed. "Well, we were wondering… I mean, the other guys and me, if you could show us more ways to use the puppet technique that don't involve puppets."

Sasori kept his expression carefully blank. He wondered how much the young shinobi knew about his past, what he'd done. "Like what?"

"Well, we were talking, you know. About how you're sorta _infamous_ for puppetry. You probably know things we could never learn here in Suna."

_More than you know, boy._

"Go back to your puppet, Ari. I'll decide the lesson plans, and I don't need your input to do it."

Ari blinked his big blue eyes as Sasori, taking a step back and smiling sheepishly. "Uh, right. Sorry to bother you, sensei…"

The boy scampered off to tend to his puppet, and Sasori watched him go. Truth be told, Sasori was seriously considering broaching heavier subjects with the brigade. There was so much more to puppetry than wooden warriors, after all. He wondered if they were ready for uncharted territories, though, and what Kankuro would think about it. His self-anointed protégé had never broached such darker subjects with him as of yet, but that didn't mean he didn't wonder about them. Sasori had gained a sort of notoriety for his methods, after all. He didn't doubt that they could handle it as far as skill went. If they weren't strong enough now, they certainly would become so with more time. What mattered is that they all had the drive and appreciation for the art to go far with it. All the remained was the question of whether or not they could prove themselves worthy.

The training that day required Sasori to launch attacks at his students' puppets to test their reactions, which drained his chakra considerably by the end of it. He was tired, but it was a good feeling. His nightly shower would feel wonderful, he thought.

"Want me to walk with you?" Kankuro offered.

"No, it's fine. It isn't far."

He made the journey alone, lost in thought about how he should introduce his next topic of study to the puppet brigade. Before long, he found himself at the doorstep of his small apartment, the ANBU having already spread out to take their watch, always vigilant in their duties. Sasori unlocked the front door and went in. A shower was the only thing on his mind at the moment, so he made a beeline for the bathroom and jumped in. After ten minutes, he was out and dressed in comfortable lounging clothes.

He wondered how much longer Sakura would take to visit him. She'd already avoided him for three days now. Was she feeling strange after their last spar? He couldn't imagine why, since the only other time she'd actually avoided him had been the result of an explosive argument. Nothing of the sort had happened this time, so she had no excuse, in his mind. Still, her absence made him uneasy. When would she come to him?

A knock at the door nearly made him jump out of his skin. He walked purposefully to the door, slightly faster than normal. When he opened it, he wanted to scowl and almost sigh at the same time. Green eyes stared up at him, hopeful.

"You made me wait three days," he said, irritated but also relieved to see her after so long.

She looked a bit surprised at his words, as if he'd meant to scold her. "I-I'm sorry, I didn't mean…"

He had to hold back a smirk at making her feel at fault for this. She _was _at fault, in all honesty, since he could not very well seek her out under the circumstances. It gave him an inexplicable feeling of satisfaction that she felt a little bad about her prolonged absence.

He stood aside and let her walk past him, shutting and locking the door behind them.

"How are you feeling today?" she asked once inside. She looked a little tired.

"Fine," he said neutrally.

Something was off about her today, but Sasori wasn't sure what. She seemed nervous, almost skittish.

"Let's take a look, ok?"

He didn't protest when she ran her usual check up, although he got the distinct feeling that she was putting off whatever she wanted to say.

"Your chakra is a little depleted. I guess that means you were training today?"

"Mm."

"No one hundred puppets, right?"

"Sakura," he said, his tone carrying a hint of irritation.

"Sorry." He caught the faint smile even though she tried to hide it. Didn't she get tired from worrying about everything all the time?

She reached for one of his wrists to examine the chakra suppressing bangles. "Are these still bothering you?"

_Yes._ "No."

She narrowed her eyes at him. "Somehow I don't believe you."

The way her hands shook slightly was irritating. Something was clearly on her mind but she was loath to talk about it. But he held his tongue for now and let her pour healing chakra into each of his wrists to sooth the angry rashes. Belatedly, he wondered if he would have permanent scars. The thought did not sit well with him in the least.

"I was swamped at the hospital these last few days. I even had to reschedule the advanced poisons class twice. I just came from there, actually."

_So that's what happened, _he thought. Still, he didn't really understand why she couldn't have taken a break. Didn't the hospital operate in rotations? She mentioned having come from the advanced poisons class, which reminded him of the poisons chart. Now was as good a time as ever, he supposed. Wordlessly, he turned away from her and went to retrieve the stack of poison papers to give to her. She was staring at the ground when he turned back to look at her, as if troubled. He didn't like that look on her.

"Sakura."

Sasori held out the stack of papers to her, jolting her out of her reverie and erasing the almost melancholy look about her.

"Take it," he urged.

Sakura took the papers and proceeded to peruse them in silence for several minutes. He watched her all the while, noting how her facial expressions changed from confused to shocked to…something else entirely. Was that…?

"This is _incredible_."

She seemed totally absorbed in the material, skimming his neatly written notes. He had excellent handwriting, so he had no doubt she could read everything without trouble. An awed smile played at her lips.

"I left the last column blank. I've never had a use for antidotes, but I'm sure you can fill in the gaps," Sasori said nonchalantly, in case she didn't pick up on the fact that the last column was reserved for antidotes.

She looked up at him with those luminous green eyes sharply contrasted by pastel pink bangs, looking like she would burst into tears at any second. He fought the urge to take a step back at her seemingly crestfallen expression, at a loss for why she should feel _sad_ about this, of all things.

"How…? This is…" she trailed off.

Oh, she was still just overwhelmed by his accomplishment. He decided to enlighten her. "I invented about half of them. The rest I picked up over the years from enemies on missions. A few were developed by Orochimaru when we still worked together."

He was rather proud of the fact that he'd finished it so quickly. He always kept written records of the poisons he picked up over the years in case he forgot any details. He didn't have any records with him now, so he'd had to compile this list from memory. It wasn't so daunting a task, though, because Sasori had an excellent memory. He never forgot a grudge, and he never forgot a poison. They were two things that always stayed with him no matter what.

"Why?"

Sasori met Sakura's eyes and noticed she still looked a bit sad, like she didn't want to believe that she'd just received the most useful gift ever.

"_Getting presents makes people happy, you know?"_ Kankuro's words came back to him then.

This was probably not a present that a girl would be happy with, if daytime soap operas were to be believed. This was not jewelry or chocolate or flowers. This was for growth as a shinobi, and Sakura was a shinobi.

"Compared to antidotes, your understanding of the poisons themselves is rudimentary at best. I suggest you take advantage of this opportunity and learn something useful."

Sakura shook her head at him as if she did not believe his explanation for a minute. "No, that's not it. That's not why you did it."

Sasori frowned. What was she trying to say? Why couldn't she just accept the gift and be done with it? Had he made a mistake in thinking she would actually appreciate this kind of present? If so, she was not the person he thought she was. "Sakura—"

"You did something pointless. There's no benefit for yourself in this because you did it for _me_." Sakura took a step closer to him, her jade eyes searching. "You did it because you knew it would make me happy."

What was she trying to do? His instincts told him something was wrong, that she was trying to manipulate him somehow. What kind of ulterior motive could she have, saying those things? Something seemed weird, and he narrowed his eyes slightly. "It's not a big deal."

Sakura blinked at him incredulously, as if his words had been spoken in a different language. And then she did the strangest thing. She _laughed. _It was a pleasant sound, if not somewhat out of place. He opened his mouth to tell her she should just appreciate this and stop complaining, but she silenced him with a hug. A _hug._

Sasori froze, his muscles tense, as he felt Sakura throw her arms around his neck and press close to his body, her nose nuzzling his neck in an intimately familiar gesture. She was so _warm._

"Thank you," she whispered into his neck.

Her voice sent mild shivers down his spine, and he cursed his human body for reacting in ways he could not control. But it was no use. She was so close he could smell the wildflowers in her hair, the same scent that had greeted him on death's threshold, pulling him back to the world of the living kicking and screaming. At the time he'd been furious about her intervention. Now, he wasn't so sure.

Sasori had always been a decisive person for as long as he could remember. He never hesitated, and once he made a decision he never wavered in his resolve. If she ever got this close to him again, he told himself, he might end up doing something she wouldn't condone.

"_If you want something, you usually have to get it on your own terms. No one can get it for you. Otherwise, it was never really yours to begin with."_

To hell with it.

He let his left arm snake around her small waist, locking her against him and stealing more of her warmth. He felt her hug him tighter, a silent acceptance.

"Thank you," she murmured again.

Confidence bolstered by her quiet words, his other hand finally indulged in the fancy he'd been nurturing for some time now. Artist's fingers wove their way through long, pink tresses, reveling in their softness. Even her hair seemed warm to the touch.

When he pushed her away in order to watch his fingers running through her hair, he began to hesitate. The thought of losing control over the situation started chipping away at his delusions of grandeur, cruelly stripping away the fantasy. She would resist, she _had _to.

"Sasori."

_But I can't._

The way her eyelids drooped to give her a subtly intimate look, softening the blazing green of her eyes, made him think she couldn't possibly realize she was even doing it. Sasori looked up at her, smothering that annoying voice in his head telling him he might not be able to persuade her. He _could_ persuade her.

So he closed the distance between them, stealing the kiss he had probably wanted to take for far longer than he cared to admit. The sound of papers fluttering to the ground reached his ears, but he paid it no mind. The fact that she didn't push him away emboldened him, causing him to press closer, deeper, just to see if she would let him.

If he had the firepower, he would have smashed his desk through the wall when she pulled away slightly. Irritation tugged at the corners of his consciousness, quickly giving way to bitterness at the thought that in the end, he couldn't convince her.

Darkened amber eyes fluttered open to meet their blinking green counterparts.

"Sakura, you—"

She cut him off with another kiss, and all of a sudden he felt his anger ebb like the tide under a full moon.

* * *

><p>Never in her life had Sakura been more surprised to be kissed by a man. Where had this come from? And <em>why? <em>That look in his eyes when she pulled back from him was undeniable. He wanted her, she could see it in those eyes that reminded her of warm honey. And _gods_ she was crazy if she thought she could send him packing when he looked at her like that, like she was the only thing he saw and ever wanted to see.

She wanted to exist for him in that dark, cold world he seemed to lock himself in most days. She wanted to reach for that potential and pull it out of him, force him to acknowledge it the way he'd acknowledged her three years ago. The way he reminded her that she was worthy of something better, something higher and nobler for simply _being._

She'd be damned if she let that slip away.

He tasted vaguely of apples underneath the warmth and softness of his kiss, and Sakura couldn't help but voice her simple satisfaction in a muted moan.

He apparently took that as a welcome to keep going because suddenly, Sakura found herself bumping against the desk with his hands in her hair and her fingers fisting in his shirtfront. How did someone who should have gone without human touch of any kind for twenty years kiss like this?

There would undoubtedly be consequences, she knew. This could not end well. She knew this, too. But right now she didn't care. All she wanted, for once in her life, was simply to _be_ and not worry or question things. Letting herself be swept away by Sasori's kiss was a bit like drowning, she thought. It was like suffocating and wanting to break free, but paradoxically the longer he washed over her the more alive she felt. Not only did she exist for him in this moment, but she was the _only_ thing that existed. And he was all that existed for her. It was just the two of them, and she rather liked the idea of a universe for just the two of them, a more intimate kind of existence.

He did something to her bottom lip with his teeth that sort of hurt, but she could only gasp in pleasure at the rough contrast in the midst of endless silk and softness. He pressed her flush against him, pushing until she was all but leaning backwards at a slight angle over the desk. One of his hands abandoned her hair and smoothed over the curves of her waist to rest securely against her hip, gripping her firmly in place. Sakura let her hand rove over the muscles of his upper arm, hardly registering that they still weren't back to their full mass. She held onto him, drifting ever further into him as he seemed to drink her in.

A soft rustling of papers drew part of her attention, but Sasori's body locking her in place and his fingers pulling at her hair distracted her. A small shift to the side and she heard it again, this time a bit louder, and all of a sudden she realized what it was. Jade eyes flew open, her pupils dilated with desire. The feel of his chest pressed intimately against hers made the beginnings of a blush heat her cheeks as she blinked.

"Sasori," she whispered against his rather insistent lips.

He ignored her, swallowing her words with another kiss that curled the ends of her hair. Sakura found her stomach doing warm tumbles at the thought that he would want her so much. But this was important, and if they didn't stop—

"Sasori," she tried again, pushing lightly against his chest.

He opened lazy honey eyes, and Sakura vaguely fancied he was glaring at her. Was he irritated that she was stopping their intimacy? It made her want to smile.

"What," he rasped, his face only centimeters from her own.

"We're stepping on the papers," she said, swallowing hard to put a damper on her desire. "I don't want them to get ruined…"

He blinked at her, frowning, as if this did not seem like a good enough excuse. Perhaps some things would never change, no matter what happened between them.

"They're important to me," she added, imploring him to understand.

_The best present I've ever gotten._

He peered down at her, flickers of desire—desire for _her_—still manifest in his eyes but quickly buried behind that familiar, icy look. She worried that he thought she might be pushing him away, and that did not sit well with her. Weaving gentle fingers in his hair, she offered him a pleading smile.

"Please," she whispered so softly that he wouldn't have heard her if he'd not been standing so close.

After another moment of hesitation he released her, taking a careful step back so as not to step on the poison papers that now lay scattered in several hapless piles on the floor. Sakura immediately bent to scoop up the nearest one, willing away the blush that was making her face feel a little too warm.

She felt like time was holding its breath. Concentrating on the mundane task of recovering and organizing the poison papers gave her something of a delayed reaction to what had just happened. After a moment, she heard shuffling to her left and guessed that Sasori was retrieving another pile of papers. She bit her lip, her blush intensifying when she remembered why it stung a bit.

They did the task in silence, the only sound that of fluttering papers and delicate fingers. It was enough to sober her up a bit. When the last of the papers rested securely in her arms, she rose off the floor. Sasori held out his small stack of papers to her, which she accepted.

"Thanks," she said, grateful that he'd helped her in this small way.

She turned back to the desk and carefully set down the loose leafs, taking a steadying breath.

_Now what?_

A chilling dread ran up her spine as the nature of their actions hit her like a tidal wave, hard and unforgiving. They crossed a line and there was no going back—she knew no amount of self-reproach would undo the damage. Best to think of what to do going forward.

_More_ sounded like a good plan.

Sakura clenched her fists. That was probably not a prudent idea.

"Sakura."

She turned at the sound of Sasori's voice and found him leaning against the desk. He looked so calm and unperturbed, like they hadn't just passed the point of no return. He inclined his head slightly, his expression carefully blank.

"Just stop."

Sakura blinked, dumbstruck. Just stop? _Just stop?_ Like it was so easy! Didn't he understand the consequences of their actions? If someone were to find out…

"If this gets out…"

If she continued like this, denying her feelings and punishing herself, she would sink into misery until she pushed him away altogether. If she gave in, it wouldn't last anyway because he was a condemned man. Either way, the chances of someone finding out about how far things had progressed already grew with every passing moment. It was a lose-lose situation.

He leaned close so that their noses were only an inch or two apart, effectively silencing her thoughts as he pinned her with his eyes. "Don't bring others into this."

It was that same feeling, like he was pulling her deeper into a place where only the two of them existed. Nothing and no one else mattered, nor would they ever in his mind, she realized. As a shinobi, Sakura placed an immense value on the here and now, never quite knowing when death would come knocking. It could never work. Nothing she did could alter his fate as long as he remained a captive, and that was not about to change any time soon. But he was here now, and she was here, too. She'd run out on him once, fueled by a cruel misunderstanding. If she ran away now, he might not be here when she came back. Even the best medical ninja could not undo that kind of damage.

"What do you want?" she asked.

He regarded her curiously, taking his time formulating a proper response. "Everything."

She laughed humorlessly. "You're selfish."

"I know."

She'd come here to put a stop to her feelings before they got out of control. Now, it was a little late for that. Strangely, she didn't regret it as much as she feared she would before the fact. She felt…lighter, somehow. Like she was free to move forward instead of mired in doubt and anguish and duty.

She _wanted _this. For so long, she had wanted this. And it seemed he wanted it, too.

Tentatively, as if afraid she might break the illusion and she would wake up in a dark, damp cell tending to his wounds, she closed the distance between them. Small hands, hands that could topple mountains and revive the dead, found his shoulders.

"Maybe it's ok to be selfish sometimes," she said.

He pulled her in again, and Sakura wished with all her heart that time would hold its breath for them just a little bit longer.


	12. Chapter 12

The Infinite Perfection of Being  
>Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto.<p>

* * *

><p><em>Dear Ugly,<em>

_How are you? What's Suna like? Is the Kazekage treating you well? _

_Actually, you don't really have to answer those questions because I already know the answers. You're obviously fine because you haven't marched back here with your head hanging in defeat, and I haven't heard anything about your death yet. Suna is a desert, so it's probably still hot and sandy like it always is. And the Kazekage is supposed to be scary, but I guess he can't really do anything to you unless he wants to start trouble with Konoha. You're kinda scary yourself, too._

_I don't really get the point of this letter writing thing. I told her you're fine, since we would have known if you died or they chased you out of Suna, but Beautiful made me write this anyway. I guess she would rather write questions on a piece of paper and send it hundreds of miles away, waiting days or even a week for an answer, than walk two blocks to the Hokage tower and confirm that you're still alive. She says it's something normal friends do. Isn't that funny? I'm learning new things all the time. _

_Konoha is the same, but you probably knew that already. Dickless is still here, and he's still eating his weight in ramen every day. I think he's getting fat. I told him he should go back to Mt. Myoboku for training, but he said he wouldn't until you come back. Oh, he wants you to say 'hi' to the Kazekage for him. But you probably say 'hi' to the Kazekage every day, so I'm not really sure why that's necessary._

_I drew you a picture. It's Team Kakashi. You can hang it on your wall if you want. Beautiful also sent you a care package with sunscreen and hair products. I told her that was a waste because you're in the desert and no amount of hair gel will make you look any less ugly, but she insisted. _

_I guess you're supposed to write back. I'll wait for your response, since there's nothing else to do._

_Love,_

_Sai_

* * *

><p>A short Genin who couldn't have been older than ten or eleven handed Sakura the letter as she watched Kankuro and Sasori wrap up another lesson with the puppet brigade. She thanked the boy, who scampered off like a jackrabbit. She wondered if he had any idea that he'd just come within twenty feet of Suna's most notorious missing nin.<p>

The letter was sealed with blue wax, but there was no stamp to indicate rank or importance. She wondered if it was a personal matter instead of a professional one—Tsunade always emblazoned her Hokage's seal on any official correspondence with Sakura. Curiosity got the better of her, and she broke the wax to get at the letter inside. There were two pages, one larger and folded in on itself several times more than the other. She went for the smaller paper first. The beautifully flowing script was an indication of who sent the letter, but nothing gave Sai away more easily than his use of that degrading nickname for her as the salutation.

Sakura felt a vein threaten to pop in her large forehead. _That idiot. Hasn't Ino taught him anything?_

Despite her irritation and an overwhelming desire to wipe the stupid smug smile off Sai's face he'd undoubtedly sported while writing this poor excuse of a letter, she felt her heart clench with a pang of nostalgia. He probably wouldn't have written her if Ino hadn't forced him to, but this letter was all Sai regardless. It made her smile. She missed her friends in Konoha so much. Sai's letter was short, but it didn't matter. She reread the whole thing three times over. She guessed this meant Ino and Sai were still dating. Sai was probably the only guy on the planet who could not be intimidated by Yamanaka Inoichi. This had less to do with his toughness and more to do with the fact that Sai had never really learned to appreciate fear or intimidation like normal people. As one of the most sociable people Sakura had ever known, Ino was just what Sai needed to rejoin the world of the socially acceptable.

Naruto was still in Konoha, it seemed. She could just picture him shouting at Sai about waiting until his 'Sakura-chan' came home before setting off to train. Sakura was grateful for Naruto's obstinacy. His training sessions could last months, and she was never quite sure when she would see him again. If she could take that vacation Gaara had hinted at previously, she may have a good chance of catching the blonde Jinchuuriki before duty called him away indefinitely.

The other thicker paper was still neatly folded, so Sakura took the opportunity to examine it. It must be the picture Sai had mentioned in his letter. He may be socially inept and rude, but Sai was a talented artist. Sakura eagerly unfolded the parchment, curious to see what kind of masterpiece he'd created this time.

What she got felt more like a smack in the face than a priceless painting.

It was Team Kakashi, alright, but not on their best day. The painting was done in Sai's usual black and white style and almost looked more like elegant calligraphy than actual pictures. It was modeled after their team picture, but everyone looked a bit off. Naruto was smiling his trademark cheesy smile, but he looked about forty pounds heavier than she remembered. The buttons on his gi threatened to burst, and in one hand he had a bowl of ramen. Yamato had leaves and branches growing out of his head, and somehow Sai had managed to capture the creepy glare Yamato reserved for Naruto when he misbehaved. It gave Sakura chills.

Kakashi had his nose in a book, as usual, but the thought bubble floating over his head was occupied by a rather raunchy drawing of a scantily clad woman, making Sakura clench a reflexive fist. When had Sai learned to draw things like _that?_ She reminded herself to clock him a good one in the face when she saw him again. Most depressing of all was Sakura herself. Sai had drawn her with gigantic arms and rocks for fists, as well as an evil grin on her face and devil horns on her head.

_So that's how he sees me, is it? You're a dead man, Sai._

At least she wasn't fat. Small consolations.

Sai himself appeared to be perfectly normal, the only person in the drawing who hadn't been caricatured. Sakura fought the urge to rip the drawing to shreds. Perhaps she would take Sai's advice and hang it on her wall. It would make an excellent target for her kunai.

"Dear Ugly?"

Sakura snapped her head up at the sound of Sasori's voice. He was peering at Sai's letter upside-down, his face blank but for a quirked eyebrow.

"That's private!" she said, crossing her arms like an angry child. The letter wasn't _really _private, but she didn't need Sasori asking questions about why her teammate found it endearing to insult her.

"I didn't realize you had so many admirers."

Sakura gaped at him. "Wha— Sai is my _teammate_. And it's kind of an inside joke...sort of."

"Of course."

He seemed to notice the crumpled drawing in her hand because he reached for it before she realized what he was doing. Indignation made Sakura react slowly, and she felt herself turning red at his subtly amused expression. Whether the redness was from embarrassment or anger, she could not have said.

"This is an accurate representation of you."

"_Excuse me?"_

"Kankuro, what do you think?"

Kankuro, who had at some point sidled up next to Sasori, examined the drawing. Sakura made a swipe for it, but Sasori was taller than her. He easily outmaneuvered her searching fingers.

"Did Sai draw this?" Kankuro asked, his tone laced with mirth.

"Yes, the idiot."

Kankuro laughed. "Well, it's the thought that counts, I guess."

Sakura wanted to curl up in a ball and disappear. The way Sasori's eyes flickered between the drawing and Sakura, like he was checking for similarities, made her want to rip Sai a new one for being a moron.

"Not with Sai. His thoughts are usually inappropriate for the situation," Sakura grumbled.

Sasori returned the cartoonish drawing back to Sakura, either out of pity or because he didn't care to look upon it anymore. She bitterly guessed it was the latter.

"I gotta talk to Temari about some stuff, so I'll see you guys later," Kankuro said. He waved goodbye and walked away from them, leaving Sasori and Sakura to themselves.

"Sai's actually a wonderful artist. You'd think he would have sent me something that's actually serious," Sakura griped, folding the painting and the letter back up and stuffing them back into the envelope.

"Artist?" Sasori said the word like he'd just eaten a whole lemon. "You can't possibly think that's art."

They'd started walking in the direction of Sasori's apartment, and Sakura's earlier annoyance melted away.

"Well, no. But he's very talented on most days. He makes it look so fluid and easy, but I could never paint like him. And his drawings fight with him on the battlefield."

"A splash of water will make the ink run and stain, and that will be the end of any paintings he summons to the battlefield. True art isn't erased so easily. It endures any erosion."

Sakura looked at Sasori out of the corner of her eye as they made their way down a dusty side street. He was looking straight ahead, a bored expression on his face. She suspected he'd had arguments like this countless times in the past. "Isn't art supposed be open to interpretation? What's trash to one person could be a masterpiece to someone else."

Sasori looked absolutely horrified. "You cannot seriously believe that."

"Why not? Sai's ink monsters have saved my life more than once. They're artistic and useful in battle. Isn't that comparable to your puppets?"

He shook his head, his face adopting a somewhat patronizing look. "Your medical ninjutsu saves lives every day. Do you consider that art?"

"Well, no, but that's a little different—"

"Sakura, you may be a skilled kunoichi and a world class medic, but you have the aptitude of a slug when it comes to fine art."

"Hey! I happen to know a few slugs, and they are very cultured."

Sasori sighed audibly as they rounded a corner. His apartment building came into view a couple blocks down the road. "True art is something beautiful that lasts forever. It's not something that can be easily destroyed or forgotten."

"Well, they say that beauty is in the eye of the beholder. Not everyone has the same idea of what's beautiful and what's ugly."

"Beauty is absolute. A beholder who cannot see that is blind. And ignorant."

"Right, and you're the only one who gets it so that makes everyone else an imbecile."

They reached the door to Sasori's apartment and he let them in, ignoring the ANBU guard and sealing specialists. He locked it behind them.

"It's not like I think this particular drawing is a spectacular example of art, but the point is that—"

Sakura never finished her sentence because Sasori silenced her with a kiss that should have been illegal. Suddenly, her defense of a teammate who'd deliberately slandered her image no longer seemed important as she found herself backed up against the nearest wall. She almost wanted to push him away and tell him to take a shower after a long day of training out in the sun, but why stop a good thing? They had only started being intimate with each other a few days ago, but immediately Sakura understood the kind of lover Sasori was inclined to be.

He was always in control. Even if she instigated contact when he least expected it, he always turned the tables on her. Normally, Sakura was not one to go down without a fight; she considered herself to be a progressive woman who strove to stand on equal footing with her male shinobi counterparts. But somehow none of that mattered with Sasori. Not when the pressure of his body against hers made her feel like he was the only thing keeping her on the ground, lest she float away on a cloud of delirious want.

An image of her being abducted by a nimbus as Sasori frantically tried to latch onto her with his chakra strings like a kite made her laugh against his lips. He pulled away with a puzzled look in his honey colored eyes.

"Sorry. I just had a funny thought."

He looked slightly offended, like he couldn't imagine what could possibly be so funny at a time like this. Endeared, Sakura stood up on her tiptoes and planted a rain of kisses along his jaw. He reached for her hair and pulled down, going for her neck. Sakura clutched his shoulders as soft lips seared her skin and slender fingers worked their way under the hem of her shirt.

"You're getting bolder," she teased.

He pulled away again but didn't release her. His hands felt warm against the bare skin of her waist.

"I want you to do me a favor."

Sakura was not expecting him to change the subject so abruptly, especially since he never usually seemed too keen on ending their intimacy.

"Uh, ok. What is it?"

_It better not be anything perverted. Or illegal._

He regarded her silently for a moment, as if deciding how best to word his request. Sakura was acutely aware of the way his thumbs began to trace circles on her skin. It felt like her stomach had turned into a blender with the way it began to somersault.

"I want you to procure a human cadaver for me."

And just like that the moment was gone.

"What on earth could you possibly want a cadaver for?"

He reached up a hand to capture some of her hair, twirling it between his fingers. He seemed to like touching her hair, if the way his hands were always in it was any indication. It was decidedly less romantic while they discussed corpses, however.

"It's not for me."

What.

"So you want a corpse...but it's not for you. What does that even mean?"

"It's for the puppet brigade."

Sakura let her head fall back against the wall, a frown marring her features. Why would Sasori want a corpse for the puppet brigade? Didn't they have enough lifeless dolls to play with—

Oh.

"Are you suggesting what I think you're suggesting? Because if you are, then I don't think it's a good idea."

"It's not your decision to make."

Miffed, Sakura grabbed his hand in her hair and pulled it away. "That's not exactly how favors work, you know. You can't just ask me to do something for you and tell me I have no say in it."

"It's not for me. It's for the puppet brigade. You know I don't like repeating myself."

He leaned closer and buried his face in her hair. It almost made her forget her irritation. Almost.

"Sasori..."

"It's not what you think." His voice sent pleasant vibrations through her neck, and Sakura nearly sighed out loud. "It's for a practical theory lesson. There will be no dissection."

"Oh, that makes me feel a lot better. Because making a dead body dance around like a zombie isn't defilement."

He chuckled and pulled her hips against his, eliciting a squeak of surprise from the pink-haired medic. "Dead men don't complain."

Sakura tried in vain to fight the blush rising up her neck and onto her cheeks at their less-than-innocent position. "Even if I agreed to it, it's not like cadavers are easy to come by. It's hard enough to get one for my residents to practice on."

This made Sasori pull back and give her a strange look. "We are shinobi. Dead bodies are about as easy to come by as sand out here."

Sakura opened her mouth to protest his rather flippant attitude toward the dead, but he cut her off. "It doesn't have to be fresh or untouched. Unlike your residents, I don't plan on cutting it open and studying the insides. As long as it has all its limbs attached, that's all that matters."

"You're really cold, you know that?"

He peered down at her over his nose, which made her feel quite small. She didn't like it when he looked at her that way. "You of all people should understand the role of experimentation in the name of science."

He had her there. "What exactly are you planning on using this cadaver for?"

He looked bemused for a moment, like he hadn't given it much thought beyond procuring the corpse. "Theory."

She was still skeptical, but in the end such a request was not unreasonable. It wasn't like he was asking for fresh Genin to cut open and turn into human puppets...

"I'll see what I can do. The residents have been working mostly on limb reattachment, though, so you might have to settle for a patchwork body."

"That's fine. I need it by tomorrow."

Sakura gaped at him. "You've gotten a lot more comfortable ordering me around. I hope you don't think this," she gestured between them, "is like a free pass for making unreasonable demands."

He gave her the most innocuous look she'd ever seen on him. "There's nothing unreasonable about a simple theory class."

She did not trust that look on him for a minute. Since taking this new step in their relationship, if it could even be called such a thing, Sakura found herself feeling inexplicably more flustered around him. It was no longer enough simply to brush off his comments or ignore them, because now she was very interested in what he was actually thinking—and what it meant for her.

"You worry too much."

"Forgive me for worrying about the consequences of handing over a perfectly good cadaver to a guy who made a name for himself enslaving the dead."

"I don't enslave the dead."

"You know what I mean."

They were still pressed against the wall, although all the talk of dead things had helped steady Sakura's pulse. Sasori extricated himself from her and walked across the room to his dresser. Sakura made herself comfortable in a cross-legged position on his bed.

"So what kind of theory are you planning on teaching them?" She already had an idea of what he was planning, but she wanted to confirm her suspicions.

Sasori pulled off his shirt and tossed it in an open hamper. His hair stuck out at every angle, and Sakura bit her lip to keep from grinning like an idiot. Criminal or no, there was no denying that Sasori had a face that screamed 'cute guy next door'.

_If only it were that simple._

But she could not think like that. None of that mattered anymore because he wasn't the same person he used to be. Not...entirely, at least. Maybe.

Sasori disappeared in his bathroom and turned on the shower. "You'll see," he said before closing the door.

Sakura wrinkled her nose at that. Damnit, she was curious! Wasn't he supposed to open up to her now that they were...you know...

_That's probably expecting way too much._

Things would have been infinitely less complicated if Sakura were the type of girl to fall for the nice boys, like Lee or Shino. They were _so nice. _And safe. But no, not Haruno Sakura. If it wasn't the estranged teammate with a violent past and a penchant for fratricide, it was the psychotic artist who'd turned himself into a husk of a man only to return to haunt her as a human. It didn't help that both men had tried to kill her once before.

Sakura groaned and flopped down on the bed, wallowing once more in the hopelessness of her current situation.

"What am I doing?"

It was easy to forget about the inherent danger of the situation when they were alone together. If anyone were to find out about this, being packed off to Konoha immediately would be the least of Sakura's problems. Hell, they might even strip her of her rank and title and put her under house arrest for a while. But it would be far worse for Sasori no matter how she looked at it. If word of their intimate association leaked even to one person, Sakura had little doubt in her mind that he would be marched to the executioner's stand post haste. And that would be the end of that.

She bit her lip, fending off a wave of sadness that suddenly bubbled up from somewhere deep down. She didn't want to think about Sasori not existing anymore. Every day that passed made it harder and harder to imagine a world without him, after him, and beyond him. Her world for the past few months had consisted of Sasori, Kankuro, the hospital, and little else. If Sasori were gone, that would be like ripping out a part of home. Sakura knew what that felt like; she would never forget the day Sasuke left her lying on a cold stone bench so many years ago. It was even worse when she finally saw him again after three years of separation. At least the first time he left, he'd felt a little bad about it. Why else would he have thanked her? But the Sasuke she saw after three years had no regrets left, not even at the thought of ending her life.

She didn't think she could take that again, especially not when Sasori actually returned her feelings on some level. She was sure he did. Why else would he have given her the poison papers?

"_Everything."_

That's what he wanted. That's what he'd told her.

But could she really give him everything?

"You look like someone died."

Sasori stood a small ways in front of her wearing clean clothes and attacking his hair with a towel. When he resurfaced his hair was once again a wild, damp mess. Sakura wanted to laugh and cry at the same time. She settled for speaking.

"I like you."

He blinked at her, like he hadn't heard her right. There was no 'I like you too' or even a thank you. Instead, much to Sakura's horror, he held out a hand with glowing blue fingertips. She tried to shimmy backwards across the bed, but the strings caught her and stopped her in her tracks. An unseen force willed her to unfold her legs and stand up off the bed. Every instinct in her body told her to fight him. It was like she wasn't in control of her own body, which was completely unsettling and foreign.

He sensed the uncertainty in her. "Are you afraid of me?"

The look in his eyes was suddenly all too reminiscent of the dead, glassy eyes she'd faced the first and last time they crossed swords. She hated those eyes.

"Sometimes."

He maneuvered her closer, and Sakura felt like another one of his puppets. It was uncanny how he could go from kissing her passionately one minute, to making her feel like a deer in the headlights the next—exposed and frozen.

"I have no reason to hurt you," he said lightly. He pulled her closer.

"You make it sound like you could." Bravery was never Sakura's best quality, but she liked the sureness in her voice just now.

"You know I could." Closer.

"I know you could," she conceded.

Sakura took the last step that closed the distance between them on her own. His strings were strong, but she was not a weakened enemy or a vacuous shell. He could not force her. He never could. "But you won't."

He looked down at her, his honey eyes thoughtful and somehow melancholy, but no longer glassy and blank. It was harder for him to hide things when they were this close. He wove a hand through her hair, tangling them together until it was unclear where he ended and she began.

It could have been her imagination, but Sakura almost fancied she saw a smile tugging at the corners of his mouth.

"But I won't."

Sakura knew what she was getting herself into, but it was okay like this. For now, it was okay. She could give him everything if that was what he wanted, she was sure of it. Wasn't that how these things worked?

She leaned into his touch and his chakra strings melted away. With a sigh, she leaned against him pulled him close. He was warm through his shirt.

"I like you," she mumbled into his shoulder.

"You've already said that."

"I know. But I like repeating myself."

* * *

><p>Sasori was actually a little worried that Sakura would not come through with her promise. Even though he knew his logical argument had made her see reason, she was still prone to these obnoxious bouts of moral willfulness. What was the point if she was just going to cave in the end? What a waste of time.<p>

"So, are we going to start or what?" Yasude said.

"Yeah, sensei, didn't you say we'd be doing something new today?" Ari said.

"It depends."

"On what?" Cho asked.

Sasori sighed. His students were so demanding. Was this what it was like for every teacher? 'Train me!' 'Teach me a new jutsu!' 'This is boring, let's do something more dangerous!' 'What are we learning today?' The questions never ended, nor did their expectations ever let up. Sakura had about thirty students total between her residents and the researchers, and Sasori had no idea how she handled that many pupils. If he was a softer man, he might have even felt sorry for her.

But there was no way her students were as annoying as his could be.

If he'd stayed in Suna and pursued a different, less exciting life, he probably would have been forced to take on a team of Genin eventually. Somehow, he regretted leaving Suna even less than he did before he had this thought.

"What's Haruno-sensei doing over there?" Hachi said suddenly.

Sure enough, Sakura could be seen talking to a very large man holding a lumpy bundle—an oriental rug, perhaps?—while Kankuro jogged to Sasori and the rest of the puppet brigade congregated just outside the headquarters.

"Are you seriously doing this?" Kankuro said rather accusatorily.

"Doing what?"

"It's not like I'm totally against it, but...don't you think it's too soon?" Kankuro hushed his voice slightly at the end when he noticed Hachi peering at him suspiciously.

"No."

End of discussion. Kankuro got the message loud and clear, at least for now.

"Let's go. Ari, bring a basic puppet to the training ground. Everyone else follow me."

Sasori did not wait for them to heed his order and started off at a brisk pace toward Sakura and the large man. He was settling his awkward bundle on the ground just as Sasori arrived.

"Oh, please be careful, Shin. He's more fragile than he looks," Sakura cautioned.

"Is that it?" Sasori said, nudging the bundle with his foot.

Sakura looked personally affronted. "Hey, show some respect."

"It can't feel anything. It's dead." Obviously.

"_He_ is a very precious cadaver. You know they're really hard to get ahold of for medical research purposes."

"Sakura, this thing is dead. Stop trying to humanize it." To prove his point, Sasori unzipped the body bag to reveal a very pasty face...and the strong smell of formaldehyde. As a puppet, Sasori never had the displeasure of smelling the unpleasant chemicals necessary for his brand of human puppetry, and right now he sort of wished he had remembered that he no longer had that convenient handicap.

"Is that a _dead guy?" _

The young puppeteers joined Sasori, Sakura, and Shine, the large man whom Sasori guessed was a hospital aid to gather round today's lesson. Sakura turned to Shin and thanked him for his help, but she could handle things from here. He looked a little too happy to get the hell out of there.

"Oh, I think I may be sick," Cho said.

They all looked a bit green around the gills at the sight of the sallow, colorless face of the cadaver, but that could have just been the putrid smell of the formaldehyde and biological decay. Resisting the urge to roll his eyes—it was just a dead body, it couldn't _hurt _anyone—Sasori unzipped the body bag the rest of the way. Unlike intact corpses, this one was obviously drained of its blood from all the limb hacking. Sasori surmised that it was probably relieved of most of its organs for transplant a long time ago. All that was left was a hollow shell. Ari looked like he wanted to throw up, fascination alone keeping him stunned and rooted to the spot.

"It's..." Yasude trailed off, the words escaping him.

"It looks like a ragdoll," Hachi said, his voice stiff.

As Sakura had warned, the body was in fact modeled after a patchwork doll. Thick black stitches held the skin together in the strangest places. A broad Y incision spanning the corpse's collarbone stretched down to the navel, disappearing beneath the hemline of grey hospital pants. Stitches crept around the shoulders, elbows, wrists, and neck like train tracks. Pants obscured the corpse's legs, but Sasori bet they, too, had been hacked up and reattached with meticulous precision. If not for the corpse's buzzed blonde hair, Sasori might have mistaken the thing for Kakuzu.

"Alright. Everyone stand back."

Sasori pulled the sides of the unzipped body bag down further to expose the cadaver's limbs. Without even blinking, he summoned chakra to his fingertips and attached glowing blue threads to his newest puppet. Cho, Ari, and Sakura took a few steps back to give the animated corpse a wide enough berth. Hachi was already far enough away, so he didn't feel the need to budge at Sasori's casual warning. Yasude, unfortunately, suffered the misfortune of being touched by a wandering hand as Sasori coaxed the dead thing to its unbalanced feet. He jumped a foot in the air and scrambled to stand with Ari and Cho.

Kankuro, the only other person who had not budged at the little show, had his arms crossed and his lips pressed in a grim line to Sasori's left. Now that the corpse was on its feet and hunched over, everyone was silent, waiting.

"Today we'll be talking about using the puppet technique on human subjects," Sasori began. "As you can see, even though this body is dead, it can still move and fight with the puppet technique driving it along."

Sasori noticed Sakura out of the corner of his eyes, but she remained stony faced and silent. It didn't look like he would be suffering any more protests against today's lesson. Swiftly and without warning, Sasori turned on his heel and pulled his corpse puppet along with him, forcing it to walk of its own accord. He made his way farther out onto the training ground.

Kankuro jogged to catch up to him. "Sasori."

"What is it?"

"I think you should know that these kids don't have much experience on the battlefield. I don't even know if any of them have killed a man before."

"What's your point?"

The zombie puppet made scraping noises as it dragged its feet on Sasori's other side, and he did not miss the way Kankuro's eyes fluttered uncertainly to it.

"Just...keep it in mind."

"We are shinobi, Kankuro. Death is our trade."

Kankuro did not respond to that. Sasori knew there was nothing the younger puppeteer could say to argue with him on this point. Shinobi dealt in death, it was just a fact.

When they had spread out enough, Sasori turned around to make sure everyone had followed him. Sure enough, the younger puppeteers were gathered at a short distance, slightly spread out. Sakura hung back as she usually did during Sasori's lessons, not wanting to interrupt or distract anyone. Ari stood with a standard issue wooden puppet, as Sasori requested.

"This body is dead," Sasori announced.

No one refuted that statement.

"To the untrained eye, it may look like a lost cause, even a burden. In most situations it would be. But on the battlefield, a few extra corpses with nothing to do can mean the difference between life and death for a puppeteer."

They listened to his words, but it was obvious they were skeptical at best and revolted at worst.

"I'm guessing most of you have never seen a corpse before."

The young puppeteers looked between each other, as if trying to decide who among them had braved this kind of situation before. No one spoke.

"There's a first time for everything," Sasori said neutrally.

A subtle flutter of his fingers spurred the corpse puppet into movement. It jumped and landed in a standard fighting stance, its stitched hands poised for attack even though its eyes were closed and unseeing.

"You all know the risk you face in a confrontation. A puppet master is only a threat as long as he has puppets to wield. But what happens if you find yourself out of puppets? How many of you are confident than you can fight close range against an opponent that outclasses you in taijutsu? Ninjutsu?"

"A good shinobi trains his weaknesses until they become his strengths," Hachi said.

"That's true," Sasori conceded. "But even I would have trouble fighting someone like your Kazekage without any puppets."

A few murmurs bubbled forth. Sasori belatedly wondered if they were whispering about who would win in a fight—him or the ill-tempered Kazekage.

"We already talked about how a good puppeteer always has a backup plan. This," he waved a hand and the corpse punched the air, quick as any wooden puppet, "is it."

"You want us to fight with dead people?" Cho squeaked.

"If you have no wooden puppets, a human corpse is a decent substitute. Animal corpses work fine, too, I suppose."

"But that's..." she trailed off.

"...desecration?" Sasori fixed his young students with a cold, hard glare. "When it comes down to your life or the dignity of a rotting corpse, which do you value more?"

Cho stared at her feet.

"So how's it different from a regular puppet?" Hachi asked.

"It's heavier," Kankuro said softly.

All eyes turned to him. Sasori was mildly surprised to find out that Kankuro had experience with this more macabre form of puppetry. He had not been in any major battles, as far as Sasori knew. There had not been a war for years.

"Heavier?" Ari said, puzzled. "But my original puppet weighs more than a human body."

"Kankuro means that the limbs move more sluggishly than what you're used to. Have you ever lifted an unconscious person? They feel much heavier limp than they do when they're awake. Imagine that feeling compounded by almost zero range of motion. A corpse's blood does not flow. Its lungs do not breathe. It is a dead weight, a _thing_, stiff and frozen in space and time. Imagine trying to twist an unoiled hinge. It is nearly impossible."

Sasori fluttered his fingers and the corpse puppet executed a swift flurry of kicks and punches. Its skin pulled stubbornly at the stitches holding it together but did not rip. Whoever had sewn it up knew what they were doing.

"You don't seem to have any trouble moving it," Yasude said. "Not that that's a surprise or anything..."

Sasori let a small smirk tug at the corner of his mouth. It was funny how they were impressed by these small things. "I've had years of practice."

That seemed to make them a little uncomfortable. Or maybe it was just the smell of the dead body magnified by the sudden gust of wind. Sasori was reminded now, more than ever, that these shinobi were still children in many ways. He had killed more people than he could count by the time he was their age. Or maybe he'd never really been a child to begin with. It was so long ago, another life, another time. Another man.

"Ari, attack me with that puppet," Sasori commanded.

Ari gulped visibly, but did not question him. He took his time preparing himself, however. It was a full minute before the wooden puppet clicked and clacked its way onto the training ground before him, ready to face off against Sasori's corpse puppet. This one time, Sasori decided not to pester him to hurry up.

"Let's begin."

Without further warning, Sasori waved his hands and launched his grisly warrior at Ari's wooden puppet. Ari reacted accordingly, directing his puppet to meet its opponent halfway. The two exchanged a round of creaking punches. Ari's puppet revealed hidden knives in its palms and used them to stab the dead man. They slid into the corpse like a knife through butter. Still, the zombie warrior did not relent.

At one point the wooden puppet landed a direct hit on the cadaver's stomach, a blow that may have disassembled a normal wooden puppet. The corpse barely felt it. Sasori fluttered his fingers and shoved forward, directing the corpse to grab onto the arms of the wooden puppet. It yanked.

Ari's puppet was literally pulled apart like cotton candy. The corpse was _strong._

The wooden puppet fell to the ground with a clatter, kicking up a small sand cloud. Cho gasped and Ari made a disappointed growl. Hachi watched in grim silence.

"The funny thing about corpses," Sasori said casually, as if he were speaking of weather, "is that they have an uncanny physical strength. They are not hindered by the limitations of the living. Think of them as bundles of raw, hard mass. Cutting up a human body requires an inordinate amount of strength and maybe a chainsaw. The only way they can be swiftly subdued is if they are burned to ash. Or blown up."

"I want to try," Hachi said.

Sasori locked gazes with his most rebellious student, but saw nothing but resolute determination in his brown eyes. "Fine."

The others watched as Hachi attached his strings to the dead body, which sagged more noticeably under his tutelage than it had under Sasori's. Hachi frowned.

"It's weird."

"Get used to it."

Hachi did not need to be told twice. Waving his hands experimentally, he tested the corpse's motor responses to his commands, eyes narrowed in concentration.

"I think you're getting the hang of it, dude!" Yasude said after several minutes.

"He makes it look sort of easy," Cho said quietly.

Kankuro followed Hachi and the corpse with dark eyes, silent.

"This isn't a big deal," Hachi said confidently. He forced the corpse to curtsy quite femininely for the other students, eliciting a string of nervous but amused giggles.

Sasori allowed that the corpse's movements were becoming less mechanical as Hachi continued to make it dance. With the right amount of practice, this would become second nature to them.

"Hey, let me try next!" Ari said.

The change in them was remarkable. Once they saw that Hachi was able to control it, they seemed to forget about what exactly _it _was. It helped that Hachi was making it strut about like a femme fatale on a runway. Yasude laughed.

"Let Ari have a turn," Sasori said.

Ari made the puppet do a handstand, much to the amusement of the others.

They went down the line, each one getting the chance to manipulate the corpse. By the end, the students were egging each other on, shouting requests for silly or embarrassing poses and dance moves. Even shy little Cho seemed more comfortable once she successfully manipulated the corpse into performing a round of jumping jacks.

Sasori did not partake in their laughter, nor did Kankuro. It was not exactly the reaction he'd had in mind, but at least they were getting the hang of it. As Sakura had done earlier in insisting that the corpse be referred to as a 'he', the puppet brigade students successfully humanized the one thing that was probably as far from being human as Sasori's puppet body had been. It was like a game to them.

The memory of the first time Sasori every wielded a human corpse came to mind, unbidden. He was only thirteen at the time, a jounin fighting alongside Iwa forces against Konoha in the Third Shinobi World War. Even though he was so young, he had command of a small garrison of Suna forces. Some had been puppeteers twice his age, others close range weapons specialists to offset the puppet technique's major weakness. Although it hadn't been the first time he'd killed someone, it was the first time he remembered not caring about it. Back then, everything had been a game to him, too.

Sasori's puppets had only suffered minor setbacks from time to time during the bloody battles, but when he was down to two he decided to fortify his defenses and start making use of whatever he could find. The only thing in greater abundance in Wind Country than sand during the war was bodies. Bodies everywhere. He raised corpses one after the other, launching them into the thick of things alongside his remaining battle puppets, Karasu and Kuroari. They took the brunt of the hits from enemy forces, shedding their cold, congealed blood over the sand like spray paint just as often as the enemy's hotter counterpart. He was clumsy at first—corpses were stiffer and more ungainly than wooden puppets—but he learned quickly. Belatedly, he concluded that the name he earned for himself during that war, Akasuna no Sasori, was as much due to his enemies' blood as the blood of his zombie puppets. In the end, it all mixed together until it was impossible to tell one from the other.

_A rose by any other name._

When Chiyo learned of his unorthodox methods, she was more proud that he'd won his campaigns than disturbed that he'd created an army of the living dead to do his bidding. Formalities and sentimentality never saved anyone in a war.

But Sasori said nothing of these thoughts as he continued to watch his young students pass the patchwork corpse between them, challenging each other to make it punch faster, harder.

"Kankuro. You should practice, too."

Kankuro met Sasori's gaze with an unreadable look. He almost seemed weary. "I know."

It wasn't a game to Kankuro.

It wasn't a game to Sasori anymore, either. It hadn't been for a very long time.


	13. Chapter 13

The Infinite Perfection of Being  
>Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto.<p>

* * *

><p>"This is…it's…" Dan trailed off.<p>

"_Incredible_," Mihara supplied.

"This one dissolves the subject's internal organs over the course of a week until they're just a human bag of organ puree," Kawabata said with equal parts awe and revulsion.

"Well, I'm sure you all know that Sasori had years to accumulate this kind of comprehensive index... And he apparently created about half of them himself, so I doubt we'll find many of them in widespread use today," Sakura said.

"Oh, but there aren't any antidotes listed," Dan said, frowning.

Sakura smiled sheepishly. "Yeah, that's because he never had a use for them…"

No one said anything to that, but Sakura could swear the temperature in the room dropped ten degrees.

"Anyway, I think this will be useful as a general tool for learning how to break down poisons in order to come up with effective antidotes in a timely manner. So let's get started," she continued.

She ended up having to set aside the entire morning and most of the afternoon for the researchers that day. Once they finished analyzing the properties of one poison, they began discussing the possibilities for antidotes. But that wasn't enough; they had to _test _their theories to prove them. Before she knew it, Sakura and her three advanced researchers had mixed all the poisons on the first page of Sasori's extensive chart and made several successful attempts at creating antidotes. The four of them were so completely engrossed in the research that they lost track of time entirely.

"Sakura, hey."

Sakura looked up from her Bunsen burner and blinked through a pair of oversized chemical protection goggles at Temari, who was standing in the doorway looking more than a little apprehensive. It probably didn't help that Sakura was decked out in all manner of protective anti-chemical burn gear while the researchers chattered excitedly about a particular poison that made the subject defecate for thirty-six hours straight before ultimately killing them of dehydration.

"Oh, Temari! What are you doing here?" Sakura asked, moving away from the stainless steel table and approaching the blonde kunoichi.

"It's 4:30 already and I thought we decided to go watch the puppet brigade's training session together today."

Sakura gaped at her friend. "Oh my god, you're totally right. I completely lost track of time!"

A little flustered, Sakura hurriedly pulled off her giant goggles (which left a distinct outline on her face from prolonged wear), her rubber gloves, and the hairnet she'd donned over her ponytail. "I'm so sorry, I just need to change out of this."

"I don't want to interrupt…" Temari said, shooting curious glances at the researchers when a beaker Dan was heating up suddenly exploded. The substance it held was eating a hole through the plastered ceiling at an alarming rate.

"Uh, that wasn't supposed to happen," Dan said.

"I'll get the mop!" Kawabata said, although Sakura couldn't imagine what good it would do when the mess would probably just disintegrate it anyway.

"Everyone, I apologize but I was supposed to be somewhere else like fifteen minutes ago," Sakura said, hanging up her white lab coat in a small closet. "We'll continue this next time. Mihara-san, would you mind making sure that everything is properly stored?"

"Of course, Haruno-sensei. Don't even worry about it."

"Thank you."

Five minutes later, Sakura and Temari were approaching the puppet brigade's usual training ground.

"Looks like you're making a lot of progress with the researchers," Temari commented. "I'm not sure if that's good or bad."

"Oh, it's very good. While the thought that some of those poisons can kill a man in ways I couldn't imagine in my wildest dreams is a little disturbing, it's an invaluable learning experience for everyone." Just the thought of all the possibilities Sasori's poison chart presented was as thrilling as it was lethal!

Temari smiled, but was thankful that Sakura missed how it was a little forced. "I heard from Tachibana-sensei that the residents have improved their medical ninjutsu skills a lot since you came here. We're really lucky to have your expertise here, Sakura."

Sakura blinked at Temari's conveyed gratitude. "It's my pleasure. Sand and Leaf are allies, so this is in everyone's best interests. Besides, I find teaching others to be really fulfilling."

"Well I for one am glad we're all on the same side here. Did I hear one of the researchers talking about a poison that induces non-stop defecation?"

They laughed together as the puppet brigade came into view. It looked like they were in the middle of the lesson already when Sakura and Temari pulled up to get a good view.

"Sis! I'm glad you're here," Kankuro said by way of greeting.

"I told you I'd be coming, didn't I?"

Kankuro smiled and greeted Sakura too. "Actually, there's something I kinda want your help with…"

Temari immediately adopted a suspicious look as she scrutinized her brother. "What."

Kankuro raised his hands in a placatory gesture. "Whoa, no need to get defensive. It's just a small matter, really."

"Kankuro, what's going on?" Sakura asked. She looked beyond him and saw Sasori standing with his arms crossed as the twin sealing specialists in his ANBU guard talked at him. The rest of the puppet brigade shinobi flanked them, each looking equal parts pissed off and worried.

"Well you see, Sasori and I decided that we wanted to show the kids what a real-time battle using the puppet technique looks like, but the ANBU are giving us a hard time about him using armed puppets."

"That's because Gaara ordered them not to let Sasori near any weapons or battle-ready puppets," Temari said without a hint of sympathy.

"But this is for demonstration purposes only! It's not like he'd actually try to kill me or something."

Temari gaped at Kankuro like he'd grown antlers, indicating just how reasonable she thought that argument was. Sakura frowned.

"You said you and Sasori decided this together?"

Kankuro shot her a meaningful look and Sakura got the distinct impression that there was more to this than a simple practical demonstration. "What happened?"

"Nothing," he said, a little surprised. "He just finally thought it was time, that's all."

Temari did not look at all convinced, but Sakura felt her heart melt a little as she understood what Kankuro was getting at.

"Even if it were for the sake of education, you know we can't take that kind of risk given his history," Temari said evenly. "I'm sorry Kankuro, but I'm not going to help you on this."

Sakura pushed past the quarreling Sand siblings and made a beeline for Sasori, who looked bored if not a little annoyed.

"…think we would actually facilitate any malicious behavior against these defenseless Chuunin?" Pur said as Sakura approached.

"Sasori-sensei wouldn't turn around and kill us," Cho said defensively.

"Che, he'd have a hard time of it if he did," Hachi said.

"You children obviously don't understand the circumstances," said Pyr. "He may be your teacher for the moment, but he will always be a traitor and a murderer. We are doing this for your own safety."

"Excuse me, what's going on here?" Sakura said.

Everyone turned to face her, including Pur and Pyr.

"This matter does not concern Konoha," Pur said.

Sakura immediately grew incensed at his tone and the look in his eyes, as if everything she'd ever done for Suna was inconsequential. Sasori must have sensed her about to blow up at the ANBU because he chose this time to speak.

"If there's nothing else, then I suggest you return to your posts. I don't appreciate you interrupting the training session."

Pur and Pyr shifted stony glares toward their charge.

"The Kazekage will hear of this," Pyr said.

"Yes, do tell him about how you wasted everyone's time spreading baseless fear and abused your position by patronizing your juniors," Sasori said, his tone icy.

Pur and Pyr grumbled but took their leave.

"Heh, they were exaggerating about you turning around and murdering us all in our sleep, right sensei?" Ari said as he rubbed the back of his neck.

Sasori ignored him. "You're late," he said to Sakura.

"Oh, well I got held up with the researchers."

"I'm sorry Kankuro, but you'll have to work within the agreed limitations," Temari's voice drifted to them as the pair approached the rest of the group.

Kankuro looked a bit like a kicked puppy walking next to his implacable sister. Sakura resisted the urge to sigh.

"Temari-san? You came to watch the session?" Yasude said.

The others looked quite eager at the idea of her being there to watch them train, and she nodded. "Now that I finally found some spare time," Temari said pleasantly. "I'd love to see how far you've all progressed."

"Unfortunately, you picked the wrong day to come if you wanted to watch them," Sasori said.

Temari and Sasori locked gazes while Kankuro and Sakura exchanged slightly worried looks. Sakura had a feeling that Kankuro was wondering what a fight between Sasori and the one woman he actually feared would be like.

"Is that so? Then what will you be doing today?" Temari spoke politely, but it was obvious she did not trust or feel comfortable around Sasori.

"Kankuro and I will demonstrate the puppet technique through a simulation of a real-time battle."

Temari turned on Kankuro. "Didn't we just talk about why that's not an option?"

Sakura watched Sasori with mild curiosity. He was up to something.

"It's a simulation because I am nowhere near my full capacity. It will not be a fair fight by any means, but it will serve our purposes."

"You cannot use armed puppets for _any_ purpose, Sasori," Temari said. "That term is non-negotiable."

"Who said anything about armed puppets?"

The puppet brigade began to whisper amongst themselves while Kankuro tried not to look too enthusiastic that this fight might still happen. Sakura, on the other hand, was not sure she liked where this was going.

"Do you presume to use something else?" Temari said, humoring him.

Instead of answering her directly, Sasori turned his cold gaze on the puppet brigade. Immediately, the whispering stopped as they felt the weight of his unforgiving eyes.

"You lot. You wanted to see a fight, and you'll get it. What I am about to do is not something I recommend under normal circumstances unless you have absolutely no other choice."

The four members of the puppet brigade stared up at Sasori with wide eyes, and Sakura was momentarily astonished by how far they had come since Sasori first challenged Hachi to a contest of skill.

"We've already talked about how you can use the puppet technique to control a variety of subjects, from artificial puppets to corpses to intangible ninjutsu attacks. But only the most elite puppeteers can also control living people. The catch is that they must be severely weakened, say, an overpowered enemy on the battlefield."

"What if they're at full power? Is it a lost cause?" Yasude said.

Sasori took a moment to look over their young faces, but Sakura could not read his expression.

"No. If the subject is willing, they can be controlled…even enhanced."

Sakura bit her lip as she recalled her battle against Sasori. Back then, Chiyo had used the puppet technique on her exactly the way Sasori was describing now. If not for Chiyo's skillful maneuvering, Sakura would have undoubtedly been hit by Hiruko's poisoned tail right away.

"So what's the big deal? Sounds like a good option to me," Hachi said.

"For one, the puppeteer should usually have intimate knowledge of the subject's unique skill set in order to maximize offensive strategy. But above all, there must be absolute trust between the two parties for it to work. Otherwise, you run the risk of incoordination which is a one-way ticket to defeat."

Everyone was silent as they pondered this new revelation. Temari still looked suspicious, but there was a glint of curiosity in her eyes.

Sasori turned to Kankuro. "I hope your original puppet is ready for a test run."

Kankuro grinned at him. "Way ahead of you, man."

He proceeded to pull a scroll from his sleeve and release his original puppet, which didn't look much like a puppet at all. It was just a large ball about as tall as Sakura was. Sasori moved to stand opposite his opponent several meters away.

"Okay, I'm sufficiently intrigued. What are you going to use to fight my brother?" Temari asked.

"A human puppet." When he extended his hand toward Sakura, she felt her insides turn to jelly. "Sakura, come here."

It was the same feeling she'd gotten after their last practice spar before Yasude interrupted to let Sasori know that the puppet brigade had finished their original prototypes. Looking into his honey eyes, Sakura felt herself being pulled into his solitary universe again. For a single heartbeat in time, as he saw only her and the rest faded into the background, she felt like she understood something of the eternity he treasured.

Before she knew it, Sakura was standing in front of him, waiting.

"You've done this once before," he said.

"When I killed you."

He smirked at that. "How could I forget."

"Are you sure this is a good idea?"

"Do you trust me?"

Sakura blinked at him. She wasn't expecting that kind of question from him. Did she trust him? She knew she shouldn't, but she wanted to. She wanted to believe in the possibility of him because he made her better, whether as a sworn enemy or a…

She swallowed, unable to finish that particular thought, and looked off to the side. She noticed the puppet brigade standing in a group off to the side, watching them expectantly.

"I'm not really…" she trailed off.

"Sakura," he said. "I asked you a question."

She looked up at him again.

"Do not bring others into this."

It was never about others with him; it was always just Sasori. And maybe now it was her too. He may not care about other people, but the way he focused on her made her want to believe that just this once he could find it in his newly mended heart to make a small exception for her…

…as long as she was willing to let him.

"Yes," she whispered. "I trust you."

Sasori raised his hands a little and Sakura had to suppress a small shudder at the feel of his chakra connecting with her.

"Good answer," he said.

* * *

><p>Kankuro watched as Sasori extended his hand toward Sakura and, presumably, asked her to fight with him. In all honesty, he wasn't surprised by this turn of events. When Sasori started talking about controlling live humans with the puppet technique, Kankuro immediately guessed he would use Sakura in their impending fight.<p>

But now, seeing the faraway look in Sasori's eyes as he and Sakura spoke in hushed tones gave Kankuro the impression that he was on the outside looking in, like they were somehow in another place in that moment. The feeling was eerily akin to violation of privacy, which was totally illogical since they weren't even doing anything remotely deserving of privacy; they were just talking!

Sakura looked away at one point and Kankuro swore he saw a flash of disappointment in Sasori's expression.

_Could they possibly…?_

No. That was absolutely preposterous. Kankuro would not even allow himself to think that these two people whom he admired and revered for their level headedness and self-control could ever jeopardize themselves in such a way. Hell, Sasori was still technically the enemy, and he knew Sakura was nothing if not fiercely loyal to Konoha.

And yet, it wasn't entirely implausible if he thought about it. All three of them had grown closer and more comfortable around each other over the past few months. Kankuro had come to see Sasori as more than just a source of knowledge and admiration; he respected him on a personal level and felt a strange sort of loyalty toward him, the way a friend might feel. He didn't voice these changes to anyone, not even to his siblings, since he wasn't sure it was really something they would be glad to hear. Sasori was still Akasuna no Sasori, after all.

Had Sakura gotten closer to him too? Had something changed between them? And if so, what did that mean for Kankuro? For the two of them? For Suna?

He shook his head. This was all speculation based on what he thought he saw in Sasori's eyes for a split second from a distance. It was not at all what could be called solid evidence. Kankuro dismissed it.

Just then, Sakura turned around to face him with a look of grim determination on her face. "I hope your new puppet has thick skin."

The anticipation of a battle with a worthy opponent made Kankuro grin as he latched onto his original puppet with his chakra strings. In the distance, he saw Sasori's own chakra threads glisten in the late afternoon sunlight as Sakura got into her standard fighting stance.

_This will be tricky, _he thought. Kankuro was very familiar with Sakura's offensive strategy, but with Sasori manipulating her moves he knew it would be that much harder to land a hit. He would also have to make adjustments for her movements in general. With Sasori in control, it would be like facing an entirely new opponent who happened to have Sakura's special skills.

This would be very tricky.

"This won't end like the last time, Sakura…Sasori," he said.

"It better not. I expect you to show them a respectable demonstration of the puppet technique," Sasori said.

Kankuro had to chuckle. He could always depend on Sasori to prioritize efficiency even in the midst of a little fun.

* * *

><p>"Oh my god, this is awesome," Yasude said. "Wait, someone pinch me. This is really happening, right?"<p>

Hachi punched him in the arm.

"Ow!"

"Shut up. I want to see this," Hachi said, his eyes flickering between Sasori and Kankuro.

"I think Haruno-sensei is going to win," Cho said. "She can smash Kankuro's puppet."

"Yeah, it's not really fair," Ari said. "But we haven't even seen what Kankuro's puppet can do yet."

"What part of 'shut up' do you people not understand?" Hachi said, brandishing his fist at Ari and Cho now. He turned back to the impending battle and grumbled, "My money's on sensei and Haruno."

* * *

><p>"Kick his ass, Kankuro," Temari whispered to her brother.<p>

Kankuro beamed at her. She never took his side! It was always Gaara! Temari rolled her eyes at his obvious delight.

"Any day now," Sasori called out.

"Yeah, yeah," Kankuro said. He fluttered his fingers and his puppet rolled forward a bit, ready to face off against Sasori and Sakura.

Kankuro breathed once, twice...

Suddenly, Sakura disappeared and Kankuro sprang into action. His round puppet began to spin in place, slowly at first then ever faster. A tingling feeling preceded Sakura's reappearance as she tried to punch the spinning puppet ball.

It sent her recoiling upon impact. "What the—"

Sasori pulled her backwards away from Kankuro's puppet.

"I made sure to make this puppet Sakura-proof," Kankuro said. Then, he shoved both hands forward. The puppet ball took off at high speed like a giant wrecking ball and headed straight for Sakura.

Sasori fluttered his fingers and Sakura flipped out of the way of the rampaging puppet at the last second. Kankuro registered that she was much faster with Sasori controlling her movements. It would be hard to hit her like this...

But he would not let that minor detail deter him. Changing the trajectory of his puppet, Kankuro once again aimed for Sakura, who took off at a run. Sasori was sorely mistaken if he thought he could outmaneuver him.

"Eat this!"

Sakura punched the ground with a chakra laden fist, inducing a mini earthquake and sending up a violent cloud of sand. The earth split and the training grounds rumbled beneath Kankuro's feet. Sakura disappeared from his sight momentarily among the debris, but he was not worried. He'd been expecting her to do something like this.

Taking advantage of her momentary disappearance, Kankuro executed a couple of quick hand seals and sent concentrated chakra pulses down the strings to his puppet. If he was going to make this plan work, subtlety and deception would be his trusted allies. A telltale _click_ indicated that his puppet was opening a small compartment and laying Kankuro's intended traps for later use.

"I know you're in there," he called out as he finished up his jutsu. "What happened to not wasting time, Sasori?"

All of a sudden, the sand cloud parted as a giant slab of rock shot forth and closed in on Kankuro. He had enough to time swear before artfully dodging out of the way. He narrowly missed a lethal collision. Behind him, a violent gust of wind rushed forth and actually cut into the rock, reducing it to pebbles.

"Let's keep it PG, guys," Temari said from somewhere behind him.

Sasori said nothing as he watched Kankuro dust himself off. But he immediately had Sakura running to meet Kankuro's still stationary puppet.

_Just a little bit more._

Kankuro fluttered his fingers and his puppet rolled into action. It was clumsy at first, but once it picked up momentum it began to bulldoze right through the wreckage Sakura's earthquake had caused. With the excess debris gone from the air thanks to Temari's jutsu, Kankuro was able to make out the irritation on Sakura's features as she was forced to change direction to avoid being mauled.

"Like I said, this guy's Sakura-proof."

"We'll see about that," she called as she jumped over a rock spire.

Kankuro's puppet bore right through it with an explosion of sand and rock particles. Sakura ran and Kankuro's puppet followed. It was only a matter of minutes before the entire training grounds were transformed into a veritable morass of sand and stray gravel.

_Perfect._

Still, Sasori kept Sakura just out of Kankuro's reach. It was starting to grate on the younger puppeteer's nerves that he'd thus far failed to hit her, let alone catch up to her.

"Watch your step, Sakura," Sasori called.

Kankuro tried to read his opponent's expression, but he was too far away to make anything out clearly. Still, Kankuro felt the first inkling of suspicion. Did Sasori know what he was up to?

If so, he would have to move quickly.

* * *

><p>Sakura was having a bit of trouble navigating the battle arena now that the ground was no longer as solid as it had been before she and Kankuro embarked on a path of wanton destruction. She was trying to hop between the remaining rock spires that had sprung up from beneath the earth's surface when she created the earthquake, but Kankuro's puppet was making quick work of them.<p>

_At this rate he'll destroy the entire training grounds, _she thought to herself.

Even with Sasori controlling her movements, she would not be able to levitate over the unstable earth. And yet, he didn't seem to be doing anything to counteract Kankuro's onslaught. If this kept up much longer, she would lose her only means of sustaining momentum and be run over by Kankuro's homemade bulldozer.

_Enough of this._

Wrenching control away from Sasori's chakra strings, Sakura spun in place to meet Kankuro's puppet head on. She concentrated as much energy in her fist as she could muster and let loose with a battle cry.

"Sakura, wait—"

But she ignored Sasori's command. Wood and knuckles collided with the force of a hundred men. The shell of Kankuro's puppet seemed to absorb her hit for a fraction of a second, but the telltale rippling feeling was all Sakura needed to know she'd hit home. The entire ball shuddered as spiderweb cracks crept across the surface from where her fist had made contact.

_So much for Sakura-proof!_

The puppet exploded as if a bomb had gone off, and Sakura took that as her cue to pull back. With Sasori helping, she seemed to fly through the air like a bird.

The victory was short-lived, however.

Shadows flickered across the ground as Sakura flew through the air, prompting her to look up. What she saw made her jaw drop in total shock. Hands attached to arms, more numerous than she could hope to count in a couple of seconds, stretched across the sky in every direction. Sakura didn't need to be a genius to guess where they'd come from. Almost as if it were reactionary, she felt the tug of Sasori's chakra strings jerk her more forcefully as he tried to retract her before it was too late.

"You're not getting away!" Kankuro called out.

It appeared he was correct because the next thing Sakura knew she was slammed very painfully against something stretchy. It wasn't so much the impact that hurt as the feeling of an electric burn searing her skin as she collided with some kind of barrier. Gasping, she reached out for something to hold onto.

"What is this?" she said, awed.

All around her were elongated wooden appendages lodged tight in the sand. They were connected by what appeared to be a thin layer of netting. Upon closer inspection, Sakura could make out the faint shimmer of chakra lacing the netting.

_That explains the burning sensation._

She would not be able to punch her way out of here without suffering major chakra burns. Kankuro had effectively ensnared her like a bird to a cage. Belatedly, Sakura guessed that she must have brought this upon herself the minute she punched Kankuro's puppet and released _this._

"It's my new Black Secret Technique."

Sakura turned from her precarious perch holding onto one of the wooden appendages to look at the source of Kankuro's voice. He was on the outside of the chakra tent look in, his fingers constantly fluttering as if making more secret preparations. She did not trust this short lag time for a minute.

"You overrode my control," Sasori said from the other side of the barrier. "Do not do that again if you want to escape from there."

Sakura couldn't help but think he sounded a little angry. She just didn't think trying to outrun Kankuro's puppet was a very good plan! Still, the twinge of guilt at not trusting his judgement was not lost on her.

"Okay," she said. "I won't."

He didn't look very convinced but instead said, "Do not touch the ground."

Sakura didn't like the way it seemed to move with the light wind, as if it were more liquid than solid. She didn't need to be told twice.

"If you two are done scheming, let's get on with it," Kankuro said.

All of a sudden, the top of the dome trap where Kankuro's puppet had been elevated as the keystone of the cage released a fresh set of wooden arms. Sakura's eyes widened as they hurtled straight for her. It didn't help that some of them opened at the wrist to reveal all manner of pointy objects.

Sasori's strings forced her to release her hold on the side of the cage and fly toward the incoming weapons head on. It wasn't what she would have done, but she decided to trust him like she promised. Hopefully, that trust wouldn't get her killed...

With momentum that would have been physically impossible for her to summon out of thin air alone, Sakura flew upwards as if jumping off of an imaginary springboard and narrowly avoided the first slew of blades. Immediately picking up on Sasori's intentions, she let herself touch down on the bypassed wooden arms and ran across them like a bridge.

"Get ready, Kankuro!" she said.

But Kankuro's puppet was fast. Arm after arm after arm flew straight at Sakura wielding everything from sharp daggers to axes to blunt morning stars. It was only with Sasori's expert maneuvering that she was able to evade direct hits by a hair's breadth as she struggled to keep her balance on the makeshift bridge of puppet arms. One arm came at her with a giant chakra shield enabled. Dodging was out of the question so Sakura was ready when she felt Sasori's strings pull her fist back. Her power punch short circuited the mechanical shield with sheer power. The arm it was attached to splintered and fell to the ground.

Finally, the target was in sight. Kankuro's puppet, the heart of the entire trap, sat motionless at the top of the domed cage as more and more arms spewed forth from it. If she could just reach it and haul it to the ground, she could disable the chakra netting and break free of the cage!

But Kankuro was not about to let her off the hook. Sakura lost her balance as the subdued arms she'd been using as a platform suddenly gave out from under her. Wobbling, she was forced to reach out and grab the nearest arms by the wrist while simultaneously keeping their hidden daggers away from her face. Not even Sasori's chakra threads could lift her by themselves, so Sakura found herself plummeting to the earth and pulling a couple of wooden appendages with her.

Instinct told her to land on her feet, so she forced her body to twist in mid air out of habit just before penetrating the surface of the unstable sand below. She didn't have time to ponder the resistance from Sasori's chakra to her action.

_Squelch._

Sakura landed, or rather splashed, into the sandy earth and sank a good two feet. Alarmed, she tried to pull herself out using the only objects within reach—Kankuro's puppet arms. She shouldn't have been quite so surprised when they snapped off.

"Oh, crap."

With nothing to use as leverage, Sakura found herself mired in dry quicksand up to her thighs. And was it her imagination, or was she slowly sinking deeper? Panic gripped her as she looked around for anything she might use to help extricate herself from Kankuro's trap.

Sasori's chakra strings tugged on her and Sakura felt a glimmer of hope.

"I wouldn't do that if I were you."

* * *

><p>Sasori was irritated that she'd defied him again, even if the second time it was likely done unconsciously. For the human puppet dance to work, she needed to trust him absolutely. She said she did, but actions spoke louder than words.<p>

"I wouldn't do that if I were you," Kankuro said.

Sasori immediately abandoned trying to pull Sakura out of the quicksand with his chakra threads. He'd picked up on Kankuro's idea to use Sakura's strength to his advantage and turn the battlefield into a deadly river of quicksand. The puppeteers would be unaffected as long as they kept their distance, but Sakura's movements would be greatly hindered, making any attempt to get close to Kankuro himself nigh impossible. Something in the way Kankuro was warning him gave him pause.

"I planted exploding tags in the quicksand."

Sasori narrowed his eyes at the younger shinobi. When would he have had time to do such thing—

Ah.

"When Sakura created the earthquake. You took advantage of the lack of visibility. Then you buried the tags under layers of sand and rock during the chase."

Kankuro chuckled. "I guess you don't miss a beat."

"Um, hello, I'm still sinking in here!" Sakura called out.

Sure enough, she was now up to her midsection in quicksand. She still held two disjointed wooden appendages in her hands above her head, making her look a bit like an old TV antenna.

"So in a real battle, either Sakura would sink and suffocate to death, or I'd detonate the exploding tags and raze the whole battleground," Kankuro said.

Sasori sighed. It was a good plan for the most part. "You need to figure out how to create the quicksand without an earthquake. Otherwise, you leave yourself open to Earth Release and Water Release users. Luckily for you, I am neither."

"So...I win?" he said.

Sasori almost wanted to scowl. "By default. But you were concentrating so much on Sakura and me that you didn't even notice your sister's interference until the last second. In a war that kind of inattention will get you killed, and you will have deserved it."

"So I win."

"...Yes, technically."

"Kankuro, get me out of this sand _now, please_."

Kankuro was so dazed by the fact that he'd actually come out on top that he all but forgot about Sakura. "Oh, sorry Sakura! Just sit tight for a sec..."

"Yeah. Way ahead of you," she grumbled.

Once Kankuro recalled his puppet, he used one of its many arms to pull Sakura out of the muck. Except for sandy clothes, she looked unharmed.

"I can't believe you won!" she exclaimed now that she was out of harm's way.

"Yeah, but I didn't even land a single hit on you."

"Whatever, that puppet design is incredible. But how did it survive my punch?"

Kankuro rubbed the back of his head sheepishly. "Pretty awesome, huh? I just reinforced the shell with titanium and installed an interior chakra shield. So you basically just popped it open instead of destroyed it."

"Well done, Kankuro," Temari said.

The puppet brigade shinobi were just as impressed.

"Dude, I was rooting for you the whole time!" Ari said.

"I can't believe you beat Sasori-sensei!" Cho exclaimed, smiling brightly at Kankuro.

"Yeah man, I thought you were a goner when Haruno-sensei smashed your puppet."

"Gee, thanks Yasude. I'm glad you have so much faith in me."

"No really, you were totally cool!" Ari insisted as he did a victory fist pump.

Sasori watched as Kankuro tried to fend off the praise from the puppet brigade and his sister. Sakura walked over to him and looked up at him with uncharacteristic shyness.

"I'm sorry," she said quietly. "It's my fault that we lost. I should have trusted your judgment."

Sasori looked at her out of the corner of his eye and noticed she wasn't actually looking at him directly. "It's fine."

But why didn't it _feel_ fine?

"It wasn't a fair win."

Sasori and Sakura turned to see Hachi standing a short ways away as he addressed the former.

"You only have half your chakra, and she's not even a real puppet."

"How insightful of you," Sasori said.

Hachi frowned at the slight but didn't press the matter. "In a fair fight, would you have won? Seriously."

Sasori looked at his most difficult student with cold eyes. He could feel Sakura's own curious gaze on him as he weighed Hachi's question.

"I suppose we'll never know."

* * *

><p>"Let me do a quick scan," Sakura said.<p>

Sasori didn't say anything but didn't resist when she placed her palms on his chest. His heart seemed to be holding up well. Ever since he got half of his chakra back, his recovery rate had sped up considerably.

"Are you doing exercises to regain lost muscle mass?"

"Every day."

"That's good," she said distractedly as she continued to examine his system.

Needless to say, Sakura was mildly irritated when she felt two warm hands grip her wrists and interrupt her assessment.

"Enough. I'm not going to die."

Sakura winced slightly at his choice of words. "Yeah."

Sasori walked away from her to look out the window over his bed.

"Hey," she said. "Are you angry about something?"

From her position she had a good view of his profile. When he pressed his lips together she knew she'd guessed right.

"Is it about losing the battle today?"

"I don't care about that."

Sakura approached him and closed a gentle hand around his arm. "Then...is it about me?"

He turned to look at her then but remained silent. Sakura bit her lip.

"Look, I'm sorry, okay? It's hard to surrender your mobility to someone else entirely."

"Of course it's hard; that's what makes it such a risky option. But you had no trouble working with that hag against me."

Sakura immediately felt her anger flare at the old disrespect. "You shouldn't be so disrespectful to the dead. And that was different; it was life and death and I had no other choice."

"Spars are intended to mimic real-time battles. If you don't practice like your life is on the line, you'll die during the real thing."

Sakura narrowed her eyes at him. "You're upset because you think I don't trust you."

"No. I'm upset that you said one thing and did another. I don't tolerate liars."

"I never _lied_ to you." She clenched her fists and took a deep breath. "Just because I made one mistake doesn't mean I don't trust you."

Sakura moved her hands to rest on his shoulders and closed the distance between them. Sasori remained still.

"We wouldn't be here like this if I didn't trust you."

Sasori's honey eyes studied her, as if searching for the lie in her words. Apparently finding none, he raised a hand up and pulled her ponytail out.

"Why do you trust me?"

Sakura smiled. He was so funny like that. On the one hand he was upset that she might not trust him, but on the other he was baffled that she did.

"_You know... Sasori has been alone for a very long time."_

"Because I think you need it. And you've given me every reason to want to."

He entwined long fingers in her now loose hair, and Sakura revelled in the comfort the small gesture lent her.

"You're taking an incredible risk," he said as pulled her close and nuzzled her hair. "I could easily betray you."

"I know," she said little softer than she would have liked. "But that's the price you pay for..."

She trailed off as he kissed her neck.

"For...?" he murmured against her skin.

Sakura couldn't find the words to finish her thought. Perhaps it was the way he was turning her body into a pile of mush with his touch, but she knew it was because she wasn't quite sure what she'd meant to say.

Instead she kissed him long and deep, moaning softly against his lips as she felt him pull her closer by the waist.

Maybe later she would be able to figure out why she was willing to pay such a heavy price for him.


	14. Chapter 14

The Infinite Perfection of Being  
>Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto.<p>

* * *

><p>"We both know that I'm <em>way<em> overqualified for a freaking C-rank escort mission."

"And yet, a 'freaking C-rank escort mission' is what you're getting."

Matsuri leaned her weight on her hands as she leaned over the great oaken desk and got right up in Gaara's face. She was livid. "Why are you angry with me? What did I do?"

"Nothing. I just don't have the resources to cover every mission request that comes in. This one is paying three times our rate, so I felt it necessary to send a shinobi worthy of the compensation."

At this, the short brunette blinked owlishly. Gaara simply stared at her with an air of boredom. He knew her well enough to know exactly how to get her to cooperate with the least amount of resistance.

"Three times?"

"Oh, yes. And they requested one of my best."

Matsuri peered at him, searching his visage for any hint of insincerity, which was next to impossible with the Kazekage. If she'd learned anything under the introverted Sand sibling's tutelage, it was that he only revealed what he wanted.

"Don't look at me like that," Gaara said. "I can always order you to take the mission, you know."

"Yeah, yeah. I'll do it." Matsuri was about to leave when an idea came to mind. "But when I return successful, you have to go out to dinner with me."

_Oh god, not this again._

"Matsuri, you of all people know how busy I am. I don't have time for—"

"You have to eat some time. Why not with me?"

"I don't think—"

"I'm sure Temari-sama would love to hear about how you're not eating properly."

_Goddamnit._

"Fine. But not a word to Kankuro about this. I mean it; that's an order."

Matsuri smiled brightly and swooped in to plant a kiss on Gaara's cheek. When had she gotten so fast?

Gaara felt his face heat up in embarrassment. He was sure it was illegal for such things to happen in a government office!

"Bye, Gaara-sama!" she said before dashing out the door.

A full seven seconds passed before Gaara allowed himself to slump in his chair and rest his head in his hands. That girl was such a handful. Why couldn't she have stayed young and scruffy looking for the next forty years? Oh, no. Instead, she had to turn into _woman_ of all things. But she was a good kunoichi—one of his best.

Maybe it was time to ask her not to address him so formally anymore.

Gaara blushed harder at the thought of what Kankuro would have to say to that.

_Just get back to work, idiot._

He tried to get back to the mountain of papers on his desk that required his attention, but not five minutes passed before the door burst open again. Slightly irritated, Gaara got ready to snap at whoever had decided that it was okay to barge into his private office unannounced. He cut himself off when he saw who it was.

"Baki."

"Kazekage-sama, please forgive the intrusion," the Jounin stammered, out of breath.

Gaara frowned as he took in the older man's appearance. He looked out of sorts, like he'd just seen a ghost. Gaara had never known Baki to be the type to spook easily, which worried him now.

"What's the matter?"

Baki swallowed and closed the door behind him before approaching Gaara's desk. "Kazekage-sama," he began. "There is news from Konoha."

A feeling of trepidation crawled up Gaara's spine. All traces of his previous flush evaporated. "Go on."

"I brought you the decoded message as soon as I learned its contents. Here," he said, handing Gaara a thin roll of parchment.

Gaara wasted no time in unrolling the document and reading it. He read it through a total of three times before looking up at Baki, whose face had only taken on a more grim complexion. Gaara bit the inside of his cheek and read it again.

"When did this happen?" he said, voice barely above a whisper.

"Only a couple of days ago, at the most."

"And the body?"

Baki shifted his weight from one foot to the other. "At this point, a recovery operation seems impossible given the circumstances."

Gaara slumped further into his chair and ran a hand through his hair, suddenly feeling exhausted. He should have probably been furious and screaming for preemptive measures in advance of whatever crisis surely loomed on the horizon. But instead he pocketed the parchment and looked at Baki.

"Find me Haruno Sakura."

* * *

><p>"Absolutely not."<p>

"But how will we even know if it works?"

"I said no."

"But, Haruno-sensei..." Dan looked at her with puppy-dog eyes through his thick laboratory goggles. She could have sworn his bottom lip was trembling a bit.

Sakura resisted the urge to groan. "Dan, you cannot test a poison developed by Akasuna no Sasori on a living human. I can guarantee you that his stuff is the real deal from personal experience."

"We _do _have the antidote," Mihara supplied.

"That is _so_ not the point."

"I think what Haruno-sensei is trying to say is that it may be, erm, _unethical_ to test out a poison that dissolves the stomach lining and induces death by digestive acids on a citizen of Suna," Kawabata said.

"Yes, _thank you_, Kawabata-san," Sakura said, throwing her hands up.

"Aw, but we have the antidote right here! I just want to make sure we mixed it correctly, you know, in the name of science," Dan said, picking up a small vial and waving it around enthusiastically.

"Dan, I—"

Sakura never finished her sentence. A door opening drew everyone's attention. Odd, Sakura thought. No one ever came into the research labs during a class, especially not...

"Baki-san?" Sakura said.

"Haruno Sakura," the older jounin greeted somberly as he closed the distance to Sakura and the three researchers in three long strides. "Your presence is required in the Kazekage's office."

Sakura frowned as a niggling feeling crept up her spine. Gaara never sent anyone but his siblings to seek her out for any reason. "Okay, let me just clean up here and I'll be right over."

"I'm afraid it's a matter of urgency," Baki said. "It concerns dire news from Konoha."

Sakura felt all the blood drain from her face at the mention of her hometown. "Konoha?"

_Naruto and Sai? Or Sasuke..._

"The Kazekage will explain everything. Come with me."

Sakura did not need to be told a third time.

* * *

><p>Sasori stared out the window of his modest apartment through a slit in the stucco curtains. Bored honey eyes took in the world beyond the glass.<p>

_Ten o'clock, twelve meters._

The sealing specialists sat at a small outdoor cafe in the shade looking absorbed in their books, for all intents and purposes. Just the sight of them put a sour taste in his mouth. Sasori let his gaze shift.

_Two o'clock, twenty meters._

Two of his standard ANBU guards lounged against a government building in the shade, their masks hiding their faces as their cloaks billowed in the light afternoon breeze. He would have to move to the other side of the apartment to the opposite window to pick out the other two ANBU. They were so rhythmic in their movements. Perhaps it was because they didn't see him as much of a threat with limited chakra and good behavior.

Sasori felt some extra measure of disgust for his hometown. Even after the chaos he and Deidara had caused when they infiltrated Sunagakure and manipulated the village's highest levels of security, nothing had changed.

Perhaps that was for the better, in his case.

Long fingers twisted one of the silver chakra bangles on his wrist. They still inflamed and irritated the skin, but it was much more manageable now that he had access to half of his chakra. Sakura had not had to heal them nearly as often as she'd had to before. Sasori summoned chakra to his fingertips and dragged them along the bangle. It grew warm, almost uncomfortably so. He stopped before it would begin to spark.

Eyes narrowed, he turned away from the window. He was about to go into the kitchen for something to eat when a knock sounded on his door. A smirk tugged at his lips. Only two people ever visited him at an hour like this, and he knew for a fact that Kankuro was currently occupied.

Sakura looked up at him when he opened the door with bright green eyes. "Hey," she said softly.

Sasori said nothing as he stepped aside and let her pass. Closing the door behind her and making sure to lock it as per his usual, he walked to the kitchen and joined her at the table. Something was wrong. She was usually more cheerful around him, but the Sakura sitting at his dinner table now had a slump in her posture and was running fingers through her hair, creating unnecessary tangles. It didn't sit well with him to see her like that. Without warning, he approached her and grasped her wandering hand by the wrist in a painless but firm grip. She blinked and looked up at him as he lowered her hand to the table and took her chin in his free hand.

"Tell me what's bothering you."

She didn't even try to deny it, if the wash of emotion on her face was any indication. There was no use in lying to him.

"I think you better sit down for this."

Sasori decided to humor her and took a seat directly across from her at the table. Honey eyes bore into her as he pondered what could have happened to shake her up. He could only conclude that it must have something to do with the Hidden Leaf Village. A few ideas came to mind.

"Jiraiya is dead," Sakura said suddenly.

Sasori just watched her blankly. He had not been expecting that, to be sure. "The Sannin Jiraiya," he confirmed.

_Orochimaru was a Sannin._

"Who killed him?" Sasori was genuinely curious. Orochimaru had been formidable, and Jiraiya was known to be just as strong. He wondered who'd had the gall and the skill to end the legendary shinobi.

Sakura looked up at him, a glint in her eyes that spoke of her inner fear and apprehension. "A-Akatsuki," she stammered. "The leader of Akatsuki killed him on a secret infiltration mission to Amegakure."

Sasori did nothing to show that he'd been affected by her words. On the inside, however...

_Pein killed Jiraiya. That is an act of war, he must know that. _

"Naruto... Naruto must be devastated," Sakura continued, unaware of Sasori's inner thoughts. "Oh god, Tsunade-sama..."

_This was a calculated risk. Pein would never act so rashly, _Sasori concluded. _Then that means..._

"Sakura," he said quietly, careful not to betray his reeling mind. "Start from the beginning."

As if woken abruptly, Sakura blinked at him in confusion. "The beginning?"

"From three years ago."

Her eyes widened. "Oh, of course. You wouldn't know about anything that's happened since...um..."

Neither saw the need to clarify _since when._

"What has happened between the Hidden Villages and Akatsuki?"

Sakura swallowed, bracing herself. "Several Akatsuki have been eliminated," she began. "Hidan and Kakuzu murdered Sarutobi Asuma. His team took revenge on them both. I...my team and I helped. They're dead."

_The Zombie Combo, _Sasori thought humorlessly. It was an asinine nickname bequeathed by Kisame, although admittedly it had been apt. They had been strong, especially Kakuzu. To think that they were dead...

"My old teammate, Uchiha Sasuke," Sakura continued.

Sasori did not miss how her face contorted, as if in physical pain, at the mention of that person. Sasori recalled that Uchiha Sasuke was the younger brother of Itachi and one of the only Uchiha still alive.

"He killed Orochimaru and left to pursue his revenge," Sakura's voice cut through his thoughts. "H-He got it. I mean, he killed Itachi around the time I revived you." Pausing, she looked down at her hands before adding, "He killed Deidara in the process."

At this, Sasori was genuinely astonished.

_Orochimaru, Itachi...Deidara..._

All dead.

All dead at the hands of one boy.

"Are you certain."

"I'm sorry," Sakura said a little more softly.

He could have laughed at her worry over his feelings. Truly, he would never understand that misplaced sense of concern about her. Even if Sasori knew he would never act against her personally at this point—not that he could in his current situation—he was still Akasuna no Sasori. And she was still his killer.

"You mistake me," he clarified. "I'm not upset by this at all." He paused, thinking briefly on his time working with both Orochimaru and Deidara, as well as what he knew first hand of Itachi's power. "They were a rare breed of elite. It's surprising that they were all defeated."

She nodded. "I know."

Yes, she knew better than most, he thought to himself. "What else?"

"Sasuke is currently missing. We don't know where he is."

Sasori narrowed his eyes. With Itachi dead, Sasuke would be the only other living Uchiha known to the world.

_It couldn't be..._

But he remained silent, deciding not to assuage her fears about her teammate's potential death. It would lead to too many questions, and he was not ready to answer them.

_That leaves only Zetsu, Kisame, Pein, Konan...and Madara._

The master controlling his puppets from the shadows, Sasori thought bitterly. He never did like the shadow game. With so many Akatsuki dead, that left little means for the group's true purpose to come to fruition. This had taken a turn Sasori had not been expecting, and 'Madara' and 'unexpected' did not mix well.

"As far as we know, Akatsuki has managed to gather seven of the nine Bijuu at this point."

_Seven out of the nine already?_

When Sasori was still a part of the organization, they'd accumulated fewer than half of the beasts. This new hostile act against Konoha combined with the incompletion of the Bijuu collection and a dwindling membership could only mean one thing in Sasori's mind—Madara would not put off his war for peace much longer.

Perhaps his puppet brigade students would learn the art of war sooner rather than later, after all.

War meant almost certain death for anyone and everyone; great shinobi like Sasori himself would always be around to ensure that much. The thought of Sakura possibly becoming a victim of Akatsuki's ultimate war was unconscionable. She did not know what she was getting herself into.

"Of course, Akatsuki's true purpose is still unclear to us," Sakura said, lifting her eyes to look at him directly. "And now, we know that their headquarters are in Rain. But I don't think there's any telling what will happen at this point."

Sasori knew what she was doing. She wanted answers from him, someone who could logically educate her on this matter. It was the whole reason he was still alive. A sudden but potent anger gripped him.

"You want me to divulge information about Akatsuki," he said bluntly. "That's what this is about."

"Now more than ever," she said, reaching out to take his hand from across the table. "Sasori, if you know anything about what they might be planning from here on out, you _need _to tell me. So many innocent lives depend on it."

The feel of her hand in his made him want to pull her close, but his logical side told him that this was wrong. Something was _very wrong. _

"Do not do this, Sakura," he said, the threat in his voice evident. "You're about to make a huge mistake."

Something snapped in her at that point as an anger to match his took hold of her. "Don't do _what? _Don't ask you to be a little forthcoming so that I can use that knowledge to help the people I care about?"

He had not been so furious since she'd saved his life the first time. Perhaps he was even more incensed now. Everything was felt more intensely wherever Sakura was concerned, it seemed to him. He stood up in order to look down on her and wrenched his hand out of hers. "You have no right to do this," he hissed. "Did you plan this from the beginning?"

Anger gave way to a bit of confusion as she craned her neck to hold his gaze. "Plan? What are you talking about?"

Sasori clenched his fists. He didn't want to believe it. He didn't want to think that all this time, all those shared moments... The way she'd smiled for him...

_She would never do that to me, _a small voice entreated him. But Sasori had been drilled from the day he could walk to smother that voice. There was no room for sympathy or love or happiness in the world of shinobi elites. He'd been a fool to forget that for even a second.

_For even one perfect, beautiful second..._

But time holds its breath for no one.

"Did the Kazekage put you up to this?" It made him want to smile bitterly at the way her emotions twisted her face. First shock, then understanding, then stinging hurt that melted into hellish anger as she stood up and faced him with fire in her eyes.

"How dare you?" she breathed. "How _dare you?_ You think that I would ever use this," she gestured between them, "against you? You think that I could be so heartless that I would even _think _of resorting to such despicable tactics?"

"You tell me," Sasori shot back. "The only reason I'm still alive is because Suna wants information. The only reason I'm still alive is because of _you_."

Tears welled in her eyes. "That's not fair. It was different back then. That was before—"

"Of course, your reasons have changed. And you always tell the truth," Sasori said, his tone icy. "I'm the heartless one here, not you. Let's not forget that."

She choked on a half growl half wimper. "This isn't about _you! _This isn't about you or me or us, it's about _helping people, _Sasori." Sakura furiously tried to wipe the tears from her eyes.

"You forget me, Sakura," Sasori said, a darkness long-suppressed bubbling to the surface and smashing the warning bells screaming at him to stop this torture and hold her close. "I don't help others; I don't _care_. I never will."

Despite her best efforts, the tears still spilled from her bright green eyes. "What is wrong with you? What do you think a human life is?"

Her words from three years ago gave him pause in an uncharacteristic feeling of indecision. Back then, he hadn't really cared about her disgust on the surface, but now...

"_What do you think a human life is?"_

"Human life is finite and imperfect. I has no meaning to someone like me."

She mouthed wordlessly for a moment, as if she had actually expected otherwise from him. But what use did Sasori have for the petty lives of people he didn't even know? For people who would rather see him executed at the earliest convenience?

_For people who lie, lie, lie._

"What do you think _my_ life is?" she said with quiet fury.

"Your life," Sasori repeated.

_This is not how it's supposed to be._

"Yes, my _life_, Sasori. I actually thought that you might give a damn about it."

"Your life is not the generic human life," he said.

_Your life has meaning to me._

"Not the generic..." she tested the words on her tongue. Wild green eyes glared at him with an intensity he had not seen in her since that day in the cave so many years ago. "How can you possibly say such a thing? I _care _about those people, and you would condemn them to death without a second thought..." Sakura raised a hand to her face and covered her eyes to hide her tears.

She was not thinking straight if she truly believed he could bring himself to meet those impossible, if not downright impractical, standards.

But if he spoke, and if she knew the truth of this awful, wretched world and what horrors it had in store for them all once Akatsuki's plan was realized...

"I would sooner condemn them to death than watch you die for some hollow ideal."

She laughed through her tears, not understanding his meaning. That sound made him want to shake some sense into her if only to _make her understand_.

"I'm such a fool," she said. "I'm such a fool to think that you would ever lift a finger for anyone who isn't Akasuna no Sasori."

Sasori felt her words like a stab through the gut. "Perhaps I was the fool for making you the exception."

Sakura looked up at him and let her hand fall. Wide eyes stared up at him, glistening with unshed tears. He didn't like the sight of her like that. "Sasori—"

"It's time for you to leave now," he said.

She looked like she was going to say something, but thought better of it. Instead, she turned and bolted for the door.

_Let her go, _he told himself. _Just let her go._

The sound of the door closing made him turn. She was gone. Sasori tried to ignore the feeling of something clawing desperately at his mended heart to follow her.

He'd never liked being alone, but it seemed that the solitude would hunt him until he drew his last breath. If loneliness was anything, it was faithful.

* * *

><p>He didn't see her for another two days after their fight. Kankuro wisely kept his questions to himself when Sasori seemed more irritable than usual during their last training session. The younger puppeteer did, however, try to cheer him up a bit.<p>

"I heard what happened with Jiraiya," he said. "It's being kept under wraps for now, but I know Sakura's pretty messed up about it."

"Ah," Sasori said, focusing on watching Ari try to control Cho with his chakra strings and failing.

"Whatever it is, Sakura isn't one to stay mad about anything. She'll come around."

Sasori doubted that. In any case, he was the type to hold a grudge indefinitely. The odds were definitely stacked against them. But he couldn't very well confide in Kankuro about what had happened lest he divulge the nature of his relationship with Sakura and how it had been the cause of the fight. Still...

"She's not the person I thought she was."

Kankuro watched him with an unreadable expression. Perhaps if Sasori had been less preoccupied with thoughts of Sakura, he would have taken a little more care to guard his words around Kankuro. Damn emotions.

"She's just upset about what happened with Jiraiya," Kankuro said finally. "Her teammate, Naruto, was his student, so I can imagine that he's going through a terrible time now. You know how emotional Sakura can get, especially when it's something this tragic."

"I don't want to have this conversation right now, Kankuro," Sasori said.

Kankuro had the sense to drop it at that. Deep down, however, Sasori was half tempted to reveal everything to his self-proclaimed protege for simplicity's sake. He refrained.

In the meantime, Sasori replayed their fight in his head over and over. No matter how he looked at it, he could not get past the rather obvious fact that she had tried to use their familiarity to manipulate him. It was low and dirty, and it did not sit well with him. Even if she was not trying to be malicious, the result was the same. Either way, she would turn around and relay whatever information he gave her to others regardless of his wishes. Sasori did not like the thought of being used like that. It felt like a personal betrayal of something intimate and warm and for their eyes only. No matter how many times he told her not to, Sakura always brought others between them. He was starting to realize that this may always be the case. She could never be truly alone and unattached like he imagined himself to be.

Why couldn't she understand? Her life was not a disposable, tired _thing _to him. She was not like every other miserable human walking this earth. She was not something he could turn away from so easily. When he tried to express this she threw it back in his face like some cheap drink.

And yet, her life was just like everyone else's—finite and imperfect. It would wither and rot until one day there would be nothing left of her. How could he ever appreciate something like that? It was sickening how he _wanted _to, in spite of himself.

But there were bigger things happening than Sakura and him. If what she'd told him was true, Sasori was almost positive that war would be upon them soon. Pein had made a direct and hostile move against one of the five Great Shinobi Villages, and such an act would not go unanswered. This had to be Madara's doing, he was sure of it. With an imperfect collection of Bijuu and too few members left to complete it, Madara would undoubtedly cut his losses and preemptively wage his absurd war for peace.

Sasori remembered the first time he'd ever met Madara. As one of the earliest members of Akatsuki, Sasori had been introduced to Madara after Pein found him. Even now, he had his doubts about the masked man's true identity. The original Uchiha Madara supposedly died over eighty years ago at the hands of the First Hokage of Konoha. He had even more doubts regarding his ultimate goal, a great war to cow everyone into obeying Akatsuki out of fear of brutal retaliation. He preached peace well through Pein's far more charismatic persona, Sasori would give him that. Sasori could have cared less about peace. As long as Pein helped him attain his immortal puppet body though, he would play along. Still, Akatsuki's ultimate ideal had never sat well with him. What was the point of it all?

"Every great plan has a caveat, Sasori," Orochimaru had told him. "Madara's is no exception."

"None of this matters to me now that I have the body I want. And if we somehow manage to collect all nine Bijuu and start this war, there will be no caveats worth pursuing anyway," a fifteen-year-old Sasori argued.

"Yes, _if_." Orochimaru smiled that knowing smile that spoke of a secret esoteric knowledge reserved for a rainy day. "Power corrupts, and absolute power corrupts absolutely. Never forget that, Sasori."

Orochimaru never did explain what he meant by that, and at fifteen Sasori had not been as adept at reading between the lines as he was now. Even though he resented the snake shinobi for his betrayal, he did have a point. Madara was letting his power go to his head. Starting the war at this point was a terrible idea in Sasori's mind. He may have the strength of seven Bijuu on his side, but there were two still running around unaccounted for—the strongest of them all. There was also the might of the five Great Shinobi Villages to consider. As unlikely as it was, if they were to unite against Akatsuki things would take a turn for the apocalyptic. The whole situation stank of sloppy planning.

_Unless I'm missing something._

He kept coming back to what Sakura had said about Uchiha Sasuke. Where did he fit into all of this? Sasori had no doubt in his mind that Madara had done something about the younger Uchiha. He could not begin to guess at the man's secret intentions, but Sasori would bet his left foot that the world had not seen the last of Itachi's little brother, especially now that Itachi himself was gone.

Being stuck here in Suna awaiting an execution that he wasn't sure he wanted anymore was doing nothing for his sanity. Sasori never liked being made to wait.

Then there was the issue of Sakura. He had gotten complacent, he would admit. Letting her get close to him had been a mistake that he could not undo at this point, and he was resigned to that fact. Even his relationship with Kankuro was a liability, if he was honest with himself. People were not like puppets; they could not be controlled, only persuaded. They were far too complicated and generally required far more effort than they were worth. And once they broke, there was no fixing them. Once Sakura's fragile life ran out, there would be no bringing her back.

Kankuro, Sakura, and all other living creatures would never transcend their mortality and achieve true, infinite beauty. Sasori would never have bothered with them for that simple, indisputable fact. And yet...

_And yet..._

It was too late. This was for the best, even if he didn't like it. He wouldn't like it either way, but at least this way allowed for fewer negative complications.

_It wasn't supposed to be like this._

Deidara would have laughed at him if he could see him now. It still amazed him that he'd been killed by Itachi's younger brother. Sasori knew how much Deidara resented the elder Uchiha, so the thought of meeting his demise at the hands of the younger was nothing short of pathetic. Deidara should have been better than to lose to an Uchiha. Then again, knowing Deidara as well as he did, Sasori imagined it would have been a flashy ending, to say the least. He'd always known Deidara was the type to die young, either by the hands of an enemy or his own. The damn fool probably left a huge mess behind with those bombs of his.

Sasori smirked at that thought. Deidara may have been convinced that his so-called art was instantaneous, but Sasori would be one of the few to remember the obnoxious blonde for as long as he lived. In a way, it was the ultimate one-up on his second and final partner.

A knock on the door drew his attention. Narrowing his eyes in suspicion Sasori went to open it, already knowing who it was.

"Sakura."

"Can I come in for a minute?" she said, not meeting his eyes.

He admitted her and she stood just inside the doorway, still refusing to look him in the eye. He didn't want her to be here right now, but a small part of him ached to run his fingers through her hair. She looked like she'd been crying.

"I just wanted to let you know that I'll be leaving for a while," she said. "I'm going back to Konoha. The journey takes three days each way, so I'll be gone for about two weeks. If you need any medical attention, there will be someone coming to check on you periodically while I'm gone."

Sasori just watched her as he absorbed her words. She would be leaving him for a short while, which normally would not have affected him much. But considering the fight they'd had only a few days ago, something told him this was the worst time for her to run. Unfortunately, the memory of how she'd tried to wheedle information out of him in the most underhanded way possible made him see reason.

"Fine."

Sakura looked up at him then, and Sasori detected a hint of shock in her expression. Did she expect him to beg her to stay? To apologize for something? She had another thing coming if she did.

"Sasori, I..." She wrung her hands together. "I'm sorry."

_Words are hollow._

"You're sorry," he repeated.

"I realize that it must have looked like I was trying to manipulate you, but that was not my intention at all," she continued. "I would never... After everything that's happened, I could never ever do something like that to you."

"Because you care about me."

Sakura clenched her fists but contained whatever outburst he guessed wanted to break free. "Yes, because I care about you," she said softly. "I care and it hurts so much because...because you..."

"Because I what?" he bit out.

"Because you don't care enough to do this one thing for me."

Sasori remained silent. They were back to that again...

"I don't want to fight with you anymore, Sasori. I came to say goodbye, and that I'll be back in a couple of weeks. And I just... I just wanted you to know that I never meant to hurt you."

_I will never understand this about her._

"Please say something," she whispered.

Sasori moved toward her and gave into his desire to touch her hair. He had never predicted that he would be in a situation like this. Things had been so much simpler as a puppet. Things had been so much simpler before Haruno Sakura.

"Women love to do pointless things," he said softly.

She squeezed her eyes shut at the sound of his voice. Sasori pulled his fingers through her long hair, memorizing the feel of it. But she was leaving him now. He couldn't keep her in some collection like he had with his puppets. Their time was almost up, and he knew she could feel it too. For a moment of madness, he almost wished he could appreciate the fleeting beauty of the moment like Deidara had.

But they had reached an impasse and he knew it was not fair to hold her his impossible standards of perfection. She would never ever meet them.

"Go then," he said when she didn't respond.

Slowly and not without the most tragic look he'd ever seen on her, she went.


	15. Chapter 15

The Infinite Perfection of Being  
>Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto.<p>

* * *

><p>The three-day journey from Suna to Konoha passed by in an uneventful blur for Sakura. She'd made the trip alone despite Gaara's insistence on an escort. Temari made the journey solo on a regular basis, so she should have the same option, she reasoned. Gaara didn't have much to say to that, especially not since a group of older Jounin from the Council decided on that time to barge into his office yelling something about taxes.<p>

Sakura didn't really care; she just wanted to get out of Suna as fast as possible. She'd already cleared her leave with the hospital and she trusted that Gaara could inform his siblings about her temporary absence. There was really no one else she felt the need to say goodbye to who would actually care that she was leaving.

Sakura pressed her lips together and forced herself to concentrate on the road ahead. She'd done such a phenomenal job of not thinking about Sasori the past few days, and now that she was nearing the gates of Konoha he'd decided to pop back into her thoughts.

She was so angry with him. Even now, after a few days' time to let the dust settle, she still felt his cruel words and accusations cutting into her like a rusty knife, twisting and digging into her side. How could he ever think that she of _all people _would ever manipulate him for information? How could he peg her as some cold temptress after everything they'd been through together? After the sacrifices she'd made for him?

"I'm such a fool," she whispered to herself.

Deep down, in that buried part of her that could think objectively even when she knew the cards were stacked against her, she knew that his suspicions were not without merit. On the contrary, that had been the plan all along. Of course, Gaara had not actually encouraged her to form a romantic bond with a traitor, but the idea had been that he might be more forthcoming with her than with anyone else and that they should use the possibility to their advantage. Just thinking about it now made her stomach lurch uncomfortably.

She'd messed up, yes. But Sasori should have told her what he knew. He might not care about others, but _she _did. And he was one of those people she cared about. Why couldn't he understand that? Why couldn't he do this one small favor for her after everything she'd done for him? Did this mean nothing to him? Did Kankuro and the puppet brigade mean nothing to him? Did _she _mean nothing to him?

Sakura laughed bitterly.

_And there it is._

He'd never hidden the truth of his nature from her. He'd never once led her to believe that he would change for her, that he could reject everything he'd ever been taught and open himself completely to her and to others. People did not change, and she was naive to think so, selfish even. Sasori may have a soft spot for her, and he may even care for her in his own way, but Sakura found that she no longer had the energy to fool herself into thinking that he could ever really love her in the traditional sense. He was different from her; he always would be no matter how close they became. And damnit, that hurt so much.

Sakura's booted foot made a soft _tap_ping sound as she jumped through the leafy trees of her home country, having long left the sandy dunes of Wind Country behind. She resisted the urge to sigh. The trees thinned out as she finally reached her destination. No longer finding it feasible to race through the treetops, Sakura leaped down to the well-trodden path toward the gates looming ahead.

The memory of their most recent falling-out had replayed over and over in her mind, making her angry. He may not be the romantic type, but he should have trusted her at the very least. She didn't need flowers and serenades and fairytale kings, but the thought that Sasori did not even trust her made her feel like an insignificant vermin. Trust was the desideratum of any healthy relationship, romantic or otherwise.

He wanted her to trust him, but he was unwilling to show her the same courtesy. That single fact was enough to convince her that this was never going to work, nevermind that he was still scheduled to be executed at some point.

"It's my own fault," she whispered. Her eyes stung with the threat of unshed tears as she tried to bury the overwhelming emotion she felt at the thought that this might be the end of something she hadn't thought she would ever want.

Without really realizing it, the next step she took left a small crater in the ground as her chakra leaked out. Startled, Sakura paused and took a moment to collect herself. It would not do to stomp about Konoha and tear up the cobblestone roads in her dour mood, after all.

"Check it out! If it isn't my favorite nurse."

Sakura looked up to see Kotetsu and Izumo grinning at her from the eastern gate. Sakura frowned.

"I'm not a nurse, Kotetsu."

The pair grinned. "Well, you're still my favorite," Izumo said.

Sakura rolled her eyes but couldn't help the small smile that tugged at her lips, her previous despair and frustration forgotten somewhat.

"Welcome back," Kotetsu said, motioning her through the gate. "Go check in with Tsunade-sama. She wanted to see you as soon as you got here."

Sakura nodded, a little bummed that she'd have to get down to business before getting a chance to see her friends. It had been way too long since she'd last seen Naruto...

_Duty calls, _she thought tiredly.

A shower and dinner with friends would have to wait.

* * *

><p>"I have to say that I don't know whether to be proud or horrified," Tsunade said, her expression neutral as her piercing honey eyes bore into her protege.<p>

Sakura shifted under the Hokage's scrutiny, eerily reminded of way Sasori sometimes got that look. She'd never realized they had similar eye color...

"Yes, well," Sakura said, unsure how to answer that. "The Kazekage made a decision and stuck by it." She paused, trying to school her emotions. "I think it was the better option given the circumstances. You should see the progress with the puppet brigade; it's really incredible."

Tsunade scowled. "I'm sure. Sasori is a master of the technique. Akatsuki would not have taken him otherwise."

Sakura winced at that one.

"I respect Gaara's judgment, and I do agree with his decision wholeheartedly in hindsight," Tsunade went on, unfazed. "But it still bothers me. I don't think I would have been able to make the same decision for our own missing nin."

"Yes," Sakura said a bit sheepishly. The idea of someone like, say, Uchiha Itachi being reintegrated into the village to train up-and-coming shinobi sent very unpleasant chills up her spine.

"Anyway, I'm very pleased with your performance, the circumstances notwithstanding. I want you to write up a report on your modification of Shizune's sealing technique and Sasori's recovery. Your success is remarkable, and I think it will help a lot of people in the future."

Sakura thought that if she could see herself in the mirror right now she would practically be glowing. Tsunade rarely praised her, and this was quite something. The Hokage smirked at her, obviously noticing her reaction.

"You've done well, Sakura. There's no denying that."

"Thank you, Tsunade-sama," she said, unable to conceal her smile.

The Hokage nodded and proceeded to rearrange some documents on her desk. After a moment's hesitation, Sakura bit her lip and decided she might as well speak.

"About Jiraiya-sama..."

Tsunade froze momentarily before meeting her student's eyes, but the look in them was still hard.

"I'm so sorry," Sakura said. "I should have been here."

Tsunade opened her mouth to say something, but closed it. Sakura decided to throw decorum to the wind as she leaned over the massive wooden desk and grasped the Hokage's hand in her own, trying with all her might not to cry. Knowing the woman as well as she did, Sakura didn't think Tsunade would want her tears.

"Thank you, Sakura," Tsunade said, her voice shaking a bit as she looked down at their hands.

Sakura felt the Hokage squeeze her hands as she accepted the younger kunoichi's condolences. After taking a steadying breath, Tsunade looked up again, her eyes somewhat sad.

"Naruto doesn't know yet."

Sakura felt her eyes go wide, but Tsunade continued before she could say anything.

"He left to train at Mount Myoboku at the insistence of the Great Toad Sage before all this happened. His training is nearly complete, but I haven't been able to contact him."

Sakura stared unseeing at the Hokage. Naruto would be absolutely devastated when he found out, and it would probably be even worse for him to come back and be the last to find out.

"Tsunade-sama," Sakura said. "What is going to happen next?"

Tsunade sat back in her chair. "Jiraiya was able to send us an encrypted message, but so far we haven't been able to discern its meaning."

"A message... You mean, it might be information about the leader of Akatsuki?"

"Perhaps. But it's very vague." Tsunade pinched the bridge of her nose. "Anyway, I'll worry about this. I want you to concentrate on getting that report I asked for. Shizune will want to discuss your findings as soon as you're able."

Sakura nodded, suddenly feeling more determined. "I will get started on it right away."

She turned to leave but Tsunade's voice stopped her. "Sakura. I'm probably the last person who should be saying this, but try to relax a bit while you're here. You'll have to return to Suna for a while after this, so get your fun in now while you can."

Sakura smiled, but it didn't quite reach her eyes. The idea of trying to relax and pretending like everything was right with the world seemed...wrong. But Tsunade knew better than most that shinobi needed to cherish the time they had, especially when everything could be taken away in a split second. Jiraiya's death was proof enough of that.

"I will, Tsunade-sama."

* * *

><p>"You stink."<p>

Sakura felt her entire body go rigid at the sound of that infernal voice. She spun around on her heel in the middle of the street. "I see your manners are still sparkling as ever."

Sai smiled brightly at her and held his arms out a little. Sakura instantly forgot her half-hearted irritation and flung herself at Sai.

"I really missed you," she said softly.

Sai wrapped an arm around her middle. "Yes, me too. It's been far too quiet and nonviolent here without you."

Sakura rolled her eyes and pulled back, genuinely happy to see him.

"Dickless—"

"—isn't here, I know. Tsunade-sama already filled me in," Sakura interrupted, not even flinching at the emasculating nickname Sai had long ago bestowed upon their blonde teammate.

"You really do smell though," Sai added. "More than usual, I mean."

Sakura glared at him. "You know Sai, I would have thought that having a steady girlfriend would have taught you how to act like a normal person after all this time."

"He's completely hopeless, let me tell you. I've basically given up on taking him anywhere public."

Sakura and Sai turned at the sound of the new voice. Her face lit up in a huge smile as Ino walked up to the pair, a smile of her own rivaling Sakura's. They shared an enthusiastic hug as Sai let them have their mini reunion.

"I didn't know you were coming back so soon!" Ino said. "You should have told me; I would have organized a welcome party or something."

Sakura smiled sheepishly. "Yeah, sorry about that. I kind of left at a rough time."

Ino raised a brow at the cryptic excuse, but Sai spoke before she got the chance.

"Ino, I hope you plan on showering now that you hugged Ugly. The stink is contagious."

Both girls turned and glared daggers at Sai.

"You hugged me too, moron," Sakura said.

"Sai, if you can't say anything nice then I'm not going to make you dinner tonight," Ino threatened.

At this, Sai actually looked somewhat upset. "You already promised you would."

"Well, promises can be broken."

"That's not a good way to build trust between friends," Sai countered.

"I'm your girlfriend. I have every right to withhold my fabulous gourmet skills if I'm dissatisfied. The usual friend rules don't necessarily apply."

Sai sighed, defeated. "Sometimes I wonder if you're making these things up to benefit yourself."

Sakura and Ino exchanged a knowing look.

"Don't be like that," Ino said, drawing close to Sai and kissing him lightly. "Someone's gotta keep you from saying something that will get you killed one of these days."

"Good luck with that," Sakura grumbled.

"Anyway," Ino said, turning away from Sai to face her best friend. "You and me, Forehead. We have a lot to catch up on. I want to hear all about your adventures in Suna."

Ino smiled brightly but Sakura felt anything but. The first thing that came to mind when she thought about her adventures in Suna was the time she'd spent getting to know Sasori, but she couldn't very well tell Sai and Ino about him. As far as she knew, the Sasori thing was top-secret so no one in Konoha other than those who had a need to know were privy to his current status.

"Tell you what," Sakura said. "Make me dinner tonight and we'll talk."

Ino clapped her hands together, pleased. "Deal!"

Sai watched them, thoughtful. "Oh, I understand now."

Both girls turned to him. "You understand what, exactly?" Sakura said, already suspicious.

Sai smiled his trademark fake smile. "Well, I heard from Kiba that when a guy and two girls get together at night to 'have dinner', it actually means that we're going to have a threeso—"

Ino covered his mouth with her hand so fast that he nearly fell backwards. Sakura was only sorry she hadn't been quicker.

"Seems I'm out of practice," she said.

"It's okay. You can get Kiba when we see him next," Ino said grimly.

"What did I say?" Sai asked.

Ino crossed her arms. "You're adorable, but you never learn."

Sai blinked once before adopting a sly look that Sakura hadn't really seen him wear much before. "Have I told you you're beautiful today?"

Ino smirked at her boyfriend. "I take it back. You learn fast."

Sakura rolled her eyes, but had to bite back a smile.

It was nice to be home.

* * *

><p>In the end, Ino made the executive decision to have a girls' night instead of the, er, <em>threesome<em> with Sai and Sakura. Sakura got the chance to tell Kiba off for planting perverted ideas in her teammate's impressionable mind when they sought him out at his family's kennels. Best of all, she'd done it when his mother was within earshot. Needless to say, Tsume was not pleased.

"Oh my god, did you see Tsume's face?" Ino said through her laughter. "Kiba's going to be in the doghouse for like a month!"

"No pun intended," Tenten quipped, causing everyone to burst into hysterical giggles.

"He didn't mean any harm by it," Hinata said.

"Yeah right," Sakura said. "He knew very well that Sai would say something offensive. That's something you can always count on him for. You guys should see the drawing of Team Kakashi he sent me. It's downright appalling, let me tell you."

Ino smirked. "I thought it was a pretty accurate representation of you all, to be honest."

Sakura whirled on the blonde, setting her drink down for dramatic emphasis. "You saw it and let him send it to me anyway?"

"Wait wait, what is this drawing?" Tenten said.

"Oh god, Tenten, it's priceless," Ino said, taking a sip of her drink. "He drew Sakura with devil horns and rocks for fists!"

Tenten laughed while Hinata had the decency to look abashed as she tried to restrain her own giggles. Sakura felt her eye twitch.

"He drew Naruto supremely overweight and juggling ramen bowls," she deadpanned.

Hinata immediately grew serious. "That's going a bit too far."

Tenten and Ino burst out laughing and Hinata turned bright red at the attention.

"Hinata, don't ever change," Tenten said.

"So, Forehead," Ino said, changing the subject now that they had all had enough to drink to loosen tongues and calm nerves. "Tell us about the fabulous desert. Been getting cozy with the Kazekage much?"

Sakura blushed and Hinata looked absolutely scandalized. Tenten looked intrigued. "Sabaku no Gaara," the brunette mused. "He and his siblings are pretty tough. I'll never forget how Temari totally creamed me in our first Chuunin exams way back when."

"They're all wonderful people, but I've been spending most of my time with Kankuro out of the three of them," Sakura said, taking a bite of her food. "Oh god, Ino, you have got to make takoyaki more often."

Ino grinned. "I appreciate the praise, but don't change the subject. Kankuro, you said? I saw him once without all that facepaint getting in the way. He's cute."

Hinata smiled. "He's the one you saved from poisoning three years ago, right?"

Sakura nodded.

"I love it," Tenten said as she took a swig of her drink. "The damsel saves the knight. Or in this case, the badass kunoichi."

"Here here!" Ino said, initiating a toast.

Sakura felt her face heating up. She'd never considered Kankuro as anything more than a good friend. It wasn't like her relationship with Sasori, where she couldn't imagine being nothing mroe than friends. "It's not like that, guys. We're just friends."

Ino peered at her and suddenly Sakura got the distinct impression that she was being read like an open book.

"But there is someone," Ino said confidently.

Hinata tilted her head in confusion. "How can you tell?"

"Because there's something different about her," Ino answered. Turning back to Sakura she said, "You have that faraway look, like you wish someone was here and you can't stop thinking about him."

_Well, you're half right..._

Sakura wished she was a better liar, really she did.

"Ah, so there is someone," Tenten said as she registered Sakura's slightly embarrassed face. She snickered. "Alright, tell us Sakura. Who's the lucky Sand man?"

Ino nearly spit out her drink at Tenten's comment. "Oh god, that's what we're calling him from now on!"

"I haven't even confirmed that he exists!" Sakura protested.

"You just did," Hinata said softly. "I mean, you alluded to him."

Sakura stared between the three girls, deflating a bit. "Alright, fine. There is a guy—"

"A Sand man," Ino interrupted.

"Do we really have to call him that?" Sakura said.

"Unless you want to divulge his name? Anyone we know?" Tenten said.

_Only by notoriety..._

"No," Sakura said. "He's actually been away from Suna for a while and only recently returned due to an injury. I was helping him recover."

"Oh, that's so romantic," Hinata said, smiling.

"Actually, it was kind of a hair-pulling experience," Sakura said, recalling her fights with Sasori about seeing to his well-being. He was such a stubborn man.

"Ah, so he's a Kakashi type," Ino said knowingly. "I can see you falling for that."

Hinata gasped. "Ino, that's a little inappropriate!"

"It's not the _real_ Kakashi," Tenten said, giggling. "But I get the feeling this guy's older?"

Sakura nodded. "You could say that..."

"You're being so mysterious!" Ino said. "So let's cut right to the chase. Do you love him?"

Everyone watched as Sakura seemed to ponder that question. The pink-haired girl swallowed hard. "I'm not... I mean, it's just..."

The girls exchanged looks, but no one interrupted her.

_Do I love him?_

How could she after the way he'd treated her? He was a traitor to his village and a murderer. Oh, and he was sort of on death row. Thinking about the complications was giving her a headache. It didn't make sense even to care for someone like Akasuna no Sasori, of that she was certain. And yet...

"What do you think it means to be in love?" Sakura asked no one in particular.

The question hung in the air like a thick blanket over the four girls. After a moment, to everyone's surprise, Hinata spoke. "I think it's something you know from the moment you meet the person," she said. "There's just something about them that draws you in, and you can't help but notice them."

Tenten shook her head. "I don't know. I think love is something you have to work at; it isn't something that happens overnight. People don't always get along and they aren't always happy. It takes patience and hard work to make love last."

Sakura thought about that. She supposed both girls were right in different ways. She tried to apply their explanations to her situation with Sasori. It was pretty safe to say that there was no 'love at first sight' with him; they'd literally wanted to kill each other that day. But now, whenever she saw him she did get a feeling like he radiated his own gravitational force, pulling her into him to the point where nothing else mattered.

But, like Tenten said, things had never been perfect between them. They'd fought many times, sometimes causing nearly irreparable damage. It was not easy to be with him in any sense, Sakura thought. Then again, he seemed to find every opportunity to make it harder than need be.

"I think true love just is," Ino said.

Sakura frowned. "What do you mean, it 'just is'?"

"Precisely that. It's not something you can plan on, and no matter how much you wish for it there's no guarantee that it will happen with any one person. But when it does show up, you can't escape it."

Ino was looking at the simple potpourri centerpiece on the table, her eyes unreadable.

"You can't run away from it even if you want to, but you never want to, not really. It can't be muted by great distances or gaps in time."

Sakura felt something wrench in her heart. "Ino..."

Ino smiled. "Love is something that survives because it's too stubborn to give up. That's just the way it is. Otherwise, it wouldn't be love."

"I think that's a wonderful way to look at it," Hinata said sincerely.

Tenten snickered. "Damn, I guess Sai must be hiding some kind of dashing debonair personality underneath all the tasteless nicknames."

Ino grinned. "Hey, my love has selective hearing, okay?"

They laughed together as Tenten called for another toast, prompting the four kunoichi to refill their drinks and clink their glasses together. They called it a night soon after since Tenten and Ino both had missions the next day bright and early.

Sakura returned to her single apartment alone, relishing the balmy night air and the view of the Hokage monument. Konoha was like another planet compared to Suna, she thought. Everything from the sights to the smells to the way people dressed and spoke was completely different. She'd missed this place so much, and yet right now she found herself longing for the golden desert sunsets the same color as Sasori's pretty honey eyes...

Sakura bit her lip as she lay in bed that night. It was useless, she thought. No matter how much she wanted to convince herself that it could never work with Sasori, she couldn't help but want it to. When had she let him get so much control?

"It's not fair," she whispered to the pale moonlight streaming in through her bedroom window. "It's not fair at all."

Sasori would never understand love the way others did. Even if he could believe that her feelings for him were real and true, it would never be enough for him. He wanted something infinite and beautiful and perfect, something that Sakura was not and never could be. She was only human, and humans decayed and grew weak. He'd said as much to her, and she knew it was impossible to reach such a standard.

"Why can't we be infinite and beautiful and perfect? Why can't I give him that?"

The thought circled around and around in her head as a dreamless sleep finally claimed her.

* * *

><p>Kankuro watched with a grim expression as Yasude used his chakra strings to maneuver the pasty cadaver under the torrid desert sun. He'd forgone his usual hood and and face paint today; they did not mix well with the sweat and grime that he usually worked up from a hard day of puppet brigade training.<p>

"You're too slow," Sasori said, sounding almost bored. "A Genin could have avoided that swipe."

Yasude squinted in concentration as he attempted to make the animated corpse's movements more graceful. Opposite him, Cho's wooden puppet continued a relentless onslaught of unarmed attacks against him. Sasori was right—Yasude's puppet was not moving quickly enough.

They'd been at this for a few hours now. Ari and Hachi had already had their turns with the cadaver, but Sasori had not been very pleased with anyone's performance. In fact, for the last week or so he'd been particularly snarky with his comments. There had been hardly any praise and everyone seemed to tread a bit more lightly around, sensing his foul mood. Something was obviously bothering him enough to affect his work, and Kankuro had a pretty good idea as to what it might be about.

"That was a poor move," Sasori said when Yasude's cadaver puppet tripped over itself in an attempt to avoid Cho's attack. "You're not performing well at all."

Yasude let out a growl of frustration. "I'm sorry, sensei. I'm having trouble controlling it today for some reason."

Sasori sighed. "Stop."

Cho immediately halted her puppet's movements, but Yasude did not look very happy. "Wait, let me try again. I'll get it this time!"

"No, you won't. Now release that puppet," Sasori said in a tone that brooked no argument.

Everyone was silent and Yasude gently let the corpse fall to the ground, withdrawing his chakra strings. Kankuro wondered if he should take Sasori aside and try to get him to talk a little, as futile as that might be. He was mildly surprised when Sasori extended his own chakra strings and latched onto the cadaver, forcing it to stand. Kankuro instinctively swallowed as he stared into the corpse's milky, dead eyes.

"None of you are able to control it properly," he said. "There is no point in continuing like this until we mitigate the problem."

The puppet brigade shinobi all looked to be a bit put off to varying degrees. They'd been working hard to improve their command of the puppet technique using all kinds of subjects. Kankuro thought they'd actually made astounding progress controlling dead bodies. They were not experts, but they'd come a long way.

"That's not really fair," Ari said. "We've been practicing a lot."

"Yeah," Hachi said. "You may be a master, but we're damn good and you know it."

If Sasori was angry at their defensiveness, he didn't let on. He simply forced the cadaver to crouch into a fighting stance. "Do not presume to know what you're talking about," he said severely. "You cannot hope to master the human puppet as you are. You need to understand the implications of it first."

"What do you mean?" Cho asked.

Sasori looked between them, perhaps thinking about how best to explain. "Tell me what you see when you look at this puppet."

Confused murmurs bubbled forth from the group. Kankuro thought about what he was really looking at. Judging from the pale pallor of the cadaver's face, most of its blood should have gathered in the extremities—the hands and feet—and begun to congeal. Its organs would be turning brown, then grey, and eventually black with rot until post mortem decomposition finally penetrated the skin. It would eat holes through the cheeks first, he decided.

"A dead guy," Yasude deadpanned.

"A dead _thing_," Ari corrected. "That's not a man."

"But it used to be," Sasori appended. "Hachi. Draw a kunai."

Hachi frowned but did as he was told.

"Attack the puppet."

Cho's eyes widened at their teacher's unusual command.

"Attack it directly?" Hachi asked, obviously a little apprehensive. "Don't you mean attack with a puppet?"

Sasori narrowed his honey eyes at his most difficult student. "I don't like to repeat myself. Now move."

Hachi hesitated for a second, but Kankuro watched as the younger boy ran forward, kunai in hand. The sharp knife slashed at the cadaver puppet's abdomen, but to everyone's surprise Sasori did not even bother to move the puppet. Hachi's kunai sliced through sallow skin like butter.

"Agh!"

A spray of dark red, nearly black liquid spewed forth from the wound and splashed Hachi's face and chest. He sputtered, jumping backwards instinctively and frantically wiped his eyes with a sleeve.

"Oh man, that's fucked up," Yasude said.

Cho looked a bit green around the gills, and Ari stared transfixed at the sight of Hachi covered in gore. Kankuro glared at Sasori.

"Shit," Hachi muttered.

"Cho, you're next," Sasori said. "Attack."

Cho looked about ready to bolt the other way, but no one seemed to be coming to her defense. Kankuro clenched his fists, unsure what Sasori was trying to do but having an inkling. He trusted the man enough to have a point.

"Um, I—"

"I don't like to be kept waiting," Sasori bit out.

Cho squeaked in surprise, but she dutifully produced a kunai of her own and charged in for an attack much the same way as Hachi had previously. She slashed at the cadaver's thigh, although Kankuro noticed that she closed her eyes just before making contact. More black liquid sprayed forth from the body, hitting Cho in the torso and thighs. To her credit she did not make a sound of disgust or protest, but she backed away quickly without looking at Sasori even once.

"Why is this necessary?" Ari said, finding his voice. He was looking between a filthy Hachi and Cho with a look of barely concealed horror. "This has nothing to do with puppetry; it's just gross."

Sasori whirled on him. "Ah, it is _gross_, as you say."

"Sasori," Kankuro said, the warning in his voice evident.

"Tell me," Sasori said, completely ignoring Kankuro. "Which one of you has ever killed a man before?"

No one spoke.

"I've killed more men than I care to count," Sasori went on. "I've killed them in their homes and on the battlefield. No matter when or where they die, the end is always the same. To me, they are just numbers."

"Sasori, I don't think—" Kankuro began.

"But none of you has ever fought in a true battle to the death, much less killed anyone," Sasori went on as if Kankuro hadn't even spoken. "So how could you possibly understand what it means to be shinobi? What it means to be a harbinger of death and destruction?"

The four puppet brigade shinobi looked a mixture of afraid and disturbed by this sudden personality shift. Sasori had never really given any reminder of his true nature or the crimes of his past, but to hear it now sent them all reeling. It was like they were being forced to remember who exactly he was, Kankuro thought.

"When you cut this dead body," Sasori said, approaching his puppet and reaching out a hand to touch one of the oozing wounds inflicted by his students. "What comes out is a black, cold oil. It's dead and congealed." He rubbed the dark substance between his fingers almost lovingly. "But when you cut down a living, breathing person it's completely different. The blood of a living person is warm and red, and it's teeming with life. You can see the light drain from their eyes as they slowly die under your blade."

He clenched his bloody fist. The four puppet brigade shinobi watched him with rapt attention, wishing but unable to look away. Kankuro could hear a faint dripping noise that he realized was the old blood running down both Cho's and Hachi's bodies.

"You have to be prepared for that," Sasori said icily. "You have to be ready to get your hands bloody in a real battle." He turned to look at his students with hard, unreadable eyes. "Because if you're not ready, then it'll be your blood that spills. You will die, and no one will be around to hold your hand."

No one spoke as Sasori's ominous warning hung in the air all around them. Kankuro felt more tired all of a sudden, like he'd been running for miles and miles and still there was no reprieve in sight. He wondered what had caused Sasori to be so frank with the young shinobi to the point that he decided to allude to his own violent past. Something was definitely not right.

"Ari, it's your turn. Attack," Sasori said.

Ari looked supremely uncomfortable, but after only a second's hesitation he drew a kunai and did as he was told. Yasude went after him.

"Again."

One after another, the four puppet brigade shinobi hacked and slashed at the corpse. They tore away pallid skin and grey muscle matter, shattered bones and severed appendages. It was a full hour before the corpse had been reduced to a dismembered pile of black blood and gore, no longer recognizable for what it once was. The kids were covered in a mixture of blood, guts, and excrement, their clothes stained beyond repair and their hair matted. But no one questioned Sasori's orders.

"We're done for today," Sasori said. "Clean yourselves up."

Kankuro watched as his team, their expressions dulled and too tired to be repulsed by their currently filthy state, simply nodded and excused themselves. Or maybe they were still in a state of silent shock, he thought morbidly. Sasori just stared at the mess of human remains that marred the otherwise pristine training grounds. Black blood stained the sands, and if he squinted it almost looked like some intricate ebony-on-gold luxury design. Kankuro felt sick.

"I think you better tell me what's going on," he said as he approached the older puppet master.

Sasori was looking out toward the distant horizon, an unreadable expression on his face. "They have to understand the reality of their chosen profession, otherwise they will die the first chance they get. You know that as well as I do."

"I get it, but don't you think you went a little too far?"

The wind blew, kicking up sand and ruffling both men's hair. In an uncharacteristic show of patience, Sasori visibly took his time piecing together a proper response.

"You told me before that I am immortalized by virtue of the legacy I've created for the next generation of puppeteers," Sasori said slowly but deliberately, still not looking at him. "I don't want them to be erased from this world so easily. It would be cheating them of their inheritance if they were not properly prepared for the worst. And it would be an embarrassment to the past and future of our trade."

Kankuro blinked, taken aback by the honest response. He knew Sasori didn't like talking about this because it was such a personal subject and one that reminded them both that their time on this earth was limited. It worried him a bit that Sasori chose now to focus on preparing the puppet brigade for the true horrors of war, as if he were looking forward to some specific turn of events. But really, only Sasori knew what went on in Sasori's mind, he conceded. Kankuro could trust him to do this right, at the very least.

He put a hand on Sasori's shoulder, prompting the older puppeteer to look at him. "Well, they have the best teacher around to make sure they're ready."

Sasori nodded. "We'll see."

* * *

><p>When the two week mark came and went and Sakura had yet to return, Sasori knew something was wrong. Any normal person may have assumed that she'd been held up by friends or work in Konoha or that he was overreacting. Sasori knew better. It was not like Sakura to keep him waiting longer than necessary, angry or no. And with the knowledge of Jiraiya's murder and everything he knew about Akatsuki's plans, Sasori had a very bad feeling that something awful had happened.<p>

A sandstorm had prevented the puppet brigade from training at all for the last few days, so Sasori found himself cooped up in his apartment without much to do but think. He wished he had something to keep his hands busy at the very least.

The ANBU guard was not helping in the least. They had apparently been instructed not to let Sasori leave his quarters under any circumstances. When Sasori demanded to see Kankuro, they cryptically told him that he'd been indisposed for days. To Sasori, that meant that there must be some kind of political crisis going on. The ANBU were not usually so snippy with him.

Never one for pacing due to the absolute futility of the action, he busied himself rearranging the dishes in the cabinets with his chakra strings. When that was done and only nine minutes had passed, he sighed. Absently, he touched one of the chakra suppressing bangles about his wrist, sending some chakra into it as per his usual.

_I don't like this._

Something big was going on; he was sure of it. And he had a sinking suspicion that Sakura had gone ahead and gotten herself involved in whatever it was. There was little doubt in Sasori's mind that whatever was keeping Kankuro holed up had something to do with Akatsuki. What if...

What if Madara had made his move? What if the war had started? Sasori had thought it would still be a while longer before something like that could erupt onto the stage. Maybe there would be a few months of covert infiltration and discreet assassinations on both sides, but to jump into any kind of exposed warfare seemed like an imprudent decision to Sasori. But he could not be sure of what, if anything, was really going on. He had no way of getting information from the outside.

Somewhere deep down he was starting to regret parting with Sakura on such negative terms. What if he never saw her again?

_She would not die so easily, _he thought to himself. _Trying to kill that woman is like pulling weeds._

On the night of the fifth day and no sign of Sakura or a respite from the stormy weather, Kankuro came to him.

"Kankuro," Sasori said, standing aside to let him pass.

"I can't stay," Kankuro said, his voice hoarse and hollow. "I have to get back to the Kazekage's offices. I'm not really supposed to be here, but I thought you should know."

Sasori narrowed his eyes at his self-proclaimed protege as shadow claws tore at his chest. He ignored the wrenching feeling and ushered Kankuro inside where they could speak more privately. "What happened."

Kankuro put up a hand against the wall to steady himself before cutting right to the chase. "There's been an attack on Konoha. We don't have many details yet, but it looks like there were a number of Akatsuki involved."

Sasori felt his blood turn to ice in his veins. For a moment, he found that he could not speak.

"The whole village was leveled. We only managed to get one messenger hawk from Konoha claiming that the attacker had six bodies. Some kind of special technique, we think. There's been no other word, but we sent runners to investigate."

Sasori stared at the wall Kankuro was leaning on, absorbing his words but not really reacting.

_Six bodies means that Pein himself attacked Konoha._

But if that were true, then the chances that anyone had actually survived the offensive were extremely slim.

"Sasori? Hey."

Sasori blinked, realizing that Kankuro must have been calling out to him. Hard honey met troubled brown.

"Is she back?"

Kankuro's face fell, and even though he didn't say anything Sasori understood his meaning. He turned away from the younger shinobi and retreated further into the small apartment.

"We don't really have much information from Konoha yet," Kankuro said softly.

Sasori paid him no mind as he glared down at the chakra bangles on his wrists. A foreign sensation not unlike boiling took shape somewhere deep in his chest. He wanted to break something.

"I'll...let you know if anything comes up," Kankuro said somewhere behind him.

A clicking sound indicated that the brunette had departed, leaving Sasori alone. The redhead released a strained breath he didn't know he was holding.

"No matter what I do, the results will always be the same," he muttered to himself. "Human life will always be fragile and imperfect."

For the first time since he'd come to the realization that his parents were never coming home, Sasori truly wished with all his heart that he could change that tragic reality.


	16. Chapter 16

The Infinite Perfection of Being  
>Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto.<p>

* * *

><p>Thirty-four hours and twenty-two minutes had passed since Sakura last slept. It was funny how time seemed to trickle by faster when she didn't sleep, even though slumber usually gave the illusion of the instantaneous passage of time. Perhaps it was because she had been working herself like a dog almost non-stop, taking a break only to watch in horror as Naruto threw himself into what may have been an impossible battle for anybody else. There was no time for sleep when her world was literally collapsing in on itself like a dying star.<p>

And finally, after all hope seemed lost even for her miracle worker of a teammate, he got his demon under control and turned the tables on the enemy. By the time he returned to Konoha victorious, the dead had been revived and Naruto was hailed as a hero. Sakura didn't know whether to punch his face in for taking such an unconscionable risk fighting the leader of Akatsuki or smother him in a hug for shouldering the weight of Konoha and all its doubts, fears, and hopes for salvation. She settled for both in the end until Sai joined them with a rejuvenated Kakashi in tow. It was amazing to Sakura how she could feel such pure, unadulterated joy when the world had been all but ending for the past day. But for those few, blissful moments before the mob of inexplicably grateful Konoha shinobi and civilians alike bombarded Naruto with their tears, words of praise, and proclamations of gratitude, Sakura felt more at peace than she had since Sasuke left so many years ago.

As is usually the case with precious moments of joy, this one came to a swift end all too soon. Tsunade was in a coma from extreme chakra depletion after having saved over half of the shinobi population from Pein's Shinra Tensei. Shizune refused to leave her bedside, and Sakura herself left only after Shizune insisted that the wounded needed her more than Tsunade right now. Sakura was the best medical ninja in the village after the two older women, so she swallowed her personal feelings and took the lead on seeing to Konoha's wounded.

Konoha was gone. The only remaining signs of what used to be a great Hidden Village were sizable stretches of the perimeter wall and a few outlying buildings that had been out of range of the oblivion attack. It looked as though some almighty deity had summoned the forces of the cosmos down on the once proud village, leaving only a smoking crater and broken lives behind. Sakura thought that was fitting considering the leader of Akatsuki believed himself a god spouting platitudes about war in the name of peace. It made her sick to think that the shinobi world, and more specifically Konoha's offensive forces during the last war, had shaped Pein into the man that had attacked her home. Thinking back on Naruto's explanation of his conversation with the leader of Akatsuki shortly before the latter's death, she could feel some measure of sympathy for the way he'd turned out. It didn't justify his actions, but she could at least understand his reasoning on some level. He was the classic tragic hero. Perhaps the fact that he revived those he'd killed made such thinking easier for her.

Now, after stretching her limits too far to be useful in the hospital, Sakura decided to take a food pill and catch a couple hours of sleep before getting back to work. It was amazing how only two Akatsuki members had been able to level the most powerful shinobi village around with no help. Granted, one of them had six bodies and the fabled Rinnegan, but it was still an inhuman display of power if not downright terrifying. Sympathy aside, Sakura was relieved that Pein was dead. Sasori had not been lying when he said that the leader of Akatsuki was very powerful.

_Sasori._

Sakura had not thought about him much during the turmoil, but now that she was walking to the makeshift female locker room for a quick shower she found that her mind wandered back to him. Did he know this kind of attack was coming? The possibility made her seriously want to hurt him if it was the case. But then again, it was unlikely. Being in a coma for three years put him severely out of touch with the goings on in the shinobi world, so the chances that he knew about this happening were slim. He may not care about others, but she could not believe that he would have let her return to Konoha knowing that this kind of welcome awaited her. If Sasori was one thing, it was selfish about the things that were important to him.

But still. If this was the kind of power that the Akatsuki leader had, what else was in store for them all? What of the surviving members? What of their plans to collect the tailed beasts? There were still so many unknowns, and Sakura scrubbed her hair harder than was really necessary as she thought about whether or not Sasori was privy to any of it. She wondered what he would think when he learned about this massive attack. Would he think she was dead? It would be a logical conclusion to draw, she supposed.

Coming so close to death made her seriously rethink her situation with him. All issues aside, she could not imagine a world without him. More than ever it was clear that her life could end in the blink of an eye, and where would that leave her? Would she be okay leaving the world behind with no regrets?

_No, not like this._

But as much as Sakura wanted to get back to Suna to see him after her most recent brush with death, she knew that she was more needed in Konoha. With Tsunade incapacitated, she had no idea what was going to happen.

It seemed like only seconds after she'd settled into a small hospital cot in the hastily assembled female living quarters that someone was shaking her awake. Though normally a light sleeper, it took Sakura a moment to regain her bearings and open bleary eyes to see her summoner. He wore a porcelain mask with red painting and a black and white uniform.

"What's going on?" she asked, wiping some of the sleep from her eyes.

The ANBU bowed politely. "Haruno Sakura, your presence is required immediately in the Elder Council's tent."

Sakura frowned, now a little more awake despite her severe sleep deprivation. "Why would the Elder Council want to see me?"

"I'm supposed to escort you there. Follow me."

He turned and walked to the entrance of the sleeping quarters, giving her no more room to question the bizarre summons. For the life of her, Sakura could not think of why the Elder Council would want anything to do with her. She only knew them peripherally in a strictly professional setting doing work for Tsunade.

_That must be it._

Whatever the reason, she didn't have time to dawdle as the ANBU looked back at her, waiting. Sighing, Sakura stood off the bed and trudged after the masked shinobi. Sleep would have to wait, it seemed.

* * *

><p>"Haruno Sakura, is that right?"<p>

Sakura frowned at the old man standing before her. Shimura Danzo was a mysterious individual, she knew, but he was a very important figure in the village political system. As the third member of the Elder Council, his wisdom and leadership were well respected in the village, or what was left of it. Still, something seemed...off. This was the Elder Council's tent, but neither Koharu nor Homura was there. Aside from Danzo the only other person there was Sai, which was at least a significant comfort despite his stiff position in the corner. Sakura caught his eye and he held her gaze, but his face remained neutral.

"Yes, sir," Sakura answered.

Danzo leaned on a cane for support, but Sakura barely noticed his decrepit appearance. His only visible eye appeared hawkish as he scrutinized her the way a collector examines the newest addition to his horde.

"How is Tsunade faring?" he asked conversationally.

Sakura was a bit surprised by this question, but she felt a little more comfortable with this topic. "She's still unconscious as far as I know. Shizune is with her overseeing her health, so I imagine she would be better informed on the Hokage's progress."

Danzo smiled wryly at her. The action served to wrinkle the bandages concealing his right eye. "Of course. And I want to thank you for your diligence in seeing to our wounded."

Sakura nodded. "It's my duty and I'm happy to do it. I'm pleased to say that the damage isn't quite as severe as it could have been had the enemy not revived those he killed."

Danzo just watched her with a heavy gaze, as if digesting her words slowly. "Yes, I suppose that's true."

Sakura held his eye contact but on the inside she was a bit confused. Why had he called her here? Was there some kind of emergency?

"I understand that you are a very talented medical ninja, trained by Tsunade herself," Danzo said casually. "I imagine you are tasked with incredible medical conundrums on a regular basis."

Sakura immediately felt her thoughts drift to Sasori.

"I know you have been in Suna training up their medical ninja. I can only imagine that Tsunade has great faith in your abilities to assign such a politically sensitive mission to you."

Sakura frowned. Did he not know about her mission to bring Sasori back to life? Odd, since Sakura assumed that Tsunade would have at least informed the Elder Council. Could she have been wrong?"

"Yes, sir," she said. "Things have been progressing smoothly even in such a short time. Suna has a lot of raw talent."

"I'm sure," he said somewhat dismissively. "I'll be frank, Sakura. I have a bit of a medical situation that I'd like your opinion on. It's a grave problem that I can't allow to interfere with my new position."

_Huh?_

"New position, sir?"

"It only just happened, but I was recently appointed as the candidate for Sixth Hokage."

Sakura gaped at the old man.

"Of course, with Tsunade out of commission we cannot sit around while our enemies position themselves to take advantage of our weakened state. It's necessary to maintain a firm leadership role in these trying times."

Sakura closed her mouth to swallow, completely at a loss for words. She didn't know as much about politics as people like Temari or Shikamaru, but she did know that new Hokage candidates were not appointed on a whim. These things only happened if there was adequate reason to believe that the current Hokage was dead or would be otherwise unable to resume his or her role. That thought did not sit well with Sakura in the least, and it showed on her face.

"Danzo-sama," she said, trying to keep her voice steady. "Tsunade-sama is merely incapacitated. Surely you do not believe that she will die from chakra exhaustion. Shizune is tending to her personally as we speak."

"I only want what's best for this village, and right now what's best is a strong hand at the wheel. There is no telling how long it will take Tsunade to recover, but we cannot afford to let this _situation _persist any longer than it already has."

Sakura didn't really think his argument was unsound; on the contrary, it made a lot of sense. But the thought that Tsunade was being brushed aside so easily was worrisome.

"In any case, as you said Tsunade is getting the best care we have. I'm sure she will be fine. But as I was saying," Danzo continued. "I want your help with a certain medical problem I have."

Sakura peered at him, slightly suspicious. "What seems to be the problem?"

Instead of answering her immediately, he nodded to Sai who went to the entrance of the tent and spoke through the opening flap to the ANBU guard Sakura knew was standing watch. After a moment he returned and nodded to Danzo. Sakura felt a cold chill creep up her spine. She trusted Sai with her life, but something was very strange about this whole ordeal.

"I'll get right to the point," Danzo said. He slowly approached Sakura until they were only a couple of feet apart. Then he pulled his right arm out of its sling and proceeded to roll up the sleeve.

The sight that greeted Sakura made her want to turn around and run as far away as she could possibly get from this man. Pale skin—too pale to match Danzo's tanned face—stretched taut over prominent blue veins. But most conspicuous were the eyes. Sakura felt the overwhelming urge to vomit as she stared down at those beautiful red Sharingan eyes all looking back up at her like curious children. Some moved to and fro, as if trying to see their surroundings. But all of them looked vacant, as if blind to the world.

Sakura raised a hand to her mouth and took a step back. "Oh god," she wheezed.

Danzo was unaffected by her reaction. "Many years ago, I asked Orochimaru to use me as a test subject. In exchange, he gave me the opportunity to achieve the coveted Sharingan, as you can see."

_I'm going to be sick._

"Of course, any non-Uchiha who uses the Sharingan will experience severed chakra drain, much like your old teacher, Hatake Kakashi. To circumvent this, Orochimaru infused cells from our First Hokage to increase the potency of my chakra. Combined with the flesh of an Uchiha, this arm has the power to negate the negative side effects of the Sharingan."

Sakura stared at the dozen crimson eyes blinking back up at her. "I... This is..."

Danzo ignored her alarm. "Even though I acquired the flesh of a true born Uchiha to host these Sharingan, it's not enough. Even with Senju Hashirama's cells in my body I cannot properly control this power. If I don't do something, the Senju cells will overpower me and I will not longer have control over my chakra."

Sakura tore her gaze away from the many transplanted eyes to look at Danzo. "This is an abomination," she whispered. "How... Why did you do this?"

"For Konoha," Danzo said. "Everything I do, I do for the sake of this village. As Hokage, I will be in a better position to protect Konoha. And I need your medical expertise to help me in that endeavor."

Sakura took a step back. No matter what he said about wanting to protect Konoha, her gut told her that this was _not_ the way to do it. "How did you get all those Sharingan? The Uchiha were massacred years ago, so the only way for you to obtain them would have been before. But that means..."

_That means you murdered innocent people for power._

Danzo watched her with a very cold expression in his eyes. "I did what was necessary. The Uchiha are gone now, but their power lives on. Enough of that. I want you examine this arm and reverse the effects of the foreign chakra. If I don't get it under control, it could consume me."

Sakura shook head, suddenly very scared. If someone who was supposed to be a protector of Konoha could mutate into something like this, then what did that say about her village? What did it say about the shinobi protecting it? If this man was to become the next Hokage, what would that mean for the future of her home?

"I-I don't know if I can do anything," Sakura stammered.

"You are the best medical ninja around. I would rather seek out Yakushi Kabuto, but he has eluded me thus far so you'll have to do for now. Fix it."

Sakura suddenly felt hands grip her shoulders as two ANBU restrained her and pushed her forward toward Danzo's mutant arm. Panic took hold of her as she searched the room for Sai, but he simply stared at some unimportant point on the opposite wall.

_This can't be happening!_

"You cannot do this," Sakura protested. "When Tsunade-sama wakes up she'll want to hear about how you obtained those Sharingan eyes—"

"Tsunade is not going to wake up," Danzo said. "I am Hokage now, and you are under my authority."

Sakura suddenly felt her fear spike. The way he said that made it sound more like a threat than an assumption, and that made her blood run cold.

"You have too much sympathy for the Uchiha," Danzo continued. "You were on a team with Uchiha Sasuke, correct? Let me tell you something interesting about him."

"Leave Sasuke out of this," she snapped.

Danzo did not appear fazed by her rudeness. "I just received word from the Raikage of Kumogakure. It appears that your old teammate has joined Akatsuki and attacked the host of the Hachibi. That is an act of war, and the Raikage is holding us accountable for our missing nin's actions. You're a smart girl; I'm sure you can understand what that means."

Sakura could not breathe. Sasuke was alive... But he joined Akatsuki? He helped them acquire another tailed beast? This could not be true.

"You're lying," she rasped.

"Unfortunately, no," Danzo said. "Now we have an international criminal on our hands to clean up after. I've issued a death warrant for him to deal with it. Hopefully, that should appease Cloud for the time being."

Sakura was now beyond mortified. Finding out that Sasuke was alive was a huge relief, but the knowledge that he was now aligned with the very organization he sought to antagonize by going after Itachi was unbelievable. And worse, Danzo had issued a kill on sight warrant for him. She felt like breaking something.

"You can't do that. He is the last Uchiha, and he's my teammate and friend. There must be some kind of logical explanation."

"There is. Like all Uchiha, Sasuke selfishly seeks power at the expense of others. He will not quit until he's satisfied, and that's why he must be stopped. He will _never _be satisfied."

Sakura could not believe her ears. "Naruto will never abide this death warrant."

"Ah, the Kyuubi Jinchuuriki; your other teammate. I predicted as much, which is why I'm having him confined to Konoha under surveillance. We wouldn't want Sasuke or any other Akatsuki coming for his monster now too, would we?"

Sakura felt like someone had taken a hammer to her head as she tried to process all of this. Sasuke had a death warrant out for him, Naruto was somehow imprisoned, and Sai was simply standing there doing nothing to help her. She glared in his direction, but he only looked at her with an unreadable neutral expression. It infuriated her.

"And you're just going to stand there, are you?" Sakura spat. "You know what Kakashi-sensei says about people who betray their friends."

Sai merely stared back at her, the perfect picture of indifference. "I serve Danzo-sama as a member of ANBU Root. My loyalty is to him and to Konoha," he said mechanically.

Tears stung at the backs of her eyes as Sakura fought not to let this despicable turn of events win her over.

"Now, if there are no further issues, let's begin."

Sakura did not know how to deal with this situation. She could not turn away from it now that she knew so much. Danzo was acting Hokage, so it was her duty to do what he ordered, but this felt so _wrong. _She was convinced that he was not a good person despite his professed intentions, she thought. They say that the ends justify the means, but in this case Sakura did not think Danzo's means would ever lead to a positive outcome for Konoha or for her.

She was trapped.

* * *

><p>Night fell and Sakura found herself confined to a guarded tent alone. She sat in a corner with her knees pulled close to her chest, shivering a little at the cool night air seeping in through the thin cloth walls. With no other choice, she'd ended up examining Danzo's arm. It was as if the arm was a separate living entity with its own energy distinct from Danzo's. The First Hokage's cells were encroaching on Danzo's true body like an insidious virus. It was only a matter of time before they consumed him and he lost control of himself. Admittedly, there was little she could do for him without any details about the original operation.<p>

It was the most uncomfortable medical situation she'd ever been in. Even reviving Sasori had not felt quite as sickening as this. He was a criminal to be interrogated but Danzo was supposed to be the leader of Konoha, the protector of its people. And yet, he clearly had no qualms about working with a traitor like Orochimaru and defiling the people he was supposed to keep safe. Unlike Sasori, he had no excuse. What he had done was illegal and very dangerous. Who knew what the implications were?

But there was nothing she could do. Danzo was acting Hokage and Sakura was just a medical ninja with no authority outside of a hospital setting. No one would believe her claims even if they were around to hear them.

"Sakura."

Sakura snapped her eyes up at the familiar voice. Sai entered her tent as silently as a wraith and padded over to her seated form. Sakura bared her teeth and quickly stood up.

"How _dare _you. You're supposed to be my friend. I _trusted _you—"

Sai put a firm hand on her shoulder and placed his other hand over her mouth, cutting off her mini tirade. Sakura's eyes narrowed as her fury mounted.

"Stay quiet. There's not much time and I have to get you out of here," Sai whispered.

At that, Sakura paused. Sai sensed that she was going to stop yawping so he slowly lowered his hand from her mouth.

"Please tell me you didn't know about Danzo's arm," she said, although she already knew it was inevitable.

"I can't talk about that." He frowned and after a moment's hesitation, he opened his mouth and stuck his tongue out.

Sakura could only stare in confusion at the unnatural black pattern on the back of Sai's tongue. "What is that?"

"It keeps me from saying certain things."

"A seal..." Sakura said, finally understanding.

_Of course. With secrets like that Sharingan arm, Danzo wouldn't take any chances with his subordinates._

"Listen. Naruto is being heavily guarded by ANBU and it's too risky to get to him. I think he'll be okay for now, but you need to get out of here. I was sent to kill you tonight because you know too much and you're no longer useful."

Sakura gasped. "You can't be serious."

"Danzo-sama wanted me to do it to prove my loyalty. There's no time. Follow me."

Sai grabbed her hand and forced her to follow him out of the tent. The two Root ANBU who'd been assigned to guard her lay in a bleeding heap behind her tent, obviously dead. Sakura was shocked that she hadn't even heard him do it. It wasn't a topic any of Team Kakashi liked to dwell on, but Sakura was reminded here and now that Sai was trained as an elite assassin and spy. He was one of the best.

"Sai," she said, not really knowing what to say to him.

He turned back to look at her through the dark as they crouched outside of her tent prison, and Sakura could see that he had that usual fake smile on his face once he noticed that she'd seen the bodies. "Those who break the rules are trash, but those who betray their friends are worse than trash, right?"

Sakura felt tears well up in her eyes. She never should have doubted him. "Thank you, Sai."

"Take this. The supplies will last you a few days," he said, handing her a small travelling pack. "Let's move."

He turned back around and pulled her along with him, not waiting to let her check the bag's contents. They stole through the makeshift camp between tents of all sizes. Only the light of the stars and a half moon served to illuminate their path.

"You there! Who is that?" a voice called.

_Shit._

Several yards away a dark silhouette was walking toward them.

"Get out of here. I'll deal with him," Sai whispered.

Sakura felt her heart clench with fear and foreboding. "What about you?"

"I'm Root; I'll be fine. Just get as far away from here as possible and don't look back."

Sakura blinked. _Where am I supposed to go?_

"Sai—"

"Stay alive, Ugly," he hissed, gripping the katana strapped across his back.

Sakura did not need to be told again. There was nothing more she could do here, and she would only get in his way in her weakened state. Ignoring the wrenching feeling in her chest at the thought of leaving Sai to the mercy of Danzo and his subordinates, she turned and ran as fast as she could away from Sai. After a moment, she thought she heard the telltale clang of steel from somewhere behind her. Had Sai engaged the other ANBU? She feared for him and what might be in store once Danzo found out about his treachery, but there wouldn't be much for her to do if she were caught. So she ran and ran until she reached the forest. She passed a few shinobi along the way, some of whom called out to her, but Sakura didn't even look at them as she flew by. Stopping now would mean the end of the line for her.

After a while she was deep in the leafy woods of the Fire Country and there were no sounds of pursuit. Sakura decided to take a short break to catch her breath. Opening the small backpack that Sai had given her, she retrieved a water canteen and drank a few big gulps. She was dead tired and hungry, but idling would only increase her chances of being apprehended. Even if there were no signs of pursuit at the moment, that wasn't to say that she wasn't being followed.

_Naruto..._

Sai had told her that their blonde teammate was being confined, but he seemed unconcerned about Naruto's safety. That was a good sign, at least. Naruto was considered a hero now, so Danzo's hands were probably tied when it came to him. But Sasuke...

"Oh Sasuke," she whispered, looking up at the night sky through the canopy. "What have you done?"

She didn't want to believe what Danzo had said about Sasuke taking up with Akatsuki and cornering the Hachibi Jinchuuriki. But why would the old man lie? Sakura shook her head as tears threatened to fall. She was so relieved to know that he was alive, but if this new turn of events were true then she feared that the worst was yet to come.

_I can't return to Konoha like this._

Suna was her best bet. She didn't know how Gaara would react to harboring a veritable fugitive, but she knew that he was a reasonable man who considered her a friend. If she explained the situation in Konoha, Danzo's takeover, and the attempt on her life, then maybe he would help her. It would be a hard journey, but she had no better option.

Resolved, Sakura packed up her bag again and set off at high speed to the east.

* * *

><p>Sabaku no Gaara did not know what to do. As the most decisive of his siblings, he was usually confident in his ability to settle arguments and move forward. This problem, however, seemed to have no viable solution. He sighed and ran a hand through his thick florid hair. Sakura had returned almost two weeks after her original return date, and he was genuinely relieved that she had not been killed in the attack on Konoha. With the village in shambles and resistance from the Konoha shinobi to allow outsiders into what was left of it, even Gaara's runners had acquired only bits and pieces of conflicting status reports from their western ally. Now that Sakura was back, and clearly by the skin of her teeth, he had a fairly good idea of what had happened. It was worse than he imagined.<p>

"So Danzo has named himself acting Hokage and enacted martial law," Gaara said. "And Tsunade-sama has shown no sign of waking."

Sakura nodded. She looked like hell. Clearly, she had not had an easy time of it, not that he was surprised. But this update was crucial, and he was glad that she had the sense to forego any personal comforts and come directly to him.

"If what you say is really true, that Danzo murdered members of the Uchiha clan and stole their eyes, then that's an act of treason," Temari said, her arms crossed and her face ashen. "This is a very delicate situation. Our next move will dictate the future of our alliance."

"I'm just glad you made it out of there alive," Kankuro said. "These Akatsuki... It's getting completely out of hand. If one man had the power to level an entire Hidden Village, what does that say about the rest of them?"

Sakura closed her eyes, exhausted and emotionally overwhelmed. She'd been asking herself similar questions as she fled her home like a refugee. It didn't really hit her until she walked through Suna's gates that she didn't have a home to go back to anymore.

"Danzo does not know you're here," Gaara stated more than asked.

She looked up, her green eyes tired. He did not miss the glint of fear and apprehension in them as she peered at him. "No."

_If I give her asylum and Danzo finds out about it, that could be the easiest excuse for him to sever the alliance._

The answer would have been easy under normal circumstances. The life and safety of one person could never outweigh the strength of something as politically significant as a shinobi alliance. But Sakura was not a criminal or a murderer; she was the former apprentice to the rightful Hokage and one of the best medical ninja in the world. She had single handedly turned his medical program around and opened up the way for advancement, something that would have been impossible without her. And Danzo, while he was a member of Konoha's Elder Council and acting Hokage, had a reputation for militancy. That should not make a difference, but the whole situation seemed to have worked out too nicely for the old man.

"I should return you to Konoha without question," Gaara said.

Sakura looked like she'd been punched in the stomach, and Kankuro actually stood up from his chair in shock. Gaara put a hand up to preemptively silence any commentary.

"But from what you've told me, it's quite obvious that Danzo has ulterior motives. I'm concerned that he was able to step up so seamlessly at such a chaotic time."

Temari raised a brow at her little brother. "You're not seriously suggesting that Danzo may have planned this attack."

Gaara leaned forward on his desk and rested his chin on his linked hands. "I'm only saying that it's a pretty unbelievable coincidence. And I don't like that he confined Naruto after he saved the entire village. He should be feasting him instead of putting him in a cage. It's...suspicious."

"If you send me back, he'll kill me. Sai was barely able to get me out of there as it is," Sakura said.

Gaara let his eyes soften a little. "I would never do such a thing. You have done more for this village than many of my own shinobi. This is your home for as long as you need it to be."

Sakura visibly relaxed and Kankuro let out a breath he'd been holding.

"Thank you, Gaara," Sakura said, her voice cracking as she tried not to cry.

"But this issue with Uchiha Sasuke is very disturbing," Gaara said, shifting gears. "His actions could give Cloud the perfect excuse to go to war, and that would truly mean the end of Konoha in its current state. As Konoha's ally, we would be obligated to participate as well."

"On the other hand, severing the alliance would leave us vulnerable. It's out of the question," Temari said.

Silence fell as Gaara tried to think about what the most appropriate course of action would be. _Something _had to be done, and if he made the wrong decision it could mean all-out international warfare.

"For now, let's keep this information to ourselves. I don't want to involve the Jounin Council until I have an idea of where to go from here. The last thing I want is to incite pandemonium," Gaara said. "Sakura, I'll need to you keep a low profile. I'm going to tighten security so that no one gets in or leaves the village without my leave, but if word gets back to Danzo that you're here it could mean trouble. Stay indoors."

"Of course," Sakura said.

"Temari, see what you can glean from the runners. I want to see if we can get any corroborating information to back Sakura's story."

"I'm on it," Temari said.

"Kankuro, I want you to gauge the general opinion among the Jounin. See what they know about what's happened. I don't want to be caught unprepared by any riots about a war with Akatsuki or Cloud in the morning."

"Right," Kankuro said. "Come on, Sakura. I'll take you to your apartment."

"Thanks," she said.

"Get some rest. We'll reconvene tomorrow when you're feeling better," Gaara said.

Sakura and Kankuro left Gaara's office together, but not before he draped his cloak around her smaller frame for warmth and stealth. Then he wrapped a comforting arm around her shoulders.

"You had us scared shitless, Sakura," he said once they were outside. "We all feared the worst."

"I know," she said. "It was awful. If Naruto hadn't shown up when he did..."

He chuckled humorlessly. "That guy is like Superman."

Sakura bit her lip before speaking again. "Kankuro, how is he?"

Kankuro turned to look at her and smiled a little. "Meaner than usual since we found out about the attack. He's worried about you."

Sakura's eyes widened.

"I think you should go see him sooner rather than later," Kankuro added, his expression unreadable.

Sakura opened her mouth to speak but closed it again. She should have been worried, having spent so much time dreading that word of her relationship with Sasori would get out, but somehow it felt cathartic knowing that her secret was safe with a person who was as close to Sasori as she was. She didn't know what to say to him.

"This is as far as I go," Kankuro said, stopping them. "I have to get to work talking to the Jounin for Gaara."

He unlocked the door to Sakura's old apartment and handed her the key. When he turned to face her, she threw her arms around him in a hug, which he reciprocated instantly.

"It's good to have you back," he whispered.

* * *

><p>Sasori watched the moon through sheer stucco curtains. It was a crescent fast waning. Soon there would be no moon to illuminate the streets of this godforsaken town. The time to act was drawing ever nearer, and he resented the fact that he had to wait longer. But Sasori knew the importance of careful planning to achieve flawless execution. For this alone he had always had all the patience in the world.<p>

A knock on the door drew his attention. At this hour no one should have been disturbing him. Kankuro had been by earlier, mostly to talk about mundane topics to distract them both from the heavy doubts hanging over their heads. Then again, it might be one of his ANBU guards. Sasori narrowed his eyes but approached the door and opened it swiftly.

For several seconds he stood there, unable to move or speak or even breathe as he took in the sight before him. Bright emerald stared up at him as she wrung her hands—a nervous habit.

"Can I come in?" she asked.

Sasori blinked, the reverie broken. He slowly stepped aside to let her pass, locking the door behind them. He took a moment to stare at the natural grooves in the wood planking.

"Sasori."

_She's alive._

He turned to face her and gave her a careful once-over. There was no sign of injury or disability. She looked clean, her long pink hair loose and vibrant, as if she'd just showered. But her complexion seemed paler than what he remembered and most of the color was gone from her lips. He wondered when she'd last slept.

"Sakura."

After how they had last parted ways, he was prepared for the worst. It was the kind of fight that could push someone over the edge, even someone as compassionate as Sakura. He hadn't forgotten his reasons for sending her away. He'd sent her away...

"_What do you think a human life is?"_

He clenched his fists.

"So I realized something while I was away," Sakura said, looking at the wall. Then she let out a humorless breath and shook her head. "I'm sorry, I know you don't like to drag things out so I'll just be upfront."

Sasori peered at her. This was not the kind of meeting he'd expected. Yelling, maybe crying or some form of guilt trip would have made more sense. She seemed somehow older speaking to him now; jaded even. Her eyes searched for his and had he been a lesser man he may have winced at the raw sadness in them.

"I should be dead right now. I should have died many times, actually. I understand now that I'm only human and why that's repulsive to someone like you. To you, I've always only been this way. I'm not timeless and I'm not perfect. I'm never going to be beautiful to you because I'm a slave to this mortal body."

Sasori's eyes widened at her blunt admission. The way she said it made it sound so damning, so hideous_._ He opened his mouth to say something, but she held up a hand.

"Please, at least let me finish. You owe me that much."

He complied, but it was more out of shock at her uncharacteristic behavior than out of any kind of sense of obligation to her.

"You set impossible standards for this world and no one can ever come close to meeting them, least of all me. And it was my own fault for promising you everything when I obviously could not give you that. No one can truly give you that. I never even really knew where to start."

_Don't say that._

"Sakura—"

"But I've been thinking a lot about why that is. Why can't I be infinite and perfect? Why can't I be beautiful in your eyes?"

Sasori honestly did not know what to say to her. She was right on all counts. He'd told her she would never understand his reasons and now she accepted it. This was what he'd been trying to prove to her all this time, but now that she understood he wished for the time when she didn't.

"And then it came to me. It was so simple that I can't believe I didn't realize it sooner."

She walked up to him but they did not touch. She just looked up at him with those blazing green eyes so full of light and life that had captured his attention so many years ago.

"All this time I was so focused on trying to see things your way that I didn't even think about what it meant to me. But I nearly lost everything, and now I know."

She reached out a hand and touched his cheek. He let her, baffled by how wonderful it felt just to _feel _her after all this time. She smiled and his chest ached.

"I love you."

All time and motion stopped in the wake of her words as she became the only point upon which he could focus. He'd known it all along, knew this would happen because she was Sakura and she was everything he could never be. She was the only thing keeping him from losing his mind in this mad world.

"Even when I grow old and ugly my love for you will stay young and beautiful forever. It won't diminish over great distances or lapses of time, and you can't erase it with words or weapons. No matter where you go or who you become, in this world or the next, it will stay with you always. You will never be alone."

She was smiling softly at him even as tears darkened her eyes and slipped down her cheeks.

"You said you wanted everything," she said. "This is all I have to give."

Sasori had always been a decisive person, a man of action. He never waivered and he never made mistakes. It was what made him an elite in his field, and it kept him alive all this time. But just as Kankuro's entreaty had struck a chord with him in the prison so many months ago, he felt like Sakura's words had moved the pillars of the earth and reached deep down where few had ever dared to go. He felt like he was seeing her for the first time, and he never wanted to look away.

_This._

He reached up with a hand and wove long fingers into her soft hair. She was warm and real and alive. She had come back to him against all odds. Despite all the doubts and accusations and words they wished they could take back, she was here. She was his and he was not alone.

_Your life has meaning to me._

"Sakura, you have always been beautiful to me," he said as he let his fingers curl around her hair.

Tears fell down her cheeks as her eyes widened. She suddenly pulled him in and he kissed her like it was the last thing he would ever do. Smaller arms flung themselves around his neck and Sasori wasted no time in securing her to him and walking them to the bed.

"I love you," she said against his lips.

Her words ignited something in him, urging him to press on until nothing was left but the two of them. Words alone had never been enough for him, but right now he could not imagine doubting hers. It was both rapturous and terrifying how easy it was for him to trust her. Why hadn't he let himself accept it before?

Clothing fell to the ground in small piles, forgotten. Palms explored bare skin as the room grew warmer and they came alive together. Never in his life had Sasori ever thought that being this way, simply _being_ with her could make him feel like he truly was infinite. He let one hand wander as the other entangled itself firmly in her hair.

"Say it again."

Sakura smiled up at him and lightly touched his lips with her fingertips. "I love you."

He let his forehead rest against hers and her scent filled him. "I believe you."

They would have to talk about what had happened in Konoha. There was so much going on around them and he knew they could not stay in this universe just for the two of them forever. But for the first time he wasn't bothered by that. This would be with him for all time, preserved forever where no one else could interfere with it. Whatever lay beyond this night was a little later on.


	17. Chapter 17

The Infinite Perfection of Being  
>Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto.<p>

* * *

><p>The next morning came all too soon in Sakura's opinion. They hadn't slept much last night, but Sakura found that the previous anxiety and exhaustion from nearly being murdered and fleeing her demolished home as a refugee could not keep her from giving into what she'd wanted for so long. The words, the fights, everything that had gone wrong between them no longer mattered; none of it mattered in a world where the next day could very well be Sakura's last.<p>

It was better than okay. Sasori trusted her, of that she was now very certain. It wasn't the fairytale romance that little girls fantasized about, but it was all that he could give her. Sakura suspected that it had been far too long since he'd last allowed himself to believe in someone other than himself, and for that she was humbled beyond words. Now, as the first rays of sunlight streamed in through thin curtains and they lay in bed pretending that the world hadn't moved on without their consent, Sakura began to feel a little nervous.

A hand in her hair gripped tighter all of a sudden and she opened her eyes. Sasori watched her with half of his face obscured by a pillow. He let his fingers pull through her disheveled pink locks, knowing she enjoyed the attention as much as he did. Sakura didn't want this to end. It wasn't fair that something so wonderful had only come to them this late in the game, when there was no time left to properly indulge in it. She scooted closer to him, curling into his chest and wishing for a few more uninterrupted hours.

"Tell me what happened."

His voice was so soft and spoken into her hair that she almost felt it more than heard it. Sakura sighed, letting a hand draw circles in his bare chest. "What happened to not bringing others into this?"

He pulled away from her enough to shoot her a disapproving frown at hearing his own words thrown back at him, but it was somewhat comical in that she could only see half of his face. Sakura quirked an eyebrow at him. Without hesitation, Sasori pushed off the bed and turned them together until Sakura was trapped beneath his larger frame. In their heated rush the night before, she had not really taken the time to appreciate the changes in him. It had been a slow and steady process, but after some time apart the changes were more than noticeable.

He'd regained his former physique completely. No longer suffering from heart complications, his body had worked with the chakra available to it and bolstered muscle growth. She suspected that he must have been taking his physical therapy very seriously to have recovered so quickly given the various handicaps. Looking at him now, Sakura would never have guessed that he'd been on the brink of death twice under her watch.

"Well now I _really_ don't want to talk about it," she said playfully, smiling a little as she let a hand run over the taut muscles of his arm.

He smirked at her, clearly not objecting to her appraisal of his recovered form. Slowly but deliberately, he lowered himself to her and initiated a kiss. It started as a languid greeting but quickly turned primal and needy. She came alive under his touch, as if it ignited something long dormant within her. It was another twenty minutes before they collapsed again, spent, and Sakura took the liberty of draping a hand over his chest.

"So, being human isn't _all _bad, right?" she teased, looking up to catch his reaction.

He gave her a withering look but Sakura could tell that he didn't really mean it if the way his arm tightened around her waist was any indication. They lay there for several more minutes, simply enjoying the silence together and putting off the inevitable for as long as possible. But Sasori had never been a very patient person, so she was unsurprised when he raised the issue again.

"Why were you delayed in returning?"

Sakura bit her lip as memories of Pein's massive attack and her meeting with Danzo returned to her. She told him everything, from the battle she'd witnessed between Naruto and Pein to Danzo's forced medical inquiry and his stolen Sharingan eyes. She told him about Sasuke and the Hachibi Jinchuuriki and how Sai had defied Root and gotten her out of Konoha. Sasori listened without interrupting her.

"Sai got me out, but I'm so worried about him. He's strong, but if Danzo finds out about what he did..." she trailed off. "Anyway, I came here after reporting all of this to Gaara."

Sasori stared at the ceiling, absorbing everything she'd said. He offered no commentary nor did he share any opinions on the matter. After a moment he sighed and slowly pushed up to a sitting position. Sakura rose with him and rested a hand on his shoulder, wondering what could be going through his head.

"Let's get dressed," he said finally. "It's already getting late."

Sakura hesitated a moment before following him, now very confused as to why he wasn't offering even the smallest reaction to what she'd told him. "Well, I should get cleaned up. I have to report to Gaara this morning to figure out what's going to happen next."

Sasori was looking out the window, a faraway look on his face. His next words came as if in a dream, unexpected and earth shattering. "I want to tell them everything I know."

Sakura gaped at him, unsure if she'd heard correctly. Could he... Could he truly...? "Sasori," she said, unable to formulate a response.

He turned to her, an unreadable look in his eyes. "Can you arrange it?"

Sakura blinked, realizing that she wasn't hallucinating. "Yeah, sure."

Sasori nodded and turned toward the small bathroom. Sakura reached out and grabbed his wrist before he could pass her by, forcing him to stop. Struggling with the right words, her mouth opened and closed several times before the most pressing question tumbled out. "Why?"

He turned to regard her askance, then finished the turn and let a hand weave among her hair, a habit which served to calm them both. For someone as blunt and impatient as Sasori, it seemed to Sakura that he took quite some time to answer her.

"Because humans need every advantage available to stay alive."

It was such a typical thing for him to say, and it could have easily been construed as an insult. But the way he was looking at her like she was the only thing worth looking at in all the world made her heart rate speed up. By now, she knew very well how to read between the lines with him.

"Because you don't want to risk losing me again," she said.

He just watched her, not at all astonished by her bold statement nor making any attempt to refute it. The hand in her hair moved to trace her jawline in a gesture that was almost tender for a man who she'd almost never seen display any evidence of such a capacity. But here in this world where no one else could disturb them, he could be more when he wanted to be.

"Yes."

It was a selfish reason, but Sakura didn't mind it like this. All the people in the world falling victim to Akatsuki's terrorism may mean absolutely nothing to him, but to him she meant the world. It was enough.

"Thank you," she said, truly meaning it.

* * *

><p>Gaara stared over his desk at Suna's most notorious criminal. When Sakura had come to him earlier that morning claiming that Sasori would tell them whatever they wanted to know about Akatsuki he'd nearly spit out his coffee, much to Kankuro's amusement. The three Sand siblings had not been expecting that turn of events at all, especially not at such a critical time. Now, as Gaara let his jade eyes flicker between his siblings, Baki, Sakura, and Sasori looking bored for all intents and purposes, he was less shocked and more...suspicious.<p>

"Not that I'm not thrilled about this newfound patriotism, but I have to ask why you're being so cooperative all of a sudden."

Sasori inclined his head to the side. "I hardly think it's your job to psychoanalyze the reasons of a convicted criminal and murderer, Kazekage-sama."

Gaara felt the temperature in the room drop at the barely concealed slight. He narrowed his eyes at the older shinobi who had dared to disrespect him in his own office. Temari shifted from her position to his right but Kankuro remained silent on his left.

"Ah, I have neither the time nor the patience to listen to your personal motivations, nor do I particularly care. All I really want is your information, so let's get on with it." Gaara would not let this man's words affect him so easily. He was not a child, but the leader of a great shinobi nation.

"Very well. I'll start by asking what you perceive to be Akatsuki's goal from the outside looking in," Sasori said, lowering his chin a bit in expectation.

Gaara really did not like how Sasori seemed to be talking down to him. Had this conversation happened years ago, Gaara would have not hesitated to crush Sasori's windpipe for this behavior. But Gaara was a man grown and the leader of a great Hidden Village, and killing the informant would defeat the purpose of this meeting no matter how tempting the prospect was.

_Two can play at that game._

"Only that Akatsuki has been targeting Jinchuuriki. I can speak from experience that they are collecting the Bijuu to amass power, but for what purpose I cannot say. Perhaps world domination. I wouldn't put such delusions past a group of criminal psychopaths."

Sasori stared him down but seemed otherwise unaffected by the younger redhead's words. "Regardless of your opinion of your enemy, you must at least take them seriously if you hope to emerge the victor."

Silence fell for a moment as the weight of Sasori's words sank in. Gaara knew there was truth in those words, and as the Kazekage he was obliged to act in Suna's best interests. Right now, he stood a chance to gain valuable insider information about a terrorist organization that could change the fates of the people of Suna and the greater continent. He swallowed his pride and decided to give Sasori the benefit of the doubt.

"I think the stunt they pulled in Konoha recently has done more than enough to merit some measure of respect for Akatsuki's influence and capability. You have my full attention, Sasori."

"There's no sense in dragging things out so I'll get right to the point. You're not far off in guessing that Akatsuki's goal is world domination. They are collecting the power of the Bijuu in order to cow the world into submission, either by threatened or realized large-scale violence. War in the name of peace, as they call it."

This was not real news after having heard Sakura's account of the attack on Konoha. Gaara nodded, willing him to continue.

"What you probably do not know, however, is that the man who attacked Konoha—Pein—is only a figurehead. He is not the true leader of the organization."

At this everyone seemed to lean into the middle of the room. Gaara frowned. "So he's been masquerading as the leader?"

"Yes."

Gaara clenched a fist. "Alright, then who is the real leader of Akatsuki?"

Sasori fixed him with a level stare. "Uchiha Madara."

The room fell eerily silent as everyone fumbled to convince themselves that they'd heard correctly.

"That's impossible," Temari said. "From what I know of Konoha's history, Uchiha Madara was a founding member of the village. That would make him well over one hundred years old today."

"I'm sure you don't think a little thing like _mortality_ can stop the truly gifted," Sasori said. "Or the ruthlessly ambitious."

The underlying implications of Sasori's words, while left unsaid, were clear to all present. Here stood a man who had defied the laws of nature for a chance at immortality himself. Gaara wondered if Sasori could have succeeded in the end had Chiyo and Sakura not put a stop to him.

"Madara is very powerful, and I can assure you that he possesses the Sharingan. He is..." Sasori trailed off, searching for the right wording. "He is an echo of his former self. It's the reason he created Akatsuki. Because he is too frail to do the deeds himself, he enlists others to work for him." Sasori's expression darkened, his eyes distant. "And there are many benefits to working with the elite of the elite. It wasn't difficult for him to gather followers."

Gaara's head spun with a million and one thoughts. Uchiha Madara, alive? But it was inconceivable; no one lived so long.

"If it were me, I would not want Konoha to know I was running around plotting and scheming with that reputation on my shoulders; I would operate from the shadows through an organization like Akatsuki. I don't really care if you believe it or not. The point is, he calls himself Uchiha Madara and he will stop at nothing until he accomplishes his goal. The threat is as real as you and me."

Gaara looked at Sasori for a long time, taking in his air of nonchalance. Normally a good judge of character, the young Kazekage could not bring himself to believe that Sasori was lying about something like this. What would be the point? He'd already decided to divulge what he knew to them, so lying now would have little meaning. He sighed and ran a hand through his unruly red hair.

"Okay, fine. Uchiha Madara is the leader of Akatsuki and he operated through Pein to mask his movements. I can accept that. But now that most of Akatsuki's members have been eradicated or otherwise _detained, _how can he hope to accomplish anything?" Gaara said.

"Madara wants to gather the power of the nine Bijuu, as you know, but his purpose is more fearsome than anything you might be imagining now. Have you heard the legend of the Sage of Six Paths?"

Kankuro frowned at Sasori, obviously not very familiar with the story. In truth, Gaara was not the best at history either.

"The legend says that he created ninjutsu," Sakura spoke up from the far corner. "It says that he was able to control the nine Bijuu like the First Hokage."

Sasori turned to her slightly, letting his gaze linger a bit before nodding and turning to face Gaara again. "That's right. But in actuality, he controlled a greater demon called the Jyuubi, an amalgamation of all nine Bijuu. He became the first Jinchuuriki and later split the chakra into nine sentient beings, what we know today as the tailed beasts."

"You're saying that there was a Bijuu with the power of all nine demons?" Baki said, incredulous.

"Yes. Madara intends to fuse the existing nine beasts into the fabled Jyuubi. He will become its Jinchuuriki and rule the world through fear mongering." Sasori pursed his lips as if in distaste. "No one will fight if they are too afraid to oppose him. It's true world peace."

The way he said it clearly showed his disdain for the matter. Gaara leaned back in his seat, stunned. Of all the things Sasori could have come forward with, this was definitely the last thing he'd expected to hear. His mind raced with thoughts about what this new information would mean for the future of Suna. There was simply too much to digest.

A knock at the door startled everyone out of the trance and Gaara blinked. He wasn't expecting interruptions this morning. Signaling to one of the concealed ANBU guards, he waited for word on who had disturbed them. After a moment, the ANBU returned.

"Kazekage-sama, there is a group from Konoha here to see you. One of them is Uzumaki Naruto," the ANBU said.

Thinking he could not receive any more surprises in one day, Gaara shook his head. At least his friend was alive, he thought. "Send him in. He should be here for this."

The next five minutes were some of the most chaotic of Gaara's life. Sakura's entire team walked through the door and the reunion was heartfelt and very noisy. Sakura immediately flung herself at Sai, whom she'd feared dead after his abetting her escape from Danzo. Naruto seemed energetic and ready to fight as per his usual, and Gaara could not blame him after everything that had happened in Konoha. It struck Gaara as slightly odd that none of them seemed to recognize Sasori, an S-ranked criminal whom they had once engaged in direct combat years ago.

"Naruto," Gaara said.

The blonde Jinchuuriki immediately moved to his friend's side. "Gaara, I'm sorry to drop in on you like this. Danzo—"

"It's fine. As I told Sakura, you are welcome to stay as long as you need. Danzo will be brought to justice for his crimes."

Naruto grinned and pulled Gaara into a hug complete with back slapping. "I owe you one, man."

Gaara could not help but grin a little at the blonde's behavior. His first friend... Of course he would do anything and everything for him.

"Well, it looks like we interrupted something...?" Kakashi said.

Jade eyes took in the room's newest occupants. Kakashi stood with another older shinobi that Gaara did not recognize, but who had the most unnerving black eyes he'd ever seen. Sai and Sakura stood together while Naruto remained at Gaara's side. The Kazekage rubbed his eyes and prepared for the worst.

"Actually, we were just in the middle of a restricted debriefing from our inside source with Akatsuki," Gaara began. He then turned to regard Sasori once more, who actually looked a bit irritated by the interruption. "Akasuna no Sasori."

"What did you say?" Naruto said too quietly. Blue eyes locked on the older redhead and squinted a little.

"You wouldn't recognize my real body," Sasori spoke, his eyes drifting from Naruto to Sakura and Sai and finally to Kakashi, where they settled. "The last time we met, I only had the pleasure of meeting personally with Sakura."

Naruto seemed to dislike that comment immensely and his chakra spiked. Kakashi, while he held Sasori's disinterested stare, seemed to put two and two together. "So this is why you were really here, Sakura?"

"She was under my orders to revive him, sanctioned by Tsunade-sama, of course," Gaara interjected. "But that's not important right now. What matters is that Sasori was in the middle of telling us about Uchiha Madara being the true leader of Akatsuki."

The room fell deathly silent for all of two seconds before Naruto voiced his confusion. "Who?"

Gaara sighed and recounted what Sasori had already revealed in fewer words to the new arrivals. "So it appears that the one you defeated was only a normal member posing as the mastermind."

Naruto adopted a faraway look at that, as if thinking of something close to heart. Sasori, meanwhile, had been locked in a not-so-subtle staring contest with Kakashi for reasons Gaara could not begin to guess. The Kazekage cleared his throat. "Sasori, you were saying."

The puppet master turned his heavy gaze on Gaara once more, ignoring the suspicious looks he was getting from Naruto all the while. "I heard that Itachi's little brother captured the Hachibi. Is this true?"

Naruto looked like he was about to say something to that but Gaara beat him to it. "That's right."

Sasori let out a sharp breath. "It makes sense. There are only a few of the original members left, after all. Madara will need fresh minions, and what better target than a replacement for Itachi?"

_Keep digging, _Gaara thought to himself as Naruto emitted a low but audible growl. Kankuro put a firm hand on Naruto's shoulder and gave him a pointed look, which seemed to help minimally.

"What can you tell me about the existing members?" Gaara asked.

"If I'm up to date, there are only a handful left. Hoshigaki Kisame is one of the legendary swordsmen of the Bloody Mist and the most adept Water Release user I have ever met. Konan bases her attacks on origami. It is impossible to defeat her with physical attacks alone. Zetsu is the one who resembles a giant Venus flytrap. He is Akatsuki's sensor and an exceptional spy. He can travel great distances in very little time underground and has another useful ability to clone himself many times over. He is an army unto himself." Sasori paused before adding, "If I had to make a choice, Zetsu is the greatest overall threat among them for his informant abilities."

_Fantastic, _Gaara thought.

"Then there is Madara himself. He wears an orange mask to hide his face and his Sharingan, and he has the ability to make himself intangible at will. Conventional attacks cannot harm him."

"We encountered him a while ago," Kakashi said. "He was more concerned with evading our attacks than engaging directly."

Sasori's lips twisted as he regarded the Copy Ninja askance. "As I said, he is not the shinobi he once was. He cannot fight up to standard due to his extreme age and frailty."

"Konan won't be an issue," Naruto said suddenly, his eyes downcast as his mind seemed to be elsewhere.

Sasori peered at the blonde but said nothing.

"Sasori, I want a more detailed written report on what you know about the abilities of all currently active members of Akatsuki," Gaara said.

Sasori nodded. "Fine."

"There's also the issue of Yakushi Kabuto," the unnamed Konoha shinobi standing near Kakashi said.

Gaara turned his attention to him. "And you are?"

"Ah, please call me Yamato, sir."

"Yamato, what do you mean?"

"Well, we encountered him on Sasori's intel a while ago, actually," Yamato began, chancing a look at the former Akatuski. "He'd been working closely with Orochimaru for years, as you know."

Sakura suddenly focused her attention on Sasori, looking a bit worried.

"What are you talking about," Sasori said, turning his full and slightly intimidating attention on Yamato.

Tension filled the room as the reality of the situation was suddenly made clear.

"He revealed everything to us when we went to intercept him at the Tenchi Bridge. You didn't know?"

"Yakushi Kabuto had been betraying you to Orochimaru for some time, apparently," Kakashi spoke up. "We encountered him again while searching for Sasuke, and he revealed that he'd implanted Orochimaru's DNA within himself. There's been no word of him since, but the reigning theory is that he sought Orochimaru's extensive ninjutsu capabilities for himself. No one knows where he is now, although I doubt we've seen the last of him."

Gaara watched Sasori as this new information was revealed for the first time. Although he kept his expression well schooled, the Kazekage got the feeling that this revelation hit a little too close to home to brush off.

"What are you thinking?" Gaara suddenly asked his captive.

Sasori's jaw was set as his mind raced with the possibilities. "It's unexpected."

Gaar did not buy that excuse for a minute, but Kabuto was the least of their problems for the time being. Now, he would have to figure out what steps to take from here. Sasori's information changed everything. "Alright, this is a lot to take in. I'm going to have to make a decision about how to proceed from here on out."

Naruto turned on him. "Obviously we have to take out Danzo. He's got Tsunade-baa-chan in a prison cell!"

"Excuse me?"

"It's true," Sai said, speaking for the first time. He said no more, however, but Kakashi placed a reassuring hand on his shoulder.

"I understand the problem," Gaara said. "But right now, it's your word against Danzo's. We can't exactly rise up to remove the leader of an allied shinobi village for obvious reasons. For now, Danzo is the acting Hokage and we have to go along with it until a better opportunity presents itself."

"Gaara, are you crazy?" Naruto blurted out. "Sakura-chan said he killed a bunch of Uchiha for their Sharingan!"

"Naruto, there will be a time and place for this," Temari said before Gaara could respond. "Just be patient. There's not enough corroborating evidence to remove him yet."

"He also has all of Root behind him," Sai added.

Humorless chuckling drew everyone's attention to Sasori.

"What is so amusing, Sasori?" Temari said.

"The answer is obvious, if everyone would stop saying anything that comes to mind," Sasori said. He fixed hard honey eyes on Gaara. "Call a summit. With the other shinobi nations behind you, you will have the best chance of neutralizing Akatsuki."

"But Cloud is out for blood after the incident with the Hachibi Jinchuuriki," Baki said. "It may not be so simple."

"Tell them what I've just told you," Sasori said, ignoring Baki and addressing Gaara directly. "I can assure you that this information is known only to Akatsuki. Expose it and you'll gain allies against the common threat. Or are you afraid that they won't listen to you?"

The blatant challenge hung in the air, almost physically stinging.

"I think that's a good idea," Kankuro said suddenly. "If we can convince the other Kage to stand behind us, Akatsuki won't know what hit them."

"It might be a good way to put pressure on Danzo, too," Sakura said, her brow furrowed as she thought about the possibilities. "He would have to be at the summit as Konoha's representative, and it would be the perfect time to expose him for what he really is."

Temari sighed. "We'll have to think long and hard about how to present it, but I do think it's the best way to go about this. We can't solve international problems with domestic solutions any longer."

"You're being awfully helpful," Gaara said, addressing Sasori once more. "I can't help but wonder what you hope to gain from this."

He had to give Sasori credit where it was due; that poker face was nigh unbreakable.

"All great plans have caveats, and the fall is always more interesting to watch than the rise," he said.

"Still, Uchiha Madara is more of a myth than a man. If he's the real deal, this is going to be one hell of a war on our hands," Kankuro said.

"He's counting on it," Sasori said. "But power corrupts and absolute power corrupts absolutely, and Madara is as arrogant as they come. You would do well to remember that when you face him."

It was strange to think that Sasori was truly helping them in this. Gaara knew that he had a solid case to make to the other shinobi leaders now, and the chances that they would at the very least cooperate to eradicate the mutual threat of Akatsuki after hearing this information was probably quite good. Sasori was giving them an invaluable one-up on Uchiha Madara, a head start that may very well mean the difference between victory and defeat as long as they acted quickly. Perhaps the older redhead had changed somewhat during his stay in Suna. _Something_ had clearly changed between the days of brutal interrogation and now. Gaara had a mind to get to the bottom of it, but for now he would cut his losses and leave it be. There would be time for that later.

"Alright, meeting adjourned." Gaara signaled the ANBU hidden in the shadows to reveal himself. "Take Sasori back to his quarters. I'll send further instructions later."

The ANBU bowed and gestured for Sasori to follow him. He did, but not before casting one final look in Gaara's direction. Once he was gone, Gaara turned to Temari.

"I want you to start putting together a suitable presentation for the summit. Baki, please prepare a formal notice to the other Kage and Mifune-sama in the Land of Iron that I am calling a summit. I'm sure I don't have to tell you make it worth their while."

"Of course, Kazekage-sama," Baki said. He and Temari excused themselves.

"As for the rest of you," he said, focusing on the Konoha refugees. "I'm assuming you'll want to accompany me."

"Damn right," Naruto said, crossing his arms.

"Hey, isn't the Raikage pretty angry about the Hachibi incident? I'm pretty sure the Jinchuuriki is his brother, now that I think about it," Kankuro said.

Gaara frowned. "Yes, that's true. It will probably help sway him to our cause though, since Sasuke is now affiliated with Akatsuki."

"Gaara," Sakura said, her eyes hard.

"You all need to understand something right now," Gaara said, wanting to nip this argument in the bud before it spiralled out of control. "Uchiha Sasuke is an international criminal whether you like it or not. He has grievously offended the Raikage and taken up with terrorists. I don't presume to pass judgment on a shinobi with no affiliation to Suna, but you will have to start thinking about how to deal with the threat. If this greater shinobi alliance is going to work, you have to acknowledge the possibility that the price to pay may involve severe punishment for Sasuke."

A pregnant silence weighed the room's occupants down as the understanding of what kind of _punishment _Gaara meant sank in. In their hearts, Team 7 knew this was something that they could not ignore any longer.

"Sasuke has to answer for his crimes," Naruto said, surprising everyone. "I'll make sure of it personally. But this has to be something Konoha decides, not the Raikage or anyone else. He's our responsibility, so we'll deal with the clean up."

Gaara blinked at Naruto, a bit taken aback by his sudden air of maturity regarding a very sensitive personal issue. When the initial astonishment wore off, Gaara found himself unable to fight the slight smirk that tugged at the corner of his mouth. Underneath the big personality, Naruto had the makings of a great leader. Gaara looked forward to the day when he and Naruto would lead their countries together as the closest of allies.

"We'll be sending the summons out tonight for an emergency meeting. I predict that the summit will take place within the coming ten days. We cannot afford to lose any more time. Kakashi-san," Gaara said, turning to the leader of the Konoha team. "I welcome you all here, but I have to ask that you stay indoors and out of the public eye at all times. Danzo will be looking for Naruto, and the last thing I need is to alienate Konoha right now. Until Tsunade-sama recovers, I am obliged to treat Danzo as the rightful Hokage."

Kakashi nodded. "Of course, that will be no problem at all. And thank you again for your generous hospitality."

"Kankuro will have rooms prepared for you here away from prying eyes. Again, your discretion is much appreciated."

Kankuro nodded and motioned for the Konoha shinobi to follow him. "This place has a great view, so being stuck inside won't be totally unbearable," he said, grinning.

The Konoha team filed out of Gaara's office after Kankuro, but Kakashi shot Sakura a look when she didn't move. "Sakura, I'd like to speak with you when you're finished here."

"Oh, sure, Kakashi-sensei," she said.

He smiled beneath his mask and left, shutting the door behind him. Sakura and Gaara were suddenly alone in his now very empty office. The young Kazekage leaned forward in his chair and fixed the pink-haired medic with an expectant look. "Well?"

"I just wanted to know what you'll do about Sasori now. The arrangement was to have him executed after he divulged information on Akatsuki," she said, her voice guarded.

Gaara peered at the girl. He hadn't spent nearly as much time around Sasori and her as Kankuro had, but even he could detect the smallest hint of familiarity between them. It made sense, he supposed, since she had close contact with the ex Suna nin over the past several months. She and Kankuro had clearly come to hold Sasori in some regard. It wasn't terrible, but it could be problematic.

"That's the plan," Gaara said. "Information or no, he is still a traitor and a murderer. I'm sure I don't have to explain the extent of his crimes to you, of all people."

She shook her head. "No, of course not." She paused. "When will it happen?"

"Honestly, I can't reasonably prioritize it given everything else that's going on. It might be easiest to put it on hold until we have some more security about where the other Hidden Villages stand on the Akatsuki issue. They may even demand to see him in person to verify the authenticity of our sources. For now, I want him to continue working with the puppet brigade. It looks like we have a war coming our way, and we'll need all the firepower we can get."

Sakura blinked, not having expected that answer. "Oh, I see. Alright then."

He didn't elaborate any further so she turned to leave.

"Sakura," Gaara called out just as she was opening the door.

"Yes?"

"Whatever is going on with you, Sasori, and Kankuro is your business, but I suggest the three of you make your peace sooner rather than later. This was a long time coming."

She pressed her lips together but simply nodded wordlessly. The door closed behind her with a heavy _click. _Alone now, Gaara decided he better get to work on crafting a convincing argument for the other Kage.

* * *

><p>The next week flew by in a blur as the deadline for the impending summit loomed ever nearer. Sakura had taken it upon herself to make sure Suna's medics would be concentrating on developing field skills in anticipation of the impending war. It was a grim prospect, but she figured that the medics ought to be ready for unsanitary conditions and a lack of technology. Most importantly, they would have to be prepared to use their medical chakra sparingly and smartly in order to maximize healing effectiveness and minimize waste. They were not told that they were training specifically for war, of course. As far as anyone was concerned, they were simply moving onto the specific field of medicine that Sakura considered her expertise.<p>

Kankuro and Sasori drilled the puppet brigade double time. They spent entire days together in the field and in the workshop, sometimes dragging things well into the evening hours. Mornings were usually devoted to chakra control and manipulation without the use of actual puppets, while later sessions were spent improving control over corpses. At the end of the day, Sasori made the young puppeteers spar in real time until they were out of chakra. It was grueling and even borderline extreme, but they would need all the training they could get. While Sakura had never experienced war herself, it was disturbingly clear that no shinobi would be spared, no matter how young. At least they had the best teacher around to prepare them.

She was so relieved that her team had made it out of Konoha in one piece. Apparently, Sai had been able to dispose of the Root agent that had nearly foiled Sakura's escape discreetly and meet up with Kakashi and Yamato. No longer able to lay low, they'd decided to make a break for it with Naruto before Sakura's absence prompted a backlash from Danzo. If not for years of experience as ANBU, the three of them would not have been able to evade detection long enough to bust out the imprisoned Jinchuuriki with little commotion. Of course, they'd had to take out a good number of Root shinobi in the process and take a rarely-used back route to reach Suna, adding half a day to the journey. But the extra precautions paid off; they weren't followed.

Needless to say, the men were very skeptical about the Sasori issue. Naruto did not like that this had been kept from him, even though he knew protocol when he saw it. Still, Sakura could not blame him. This man had participated in Gaara's brutal kidnapping and subsequent extraction three years ago. He was a member of the organization that had been a source of personal terror for the blonde Jinchuuriki for years, and that kind of deeply rooted distrust was not going to go away overnight. Kakashi had only been worried about her mental health having to work closely with the man she'd helped kill three years ago.

"I can't imagine it being at all comfortable having to nurse a sworn enemy back to health," he said casually, although Sakura knew by now that Kakashi was never really casual about these kinds of things.

"It was not easy," she said evasively. "But Kankuro and his siblings were all there and very supportive. It got better over time, especially once he got into training the puppet brigade."

"I see," Kakashi said, his only visible eye scrutinizing her. "That's quite something that things worked out the way they did. I suppose the Kazekage has you and Kankuro-kun to thank for that."

Sakura was not at all thrilled to talk about this in detail with the one person who could spot her lies before she even made them. If this conversation kept up he might figure out the true nature of her relationship with Sasori, and that was not an option. "Yeah, it turned out to be a good move in the end. But now we have war at our front door and a false Hokage to worry about."

The conversation changed direction at that point as they discussed what to do about Danzo. Sakura was grateful for the new topic as Naruto launched into a flurry of complaints about the scheming Hokage candidate. Sai explained that their friends were still in Konoha, likely under house arrest and ignorant of Team Kakashi's current whereabouts. No one dared to openly oppose Danzo as long as Tsunade was still comatose. Apparently, her incarceration was not common knowledge, a fact which didn't surprise Sakura but fueled her fury. She would punch Danzo's face in herself if something happened to Tsunade.

"He won't kill her," Kakashi said. "He's only the acting Hokage and needs the approval of the Jounin to secure the title officially. Everyone knows that Tsunade-sama fell into a coma after Pein's attack, so her death would be seen as an assassination directly benefitting Danzo."

"True, but Tsunade-sama is in poor health at the moment. The battle with Pein drained her considerably, and it's possible that her harsh living conditions could lead to death by complication. Danzo would not be implicated in that case," Yamato said grimly.

"Yes, I agree," Sai said. It wasn't much, but it confirmed that this was likely Danzo's plan despite Sai's inability to discuss the matter openly.

It was too much for Sakura to deal with all at once. The only thing keeping her sane was the incredible amount of work to be done in preparation for the upcoming summit. Gaara had received positive responses from the other four Kage and the samurai in the Land of Iron, so all that remained at this point was getting there. The trip would take several days, so they would be leaving immediately once packed. The morning of their departure seemed to sneak up on her as Sakura realized that she'd barely had time to see Sasori at all since the fateful meeting in Gaara's office last week. She needed to meet with him before she left; who knew when they would see each other again?

_If ever..._

Sakura shook her head. Negative thoughts would not help anyone. Resolved, she decided to wake up earlier than necessary in order to see him. As usual, she was admitted without complaint from Sasori's ANBU guard. Once they were alone inside, Sasori took a short moment to take in her traditional Konoha ninja garb, from the signature red vest to the medic nin skirt to the knee-high boots. Belatedly, Sakura wondered if her outfit reminded him of the first time they'd ever met.

"You're leaving today," Sasori said as he scrutinized her uniform.

Sakura bit her lip. "I wanted to come to you earlier, but it's been so hectic at the hospital with the medics. I guess war takes a lot of preparation," she said with a smile that didn't reach her eyes.

Sasori just looked at her, his eyes cold and hard, before silently reaching for her hand. Still he said nothing.

"Hey, it's just temporary," she said, suddenly a little worried. "Once all this passes—"

"Stop, Sakura," he interrupted. "No more talking."

Sakura was overcome with a wave of despair as he said those words, reminded that there probably was no coming back from this. She was going into the thick of things again, albeit with a powerful team of allies. And Sasori, well...

"I just wanted to leave on a good note," she said, trying to swallow the urge to cry. "This is all happening so fast."

He gripped her chin and forced her to look him in the eye. "I said, no more talking."

Sasori closed the distance between them with a kiss that wiped Sakura's mind of anything but this moment and the feel of him and _god _she wanted to stay here with him forever. When they lay in bed, a tangle of soft sheets and limbs, she found that even after the ecstasy of being with him she was having a hard time holding it together. The departure was only a half hour away.

"You know, I meant to ask you about it before but there wasn't time," Sakura said, desperate for something to take her mind off the fact that this might be the last time she ever saw Sasori. "You and Kakashi-sensei... Back in Gaara's office it seemed like you guys had some kind of personal problem."

Sasori was silent for a while as he stared up at the ceiling and absently played with her hair. Sakura wondered if he would actually address her observation or just ignore it when finally he spoke. "Hatake Kakashi's father is the shinobi who murdered my parents."

Sakura felt all the air leave her lungs and actually pushed up off the bed to look Sasori in the eye. He had a vacant look in his eyes as he met her shocked gaze. "Hatake Sakumo. Konoha's White Fang, I believe he was called."

Sakura's mouth opened and closed several times as she wracked her brain for something—_anything—_to say to that. "I had no idea. Sasori..."

"It's in the past. The Copy Ninja is not responsible, obviously."

Despite his seemingly flippant dismissal of the fact, it was clear to Sakura that this was not a light topic for Sasori. She remembered the way he'd died in the cave in River Country, impaled by puppets inspired by his deceased parents. And there was the picture of that smiling boy surrounded by family, so happy and loved until the day his parents didn't come home. This was something very close to Sasori's heart, something that truly defined him and scarred him.

"_You know... Sasori has been alone for a very long time."_

She lifted a hand and ran her fingers through his bangs. "I'm here," she said. "You're not alone."

Honey eyes seemed almost to see right through her as her muted words flowed through him. "I know."

Sakura smiled a little sadly and bent to kiss his forehead. "I love you."

He pulled her down for a real kiss, long and heated and rife with the words he could never say but never needed to. "I know."

When the time came for Sakura to leave, she felt slightly more at ease than she had when she'd first come here. She supposed that Sasori's inner strength was to thank for that as he let her shower him in affection without complaint. Standing at the door with her hand on the knob, however, gave her pause. She turned and searched for his eyes.

"Sasori—"

"Save your worry for those who need it," he said, preempting her. "You are a talented kunoichi, not a simpering civilian. This is where it will count the most."

Sakura smiled through her unshed tears and flung her arms around his neck, memorizing his scent and the feel of him pressed against her. He had always acknowledged her where others never had. Maybe that was why she'd fallen in love with him. No matter what anyone said about him or his past, he would always be the one who had given her the confidence to embrace this existence and be more than she ever thought possible.

"I hate this," she whispered. "This can't be how it ends."

He pulled away from her and looked her in the eye, seeing nothing else. "This will never end, Sakura."

One last, searing kiss sent her on her way to an uncertain future full of blood and violence and horrors beyond her imagination. She knew what she had to do, and she knew that she could not rely on Sasori anymore. But the way his pretty eyes lingered on her until she disappeared behind the closed door gave her the small but tangible hope that this was not how the story would end. It was the only thought that spurred her to take one heavy step after another, leaving him behind to join the team that would set out to change the fate of the world.

* * *

><p>The dead of night was the quietest time of day. There were no birds chirping or insects humming, and anyone about the streets took care to tread carefully, gingerly, as if the slightest sound could summon the dark forces of the underworld to swallow them up. As one of those feared dark forces, Sasori felt very confident as he stepped out into the cool night air.<p>

Removing the chakra bangles had been simple enough. After weeks of investigating their properties with his own chakra, the mechanism that sealed his chakra was easily reversed. Sasori had always prided himself on his ability to work through complex puzzles; it was what made him so adept with poison creation. Now that the irritating bangles were scattered on the floor of his apartment, useless, it was a rush to have his chakra back in full force. After going for so long without it, being back in top condition all of a sudden was euphoric. He felt nearly invincible.

The ANBU guard did not expect foul play on his part. That was their own mistake, the fools. Sasori didn't bother to hide his scorn as he stepped over one of the guards' comatose bodies. Complacency was a problem arising out of familiarity and routine. Even disabled, Akasuna no Sasori was still an S-class shinobi who ought not to be underestimated under any circumstances. It amazed and disgusted him how the supposed elite of Suna could let themselves be wooed by good behavior from a captive. It was almost insulting to his position, and they deserved what was coming to them in his mind.

A scorpion summon the size of a dinner plate crawled onto Sasori's outstretched arm, its tail twitching in the aftermath of its clandestine attack. Sasori smirked dryly. Their poison worked slowly but with deadly efficiency. The venom would kill off the ANBU guard over the next twenty-four hours, enough time for someone to administer an antidote. Despite their severe oversight the original ANBU guard had been mostly courteous to him, so there was no reason to kill them point blank. Perhaps they would even learn from this outcome and take their jobs more seriously in the future if they survived. And if they didn't make, then they would simply add their names to those already killed by Akasuna no Sasori. Either way, it mattered little.

Pur and Pyr, the sealing specialists he'd come to loathe for their superiority complex, would not be let off so mercifully. Drawn by a flux in Sasori's chakra, the twin shinobi materialized before him. Shock at the sight of their fallen comrades quickly morphed into undiluted hatred as they moved to apprehend Sasori. Unfortunately, they were not expecting him to have broken the chakra suppressing bangles and could only choke on their surprise when Sasori's revitalized chakra threads slashed at their necks.

"I would say it's nothing personal, but I'd be lying," Sasori sneered. He closed his hands and the strings crushed the twins' windpipes. Even without puppets, he could kill a man in more ways than most. In this world it was always necessary to have a plan b, just as he'd told his students. Sasori stepped around them without even a glance backwards.

The streets of Suna were deathly silent, the only sound from the desert night wind carrying tiny granules of sand upon chilly tendrils. Sasori walked down the road toward the main gates of the village he'd once called home, not even bothering to make haste. Clearly, Suna placed little value on its defenses no matter how many times they shattered.

He had a purpose in mind. At first, he'd wanted to escape and observe whatever happened with Akatsuki from a distance without engaging in the inevitable battle directly. But ever since learning about Kabuto's treachery and, far more alarming, his absorption of Orochimaru's cells, Sasori decided that he would have to do something about this himself; clearly, no one else had the capacity to see the innate threat therein. He had a sinking suspicion that Kabuto was going to play a significant role in whatever maelstrom was coming, and he did not like the idea of the twisted medical ninja having access to Orochimaru's ninjutsu arsenal. Sasori knew better than most what the snake Sannin had been capable of, and he had a mind to put a stop to this before something went horribly wrong. On a baser level, no one could hold a grudge like Akasuna no Sasori, and right now he was more than furious about Kabuto's betrayal to the person he hated most in this world or the next.

The gates of Suna seemed to grow as he approached at a sedate pace. First things first, he would have to make his way to River Country to recover what he'd lost three years ago. It would not do to show up for a battle without his best tricks. Just as Sasori was about to pass through the gates, an all too familiar voice stopped him.

"I knew you wouldn't allow them to hold you here forever."

Sasori didn't even bother with more than a slight turn of his head to see the newcomer; this man was no threat. "Ebizo-ji."

The ancient man cautiously approached his estranged grandnephew, old age impairing his every move and making him appear even more feeble than he looked. "I suppose you're off to join this war that's coming."

Sasori narrowed his eyes at his last living kin. It made sense that the Kazekage would confide in Ebizo, he supposed. The old man was a source of history and wisdom, and Suna had always been pathetically mired in tradition, unwilling to change for any reason at all. "Are you going to try and stop me?"

"No, but I do have something for you."

Sasori knit his brows together, not having expected that. Ebizo reached into his sleeve and produced a worn scroll, its case yellowed with age and overuse. But even in the gloom of darkness, Sasori recognized the signature seal.

"Chikamatsu-sensei's Ten Puppets," Sasori said, a little surprised. "I destroyed most of them."

Ebizo smiled, his expression bittersweet. "I recovered them and made the necessary repairs. Take it."

Ebizo held out the tattered scroll for Sasori to take. Honey eyes glared at the offering, unsure why Ebizo was helping him. "This could be considered aiding and abetting, you realize."

Ebizo sighed. "You and I have our differences, I understand that. But you are my family, Sasori, and I am yours. Nothing can ever change that, no matter how much you despise me." He fingered the scroll almost lovingly. "Chikamatsu Monzaemon created these puppets to defend the people of Suna, a legacy that was later passed down to Chiyo. Now, it's your turn to revitalize the power of generations past."

Sasori stared at Ebizo, stunned. The way he'd said it...

"_This is your chance to become infinite, Sasori. You will live forever in the memories and performances of the generations to come."_

Kankuro's words from so long ago returned to him. He clenched his fists.

"Take them," Ebizo urged him, pressing the scroll into Sasori's hand. "She failed you... We both did. But I know that she would want you to have them. This is your rightful inheritance."

Sasori accepted the scroll mechanically, his eyes unable to move from its fraying edges. He could even feel the slightest of grooves where hand imprints marked years of use. Sasori closed his eyes and clenched the scroll tightly. Chiyo's memory would not leave him be, it seemed. But this time, perhaps that wasn't so terrible. She'd failed him as a guardian, as a source of love and comfort when his parents were killed, but now maybe...

"_The goal isn't to live forever; it's to create something that will."_

Hard honey eyes met their sunken counterparts as emotions Sasori had thought long buried beneath the layers of time and agony begged to be acknowledged. "Thank you, Ebizo-ji."

_Our legacy will never die._

Ebizo smiled again, nodding softly at the only family left to him. "You have so much of your father in you, Sasori. Strong and confident in all you do, and brave enough to fight for what you believe in."

Sasori bit his cheek so hard he drew blood. Memories of the father he'd barely known but loved more than he could ever say returned to him unbidden, unwanted. Tears stung the backs of his eyes, but they would not fall. He would never let the memories control him, not since that day in the cave as his puppet body got ready to stab Sakura through the heart and end her for good.

He turned away from Ebizo, willing himself to regain some semblance of control. Pocketing the scroll for later use, he took a silent deep breath. "Goodbye."

Ebizo watched his grandnephew walk through the gates of Suna, making no move to stop him.


	18. Chapter 18

The Infinite Perfection of Being  
>Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto.<p>

* * *

><p>Team Kakashi had split off from Gaara's party as they made their way into the colder northern parts of the continent. The Land of Iron was a frigid, unforgiving place farther north and farther west than Sakura had ever been. She was thrilled at the prospect of snow, but she seriously could have done without the biting cold. Her cheeks felt like they might crack under the slightest pressure, numb as they were from the cold.<p>

Naruto, of course, could not be bothered by the weather. His upbeat attitude helped bolster the rest of the team, for which Sakura was grateful. He was excited to finally be active and involved again instead of confined to Konoha.

They arrived at a local inn on the outskirts of the Land of Iron's capital, where the five Kage would be meeting. They had decided to lay in wait until after the meeting. It was most important to establish the shinobi alliance before Danzo could be rooted out as an enemy in disguise.

Sakura settled into her single room, grateful that the boys had opted to pair off and grant her privacy. Usually she didn't think much of it, but right now her mind was a muddled mess and she wanted to be alone to think. Inevitably, her thoughts drifted to Sasori back in Suna. Looking out the window at the steadily falling snow, Sakura thought about how far they had come these past months.

A small, sad smile played at her lips. She missed him. If only they'd had more time with this, perhaps leaving wouldn't feel so wrong. But she knew that was silly. No matter how much or how little time they had together, a separation at this point was inevitable. It was probably for the best, in any case. There were more important things going on than the two of them, and she knew it. Thinking about Tsunade wasting away in a prison cell in Konoha made her livid. There was also the issue of Sasuke's fate at the end of all this. She prayed he wouldn't do anything more to offend the other villages, for his sake and for Konoha's. Why couldn't he just come home? His brother was dead, so why was he still out there?

She wished Sasori were here, even if she knew he would probably just tell her to get over it. She had no control over Sasuke or his actions, so there was little she could do. If only it were so easy for her to rationalize the situation as it would be for him.

A knock on her door pulled her away from the window and her troubled thoughts. "Come in."

Sai poked his head through the doorway, fake smile plastered on his face as usual. "Hello, Ugly. I thought you might want this."

Sakura was about to tell him off for insulting her looks again, but when he pushed open the door to reveal two steaming mugs of hot chocolate, all her irritation melted away. Mouth already beginning to water, she closed the distance between them.

"That smells amazing," she said, eagerly accepting her mug. "This is really nice, Sai. Thanks."

He nodded, and Sakura took a sip.

"Oh, I should mention—"

Sakura jerked at the unbearably high temperature of the liquid. Sputtering, she fanned her abused tongue.

"It's hot," Sai finished. "Unnaturally so."

"Gee, thanks for the warning," Sakura grumbled, glaring at the too-hot liquid she wanted to drink but couldn't without causing herself bodily harm. Sighing, she motioned for Sai to come inside.

"So how did you make it out of Konoha? I guess Danzo doesn't know you're here?"

"No," he said, trailing off. After a moment of hesitation he added, "Beautiful helped me."

"Ino? How could she..."

"She made it so no one would remember what happened until they noticed me missing. I was long gone by then."

Sakura shook her head. Ino had excellent command over her family's mind techniques, and mind erasure was one of the perks. Still, she couldn't help but think that Ino must have put herself at great risk in helping Sai escape.

"If Danzo finds out—"

"He won't," Sai said softly.

It sounded more like a promise to himself than a statement of fact. Sakura couldn't help feeling warmer, and it had little to do with the hot drink between her hands. "You love her."

Sai blinked at his teammate. "I..." He swallowed. "I don't know if I understand love."

Sakura offered a true smile. Thinking back on her last night in Konoha with the girls before Pein attacked, she remembered the way Ino had talked about love and what it meant to her. Sakura reached for Sai's hand and gave him a reassuring squeeze. "That's okay. You will, one day."

At a loss for how to respond to that, Sai took a big sip of his drink and spat it out, having forgotten just how hot the liquid was. Sakura fell into a fit of laughter at his expense, much to his dismay.

"Hey, let's go see what Naruto's up to," Sakura said once she calmed down.

"I'll get a new cup of hot chocolate for him," Sai said with a smile that bordered on the devious.

Sakura smirked. "I like where your head's at for once."

* * *

><p>It was sometime in the predawn hours, when Sakura was tucked into her warm bed tossing and turning that the explosions in her dreams suddenly sounded a little too real to be confined to her slumber. Instinctively, she shot out of bed, green eyes wide and alert as she strained to hear. Muffled shouting confirmed her suspicions.<p>

_Naruto._

Without even bothering with warm clothing, she raced into the hallway in only her flannel pajamas toward Naruto's shared room with Sai.

_Oh please let them be alright..._

She broke down the door with a super powered punch. The sight that greeted her was beyond bad. The roof of the room was completely demolished in the wake of Naruto's Rasengan. Sai and Naruto stood in the center of the room, looking less than formidable in his ratty sleeping cap. Above, set against the backdrop of the full moon, stood a man in a red and black robe. The sight of the orange mask he wore made Sakura's blood freeze independent of the frigid night air.

"You!" Naruto shouted at the masked Akatsuki.

"Rasengan, hm? You know full well that won't work on me," he taunted.

_Uchiha Madara, _Sakura thought. _Could this really be him?_

Before Naruto could respond, the sound of creaking wood filled the space. The masked man was suddenly bound by twisting wood columns from head to toe. More columns sprang up around Sakura, Sai, and Naruto, caging them in the ruined hotel room. Sakura wasted no time in joining her teammates, taking one of Naruto's hands in her own. He turned to her and some of his anger melted, reassured by the sight of her there with him.

"Hatake Kakashi," the masked man said. "You're fast."

"You won't capture the Nine Tails so easily, Uchiha Madara," Kakashi said from behind the masked man.

A short pause ensued, and Sakura thought perhaps he wasn't expecting them to know his identity. Madara chuckled softly.

"I wonder how you came by that name," he said, an edge to his tone belying some inner irritation.

"An inside source," Kakashi answered. "We also know all about your plan to collect the Bijuu and fuse them together."

"Do you, now. I suppose I have a few loose ends to deal with."

Sakura did not like the sound of that one bit.

"Tell me where Sasuke is!" Naruto shouted. "What have you done to him?"

Sakura and Sai shared a significant look.

"Sasuke?" Madara said, the amusement evident in his tone. "I'll tell you about Sasuke... But first, let's talk about Itachi."

The tale that Madara spun thereafter was one of a betrayal far more horrific than any Sakura could have ever imagined. He told them about the Uchiha clan's planned uprising, Itachi's double-agent status, and how the Elder Council finally overruled the Hokage's wishes for a peaceful resolution. They used Itachi to slaughter the entire Uchiha clan under the belief that such genocide was a better option than full-scale civil war.

"Itachi died a hero of Konoha, although he never wanted anyone to know, least of all his precious little brother whom he couldn't bring himself to kill."

"No, you're lying!" Naruto cried. "Itachi... Itachi was the bad guy! I saw what he did to Sasuke!"

"Yelling at me won't change the truth, boy," Madara said. "If you still don't believe me, why don't you ask your new Hokage? Danzo knows all about the Uchiha massacre and the truth about Itachi."

_No, this is worse than we thought, _Sakura thought, horrified. _Konoha sanctioned the Uchiha massacre? It's just too much..._

"If what you say is true, then Sasuke would have followed Itachi's wishes and protected Konoha. Why would he work with Akatsuki?" Kakashi said, his Chidori sparking and dyeing the falling snow around him a faint blue color.

Madara laughed. "You call yourselves Sasuke's friends, his mentors, and yet you don't know him at all. He's a true avenger."

"You did this to him," Naruto said. "This is your fault!"

"Not at all. Sasuke chose this path himself. I told him everything I've just told you, and he made his decision. He'll exact revenge on Konoha for what's been done to Itachi and the rest of the Uchiha clan."

Tears glistened in Naruto's eyes, and Sakura felt she might not be able to take much more of this either.

"Why did this happen to him?" Naruto said through his tears.

"It's in his destiny. The Uchiha are mired in hatred, and that legacy has been with us for generations. It's a curse."

Madara then explained the legend of the Sage of Six Paths, and how the Senju's ancestor won the succession rights over the Uchiha's ancestor. Thus began a curse of hatred between the two clans that continued to this day, with Naruto and Sasuke as the newest generation to suffer its ramifications.

"You see," Madara continued, "hatred is Sasuke's greatest weapon, his hidden strength. I will use him to force everyone to acknowledge the Uchiha clan!"

"But if you just want acknowledgement for the Uchiha clan, then why bother with the Bijuu? What will that accomplish?" Kakashi pressed.

Madara turned to peer at Kakashi out of his lone eye, and Sakura got the eerie impression that he was glaring at her teacher beneath that mask. "It seems like your informant doesn't know the extent of my plans, although judging by how much you already know, he must be close to the Akatsuki. Perhaps even one of our members."

Sakura knew it was probably silly, but she was suddenly afraid for Sasori. If Madara found out about his role in all this, would he go after him in Suna? With those chakra bangles still in place, Sasori wouldn't stand a chance against this man.

"In any case, it's high time you know what will happen to this world. You see, I want to use the power of the Ten Tails to cast an infinite genjutsu. I'll create a new reality where everyone lives in peace, where dreams can come true."

Perhaps she was hearing things, but Sakura could almost detect a ringing sadness in his voice that spoke of too many years alone.

"It will be a place without suffering, where those we've lost will come back to us."

Silence descended upon the group for a moment as the meaning of Madara's words sank in. A place without death? A chance to see lost loved ones again?

"That sounds like a beautiful fantasy," Sakura found herself saying. "But that's all it is: fantasy."

Her outburst earned her Madara's full attention, and she shivered under the weight of his concealed stare.

"Your acceptance matters little to me," he said. "You too will lose people close to you, and then you'll understand. It's been fun chatting with all of you," he said, turning away from her. "Until next time."

With that, Madara seemed to suck himself up and disintegrate into nothing, leaving only Yamato's twisting branches, an empty husk where Uchiha Madara once stood. With the threat gone, Yamato dispelled his Mokuton, freeing the three younger members of Team Kakashi.

"He's gone," Sai said.

Sakura suddenly remembered how cold it was and shivered. "We need to alert Gaara and the other Kage about this."

"They may not believe us," Kakashi said. "It'll be hard for Gaara to convince them of what we came here to do, but this? I'm not sure how far we can count on them to go on faith alone."

"Bullshit," Naruto growled. "They're the five Kage. They _have _to listen. That guy's not just after Sasuke and Konoha, he's after the whole world with that freaky genjutsu."

Sakura was inclined to agree. "Sasori must not have known about that part of the plan. I wonder what else Madara's hiding."

"I think we ought to decide how we're going to approach the five Kage with this. I'm concerned about Danzo and how he'll react," Yamato said.

Yes, there was that. Silence stretched on as the five members of Team Kakashi thought about how things would play out with Danzo in control.

"We can't expose ourselves to Danzo just yet, especially not Naruto," Kakashi said. "We'll wait until the end of the summit, then make our move. If Gaara can get an alliance solidified, that will make this easier."

They all agreed. It wasn't ideal, but it was the best they could do given their limited options and necessity for caution around Danzo. In the meantime, Sakura offered to let Naruto and Sai share her room, since theirs was now destroyed.

They would deal with this in the morning. Sakura just hoped that there would be some answers waiting for them once they came forward.

* * *

><p>Kankuro glared at the rest of the room's occupants over crossed arms, thankful for his hood and face paint in that moment. The five Kage sat spread out around a meeting table facing the lord of the Land of Iron, their bodyguards hovering on an overhanging balcony as though waiting for someone to breathe wrong and have an excuse to launch an attack. He hated these political schemes. Kankuro had always been more of a doer than a talker; that was more up Temari's alley. But the only thing that would work in this setting was a sound argument based on facts and mutually assured destruction, so he tried to calm his twitching hand ready to launch Scorpion at anyone who so much as looked at Gaara wrong.<p>

"You are gathered here today at the request of the Kazekage, Sabaku no Gaara," Mifune began. "We are here to discuss the growing threat of the criminal organization known as Akatsuki. Who would like to begin?"

"I will," Gaara spoke up confidently before anyone else could interject.

"Heh, you're pretty bold for a kid. Did your father forget to teach you any manners?" the Tsuchikage grumbled.

Kankuro growled at the thinly veiled insult, but Temari put a warning hand on his shoulder. Gaara looked unmoved by the Tsuchikage's words.

"I suppose he would have taught me more if Orochimaru, a former Akatsuki, hadn't murdered him prematurely in cold blood," Gaara said, his voice hard. "Which brings me to why I called this meeting in the first place."

"You're a cheeky one, Kazekage," a disgruntled Oonoki said.

"I think we've heard more than enough interruptions from old men for one day," said the Mizukage. "Go on, Kazekage."

_Well, maybe they're not all bad, _Kankuro thought as he took in Terumī Mei's beauty. If only they made them like that in Suna...

Gaara nodded to the Mizukage. "The remaining Akatsuki are no less dangerous than those already eliminated. I was once the Shukaku Jinchuuriki, and I became Akatsuki's target. They kidnapped me, forcefully extracted my monster, and left me for dead."

Silence reigned for a moment as Gaara let that sink in. Everyone knew by now of what had happened when Deidara and Sasori showed up in Suna to level the city. If it hadn't been for Gaara, there wouldn't be a Sunagakure anymore. "And yet, when we requested aid in dealing with the threat, none of you responded...save for the former Hokage of Konoha."

Kankuro chanced a discreet look at Shimura Danzo, the acting Hokage. It was difficult to treat him civilly like this when he knew the truth. He tried to imagine the many Sharingan eyes dappling the man's arm beneath the bandages that concealed them without cringing.

"Hmph, if a country loses its Bijuu, that's no one's problem but their own. In fact, it's an embarrassment. And now you presume to whine to all of us? You really are naive," Oonoki said.

At this, Kankuro detected a slight tensing in Gaara's shoulders. Under the table, Gaara's fist clenched. He was angry.

"I don't have time for antiquated notions of survival of the fittest. A lot's changed since you were my age, Tsuchikage."

Mei laughed lightly at that comment, but the Raikage decided he was finished waiting for things to pan out.

So he decided to smash a hole in his section of the table.

Kankuro and Temari were immediately at Gaara's side, jutsu at the ready. The other guards were similarly positioned, each one eager to defend their leader but loathe to throw the first punch.

"Enough!" bellowed A.

Mifune stood up, his wrinkled face scowling deeply. "Please call off your guards. This meeting will continue in a civil and respectful manner." His tone brooked no room for argument.

Sensing that the display of violence had merely been to reign in the escalating enmity between Gaara and Oonoki, the Kage each dismissed their guards, albeit not without a few grumbles here and there.

A was not finished yet. "If you want to talk about Akatsuki, then let's look at the facts. All of your villages," he gestured at the five Kage, "have members in Akatsuki. Kumo's got none. And that's not all. I know for a fact that _some_ among you have even hired Akatsuki for your personal use!"

"Personal use?" Gaara spat.

Oonoki scowled. "I know where this is going, Raikage, and you know as well as I do that in times of peace, our shinobi grow complacent. When arguments escalate into war, it's only natural to hire mercenaries to clean up the messes. Akatsuki didn't used to be this threat they've apparently become. They had a reputation for getting the job done, no questions asked."

"Are you saying that Iwa's hired Akatsuki in the past?" Gaara looked absolutely outraged.

"And you, boy," the Raikage turned on Gaara. "You said it yourself. Suna used Orochimaru, a former Akatsuki, to incite war with Konoha. Don't look so scandalized over there." He whirled on Mei this time. "But if you ask me, Kiri's the most suspicious."

"Do go on, Raikage," Mei said, all her previous joviality evaporated as she fixed icy green eyes on the man twice her size.

"You've got no diplomatic alliances with anyone, and there are rumors that Akatsuki was even started in your village."

Kankuro watched the arguments unfold below, and all the while Danzo remained silent.

Mei smirked. "Well, I don't know about that. But I will say our former Fourth Mizukage was being _influenced_ by someone. Perhaps it was Akatsuki, perhaps not, but I'll let something like that happen again over my dead body."

Kankuro actually shivered at the barely concealed threat in her saccharine tone. It reminded him of when Temari acted nice to cover up an impending shitstorm.

"You're one to talk, Raikage," Oonoki interjected. "While all of us were pursuing policies of disarmament after the Third World War, you continued amassing power and stealing other villages' bloodline limits. That's why we were forced to use mercenary groups like Akatsuki to deal with the threat!"

A stood up abruptly, his hulking form appearing even larger than it was over the splintered remains of his portion of the table. "You wanna say that again, Tsuchikage?"

"All right!" Mifune shouted. "That is _quite_ enough, all of you. When I agreed to host this summit, I was under the impression that I would be moderating a discussion between adults, not squabbling school children."

He turned his weathered glared on A, who looked none too pleased about being on the receiving end of scolding from a man half his size. Nevertheless, he sat back down.

"Thank you," Mifune said. Turning back to Gaara he added, "Kazekage, I believe you were about to explain something important before the conversation got carried away."

Gaara nodded. He signalled to one of the samurai helpers stationed around the room, who immediately proceeded to pass out thin manila folders to each of the other Kage.

"If you'll take a look at the documents I provided, you'll find detailed profiles and feats for each remaining member of Akatsuki."

"Hoshigaki Kisame," Mei said, tapping a manicured finger on the table. "That one's been at the top of my hunters' list for years. He owes me a sword."

"Not if I can get to him first," A snarled, leaning forward across his destroyed section of table as though he was ready to pounce at any moment. "These Akatsuki have been allowed to roam free for too long."

"There's more," Gaara continued. "According to my informant, they're being led by Uchiha Madara."

Oonoki rose in his chair suddenly, face red with indignation. "Uchiha Madara? Don't be ridiculous, boy. I faced that man decades ago, and a power like that one's not been seen again in this day and age."

Gaara looked unfazed by the show of pride. "I don't know if the man is actually Uchiha Madara, but he calls himself that. I think it's worth treating the threat seriously until we know more."

"Where exactly are you getting your information, Kazekage?"

All eyes turned to Danzo, who had finally decided to speak for the first time since the meeting began. Kankuro narrowed his eyes in suspicion at the old man, wondering why he'd chosen this moment to actively participate.

Gaara kept his face carefully blank. "My source happens to be very reliable. He used to be one of the Akatsuki, so you may have heard of him. Akasuna no Sasori."

"Your missing nin?" Mifune said, incredulous.

"See, this is what I'm talking about. None of you can be trusted because you all have ties to Akatsuki," A said.

"You expect us to believe anything a traitor says?" Danzo said quietly. "Why should we?"

Arguments about Sasori's reliability spewed forth as though the floodgates had been opened, and Gaara was forced to take the onslaught in dignified silence.

"Why would your missing nin agree to reveal any information anyway?" Mei said thoughtfully. "What did you offer him in return?"

"A dignified execution, when this is all over," Gaara said simply. "But I think it's time I got down to the real reason we're all here." He took a moment to make sure he had everyone's attention. "Based on Sasori's information, as well as the hostile acts we've seen ourselves on the part of Akatsuki against our Jinchuuriki, I believe that the only option is to ally against the common threat. Individually, we've failed to contain the problem, and as a result we've lost too many lives."

Gaara turned to the Raikage. "You recently lost your brother to Akatsuki, and I sympathize with you personally." He turned to Mei. "Your predecessor may have been under the control of Akatsuki for years, and that may have directly contributed to the horrors of the Bloody Mist." To Oonoki he said, "You knew Uchiha Madara personally, Tsuchikage. Now's your chance to get even." Finally, jade eyes settled on the acting Hokage. "And you. Konoha was decimated recently thanks to Akatsuki. I'm sure as the acting Hokage, you will be the first to agree that they must be stopped."

The dirty look A shot Danzo just then was not lost on Kankuro. Puzzled, he wondered if Danzo was as unpopular with those who didn't know the extent of his treachery as he was with the rest of them.

"I think this is a prudent idea," Mifune said. "And as the neutral party here, I'd like to offer my advice on who should lead this great alliance."

"Hey! We haven't even agreed to this yet!" the Raikage said.

"I think it's a good idea," Mei said, twisting her long hair between a thumb and forefinger. "I'm tired of Akatsuki and all the trouble they're causing for my village's reputation."

"I agree," Danzo said, much to Gaara surprise. "Akatsuki must be stopped."

"Who do you think would be best fit to lead, Mifune-sama?" Oonoki said, crossing his little arms.

"In my opinion, the Hokage is the most natural choice. I believe Konoha is the last Hidden Village still in possession of a Jinchuuriki, which seems to be Akatsuki's target."

"What! If there's going to be any kind of shinobi alliance, Kumo should be in charge. We're the only village with no connection to Akatsuki, so that makes us trustworthy."

Mifune stared at the ruin that was once that Raikage's table place. "With all due respect, Raikage-sama, you allow your emotions to rule your judgment. I fear you would destroy this alliance as surely as you destroyed that table."

The squabbling started up again, and Kankuro could only look on in frustration. Beside him, Temari looked similarly exasperated.

"This is unexpected," she whispered. "I didn't expect Mifune-sama to nominate Danzo, of all people."

"I don't like this," Kankuro whispered back. "We need to expose Danzo before they decide to make him the leader—"

Kankuro abruptly cut himself off when one of the Mizukage's bodyguards suddenly jumped down from his post and landed on the table next to his leader. "Hokage, show me your right eye!"

Everyone turned to look at the guard who had chosen to interrupt the meeting.

"Ao, what's going on?" Mei asked.

"Mizukage-sama, I believe the Hokage is hiding a Sharingan beneath those bandages. I'd recognize that chakra anywhere—it's Uchiha Shisui's chakra!"

Gaara stood up, as did A. Kankuro and Temari didn't waste any time jumping down to the meeting table to flank their brother. This was it, Kankuro thought. Danzo would be exposed!

"Shisui had the power to control a person's mind to the point that they wouldn't even realize they were being controlled," Ao went on. "I think you're using it to control Mifune-sama."

The Raikage was furious. "Danzo, you old snake. I never trusted you, but this is going too far!"

Danzo remained seated in silence, but his two bodyguards had joined him, eyes darting about the room in preparation for a fight.

"Helloooooooo!"

The rooms occupants recoiled in shock as someone—_something—_suddenly materialized through the floor in the center of the room. Kankuro stared in shock at what appeared to be half of a naked man, skin too bleached to be human, and one leering yellow eye. The other bodyguards readied themselves for whatever threat this intruder presented. Kankuro summoned Scorpion and Temari gripped her giant fan, ready to strike at a moment's notice.

"Who the hell are you?" the Raikage bellowed.

The white half-man grinned, revealing an impressive row of sharpened teeth behind curling white lips. "Zetsu, but I'm just the messenger. The real guest of honor is Uchiha Sasuke."

"You're one of those Akatsuki," Oonoki said. "The one that can travel freely underground."

Zetsu's wide smile faltered slightly. "How did you know that?"

"Uchiha Sasuke is here?" Danzo said.

"Gaara," Temari whispered to her brother. "I don't know why Sasuke's here, but I have a feeling it's not to pay his respects."

Gaara nodded discreetly. "I'll take care of it before he does anything more to incriminate himself."

He disappeared in a flurry of sand, leaving Temari and Kankuro behind to track him down on foot. At the Kazekage's sudden disappearance, A bellowed angrily.

"I don't think so. If anyone's getting a piece of that Uchiha runt, it's me. Shī, find him."

The Raikage's blonde bodyguard nodded resolutely and executed a few hand seals. "He's two floors below us." After a moment he added, "He has three others with them, also strong. One of them is a sensor type..."

Kankuro and Temari didn't bother sticking around to hear the rest. Zetsu cackled at the Kage's antics.

"You're all going to die!" he sang.

Mei stood up and materialized by Zetsu's side in an instant, leaning down close to his face. He looked taken aback at the sudden proximity.

"Die, huh?" She tapped her lips, an enigmatic smirk concealing secrets better left unsaid. "I think I'm too pretty to die just yet."

She blew Zetsu a kiss, and he began to melt. Screeching ensued as he felt the pain of her deadly steam technique boiling his skin. Mei simply smiled sweetly, and the other Kage looked on in horrified silence.

* * *

><p>"He's two floors up, to the east," Karin said, wiping sweat from her brow.<p>

"Good. Let's go," Sasuke ordered, motioning for her to follow. "Suigetsu, Juugo. Make sure no one gets in my way."

"Be careful, Sasuke," Juugo said.

"Disclaimer, if I kill anyone it's _only_ because I was clearing a path for you. Cool?" Suigetsu grinned and brandished Kubikiribouchou.

"As long as I get Danzo, I don't care what excuse you make up."

Suigetsu's grin faltered and he peered at their leader suspiciously. Ever since Itachi kicked the can, Sasuke had been different. Something changed in him, something dark and cold with rending talons ready to lash out at the slightest provocation. Karin was worried, he could tell. She was snappier with him and quieter around Sasuke, uncharacteristically so. He wondered if she sensed something different in him too. And Juugo, well, he would always put Sasuke before himself. After everything they'd been through, they were practically family now.

_A really fucking dysfunctional family._

But a family nonetheless.

"Stop procrastinating," Sasuke said irritably. "Get moving."

Suigetsu rolled his eyes. "Yeah yeah, don't get your panties in a twist, Fearless Leader."

Sasuke ignored him, which was only further proof that something was not quite right with him. Suigetsu sighed and nodded to Juugo. The pair of them took off ahead and to the right to head off any incoming samurai or shinobi. Sasuke and Karin headed for the stairs.

They didn't get far before a violent sandstorm whipped up out of nowhere, blocking their path.

"Uchiha Sasuke."

The last Uchiha glared into the eye of the storm, recognizing that voice and malevolent chakra signature from so many years ago. "Sabaku no Gaara."

The Fifth Kazekage materialized before him in a whirlwind of chakra infused sand, an admittedly impressive entrance, if Sasuke was honest with himself. He instinctively brought a hand up in front of Karin.

"Stay behind me and out of sight."

"This guy's chakra is through the roof, Sasuke," Karin said, staring wide-eyed at the Kazekage. "This is dangerous—"

"I can handle him." Fixing cold Sharingan on his former nemesis, Sasuke appended, "I did once before."

Karin scowled. "Arrogant son of a bitch," she mumbled. But it was only a shadow of her usual brash commentary. With Sasuke's chakra as cold as it was now, a part of her wasn't sure who the real danger here really was.

"I'm not here to fight you," Gaara said. "I just want to talk."

"There's nothing I have to say to you. Get out of my way, or I'll kill you."

Gaara smirked. "Bold words for a guy who had to stand on the sidelines while Naruto defeated me."

If Sasuke was affected by his words, he didn't let on. "Bold words coming from the guy who lost to Deidara."

Gaara narrowed his eyes at the Uchiha avenger. He was not here to trade blows to their egos. "Listen to me, Sasuke. I don't like you. I never have, and I probably never will. But Naruto and Sakura seem to think highly of you, so I'll give you the benefit of the doubt for them just this once."

Sasuke chuckled humorlessly and cracked his knuckles. "Is this your plan? Sway me with pathos? You of all people should understand why I'm doing this."

"I do, and that's why I'm going to stop you."

"Then prepare to die!"

Sasuke didn't even finish his sentence before he flung himself toward Gaara, Chidori roaring. A wall of sand greeted the lightning blade in a shower of sparks, repelling Sasuke's attack and sending him flying backwards. Demon sand raced after him in deadly tendrils, meaning to entrap and paralyze him. But the last Uchiha was fast, and he remembered a thing or two about Gaara's attacking style from their Genin days.

"Katon: Gokakyu no jutsu!"

A raging ball of fire collided with Gaara's animated sand, arresting its movement and allowing Sasuke the extra second he needed to escape the incoming sand coffin. After a few moments, though, Gaara's sand snuffed out the fireball completely.

"I don't have the patience that Naruto and Sakura have for you, so I'm giving you one final chance. Hear me out, and stop this madness."

"There's nothing you can say that will change my mind," Sasuke said.

Gaara's lips twisted in irritation. "I don't blame you for wanting Danzo dead. He murdered innocent Uchiha clansmen for their Sharingan—"

"He _what?" _

A tense silence reigned momentarily as understanding dawned. "You didn't know..."

"Did you just say that Danzo _murdered _Uchiha and stole their eyes?" Sasuke spat. "On top of what he did to my brother..." Sasuke gripped his head in his hands. "After everything he put Itachi through, I'll fucking _destroy him_."

"What are you talking about?" Gaara demanded. "What does Itachi have to do with anything?"

But the time for talking was over, it seemed. When Sasuke finally looked up again, his Sharingan had morphed into an unfamiliar form. Gaara didn't know what it was, but he had a feeling things were about to get very ugly. Kankuro and Temari picked that time to show up, flanking their brother.

"Gaara!" Temari called.

But Gaara didn't have time to worry about his siblings.

"Amaterasu!"

Black flames materialized before the Sand siblings, growing larger until Sasuke hurled them directly at Gaara. Sand flew up to meet the flames, shielding the three siblings from their smoldering wrath. Gaara sent more chakra into his sand, fortifying the wall and keeping the flames at bay. He felt his strength leeching away with every passing second.

"What _is_ that?" Kankuro said, awed by the extreme heat and raw power the flames exuded. Stygian tendrils licked at the sides of the sand barrier, threatening to overcome it. Gaara brought his hands together and flew through a round of hand seals, whereby more sand joined the wall and attempted to surround the flames completely.

Little by little the flames disappeared beneath the sand, and Gaara began to sweat with the exertion. The sand wall that faced them began to warp under the extreme heat, revealing shimmering black beneath it.

_His flames melted my sand to glass..._

Gaara fell to one knee as he maintained the glass orb filled with shimmering black flames, willing it to hold strong. No fire jutsu could transform his sand like this, he thought. This was unreal.

"Not good enough," Sasuke rasped.

Gaara looked up and noticed that blood leaked from Sasuke's left eye. _What power..._

"Now die!" Sasuke shouted, his evolved Sharingan spinning.

The giant orb suddenly began flying toward the Sand siblings. Gaara watched, shocked, as it closed in on them. The orb burst, scattering glass across the room and releasing the fury of the black flames trapped within, now morphed into the shape of a cackling face ready to devour the three Suna shinobi. It opened its jaws with a roar that shook the foundations of the structure.

Just when Gaara mustered the energy to draw upon his chakra reserves to deflect the mad flames and buy them time to escape, a translucent barrier appeared between the flames and his siblings, trapping Sasuke's jutsu within its walls. The black fire monster screeched, a bright light suddenly forming in the center of its mouth. A silent implosion ensued, and Sasuke's technique was engulfed in blinding light before disintegrating into nothingness.

"Che, kids these days can't even pull their own weight," Oonoki said.

Gaara turned to see the pint-sized Tsuchikage standing beside him, arms crossed and the permanent scowl on his face even more prominent as he glared at Sasuke across the room.

"Thank you," Gaara said.

Oonoki spared him a cursory glance out of the corner of his eye and grunted. "Be a darn shame if you died so young."

Gaara smirked. "I wouldn't have died, old man. I was just getting warmed up."

"Ha! You got spunk, kid, I'll give you that."

"Uchiha Sasuke!"

The Raikage appeared with his bodyguards just then, and Sasuke was now severely outnumbered.

"Now what," Sasuke grumbled. "This is a waste of time. The only Kage I want to see is Danzo so I can rip his head off."

"No, Raikage," Gaara said. "I still have business with him."

Sasuke looked between the three Kage and their guards, frustration building as he searched for a way around them. They didn't concern him; his objective was Danzo.

"Sasuke, someone's coming. Someone strong," Karin said suddenly.

He turned to look over his shoulder, eyes narrowing as the ones Karin was talking about suddenly rounded the corner. The familiar shock of blonde hair only served to irritate him further. He did not have time for _them_ right now.

"Sasuke! What the hell are you doing?" Naruto yelled.

"Naruto, Sakura," Sasuke said, turning to face his former teammates. "Kakashi."

It was not lost on them that he deliberately ignored Sai and Yamato.

"Sasuke, we know about Madara," Kakashi said. "We know everything he told you and why you're here."

Anger flared in Sasuke's eyes, illuminating his Mangekyou Sharingan. "Then you know there's no stopping me until I get the justice Itachi deserves."

"We're not here to argue with you on that," Kakashi reasoned, voice calm. "But there are things you don't know. Just let me explain—"

"I'm _done_ listening to other people's explanations, like they'll make everything better," Sasuke snapped. "I've got news for you, _sensei_. I decided my own path this time, and I choose Itachi, not Konoha."

"Sasuke please!" Sakura entreated. "It doesn't have to be this way. We all know Danzo isn't who he says he is."

Sasuke began to laugh. It was slow and soft at first, but it built into a full-fledged mockery of his old team's pleas. "See? This is why I left you all behind. None of you will ever understand! All I have left is hatred, and I'll use it to get revenge for Itachi and the rest of the Uchiha that Konoha threw away. If any of you get in my way, I'll kill you."

"Sasuke," Karin said, horrified. "What's wrong with you?"

"There's nothing wrong with him."

All eyes turned to the new voice as it was followed by a rapidly materializing body.

"Madara," Naruto growled.

"Uchiha Madara," Oonoki said. "Is that really you?"

"I'd love and stay and chat," Madara said, looking between the room's many occupants. "But I'm a bit pressed for time. Sasuke, you failed me here. It's time to leave."

Sasuke glared at the masked man. "I don't take orders from you. Taka is my team, not yours."

"Perhaps, but your target's already left the premises. Would you prefer to stay here and reminisce about the good old days?"

Sasuke narrowed his eyes in suspicion at the masked man before turning to Karin. "Karin."

She nodded. "Danzo's chakra disappeared. He's not in area anymore."

"No way," Naruto said. "You're not leaving before we have a chance to talk."

Sasuke met Naruto's challenging gaze with an air of intimidation despite his grievous eye injuries. "I don't have time for you, Naruto."

"Let's be on our way then," Madara said.

The air around them began to swirl, as though bending time and space.

"I don't think so!" the Raikage shouted. He then proceeded to launch a thick lightning bolt at the retreating threesome, making everyone's hair stand on end. Sasuke paid him no mind, holding Naruto's angry gaze until he evaporated completely, untouched by the Raikage's technique.

"Sasuke!" Naruto shouted, lunging himself at the space where Sasuke had been just a moment ago.

"Naruto," Sakura said, rushing to his side.

"Damnit," Naruto growled, his voice thick with desperation and regret. "Not again."

Sasuke was gone.

* * *

><p><strong>Author's note: <strong>I'm very sorry for not responding to everyone's reviews for that last chapter. I was super busy in real life for a while, so I had no time for fic-related anything. Thank you to everyone who reviewed since my last update. I promise that I'll get back to my habit of responding to all the signed reviews personally after this chapter.


End file.
